La Canción Número 7
by I'mBrave
Summary: Él vive bajo la sombra de una tragedia... Ella se esconde tras una coraza... Pero una canción les cambiará para siempre.
1. Chapter 1: El Encuentro

¡Hola! Sé que tengo que actualizar algunas historias pero acabo de leer un libro que me gustó mucho y quise traerlo aquí para narrarlo, obviamente adaptado a este increíble mundo de Dragon Ball Z.

**Aviso: Las personalidades de los caracteres serán diferentes, como ya saben pues es un U.A.  
La trama de esta historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**La Canción Número 7**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El Encuentro**

**Pov Vegeta**

El espejo retrovisor de mi coche reflejaba la lejana silueta de los edificios de tokio. Sumido en aquel desesperante y monumental atasco de la A-6, no dejaba de preguntarme por qué demonios había cedido al chantaje de mi abuela. A mi alrededor, los demás conductores parecían fastidiados por la lentitud con la que nuestros vehículos se alejaban de la capital. Aunque ellos, con toda seguridad, se iban voluntariamente de escapada de fin de semana. Yo, en cambio, me hallaba atrapado en aquel denso tráfico, camino de un lugar al que no quería ir y sin perspectivas de regresar por el momento. Mi mal humor no se debía al simple hecho de que tan sólo avanzáramos unos metros antes de volver a detenernos de nuevo; tenía motivos mucho más preocupantes para estar crispado. Me veía obligado a mudarme a una casa con una familia que no conocía en absoluto. Ir de chico amable y gentil por la vida no era lo mío. Y tampoco me veía interpretando el papel de huésped ejemplar.

Mi vida era gris y solitaria, una mierda probablemente, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a ella. No sentía la necesidad del calor de un hogar, y tampoco quería tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Aquel experimento que mi abuela había preparado iba a ser un rotundo fracaso; no me cabía la menor duda. Pero, como no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que se lo demostrase, no me quedaba más alternativa que pasar por el aro. El tiempo me daría la razón y ella se daría cuenta de la idea tan estúpida que había tenido.

En vista de que el tráfico volvía a detenerse por completo, aproveché para introducir los datos de mi destino en el navegador: Estación de cercanías de Montegris.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

El aparcamiento de la pequeña estación de la capital estaba prácticamente desierto, pero no me extrañaba en absoluto. Debido a la huelga de trenes que sufríamos desde hacía tres días, muy pocos iban y venían de la ciudad en las cercanías. Aquello era una gran faena para la multitud de personas que trabajaban en la capital, quienes se veían obligados a conducir hasta Tokio soportando los larguísimos atascos.

La expansión inmobiliaria de los últimos años había ido atrayendo a nuestro pueblo a muchos que buscaban vivir con algo más de paz. Treinta años atrás, Montegris era tan sólo un pequeño y apacible pueblo ganadero situado a las faldas de la sierra de Tokio. Sin embargo, desde la inauguración del inmenso campus de la universidad –que había traído consigo a multitud de estudiantes– sumado a la llegada de la autopista y el tren de cercanías –que nos permitían llegar a la capital en menos de una hora– Montegris se había convertido en lugar de residencia para aquellas familias que huían de los minúsculos pisos y de los chalets "acosados" de Tokio. Nuestro pueblo era un lugar ideal para criar a sus pequeños, así que nuestro número de habitantes no paraba de incrementarse.

Mi madre era una de esas que había dejado la ciudad años atrás. Aunque había crecido en el seno de una familia acomodada del barrio de la capital, no le costó demasiado dejar el ajetreo de las calles de la capital por una vida más tranquila en el campo. La razón por la que ella se mudó a Montegris fue porque aquél era el pueblo natal de mi padre, quien tras estudiar la carrera en la ciudad y ejercer allí durante unos años su profesión de arquitecto en un prestigioso estudio, decidió regresar al lugar que lo vio nacer para fundar su propio negocio de arquitectura aprovechando los primeros brotes del auge inmobiliario.

La facilidad con la que mi madre encajó el cambio a una vida más rural y tranquila era sorprendente, pues no todo el mundo lo conseguía. Jamás hasta entonces había vivido rodeada de árboles y animales, no obstante, descubrió que le gustaba mucho más que la asfixiante atmósfera de la alta sociedad, tan proclive a los cotilleos superficiales. Y aunque no sabía nada del negocio de caballos que dirigía su suegro, enseguida se interesó por aprender todo sobre su cría y adiestramiento. Con la ayuda de mi abuelo, que entonces aún vivía, se fue convirtiendo en una entendida en el tema, hasta el punto de que ahora es ella la que se hace cargo de la finca que mi padre heredó.

Pero la persona que había ido a buscar aquella tarde no encajaba en ninguno de esos ejemplos: no era una joven soñadora y enamorada como mi madre. Tampoco era uno de esos padres de familia que buscan criar a su familia lejos del bullicio, y mucho menos se trataba de un estudiante que viniera voluntariamente a nuestra joven universidad. Vegeta era un chico con problemas, y no venía a Montegris por voluntad propia.

Una vez más, recordé que aquella idea no me terminaba de convencer, o mejor dicho, no me convencía en absoluto. La única persona con la que no me importaba compartir mi espacio era mi hermano, aunque él se había independizado recientemente, dejándome como dueña y señora del segundo piso de nuestra casa. Ahora tendría que compartir de nuevo mi reino; y lo peor de todo es que sería con un extraño.

Mis padres debían de estar algo locos si pensaban que un tipo de veintitrés años se iba adaptar con facilidad a vivir con una familia que no había visto desde niño y que, además, residía en un lugar tan distinto al que él estaba acostumbrado. Vegeta venía de Tokio y nuestro pueblo, como ya he dicho, no tenía mucho que ver con la capital.

Llevaba un rato esperando en el interior de mi Toyota Rav4 y tenía que estirar las piernas, con lo que salí del coche. Me acerqué a la máquina de refrescos, situada junto a la puerta de entrada a la estación, y compré una lata de Coca-Cola Light bien fría. Aunque ya estábamos en septiembre, el calor apretaba; especialmente bajo el sol de media tarde. Tomé un ávido sorbo y encendí otro cigarro mientras esperaba a nuestro invitado. Ya iban tres en menos de veinte minutos; ¡estaba superando mi record!

Como el navegador de su coche no tenía registradas las serpenteantes carreteras secundarias que conducían a casas como la nuestra –totalmente perdidas entre zonas de bosques y prados– habíamos decidido que lo mejor sería encontrarnos en la estación, ya que hasta allí su inteligente coche sí podía llevarlo. Parece ser que aquel parking no era demasiado "rural" para los cartógrafos de mapas digitales y se habían dignado a incluirlo en el software del navegador. Me dijo que vendría en un Audi negro para que así pudiera reconocerlo a su llegada. Y allí me encontraba: expectante, curiosa y algo contrariada, porque mucho me temía que se trataba de un niñato de ciudad rico y mimado.

Mi madre había sido muy amiga de Verián, la madre de nuestro inminente huésped. Ella y su marido habían fallecido tres años atrás en un terrible accidente de coche, dejando a su único hijo huérfano a los veinte años. Verónica, su abuela materna, lo acogió de inmediato en su casa pues no quería que pasara solo por aquel duro trance. Sin embargo, a pesar de apoyarle en todo y de esmerarse al máximo para que él fuera feliz, no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer. Vegeta había decidido rendirse; dejó de lado su faceta de estudiante de arquitectura para desgastar sin freno las noches de Tokio, perdiéndose en un túnel sin salida.

Esta situación se llevaba prolongando desde hacía tres años, durante los cuales mi madre había mantenido el contacto con Verónica, por lo que estaba al tanto de su desesperación al respecto. Tantas preocupaciones le estaban pasando factura, y si ya antes del dramático accidente de coche su corazón no era el más fuerte, desde entonces había empeorado notablemente. Los médicos le habían recomendado que se trasladara a vivir a una cómoda residencia donde pudieran brindarle una atención médica constante. Todavía era joven para considerarse una anciana, y a que apenas sobrepasaba los setenta años. La idea de irse a un asilo no le hizo mucha gracia, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo viviendo con la agonía de ver cómo su nieto se autodestruía. Con la excusa de la residencia médica, sometió a Vegeta a un deliberado chantaje psicológico. Verónica le dio un ultimátum: o se venía a vivir con nosotros y retomaba sus estudios de arquitectura en la universidad de Montegris bajo la tutela de mi padre, o ella no ingresaría en la residencia ni tomaría una pastilla más para el corazón.

Cuando mi madre me relató aquella enrevesada historia, a mí me pareció de lo más surrealista. No entendía por qué mis padres tenían que involucrarse tanto. Mi madre consideraba que era una idea algo temeraria. No obstante, debido a lo desesperado de la situación, creía que merecía ser tomada en cuenta. Quería ofrecerle a Vegeta la oportunidad de sentirse parte de una familia, brindándole su hospitalidad para que así despertara de la pesadilla en la que se había sumido. Era como si así hiciera un último favor a su amiga, de quien se había alejado porque sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes, pero a la que siempre consideró su compinche de la adolescencia.

En una ocasión, ella nos hizo una visita con su hijo. Yo era todavía muy pequeña cuando pasaron ese fin de semana de noviembre con nosotros. Mis recuerdos sobre aquel acontecimiento eran muy vagos, así que se podría decir que aquel chico con el que iba a verme obligada a convivir era un completo desconocido para mí.

Tras aquel fin de semana, mi madre y Verián se distanciaron. A partir de entonces, su contacto se redujo a enviarse la una a la otra una cariñosa felicitación navideña cada año. Desde que Verián se había casado con el apuesto padre de su hijo, las vidas de ambas habían tomado caminos opuestos. Mi madre, casada con un bohemio y soñador arquitecto, no encajaba muy bien en la sofisticada y frenética vida social que su amiga había adoptado.

El padre de Vegeta había sido un prestigioso abogado que pertenecía a una de esas rancias familias aristócratas que tan orgullosas están de sus privilegios y tradiciones. Ese tipo de gente –tan estirada y superficial – nunca ha sido santo de la devoción de mis padres. Aunque la amistad entre Verián y mi madre se hubiera enfriado en el pasado, parecía que ahora ésta sentía que la recuperaba en cierto modo si acogía a su hijo y lo ayudaba a salir del pozo en el que se había dejado caer.

Mi padre se mostraba más escéptico con el plan que habían urdido entre Verónica y mi madre, pero opinaba que no se perdía nada por intentarlo. Se decidió a echarles una mano, ayudando a que Vegeta retomara su maltrecha carrera universitaria. Mantenía muchos contactos en la facultad de Arquitectura de la universidad de Montegris, ya que él había impartido clases en la misma durante algunos años. Realizó varias llamadas y se aseguró de que Vegeta fuera admitido en el segundo curso de carrera. Mi padre consiguió que tuvieran en cuenta las brillantes calificaciones con que Vegeta había terminado el primer año de facultad, cuando aún era un joven lleno de motivación e ilusiones. Les explicó que las pésimas notas del siguiente año se debían al mazazo que había recibido al quedarse huérfano de la noche a la mañana, tirando la toalla y renunciando a seguir con sus estudios.

Miré el reloj de la estación una vez más. Ya eran casi las seis, lo que suponía que Vegeta se retrasaba bastante. Me imaginé que siendo viernes habría pillado un atasco monumental para salir de Tokio. Podía haberme llamado al móvil para avisarme del retraso y así ahorrarme aquella media hora bajo el sol. Empezaba a sentirme como un pollo al horno. ¡El calor de aquella tarde era sofocante!

Decidí entrar un momento a los baños de la estación para refrescarme la cara con agua fría y disfrutar del aire acondicionado por unos minutos. Rebusqué en mi bolso con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que recoger mi pelo. Entre la maraña de cosas que llevaba conmigo pude encontrar por fin una pinza. Me hice un improvisado recogido y salí de nuevo al hall de la estación sin ninguna prisa por regresar junto a mi coche. Allí, gracias a la climatización, se estaba mucho mejor. Me entretuve observando a los pocos viajeros que, con mucha paciencia, esperaban al siguiente tren que cubriera los servicios mínimos. No tardaron en avisar por megafonía de la llegada de un cercanías que se dirigía a Tokio. La gente, que había estado esperando un largo rato en los bancos, comenzó a moverse hacia el andén con caras de alivio. Enseguida hubo un incesante intercambio entre los viajeros que bajaban de los vagones y los que por fin se iban. Entre todo ese tumulto, me fijé en un chico que cruzaba el hall y se dirigía hacia la salida. Su caminar era ágil y desenfadado, y los vaqueros desgastados le sentaban como anillo al dedo. La sencilla camiseta blanca parecía una prenda de pasarela sobre aquella espalda de perfectas proporciones. Su masculina forma de caminar me dejó hechizada. Era el tipo de chico que una disfruta viendo en una película, repantingada en el sofá, mientras devoras una tarrina de helado y suspiras como una adolescente ante tanta belleza.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta de cristal, girándose y observando a ambos lados mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Fue entonces cuando al fin vi su rostro. Su nariz, recta y de formas perfectas, destacaba sobre aquellos pómulos marcados.. No era sólo guapo, sino realmente cautivador. Algo en él irradiaba un extraño magnetismo.

Tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos, comenzó a contar unas monedas y su gesto se torció. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y entonces me divisó. Se dirigió hacia mí con ese característico y masculino caminar que antes me había llamado la atención. Cuando estuvo apenas a medio metro, se detuvo una vez más, pasando aquella mano de largos dedos por su pelo de color negro, en forma de llama por cierto –algo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie seguramente– como si estuviera aún decidiendo qué hacer. Finalmente, posó su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

—Perdona —se disculpó, dando un paso hacia donde yo estaba—, ¿sabes si hay alguna máquina de café por aquí? El bar está cerrado y me muero por un poco de cafeína.

—Mira, allí hay una, junto a la máquina de refrescos —le indiqué, señalando hacia mi derecha—, aunque te aviso de que yo ya he probado ese café varias veces y ¡es un asco!

—Más vale eso que nada —dijo, y su serio semblante no cambió ni un ápice.

—Te entiendo. Yo también soy algo adicta al café —respondí en un hilo de voz, intimidada por su aparente mal humor.

No solía hablar con desconocidos, y menos aún tratándose de un chico tan imponente y distante. La cercanía me permitió observarle mejor; su tez era más bien pálida y algo ojerosa, pero lejos de parecer demacrado, esto le hacía parecer aún más etéreo. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, descubrí que aquellos ojos de forma almendrada eran de un color azabache, y profundos, como el mar en un día de tormenta. Había algo siniestro tras ellos.

—Perdona una vez más, pero… —me enseñó un billete de cinco zenis—, ¿no tendrás cambio?

Busqué mi cartera en el bolso y cuando por fin la encontré, miré en el monedero.

—No tengo cambio para el billete —me disculpé—, pero te invito al café. Me temo que aún tengo que seguir esperando un rato y me vendrá bien tomar uno también.

—Muchas gracias, pero no tienes que invitarme.

—Cuarenta céntimos menos en mi presupuesto no van a ningún lado —le convencí con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Acaso crees que esa máquina te da café gourmet recién traído de Colombia? No sería ético cobrar más por ese agua caliente de color marrón.

Una súbita carcajada salió de sus labios con mi comentario y su rostro cambió por completo por unos fugaces segundos. Sin embargo, en cuanto dejó de reír, aquella sombría expresión regresó a su mirada. ¿Qué hacía yo intentando ser simpática con un total desconocido? El calor debía de estar alterando mis neuronas.

Nos dirigimos a la máquina que tenía la desfachatez de anunciarse como El auténtico café espresso. Tras adquirir cada uno el suyo, nos encaminamos a la salida. Nos detuvimos junto al enorme cenicero de pié que se hallaba situado en la acera. Una vez más, me peleé con mi bolso buscando el tabaco. Antes de que lo encontrara, aquel apuesto chico me estaba ofreciendo uno de su cajetilla.

—Déjame que te invite un cigarro, así te devuelvo el favor —ofreció cortés.

—Gracias —dije aceptando su ofrecimiento. Me dio fuego y ambos dimos las primeras caladas en silencio.

A su lado me sentí minúscula, no sólo porque fuera un poco más alto que yo, sino porque su presencia irradiaba una seguridad y un aplomo apabullantes. No parecía incomodarle el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros; aparentaba disfrutar plenamente de su cigarro, mientras daba lentos sorbos del pequeño vaso de plástico con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Yo, en cambio, estaba algo incómoda, y no sabía hacia dónde mirar o qué hacer. De repente, me sentí muy poco agraciada, con mis vaqueros anchos y aquella camiseta de tirantes negra, simplona y ajada. Llevaba las zapatillas deportivas más viejas que tenía, y el moño chungo que me había plantado no ayudaba a mejorar mi aspecto. En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ver aparecer el coche negro de Vegeta para así poder largarme de allí y acabar con aquella situación tan incómoda.

Me fijé en el acceso al parking, pero ninguno de los vehículos que se aproximaban por la carretera era el modelo que yo esperaba, y tampoco giraban para entrar en el estacionamiento. Seguía haciendo calor, pero una nube pasajera parecía darnos una tregua y el sol ya no brillaba tan fuerte. Apagué el cigarro en el cenicero. Sin saber qué hacer entonces con mis manos, las guardé en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Aquellos instantes se me hicieron eternos. No se me ocurría nada que decir para romper la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Fue él quien pareció volver a la tierra y comenzó a hablar.

—Parece que he llegado algo tarde. La persona que me tenía que venir a buscar no está por aquí —comentó contrariado—. Aunque quizá sea mejor así.

—¿Y eso? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Creo que quizá sea una señal de que no debería estar aquí —masculló.

Parecía algo triste y molesto, con lo que supuse que se trataría de una chica, una que probablemente le había hecho daño. Y él interpretaba su ausencia como un signo irrefutable de que el destino no les deparaba un futuro juntos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo he venido a buscar a alguien que ya lleva casi una hora de retraso —expliqué, con las manos escondidas aún en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Y tampoco sé muy bien si debería estar aquí… La rabia se coló a través de mi voz.

—Su retraso probablemente se deba a los pocos trenes que circulan hoy — vaticinó él.

—Ya, pero es que no estoy esperando a nadie que venga en tren. Hemos quedado aquí como punto de encuentro porque él no conoce Montegris.  
La expresión de su rostro cambió ligeramente, apareciendo en su mirada un brillo inusual que no supe cómo interpretar.

—¡El muy cretino ni siquiera me ha llamado para avisarme de que se retrasaba! —añadí furiosa—. Me habría ahorrado una hora de tediosa espera… ¡y encima con el calor que hace hoy!

—¿Y por qué no le llamas para ver si le falta mucho? —sugirió.

—Porque estará conduciendo y no quiero distraerle —le expliqué—. Supongo que ya tiene bastante con la movida que supone todo esto.

—¿Qué movida? —aquellos increíbles ojos rasgados mostraron un inusual interés.

—¡Uf!... déjalo, es demasiado largo para explicártelo —suspiré.

—Bueno, en vista de que nadie parece venir a recogerme, tengo tiempo de sobra. Te escucho.

—De verdad, es una historia algo triste y no creo que te interese —le desalenté —. Puede incluso que se haya echado atrás. Al fin y al cabo, no le hará mucha gracia la idea. Más o menos como a mí.

Aquél fue más un pensamiento en alto que una declaración.

—Empiezo a estar harta —bufé de pronto—. Le voy a llamar y si en cinco minutos no está aquí me largo y que se las arregle solo.

Saqué el teléfono del bolso y marqué su número. Justo en ese instante mi desconocido compañero de cigarro aprovechaba también para utilizar su móvil. Imaginé que estaría tratando de localizar a la chica que lo había dejado. Se alejó un poco, en lo que supuse era una búsqueda de algo de intimidad para hablar con su novia/amiga/ex…

Mi llamada no dio casi ni un tono. Enseguida contestó. Debía de llevar un manos libres instalado en el coche si había respondido tan rápido.

—¿Vegeta?...

—Sí, soy yo —contestó, hablando algo bajo. Se debería al micrófono del coche.

—Soy Bulma… ¿te has perdido? —intenté sonar amable, evitando mostrar el cabreo que había ido acumulando en la última hora.

—No, no me he perdido —respondió. Fue curioso, porque entonces le oí más cerca, como detrás de mí—. Es que había mucho tráfico pero, de hecho, ya estoy aquí.

Estas últimas palabras no las escuché por el altavoz del móvil, sino que unos labios me lo susurraron al oído contrario. Un aroma embriagador, mezcla de piel recién duchada y de perfume masculino, me envolvió. Di un respingo para luego girarme sobresaltada. Encontré, a tan sólo unos centímetros, el rostro de aquel individuo al que acababa de conocer.

—Incluso ya me he tomado un café contigo —añadió con una sonrisa ladina.

Sus ojazos azabaches oscuros brillaban con una expresión impertérrita. Primero me sentí sorprendida, luego algo avergonzada de que hubiera sido testigo de mi fastidio por su llegada, para finalmente percibir cómo la furia me invadía.

—Joder… ¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?! —bramé—. Hace rato que te has dado cuenta de quién era yo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, casi desde el principio —se sinceró, lo que hizo que mi furia empezara a ser descomunal.

No me gustaba que la gente me ridiculizara y mucho menos un tonto que me hacía sentir tan poca cosa

— Al llegar no te he visto en el coche, con lo que he aprovechado para ir al baño. Luego te he visto de reojo y he tenido la corazonada de que se trataba de ti. Cuando has mencionado que esperabas a alguien que no venía en tren, me he terminado de cerciorar de que tú eras Bulma.

—¿Y tan difícil era preguntarme directamente si yo era la persona que buscabas? —le interrogué—. Porque este pasatiempos tuyo era innecesario, la verdad.

—Supongo que me apetecía hablar con la persona con la que voy a convivir sin que ella tuviera ninguna idea preconcebida sobre mí. A juzgar por tus palabras de antes, doy por sentado que tu madre ya te ha explicado toda la historia. Tal y como me temía, parece que no soy bienvenido— La amargura de su voz tiñó sus ojos azabaches de un matiz todavía más oscuro, dibujando en su rostro una dureza sobrecogedora—. Siento que te haya molestado tanto el experimento.

—Más que experimento, llámalo niñería —le corregí. En ese momento me percaté de que la carrocería de mi coche camuflaba un vehículo oscuro que estaba aparcado justo a su lado. ¡Ajá!... Allí estaba el famoso A3 de color negro.

—Pero dejémoslo estar. Como ya te he dicho, llevo aquí más de una hora y estoy cansada. Así que, si no te importa, vámonos a casa.

No esperaba en absoluto que nuestro invitado fuera a desarmarme de aquella forma. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que el que se mudaba con nosotros parecía salido de un anuncio? Esto iba a resultarme aún más duro de lo que cabía esperar. No me apetecía nada convivir con un tipo que me haría sentir incómoda en mi propia casa. ¿A quién le gusta levantarse, desaliñada y atontada, para encontrarse cada mañana en la cocina con un hombre tan sumamente atractivo?

¡Ay Dios mío!... su presencia no le iba a sentar nada bien a mi ya de por sí dolorido e inseguro ego. Para colmo, parecía tener un sentido del humor algo rebuscado, a juzgar por cómo había decidido presentarse.

Nos dirigimos cada uno a su vehículo, lo que fue un alivio. Me sentía incapaz de alargar la conversación por más tiempo. Había sido una idiota al no imaginarme que se trataba de nuestro huésped, revelándole abiertamente mi malestar por la llegada de un extraño. Desde que le había visto cruzar el vestíbulo de la estación, había dado por hecho que se trataba de un chico cualquiera que acababa de llegar en el tren.

Arranqué el coche y puse el aire acondicionado a tope. Tras aquel largo rato al sol, su interior hervía como una cacerola. Conecté el iPod a la toma auxiliar de música y elegí el álbum de Coldplay para que me acompañara en el trayecto a casa. _Viva la vida_ comenzó a sonar en los ocho altavoces de mi todoterreno. Sentí cómo me iba recobrando del shock que había sufrido al comprobar que aquel chico al que me había lanzado a invitar a un café era, en realidad, mi nuevo compañero de casa.

Mientras conducía por la carretera, observaba por el retrovisor el morro negro y desafiante de su flamante coche. Los faros de los Audi tienen esa fina línea de leds, siempre iluminada, para marcar la posición incluso de día. Eso me ayudaba a comprobar que el coche que me seguía era el suyo, y no el de algún otro que lo hubiera adelantado y se hubiera interpuesto entre mi Toyota y su precioso compacto. Aunque a juzgar por cómo conducía, dudaba que fuese a adelantarle nadie. Me seguía muy de cerca y sus movimientos al volante parecían muy seguros y precisos. Me fijé en su rostro por el espejo retrovisor. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de estilo aviador que le quedaban de muerte y me deleité todo lo que quise observándole. Era innegable que tenía un estilo innato. Esa visión, adornada por la música, le hacía parecer todavía más irreal si cabe.

Aquello no empezaba bien. A partir de ese momento iba a dormir a tan sólo un tabique de distancia de un impresentable que no sólo me sacaba de mis casillas, sino que también conseguía distraer mi mirada de la carretera.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, espero que les guste esta adaptación. Como siempre os digo, me gustaría que dejaran comentarios, claro si me los merezco :')

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Nuevo Hogar

**Pov Vegeta**

Bulma conducía deprisa. No sabía si ése era su modo habitual de llevar el coche o se debía a por cómo me veía a mí con mi actitud le había subido los niveles de adrenalina. Parecía una chica con mucho más carácter del que aparentaba a primera vista, ya que era menuda y sus expresivos y grandes ojos zafiros parecían totalmente inofensivos. Su atuendo informal y sencillo demostraba que no era el tipo de mujer que va por la vida intentando impresionar a nadie. Saltaba a la vista que era una persona auténtica, con los pies en la tierra, cualidades de las que muchas mujeres a su edad carecen por completo. Muchas chicas a los veinte años tienen un ego insoportable que prácticamente las incapacita para ser consideradas algo más que bocinas agudas; o por lo menos, yo había tenido la mala suerte de haberme topado con muchas niñatas que no se interesaban por mucho más que la moda y la prensa del corazón. Supongo que en Tokio, especialmente en el ambiente exclusivo en el que yo me había movido siempre, no era fácil encontrar gente que pasara de esas estupideces y se interesara por asuntos menos frívolos y con más sustancia.

Mientras seguía de cerca al pequeño todoterreno plateado me iba percatando de la belleza de aquellas tierras. Grandes prados verdes se extendían a ambos lados de la carretera comarcal y en el horizonte se divisaban las montañas de la sierra. Algunas vacas pastaban tranquilamente a sus anchas y, de vez en cuando, se vislumbraba algún que otro rebaño de ovejas.

Según nos aproximábamos al pueblo comencé a ver algunas casas. Pasamos varios cruces con carreteras secundarias que daban la impresión de dirigirse a las fincas que se adivinaban a lo lejos, escondidas entre los árboles. Aquella escena tan pintoresca contrastaba con la sugerente canción de Placebo que iba escuchando en el sistema de estéreo de mi coche. _English Summer Rain_ sonaba a todo volumen a mi alrededor:

_English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages  
I´m in the Basement… _

Yo también sentía que la lluvia duraba una eternidad, encerrado en un sótano cuya puerta parecía haberse atrancado, impidiéndome salir. Ese grupo era uno de mis favoritos por su originalidad, su fuerza y el matiz oscuro de su estilo. En los últimos años me había sumido en la negrura más profunda; me sentía reconfortado cuando la música que escuchaba parecía leerme el pensamiento, creada por gente que también sentía a veces que rozaba la locura. Los había visto ya varias veces en directo. Eran unos músicos impresionantes, ambiguos y excéntricos, dos cualidades que me atraían muchísimo.

El Toyota redujo la velocidad, pues la carretera se adentraba en una zona urbana. Comenzamos a cruzar el pequeño centro de Montegris, que se me antojó muy anodino y típico. Era como cualquier otro pueblo de los alrededores de Tokio; nada nuevo, la verdad.  
Una punzada de angustia me golpeó en el estómago.  
¿Qué carajo iba a hacer yo allí?...

Jamás había vivido en una ciudad que no contara con varios millones de habitantes, ni en Japón, habiendo vivido en varios lugares como Tokio con mis padres, ni en el extranjero, cuando aún estaba en el colegio y me había ido primero a Londres y luego a Chicago. Yo era una bestia urbana, y me gustaba. Nunca había querido cambiarlo. Jamás me habría imaginado mudándome a un pueblo para vivir entre árboles, animales y estiércol. Sin embargo, mi abuela me había puesto entre la espada y la pared, sin darme opción alguna. No podía permitir que no se fuera a aquella residencia médica. Si algo le ocurriera a su corazón jamás me lo habría perdonado. Ya había perdido demasiado con la muerte de mis padres, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Si la perdía a ella también, el único rescoldo de cordura que parecía quedarme se esfumaría.

Avanzábamos lentamente por la calle principal de Montegris, deteniéndonos en varias ocasiones debido a que los semáforos se ponían en rojo.

Por fin salimos del último semáforo del pueblo y nos alejamos del centro. Al comprobar que Bulma volvía a acelerar, pisé el pedal a fondo. Escuché el ronroneo del potente motor de mi Audi S3, notando cómo la adrenalina iba subiendo a mi cabeza mezclada con la mala leche de saber que mi maleta y mi guitarra se hallaban en el maletero de mi coche. Si no hubiese tenido que seguir al Toyota, en aquel preciso momento habría reducido a segunda y lo habría adelantado como una exhalación, aprovechando al máximo los doscientos sesenta caballos que tenía entre las manos para alejarme a toda velocidad por aquella sinuosa carretera, camino del infierno, donde me habría encontrado como en casa.

Recordé la discusión que había mantenido con mi abuela cuando ella me expuso su decisión sobre el curso que debía tomar mi futuro más inmediato. Me enfurecí sin medida al sentir que ella quería dirigir mi vida. Una vida que, aunque no era ni remotamente perfecta, al fin y al cabo era mía. El día que mi abuela me avisó de su plan de desterrarme a la finca me enfurecí tanto que salí dando un portazo de su casa. No volví hasta el día siguiente, tras haber pasado toda la noche deambulando por Tokio, bebiendo como un poseso y experimentando algún que otro subidón gracias a la coca de primera que un conocido me proporcionaba. En noches muy jodidas como aquella, en las que el mundo era una montaña de mierda, la droga siempre terminaba siendo mi único consuelo.

Algo más calmado, al día siguiente me senté a dialogar con ella. No era justo lo que le había hecho pasar esa noche, como tantas otras, manteniéndola en vela hasta mi regreso. Sabía que la estaba haciendo daño, pero al mismo tiempo me resultaba imposible detener aquel sinsentido. Se había convertido en un hábito: era la penosa rutina a la que me había acostumbrado a vivir. Me decidí a disculparme bajo la luz de media tarde que inundaba el elegante salón de su casa, desde el que se divisaban los frondosos árboles del parque del Retiro.

Traté de explicarle que mi sitio estaba en Tokio, junto a ella. Si era necesario que se mudara a esa residencia médica, yo podía ir a algún colegio mayor y retomar mis estudios en la universidad. Pero no sirvió de nada. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Estaba segura de que en Tokio no había nada bueno para mí. Quería que me alejara de mis malos hábitos y empezara de nuevo en otro lugar. Lo expuso de forma muy sencilla: si yo no aceptaba irme a la finca de la que había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre, ella no ingresaría en la residencia médica. No podía correr el riesgo de que su corazón siguiera empeorando; con lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar el trato que ella me proponía.

Y allí me encontraba, a punto de comenzar una nueva vida impuesta entre aquellos bosques que ahora surgían a ambos lados del asfalto. Habíamos empezando a ascender. El terreno había dejado atrás los prados, que se extendían alrededor del centro del pueblo, para dar paso a unos frondosos pinos. Bajé la ventana del asiento del conductor, aspirando aquel aire tan puro y limpio.

Por primera vez desde que había salido esa tarde de Tokio, me sentí más relajado y, por un momento, no me pareció tan mal estar allí. Al fin y al cabo no tenía intención de quedarme mucho tiempo; sólo el suficiente hasta que a mi abuela se le pasara el capricho de enviarme a aquellas tierras. Me lo tomaría como un paréntesis para reflexionar y centrarme un poco. Ya buscaría más adelante la manera de regresar a Tokio. Contaba con la posibilidad de que aquella familia no me aguantase por mucho tiempo. No nos teníamos por qué llevar bien; puede que incluso fueran a ser ellos los que me pusieran en bandeja que me marchara. Ya había empezado mal con Bulma. Si todos me cogían manía, podría estar de vuelta en la ciudad antes que canta un gallo.

El intermitente derecho del Toyota empezó a parpadear al tiempo que aminoraba la velocidad. Trazó una última curva y abandonamos la carretera comarcal para adentrarnos en un camino mucho más estrecho que, aunque estaba asfaltado, contaba con algunos baches que nos obligaban a conducir despacio.

Atravesamos una verja de madera que tenía ambas puertas abiertas y comenzamos a descender, divisándose un pequeño valle a través de los pinos que flanqueaban la estrecha carretera. Algunos chopos salpicaban el ritmo de los anteriores con un toque de verde más claro, y sus frondosas ramas se reflejaban en el parabrisas de mi coche. Los rayos de sol se filtraban caprichosos por los espacios que quedaban libres entre las hojas, iluminando el camino con diferentes tonalidades de luz difusa. A ambos lados se podían ver unos extensos prados donde algunos grupos de caballos pastaban plácidamente, mientras otros trotaban en libertad. Lo cierto es que aquel lugar era increíble. No iba preparado para adentrarme en unos parajes tan magníficos, aislados del resto del mundo por los montes circundantes.

En cuanto pasamos por un cambio de rasante, la pendiente se acentuó y pude ver aquel cubo de madera y cristal que me maravilló al instante. No era una casa nada rústica ni anticuada; resultaba evidente que el Sr. Briefs era un arquitecto vanguardista y dotado de gran talento. A juzgar por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, aquel tipo sabía lo que se hacía. Si había conseguido diseñar y construir aquella escultórica masa en aquel apartado lugar, por lo menos se trataría de un tipo interesante y peculiar.

Su hija, desde luego, no parecía muy típica. Y tampoco excesivamente simpática. Mi pequeño engaño le había sentado bastante mal, subiéndose en su coche hecha una furia. La verdad es que, bien mirado, quizá me había comportado de manera algo presuntuosa al jugar así con ella. Mi tonto experimento me iba a pasar factura; de eso estaba seguro.

Llegamos junto a la casa y aparcamos bajo un techado de madera, donde se encontraban aparcados otros tres vehículos. Me bajé del coche y miré a mi alrededor. Lo que contemplé me dejó perplejo: como ya había atisbado al descender por la estrecha calzada, nos hallábamos rodeados por un exuberante ejemplo de naturaleza en estado salvaje. Tan sólo el perímetro más cercano a la vivienda contaba con un jardín diseñado por el hombre. El resto era todo campo abierto y bosques que no daban muestras de haber sido modificados en absoluto.

Bulma me indicó que la siguiera, y así lo hice, sujetando la maleta con una mano y la funda de mi guitarra con la otra. El sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre los guijarros de piedra nos acompañó hasta llegar a los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal, que estaba realizada en acero envejecido. Ella giró la manilla sin necesidad de usar las llaves y la puerta se abrió. Supuse que aquí las cosas eran diferentes a Tokio; los ladrones no se molestan en conducir varios kilómetros por un camino particular para robar en un lugar tan recóndito y escondido.

Una vez dentro, me encontré en un vestíbulo de doble altura donde una moderna mesa circular se situaba en el centro, iluminada por una gran lámpara de acero que pendía varios metros desde el techo. Frente a mí había unas escaleras realizadas por completo en cristal, incluyendo los escalones, que ascendían hacia una pasarela que se adentraba en el segundo piso.

Bulma me sugirió que dejara el equipaje en la entrada y, acto seguido, nos dirigimos hacia un patio cuadrado que contaba con un magnífico árbol de grandes ramas situado en el centro. A continuación, giramos a la derecha, adentrándonos en un amplio salón rectangular. Éste disponía de una moderna chimenea rematada en acero pulido, a cuy os lados se encontraban dos grandes puertas correderas de cristal que daban paso a un porche orientado hacia el oeste. La lámina enmarcada sobre la chimenea captó mi atención, pues era la copia de un boceto de Frank Lloyd Wright, icono indiscutible de la arquitectura del siglo XX. Me percaté de que en los altavoces del salón sonaba la música de _Eny_, a la que normalmente encontraba algo aburrida y cursi. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar parecía que esas melodías con reminiscencias celtas provinieran de los bosques de alrededor, encajando a la perfección con el espíritu de esa casa.

—¿Bulma? —Una voz femenina procedente del porche me sacó de la perplejidad que me había causado aquel lugar, puesto que no era en absoluto lo que había esperado encontrar. Creía que me iba a vivir a una especie de rancho y, por el contrario, me hallaba en un acertado ejemplo de puro y perfecto diseño.

—Sí, mamá, somos nosotros —contestó su hija, avanzando a través del ventanal, abierto de par en par.

Salimos al amplio porche, desde el cual se divisaban las montañas, verdes y lejanas. El césped del jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado, y al fondo se veía a una piscina que se hundía en el terreno, delimitada por un entarimado de madera rojiza sobre el que descansaba una hilera de confortables tumbonas. La Sra. Briefs se levantó de uno de los modernos sofás de mimbre para acercarse a mí y darme dos besos. Su caluroso saludo me pareció sincero. Madre e hija guardaban un gran parecido, sobre todo en el chispeante brillo de sus grandes ojos azules.

—Me ha extrañado no verlos al llegar —anunció con su "dulce" voz— Creí que estarían ya en casa.

—Es que Vegeta se ha retrasado —le aclaró Bulma con un ligero matiz irónico en su voz. Era evidente que seguía molesta; haberla embaucado a hablar conmigo sin desvelar mi identidad no había sido buena idea.

—Salir de Tokio ha sido un caos —le expliqué—Por lo visto, todo el mundo se iba a pasar el fin de semana fuera.

—Nosotros hemos ido a la capital a hacer unas gestiones y a la vuelta también hemos encontrado mucho tráfico —observó Bunny.

—Voy a ir a la cocina a por algo de beber. Vengo muerta de sed, ¿quieres algo? —me ofreció Bulma en un alarde de amabilidad que no esperaba, puesto que casi no me había dirigido la palabra desde que habíamos entrado en la casa.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —acepté.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo antes de dejarnos a solas a su madre y a mí. Nos sentamos en el confortable sofá y continuamos hablando.

—¿Cómo está Verónica? ¿Se ha mudado ya a la residencia? —preguntó Bunny.

Ahora que la miraba más de cerca, recordé haberla visto en el funeral de mis padres. Hasta entonces no había podido asignar a su nombre un rostro en concreto, por mucho que mi abuela me dijera que me había saludado en aquella iglesia de la calle Serrano. Mis recuerdos de los días posteriores a la muerte de mis padres se me aparecían borrosos y desmenuzados en fragmentos incoherentes. En parte por la medicación a base de tranquilizantes a la que me habían sometido los médicos para que aguantara el tirón y, a su vez, por el dolor tan agudo que nublaba mi mente en aquellos desgarradores momentos.

—Sí, ayer la llevé —contesté apenado, recordando lo duro que había sido despedirme de ella— Parecía algo triste, aunque luego me llamó al móvil diciendo que ya había conocido a algunos residentes muy simpáticos, y se mostró mucho más animada.

—¿Y tú, Vegeta, cómo estás? —Bunny fue al grano, lo que agradecí. No me apetecía andarme con formalismos y tener que guardar las apariencias como si aquello fueran unas simples vacaciones.

—Pues jodido, la verdad —contesté, sin poder evitar ser tan sincero. Su rostro no mostró sorpresa, y tampoco pareció molesta por mi lenguaje—Este cambio tan repentino me tiene algo desconcertado. No te lo tomes a mal, pero es que yo ya no necesito una familia.

Antes de responderme, le dio un sorbo a un vaso de vino blanco que había sobre la mesa de centro.

—Estoy al tanto de que tu abuela no te ha dejado opción y te has visto obligado a mudarte aquí. Aunque ahora esto para ti sea un tormento y estés deseando subir al coche para largarte por donde has venido, espero y deseo que le des una oportunidad a Montegris y a su universidad. Creo que pueden llegar a gustarte—

Al percatarse de mi expresión escéptica, hizo una breve pausa

— Sé que ahora mismo parece imposible. Éste es un pueblo pequeño que a primera vista no tiene mucho que ofrecer. Pero si eres paciente, verás que es mucho mejor de lo que crees. No debes impacientarte; danos una oportunidad. Nosotros no vamos a esperar que actúes como un hijo, ni te vamos a poner reglas ni horarios, ni ninguna otra condición, porque ya no eres un niño. Tendrás total libertad para ir y venir. Sólo tenemos una petición: si nosotros te tratamos como un adulto y te respetamos, vamos a esperar exactamente lo mismo de ti. Ni más ni menos.

Aquella declaración de intenciones de Bunny apaciguó bastante mis nervios. No había sabido muy bien qué podía esperar de aquella mujer antes de mi llegada. Sólo la había visto una vez cuando era niño y mi abuela tampoco se había entretenido mucho en describírmela. Era obvio que aquella familia no era muy tradicional. A juzgar por cómo era su casa, parecían gente interesante, culta y poco conservadora.

—Si te digo la verdad, llevo todo el día angustiado —continué con la honestidad que ella había implantado desde el inicio— Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que vaya a durar mucho en un lugar como éste.

No dijo nada. Se inclinó para abrir la cajetilla de tabaco rubio que había sobre la mesa y dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino. A continuación, me ofreció un cigarro. Era evidente que había ido a parar a un hogar de fumadores lo que, aunque no es muy recomendable, a mí me daba igual. No poder fumar en aquella casa me habría hecho la vida imposible. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para tener que dejar ese mal hábito en esos momentos. Quizá algún día lo hiciera, pero desde luego no ahora, cuando estaba experimentando tantos altibajos. Mejor dicho, tantos bajos, porque hacía siglos que no tenía momentos altos.

—Vegeta, no somos una familia muy tradicional; huimos siempre de los estereotipos y de las limitaciones. Tenemos unos lazos de unión muy fuertes, pero estos se han creado gracias al cariño y a la confianza, y no por la obligación de ser miembros de una misma familia —me explicó con una gran serenidad— Quizá ésa sea la razón por la que en muchos hogares se crean tensiones. Se ciñen a unas normas de comportamiento establecidas, creándose expectativas irreales. Nosotros tratamos de que las cosas fluyan, evitando las imposiciones. Nuestro objetivo no es ejercer de padres adoptivos, sólo queremos ayudarte.

Lo que ella acababa de decir me dejó boquiabierto. Bunny acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga con una precisión y brevedad que me dejaron atónito. Daba la impresión de ser una persona muy observadora e intuitiva; con el transcurso del tiempo me demostraría que lo era hasta límites insospechados. Mi plan de ganarme su antipatía y obligarlos a que me invitaran a irme de allí lo antes posible, no iba a ser tan fácil si los demás me resultaban tan cálidos como ella.

Muchos de mis compañeros de batallas de Tokio, que andaban igual de perdidos que yo o incluso más, se evadían a través de juergas interminables para escapar de unos padres demasiado exigentes e intolerantes. Muchos creían haber fracasado por no conseguir lo que se esperaba de ellos en la vida, y se sentían solos e incomprendidos. En mi caso, ya no había padres a los que rendir cuentas, pero cuando vivían se solían comportar de manera más manipuladora de lo que a mí me habría gustado. Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera abogado y heredase su prestigioso bufete. Cuando tomé la iniciativa de estudiar Arquitectura, él comenzó una guerra a muerte contra mi decisión.

Qué irónico... Ahora que él ya no estaba para machacarme y por fin era libre para luchar por mis metas, el dolor había hecho que lo tirara todo por la borda. Al final resultó que, desde su tumba, mi padre había ganado esa batalla. Tampoco me animó nunca a que cultivara mi afición por la música que, tras asistir a unas clases extraescolares de guitarra, se convirtió en una prioridad para mí. Él opinaba que aquello era una absurda distracción que no me aportaba nada, así que a escondidas conseguí que mi abuela me regalara una Epiphone electroacústica con la que pasaba horas practicando. Como mi padre pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa debido a su largo horario de trabajo y sus continuos viajes, mi madre fue mi cómplice y no desveló mi secreto. Cuando conseguí un dominio suficiente de las cuerdas me aventuré a componer algunas canciones.

Poco tiempo después, junto con unos amigos del exclusivo y elitista colegio al que mis padres me habían enviado, formamos un grupo en el que yo era el guitarrista. Lo pasábamos genial cuando los fines de semana nos reuníamos en el garaje de casa de Nappa para ensayar. Nos bautizamos como Bipolar porque cada uno aportaba ideas diferentes, que tratábamos de mezclar para así crear nuestro propio estilo, influenciados por grupos pop y música menos comercial y alternativa. Llegamos a tocar en algunos festejos del barrio. Recuerdo ese par de años, en los que conseguí ocultarle a mi padre lo del grupo, como una de las épocas más felices de mi vida.

Lo malo es que mi padre se terminó enterando, y me prohibió terminantemente que me distrajera con aquello. Según él, ya había cedido bastante con dejarme estudiar una carrera que no casaba con los planes que él había trazado, con lo que más me valía no distraerme y terminar ese primer curso con matrículas, o me obligaría a dejar la facultad de Arquitectura y entrar en Derecho.

La rabia hizo que me empeñara en demostrarle que no iba a conseguir su objetivo. Aquel primer año en la Universidad Politécnica de Tokio me dejé los cuernos y conseguí, no sólo no suspender ninguna, sino una media de notas altísima. Aquellos fueron los mejores meses que recuerdo con mi padre, quien por fin empezó a mostrar cierta admiración por mi trabajo. Tras unas navidades memorables, en las que por primera y única vez me sentí realmente en familia, los perdí a ambos de la noche a la mañana.

Me encontraba sumido en aquellos recuerdos, cuando Bulma regresó con las bebidas seguida por una mujer de mediana edad, bajita y rechoncha, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojillos castaños rebosantes de curiosidad.

—Vegeta, te presento a Gloria —anunció Bulma, antes de depositar los refrescos en la mesa. Acto seguido, le plantó un beso en la mejilla— Ella es el alma de esta casa, y sus postres, los mejores que hayas probado nunca.

Bulma parecía más relajada que antes, y bastante más dispuesta a hacer que la situación no tomara tintes melodramáticos. Supuse que delante de su madre no iba a demostrarme su antipatía. Eso no le convenía, pues Bunny se mostraba muy esperanzada con mi llegada. Al fin y al cabo mi madre había sido su mejor amiga y mi presencia allí era su cruzada particular.

—Ay, niña, tú siempre tan aduladora —protestó Gloria— Seguro que en Tokio hay miles de sitios con una repostería buenísima, así que no alardees tanto de lo que yo cocino, que luego se llevará una decepción.

—Encantado de conocerte, Gloria —la saludé.

Aquella mujer me había caído bien con sólo verla aparecer. Irradiaba una energía muy positiva.

—Igualmente —respondió sonriente, mostrándose genuinamente feliz— Debes de estar cansado después del viaje. Ya me ha dicho Bulma que te has tomada un buen atasco.

—Sí, sí lo estoy —admití.

—Entonces será mejor que te enseñemos tu habitación —propuso Bunny—Te puedes echar un rato en la cama si quieres, o darte una ducha, que con este calor de hoy seguro que te sentará muy bien. Aún queda mucho rato para la cena, así que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras. Ya conocerás luego a mi marido y a mi hijo.

Dicho esto, me condujo al interior de la casa. Pasando primero por el vestíbulo para recoger mi equipaje, subimos por la escalera de cristal al segundo piso y me enseñaron la que sería mi habitación a partir de entonces.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3: Evitándolo

**Pov Bulma**

Gloria había conseguido hacerme entrar en razón tras darme uno de sus discursos existenciales. No podía comportarme de forma agresiva con nuestro invitado. Rechazarle abiertamente no iba a servir para que la convivencia fuera fácil y, como ella había apuntado, no le podía dar motivos para que se fuera de allí con la música a otra parte –nunca mejor dicho, a juzgar por la guitarra que llevaba consigo entre el escaso equipaje con el que había llegado–. Me dije a mí misma que ese idiota, por mucho que en apariencia fuera tan seguro y decidido, tenía que encontrarse muy solo y desorientado. La vida le había asestado un duro golpe y era evidente que no lo había encajado muy bien, porque si no su abuela no habría recurrido a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

Me hallaba en mi habitación, que era contigua a la que iba a ocupar él a partir de entonces. En aquel segundo piso había tres dormitorios: el que había sido de mi hermano hasta hacía poco, pues ahora vivía con un amigo en un Loft en el centro de Montegris; el mío; y la habitación de invitados. Cada uno contaba con su propio baño, y los tres, dispuestos en línea, daban paso a una gran terraza orientada hacia el oeste, al igual que el salón y el porche del piso inferior. En aquella planta, en el lado opuesto a las habitaciones, había una gran sala de estar que siempre había sido nuestro lugar de pasatiempos. A pesar de llevarnos seis años, Gokú y yo siempre habíamos congeniado. Compartir esa sala, que primero había sido de juegos y que luego con los años se transformó en el lugar para ver la tele, escuchar música, estudiar y charlar, nunca había supuesto un problema para ninguno de los dos. Era muy grande y ambos teníamos cabida entre sus paredes.

Mi madre dedicó mucho tiempo para conseguir que el impersonal dormitorio, que ahora ocuparía Vegeta, dejara de parecer una cursilona habitación de invitados. Sometió aquella estancia a una considerable transformación, convirtiéndola en una habitación más moderna y confortable, afín a los gustos de un chico de veintitrés años. Como allí ya había una televisión, la dejamos donde estaba y trajimos un reproductor de DVD que se encontraba en desuso en el antiguo cuarto de mi hermano; de esa forma él tendría la opción de ir un poco más a su aire.

A mí esa idea me gustaba. Con un poco de suerte Vegeta no invadiría tan a menudo la sala que ahora era sólo para mí. Era un pensamiento algo tonto y egoísta por mi parte, pero siempre me ha gustado estar un poco a mi aire. Con mi hermano había sido diferente; teníamos una confianza tal que aunque yo tuviera uno de mis días bajos, de esos en los que no quería saber nada del mundo, su presencia no me molestaba. Él sabía mantenerse al margen, dejándome disfrutar de mi depresión a solas.

Siempre, desde niña, he sido una persona con cambios de ánimo repentinos que me provocan pasar de la euforia a la miseria más profunda. Cuando estoy contenta soy capaz de sentir un entusiasmo y unas ganas de vivir tan grandes que disfruto de cada detalle de mi existencia: me enamoro de un libro, dejo que una canción se me meta en las venas hasta que la sangre me palpita al ritmo de la música, e incluso soy capaz de emocionarme mientras admiro en silencio la llegada del crepúsculo. Bajo la influencia ardiente de mi alegría, encuentro la belleza en cualquier nimiedad. En cambio, en los momentos de bajón, me siento tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, que me limito a acurrucarme en el sofá con el único objetivo de ver pasar las horas.

Hasta no hacía mucho, los episodios depresivos hacían acto de presencia tan a menudo que me resultaba imposible enfrentarme a la vida. Con suerte sólo duraban unos días, pero había veces que ese vacío podía llegar a durar semanas, despojándome de la capacidad de sentir nada y obligándome a seguir con mi rutina como un zombi. Una enorme bola de angustia se instalaba en mi estómago, arrebatándome el apetito y las ganas de vivir, con lo que me limitaba a deambular como un autómata, carente de ilusiones, cumpliendo con mis obligaciones de forma mecánica.

Mi vida, a ojos de cualquiera, era envidiable: mis padres me adoraban, vivía en un lugar de ensueño y tenía unas amigas inigualables. Muchas chicas, al ver mi cómoda y plácida vida, habrían querido ocupar mi lugar sin dudarlo. En cambio yo, en lugar de disfrutarlo, me ahogaba en mis absurdas lagunas. Me sentía como un juguete defectuoso, un juguete que no venía con un certificado de garantía, así que no había forma de cambiar las piezas que fallaban. Siempre me había negado a que hurgasen en mi mente; me atemorizaba demasiado que descubrieran esa parte tan oscura de mi personalidad. Era mediocre y desagradecida; si no, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber?

No fue hasta un año antes, debido a un desagradable incidente, que me decidí por fin a visitar una psicóloga. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que ya no podía postergarlo más, me había adentrado en un túnel muy largo y sin salida. El agravante para que mi acostumbrado desanimo se convirtiera en una permanente oscuridad fue un desengaño amoroso, el único que me había permitido a mí misma experimentar. Dejando por fin mis complejos a un lado, me aventuré a disfrutar de aquel romance que tanto me ilusionaba. Logré superar mi fobia a dejarme seducir y me acerqué ingenua e inexperta a un chico que había conocido el pasado verano. Al principio, él se mostró muy atento y cariñoso, lo que me alentó a seguir adelante con aquel amor estival. Desgraciadamente, perdí mi virginidad en un episodio más tenso que romántico. Él se mostró tan desilusionado con mi falta de experiencia que me miró con un absoluto desprecio, burlándose abiertamente de mi cuerpo aniñado. Toda la ternura que había mostrado para conquistarme se esfumó cuando no vio cumplidos sus objetivos. Al percatarse de mi fragilidad, no vaciló a la hora de destrozarme con su cruel e inesperada reacción. Juré al cielo que jamás volverían a humillarme así; me sentí violada en lo más profundo del alma. Si ya era una persona insegura y volátil por naturaleza, no es difícil imaginar lo que provocó aquel desprecio: un absoluto caos interno. Las sesiones con Fasha, mi psicóloga, estaban acercándome poco a poco a la luz, pero las tinieblas siempre me acechaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Quizá por eso, cuando mi madre me pidió que eligiera un par de láminas del desván para hacerlas enmarcar y así colgarlas en el dormitorio de Vegeta como un último detalle para mejorar la decoración, me decidí por dos viejas litografías que habían pertenecido a mis abuelos y que encontré muy significativas. En la primera se mostraba un bosque en un día soleado, captando toda su luminosidad. El follaje de los árboles estaba representado con diversas tonalidades de verde y en el suelo arcilloso se apreciaban cada una de las sombras que proyectaban. Era una imagen muy primaveral y alegre. En la segunda lámina el mismo paisaje aparecía rodeado de un ambiente lluvioso y sombrío, convirtiendo la escena en una imagen gris y apagada, carente por completo de color. En el suelo se dibujaban con realismo los charcos acumulados por la lluvia y el reflejo de los árboles en el agua. Eran dos imágenes contrapuestas del mismo escenario, y me gustó el contraste tan fuerte que existía entre ambas: mostraban las distintas caras de una misma moneda. En la vida todo tiene dos lados, como yo misma, que pasaba del blanco al negro con tanta facilidad.

Los hombres ya no formaban parte de mi mundo; me limitaba a observarlos desde lejos y evitaba cualquier coqueteo con ninguno. Mi única fuente de sentimientos románticos venía de los libros y películas que disfrutaba en mi confortable sala de estar, donde mi corazón estaba a salvo de ser apuñalado una vez más. Por eso, la presencia de Vegeta me llenaba de miedo. Había pasado de ser un tipo atractivo al que admirar por unos instantes en un lugar público, a convertirse de pronto en mi vecino de cuarto en nuestra casa. Mantenerle lejos de mí no iba a ser sencillo, nada sencillo…

Andaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando, desde mi cama, situada junto al ventanal que separaba mi dormitorio de la terraza, lo observé. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla y su mirada se perdía en el infinito mientras fumaba un cigarro. Muy en contra de mis deseos, me quedé absorta admirándole; me resultaba un tipo tan intrigante que mis ojos lo contemplaban como si de un imán se tratara. El sol había desaparecido entre las montañas; tan sólo quedaba ya su intenso reflejo dorado. Una luz anaranjada teñía la atmósfera de una calidez especial. Los atardeceres de los que disfrutábamos en la finca eran increíbles, perfectos pare dejarse mecer por los pensamientos. Él observaba la puesta de sol con expresión ausente, resultando evidente que su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí; probablemente estaría pensando en todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Traté de imaginar lo que yo habría sentido si estuviera en su lugar, pero me resultó imposible.

No podía llegar a vislumbrar siquiera el dolor tan intenso que supone perder de repente a tus padres, así sin más, como si se hubieran esfumado. El sentimiento de absoluta impotencia y soledad que una tragedia de ese tipo significa para el corazón de un ser humano debía de ser infinitamente más intenso de lo que yo pudiera llegar a imaginar jamás. Sólo alguien que hubiera pasado por un trance similar podía alcanzar a comprender su agonía.

Ahora él se veía obligado a dejar a la persona que más quería en el mundo, el único familiar que le quedaba, para ir a vivir con unos desconocidos. Sentí lástima por Vegeta y, por un momento, experimenté el deseo de salir fuera y hacerle compañía, pero me retuve. Si me acercaba demasiado a aquel tipo atormentado y sombrío, cualidades muy magnéticas para mujeres autodestructivas como yo, podría llegar a ser peligroso. Debía evitar cualquier tipo de conexión emocional, porque entonces me hallaría metida en un lío. Así que, inmóvil, me limité a contemplarle a través del ventanal que me camuflaba.

Aquella noche la temperatura era muy suave, con lo que cenamos los cinco en el porche a la luz de las velas con música de Jazz de fondo. Mi madre quería recibir a Vegeta con una velada en familia, en la que también estuvo presente Gokú, mi único hermano. La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Entre mi padre y mi hermano monopolizaron la conversación, explicándole a Vegeta detalles de los proyectos en los que estaban trabajando en ese momento en el estudio de arquitectura que mi padre dirigía.

Gokú había acabado la carrera en la universidad de Montegris hacía poco más de dos años, colegiándose como arquitecto y uniéndose al equipo de "Pedraz y Asociados, Arquitectura y Urbanismo". Vegeta se interesó por las historias que éste le contó sobre el departamento de la universidad, preguntándole algunas dudas que albergaba sobre el programa de estudios de aquella facultad. Mi hermano tenía su paso por allí muy reciente, y tenía amigos que, algo rezagados, seguían en la carrera, así que era un buen aliado para nuestro invitado. De hecho, quedaron en ir juntos al campus; así Gokú le mostraría el edificio donde Vegeta iba a acudir durante el curso, y le ayudaría también con todo el papeleo administrativo que aún le quedaba por hacer. En silencio, agradecí a mi hermano que se ofreciera a hacer el papel de anfitrión, ya que si no mi madre me habría dado el cargo a mí. Y yo prefería evitarlo; no quería verme obligada a pasar gran parte de mi tiempo de la semana próxima enseñándole los alrededores. Esa cercanía entre nosotros era algo que estaba decidida a evitar a toda costa.

Permanecí la mayor parte de la velada en silencio, limitándome a observar a nuestro recién llegado. Se comportó de manera educada pero distante. Parecía interesado en la conversación que mi familia le brindaba, aunque no hizo demasiados esfuerzos por formar parte activa en ella. Prefirió escuchar lo que ellos tenían que contar. Traté de analizarlo sin que resultara demasiado evidente; no quería que se percatara de que en el fondo sentía cierta curiosidad por él. Su presencia iba a resultar una molestia para mí, así que trataba de averiguar discretamente con qué tipo de persona iba a tener que compartir mi mundo. No fue posible sacar mucho en claro, porque lo que mis ojos me decían era que contemplaba a un ser hermético y distante. Su mirada, fría y enigmática, se cruzó con la mía en varios momentos, en los que yo apartaba la vista, incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de aquel profundo e intenso mar oscuro e indescifrable.

Terminamos de cenar y Gokú condujo a Vegeta al piso superior para enseñarle no sé qué libros y unos CDs. No habían tardado en ponerse a hablar de música, otra de las pasiones que tenían en común. Yo me quedé un rato más en compañía de mis padres hasta que me entró sueño. Les di las buenas noches y me dirigí hacia el piso superior. Antes de adentrarme en mi habitación, escuché unas voces que provenían de la sala de estar. No pude distinguir lo que decían, pero era evidente que mi hermano y nuestro invitado charlaban animadamente. Parecía que aquellos dos habían hecho ya muy buena química y se relacionaron rápidamente como amigos. Me fui a la cama sintiéndome más ligera tras haber pasado el día entero con un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de tener que comportarme como la anfitriona perfecta. Mi querido hermano parecía muy feliz de haber asumido ese papel y, por ahora, yo no tenía intención alguna de interponerme en su camino.

Por la mañana me desperté temprano, aunque estuve remoloneando en la cama hasta que la necesidad de tomar un café fue más fuerte que la pereza. Bajé en pijama a la cocina, convencida de que a esas horas yo sería el único ser vivo en deambular por allí. Pero me equivocaba; Vegeta ya estaba allí desayunando, sentado en la mesa junto al ventanal que daba al porche. Casi había olvidado que teníamos un huésped. Sin embargo, en cuanto me encontré con aquellos enigmáticos ojos que me observaban con curiosidad, su presencia se volvió muy real. ¡Y yo con aquellas pintas!... Adormilada y con uno de mis pijamas más viejos.

—Buenos días —le saludé distraída, encaminándome como un zombi hacia la cafetera.

—Buenos días —se limitó a responder.

Me preparé un delicioso café espresso mientras trataba de ocultar mi repentino nerviosismo. De haber sabido que me iba a encontrar con él, no habría bajado tan desarreglada y con aquella facha. La verdad es que me jugaron una mala pasada que, de repente, se instalase en mi casa un tipo que parecía recién salido de algún reportaje publicitario. Me sentía como una extraña en mi propio hogar. Una extraña desaliñada y en zapatillas…

Me senté en la mesa frente a él y me percaté de que llevaba pantalones y botas de montar. Supuse que mi hermano le habría prestado esa ropa, ya que dudaba que Vegeta hubiera venido preparado de antemano. Una vez más, me sentí incómoda en su presencia. Removí el café con la cucharilla, mientras él leía el periódico en silencio. Tuve la tentación de irme con la taza a mi habitación, pero no lo hice; eso habría sido demasiado descortés y le habría revelado lo insegura que me hacía sentir.

—¿Qué tal tu primera noche? —me aventuré a preguntar. Era mejor tratar de entablar una conversación que seguir con aquel incómodo silencio.

—Bien. He dormido bastante bien —respondió, levantando la vista del periódico. Su mirada me impactó una vez más. ¿De dónde habría sacado aquellos ojos tan bellos e irreales?

—Lo bueno de vivir en un lugar tan apartado es que no hay ningún ruido que pueda desvelarte —comenté, en un intento de ser amable.

—Sí, eso es verdad —asintió con cierta amargura—.Aunque estoy tan acostumbrado al murmullo del tráfico y de las bocinas que tanta tranquilidad me desconcierta.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —le animé.

—No, no lo creo —concluyó con cierto desprecio en su voz, antes de seguir hojeando las noticias del diario.

¡Que imbécil!... Si tanto menospreciaba nuestra forma de vida, podía irse por donde había venido. Estaba claro que aquel chico era demasiado "sofisticado" para apreciar la belleza de lo que nos rodeaba.

"En fin…" me dije. "Mejor así. Se largará antes de que cante un gallo y yo volveré a disfrutar de mi adorada soledad".

Mi hermano apareció unos segundos después, vestido también con su ropa de montar, lo que me terminó de asegurar que se disponían a salir a dar un paseo a caballo. Eso significaba que yo ya no lo haría. Solía salir con Gokú a cabalgar siempre que podíamos, puesto que era mi compañero de equitación preferido. No obstante, si aquella soleada mañana teníamos que hacerlo en compañía de aquel individuo, yo prefería abstenerme; no me apetecía salir a galopar con un novato de ciudad. Seguro que no sabía siquiera cuál era el aspecto de un caballo.

—Buenos días, hermanita —me saludó Gokú de muy buen humor.

—Buenos días —respondí secamente.

—Le he propuesto a Vegeta salir a dar una vuelta a caballo y enseñarle los alrededores. ¿Te apuntas?

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo otros planes.

—¿Qué planes? —objetó mi hermano—.Son apenas las nueve de la mañana, ¿qué tienes que hacer a estas horas un sábado?

—Ayer quedé con Launch para ir juntas a buscar un regalo para Lazuli —mentí a medias. Había quedado con mi amiga, pero más tarde—Así que me temo que no podré acompañarlos.

—No creo que hayas quedado tan temprano ¿o sí? Y menos conociendo a Launch, que ni loca se levanta un sábado antes de las once.

—Sí, pero anoche no salimos, así que el plan era quedar a desayunar y luego a comprar el regalo.

Me sentí ridícula mintiendo a mi hermano de aquella forma, pero quería evitar por todos los medios salir de paseo con Vegeta, quien ahora me miraba fijamente. No sé cómo, pero parecía adivinar que aquello era una excusa para evitar su compañía.

Mi hermano debía de estar alucinando con mi actitud. Siempre que se quedaba a dormir solíamos aprovechar para montar juntos, siendo yo la primera en arrastrarle hasta las caballerizas. Y no es que aquella mañana no me apeteciera salir a caballo, es que no quería hacerlo en compañía de un extraño. El día anterior ya me había tocado a mí hacerme cargo de él, y quería pasar el día a mi antojo, sin tener que ser amable ni rescatar a ningún jinete primerizo. Cuando recordé su bromita de la estación y su ridículo gesto, susurrándome al oído lo que debía haber oído a través del altavoz del teléfono, todavía me apeteció menos acompañarles. No iba a ser maleducada ni iba a causar roces con él cuando, debido a la convivencia en la misma casa, resultara inevitable verlo en las comidas, en la sala de estar o coincidir en cualquier lugar de la casa. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su presencia se inmiscuyera en mi vida más de lo necesario. No me apetecía tener que compartir mi intimidad con él. Debía encontrar la forma de mantenerme lo suficientemente alejada para seguir con mi rutina diaria sin que mi nuevo compañero de tabique afectara demasiado mi sistemática y pacífica vida.

Desde que había empezado con la terapia, intentaba llevar mi vida de forma ordenada y tranquila para evitar acelerones emocionales que me pusieran al borde del abismo una vez más. Mi carácter ya era bastante caótico y propenso al desorden mental como para dejar que mi día a día fuera improvisado. Me había esforzado durante meses por encontrar cierto equilibrio mediante una metódica dinámica, en la que trataba de enfrentarme a las obligaciones primero para luego disfrutar de mis principales aficiones: la equitación y la lectura. Gracias a los consejos de Fasha, y al orden que había establecido en mi vida, por fin estaba logrando salir de la inactividad y el hastío en los que me había sumido. No obstante, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, aún me tambaleaba. Cada nuevo día era un reto y no siempre conseguía superarlo, así que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me arrebatara la frágil estabilidad por la que estaba luchando.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo Gokú desilusionado—Hace un día estupendo. Es una pena que no quieras venir con nosotros.

—Ya te he dicho que no es que no quiera, es que no puedo —repliqué exasperada.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaremos en las caballerizas. Siempre puedes llamar a Launch y quedar más tarde con ella.

—Está bien —le apacigüé—Si decido retrasarlo, me acercaré por los establos.

Gokú se tomó un café a toda prisa y poco después ambos se fueron, dejándome por fin a solas, desconcertada y contrariada. Lo cierto es que sí me apetecía salir a cabalgar. Yo también necesitaba galopar a toda velocidad; era la sensación más liberadora y relajante que conocía. Tal y como le sucedía a mi hermano, cuando llevaba unos días sin cabalgar por los bellos alrededores de nuestra casa sentía una molestia enorme. Montar a caballo para nosotros es casi como respirar; lo necesitamos para poder sentirnos vivos. Al contrario de otras aficiones, no se trata sólo de uno mismo y sus habilidades, sino que la relación con tu caballo es una parte esencial del juego, y ese vínculo entre jinete y animal hace que se trate de algo más que de una simple diversión. Se trata más de una conexión espiritual que de un pasatiempo. La satisfacción de interactuar con tu caballo, logrando ese silencioso diálogo con él, contiene algo mágico e indescriptible. "Alma" y yo, cuando cabalgamos, somos como un solo ser; ambos sabemos exactamente lo que ocurre bajo la piel del otro.

Lo pensé mejor y decidí que no podía permitir que la presencia de Vegeta comenzara a alterar cada una de mis actividades. Si permitía que nuestro invitado cambiara mis hábitos estaría dejando que algo externo influyera en mi preciado orden. Acostumbraba a salir de paseo con mi caballo casi todas las mañanas; ¿por qué tenía que cambiar eso por el simple hecho de que alguien se hubiera mudado a nuestra casa? Iba a tener que convivir con él quisiera o no, así que más me valía irme acostumbrando a aquel imprevisto.

Regresé a mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, metiéndome en la ducha para permitir que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Al salir me sequé el pelo y me vestí con mi ropa de montar. Pasé por el lavadero y limpié mis botas, que seguían llenas de barro después de mi última escapada. No tardé en salir caminando en dirección a los establos.

La verdad es que Gokú tenía razón: hacía un sol espléndido. Era una mañana perfecta para salir de paseo. "Alma" debía de estar ansioso puesto que en los últimos dos días yo no había tenido tiempo de montar. Se trataba de un caballo muy enérgico, que necesitaba mucha actividad física para mantenerse en forma. Nació en nuestra finca y me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi. Nos hicimos inseparables desde el primer momento. No obstante, no lo pude empezar a montar hasta que tuvo cuatro años, que fue cuando comenzó su adiestramiento. Por primera vez se me permitió formar parte de la educación de un potro, ya que hasta entonces había sido muy pequeña y mi madre temía por mi seguridad, pero en vista de mi apego a Alma, y que entonces yo ya tenía catorce años, permitió por fin que formara parte activa de su educación. Tras ese periodo de aprendizaje y adaptación, Alma y yo nos convertimos en uña y carne, galopando cada vez con más agilidad y saltando obstáculos cada vez más difíciles y complejos. Los paseos a lomos de mi caballo son la llave que me permite abrir ese mundo, un mundo solitario y feliz que sólo existe cuando me pierdo entre los árboles, galopando sin pensar en nada, pues lo único que importa es disfrutar de la naturaleza y su infinita belleza.

Cuando llegué a los establos, Vegeta y Gokú ya se encontraban allí, ensillando a Noble, el precioso caballo castaño de mi hermano, y a Osado, un viejo y manso ejemplar cruzado de capa blanca que sería perfecto para nuestro invitado.

—Así que al final has entrado en razón —declaró Gokú con júbilo.

—Sí, al final he decido retrasar mi cita con Launch. He pensado que necesitarías mi ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que no nos vendrá mal —dijo mi hermano— Vegeta hace mucho que no monta y entre los dos podremos guiarle mejor.

A nuestro huésped no pareció gustarle mucho aquel comentario. Me miró contrariado, mientras trataba de ensillar al que iba a ser su caballo. Seguramente, aquel apuesto chico no se sentía muy cómodo en una situación que no controlaba. Me daba la impresión de que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser independiente y decidido. Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesase, aquella mañana iba a necesitar de nuestra experiencia, y no parecía ser el tipo de persona a quien le complace admitir que necesita ayuda. Me alegré de haberme decidido a reunirme con ellos: ahora tendría la oportunidad de ver cómo se le bajaban los humos al chico perfecto.

Me dirigí al box de Alma. La fina y alargada cabeza de mi caballo apareció para saludarme. Abrí la portezuela inferior y me abracé a su cuello. Alma olisqueó mi hombro, agitando su cabeza en señal de bienvenida. Le propiné una palmada en el lomo y le indiqué que me siguiera, dirigiéndome al exterior de la cuadra. Es un animal tan obediente y leal que ni siquiera tuve que agarrarle con un cabezal, pues me seguía dócilmente hasta el cobertizo donde se guardan las monturas y las riendas de los caballos. Su pelo, negro como el azabache, brillaba bajo el resplandeciente sol de aquella mañana. Salí con la silla y la coloqué sobre su grupa, ajustando la cincha y los estribos. A continuación le coloqué las riendas. Sus ojos, tan vivos y expresivos, me indicaron su alegría ante los evidentes indicios de que nos íbamos de paseo. Agitó su larga crin en señal de excitación, comenzando a mover sus largas y fuertes patas, impaciente por salir hacia el bosque.

Me percaté de la admiración en los ojos de Vegeta, que lo observaba maravillado. Se trataba de un animal imponente, con lo que no me extrañó nada su reacción. Cuando terminé de preparar mi montura, me acerqué de nuevo a ellos con Alma siguiéndome los talones. Me fijé en que la silla del caballo que Vegeta iba a montar se encontraba algo floja. Gokú aún seguía preparando a Noble y no se había dado cuenta de este detalle que, aunque a primera vista parecía insignificante, podía ser causa de que el jinete terminara resbalando hacia un lado.

—Creo que tienes que apretar un poco más la cincha —observé, acercándome a Osado.

—La he apretado al máximo —respondió molesto. No pareció hacerle mucha gracia que me metiera en sus asuntos.

—Tú verás —dije encogiéndome de hombros—Si luego ves que la silla va floja, no me digas que no te avisé.

Por mí como si se daba de bruces contra el suelo. Así se tragaría su altanería. Con todo, lo pensé mejor y decidí ayudarle a pesar de su actitud. No era cuestión de que se rompiera la crisma en su primer día con nosotros. Me aproximé para acariciar a Osado, que relinchó de alegría al reconocerme. Conseguí que se relajara, aprovechando así su despiste para apretar la cinta bien fuerte alrededor de su abdomen.

—Ya lo tienes, ahora la silla no se moverá de su sitio.

—Gracias —masculló entre dientes. No parecía gustarle nada que una chica tuviera que salvarle el pellejo.

Aquellos ojos azabaches parecían atravesarme. Su voz sonó peligrosa a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi oído, ya que se había acercado a acariciar al caballo, pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro. El profundo olor de su colonia me envolvió, y dando un respingo, volví junto a Alma con una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Aquel chico me aturdía sin necesidad de hacer nada, le bastaba con acercarse a mí para desarmarme. De soslayo, observé cómo asomaba a su rostro una expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Debió de pensar que era una maleducada y una antipática al retirarme de su lado de forma tan brusca y repentina. Monté en mi caballo y comprobé las riendas y los estribos. Bajo mis piernas, Alma se agitaba nervioso, impaciente por salir hacia el bosque. Decidí utilizar aquella excusa para salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Voy a ir saliendo porque Alma está muy agitado y no quiero que eso afecte a Osado —les avisé, mientras la cabeza de ébano de mi caballo se movía arriba y abajo con impaciencia.

—De acuerdo —dijo mi hermano. Menos mal que no se había empeñado en que los esperara… ¡Necesitaba alejarme de ellos con urgencia!—Nos veremos en el río en un rato. Nosotros saldremos enseguida. Podemos hacer la vuelta los tres juntos si Alma ya está más tranquilo.

—Sí, lo estará —le aseguré desde lo alto de mi montura— Los veré en el lago.

Vegeta me observaba de pie junto a Osado. Su semblante indicaba que no entendía mi extraña actitud, mirándome con cierto recelo.

Hice girar a Alma sobre sus flancos traseros y, hundiendo los tacones de mis botas en sus costados, mi caballo inició un suave trote que no tardó en convertirse en una frenética carrera que nos alejó de las caballerizas en tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Avanzábamos a toda velocidad colina arriba para terminar penetrando en el bosque de pinos que tanto me gustaba. El fresco olor a resina, mezclado con el familiar sonido de los pájaros, hizo que me relajara. Permití que el viento rozara mi cara, mientras los cascos de Alma golpeaban con fuerza la húmeda tierra de aquel camino que se abría paso entre los árboles.

Necesitaba despojarme de la inquietud que me provocaba aquel chico a quien detestaba, pero que al mismo tiempo conseguía alterarme por completo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les esté gustando la historia y bueno me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios, pero eso es su decisión jejej, claro si me los merezco. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, creo que avanzaré rápido con esta historia, pues me gustó mucho y quiero plasmarlo de la mejor manera en el mundo de DBZ, con mis personajes favoritos. Bueno gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho!


	4. Chapter 4: Música y Amigos

**Pov Vegeta**

La acústica de aquel local no era muy buena, sin embargo Los saiyajin sonaba bastante bien. Tocaban sus canciones sobre el pequeño escenario, ubicado al fondo del estrecho y alargado bar donde me había llevado Gokú a ver el concierto que aquella noche ofrecían sus amigos. Los cuatro integrantes de aquel grupo, que a ratos me recordaban a bandas como Stereophonics, The Killers o Blue October, parecían claramente influenciados por las tendencias rock y alternativa del panorama musical internacional, pero sin dejar de tener un estilo propio, distinto a todo lo que conocía. Estaba harto de escuchar grupos de música en los pequeños lugares de Tokio que resultaban ser más de lo mismo; para mi sorpresa, Los Saiyajin poseía algo original y descarado.

Mientras bebía mi copa, apoyado sobre la pared de ladrillo de aquella especie de cueva donde nos encontrábamos, analizaba cada nota de sus instrumentos. El cantante, un tal Gohan que era amigo tanto de Bulma como de Gokú; que por cierto su segundo nombre era Kakarotto, a él no le gustaba pero lo llamaba así para molestarlo, cantaba las letras de sus canciones en un inglés impecable. Su voz, aguda, suave y razgada, enfatizaba el carácter intimista y sincero que aquellos muchachos comunicaban a través del ritmo de sus guitarras; el lamento del bajo; la precisión de la batería; y el contenido de la letra. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que la gente les escuchara con tanta atención, tarareando todas las canciones. Nadie se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría en el escenario. Estaban realmente inmersos en el concierto, con lo que era innecesario cuchichear o pasar olímpicamente del espectáculo, como a menudo había sucedido a nuestro alrededor cuando nosotros tocábamos en algún bar. Aunque era lógico: aquellos chicos eran muy buenos, bastante mejores de lo que lo fuimos nosotros.

Me hallaba absorto, escuchando con atención cada registro que surgía de los potentes altavoces instalados a cada lado del escenario. Su música proyectaba un torrente de emociones. Era sensible y refinada, pero también desprendía tanta fuerza que en absoluto caían en estereotipos empalagosos o afectados. La contundente sinceridad con la que hablaban a través de sus canciones hacía que fuera inevitable sentirse en sintonía con ellos. Lograban conectar con la gente porque no intentaban desesperadamente ser el centro de atención y, sin embargo, lo eran. No se podía permanecer indiferente a su talento. Además, su mensaje era auténtico. Les gustaba estar allí, se notaba. Habrían seguido tocando con la misma pasión aunque nadie los escuchara porque no lo hacían únicamente para el público, sino para sentirse vivos.

Di otro sorbo a mi copa y observé a Bulma, que se hallaba unos metros más adelante acompañada de varios amigos. Me los había presentado al llegar al bar, pero no recordaba sus nombres. Todos se mostraban concentrados en lo que ocurría en el escenario, conocían cada una de los temas, siguiendo a Gohan, quien lideraba el concierto desde el centro del escenario. Allí en Montegris aquel grupo contaba con muchos seguidores, y el local se encontraba abarrotado.

Aquella mañana, mientras me desperezaba, había recorrido con la vista mi nuevo dormitorio. He de admitir que se habían tomado la molestia de ofrecerme una amplia y confortable habitación, decorada con un gusto excepcional. Me percaté de que en la pared situada frente a mi cama había dos viejas láminas que reflejaban el mismo paisaje en dos momentos extremadamente opuestos. Una era muy colorida y la otra muy sombría: exactamente como termina siendo la vida. Dos personas pueden estar en el mismo lugar y contemplarlo de formas muy distintas; dependiendo de las circunstancias, la apreciación de la realidad puede ser muy diferente, y me gustaba aquel matiz. Quién hubiera elegido enmarcarlas para colocarlas en aquella pared había conectado conmigo sin saberlo. El fuerte contraste entre ambas me hizo sentir comprendido, como si no fuera el único que conocía lo que es pasar de la luz a las tinieblas.

La entretenida excursión a caballo me había pillado por sorpresa. No entraba en mis planes disfrutar de las actividades que aquella finca ofrecía, ya que mi intención era marcharme lo antes posible de allí. Por lo menos Bulma contribuía a que no me sintiera del todo bienvenido: era tan indiferente y altiva conmigo que su actitud contrarrestaba la amabilidad de los demás miembros de su familia. Aquella chica me intrigaba. Era evidente que no le caía bien, y mi comentario del desayuno había empeorado las cosas aún más. Pero, ¿qué esperaba?... No iba a mentirle diciendo que aquel lugar tan tranquilo y alejado de la civilización era lo que a mí me gustaba. Me había criado en una gran ciudad y no podía evitar echar de menos sus estridentes sonidos. ¿Tanto le molestaba a ella que así fuera? Pero había algo más, su actitud no podía deberse sólo a mi desafortunado comentario. Algo en ella, en su mirada oscura, me indicaba que la cosa iba más allá, que no se trataba de algo simple y fácil de describir. Mi intuición me avisaba de que a Bulma la habían herido profundamente, algo o alguien. Se trataba de una persona que prefería mantenerse al margen de la mayoría de los humanos. En cambio Alma, aquel espléndido corcel negro, la transformaba; su semblante se iluminaba al hablar a su caballo y rebosaba entusiasmo cuando galopaba sobre aquel magnífico animal.

Me daba la sensación de que, por mucho que lo intentara, no iba conseguir acercarme a ella en el tiempo que estuviera viviendo allí. Quizás sería mejor así, pues si me limitaba a sacar mi segundo año de Arquitectura adelante, sin estrechar lazos con nadie, podría volver a Tokio en unos meses y continuar en la Politécnica. Aquel pueblo, a pesar de su moderna universidad, se me hacía excesivamente pequeño y rural. Mi objetivo estaba muy claro: debía regresar cuanto antes a la capital para poder estar cerca de mi abuela. Trataría de pasarlo lo mejor posible durante mi estancia en Montegris puesto que, por el momento, eso era lo que me había tocado vivir. Pero a la mínima oportunidad de volver no lo dudaría: haría las maletas y me alejaría de aquellas montañas sin mirar atrás.

Cuando era niño mi madre me había apuntado a una escuela hípica a las afueras de Tokio y, afortunadamente, no había olvidado aquellas lecciones básicas de equitación. Cuando crecí no continué con ello, quizás porque los estudios, la música y salir con los amigos habían ganado terreno. Después del paseo matutino de aquel sábado, recordé lo mucho que me gustaba aquella actividad y no entendía muy bien por qué la había olvidado por completo. Haber ido a parar a la finca me brindaba la oportunidad de retomar esa afición. Decidí que mientras me quedara con ellos iba a aprovecharlo. No es muy común vivir en un lugar de tan fácil acceso a unas caballerizas, con preciosos caballos esperando a que los lleves a galopar. Y no por algún terreno reseco de las afueras, sino por bosques y caminos junto al río.

Había llamado a mi abuela esa tarde. Al contarle aquellas primeras experiencias con los Briefs, se quedó muy satisfecha. Parecía más tranquila que en los días anteriores, y por el tono con el que habló, no le disgustaba la residencia donde ahora la cuidaban, lo que apaciguó mi preocupación. Quedamos en vernos pronto. Le aseguré que iría a verla en unos días.

El concierto tocaba a su fin. Los Saiyajin se despedía con una última canción que, a mi juicio, resultó ser la mejor de todo el repertorio, dejándome con la boca abierta. Eran realmente buenos y sentí una punzada de envidia al ver cómo disfrutaban tocando. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no compartía mi música con nadie. Mi guitarra se tenía que conformar con sonar en solitario, triste y teñida de angustia, pues desde la muerte de mis padres aquellas eran las únicas emociones que era capaz de evocar.

Terminaron de sonar los últimos acordes y el público aplaudió, excitado y eufórico. Pedían a gritos una canción más, pero los músicos, aunque agradecidos, empezaban a recoger ya sus instrumentos mientras una canción comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces del bar, confirmando que el concierto en directo ya había terminado. Ante la evidencia, el clamor se fue apagando y la gente se fue dispersando poco a poco.

Encendí un cigarro, observando una vez más al grupo de Bulma y sus amigos. Con sus vaqueros pitillo, sus zapatillas All Star negras y una camiseta gris que disimulaba su menudo cuerpo, parecía tratar de esconder su belleza natural, ajena a que lo que conseguía era producir el efecto contrario. Esa austeridad en su forma de vestir hacía que resultara encantadora, sencilla y auténtica, cediendo todo el protagonismo a su delicado rostro, con una tez suave y Bulma y sin una gota de maquillaje sobre aquella piel. Se reía con algo que le había comentado una de sus amigas. Caí en la cuenta de que era tan sólo la segunda vez que la veía así: despreocupada y alegre. La primera había sido esa misma mañana a lomos de su caballo. No parecía ser una chica que se riera a menudo, con lo que era una agradable novedad ser testigo de sus carcajadas. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, sus insondables y brillantes ojos celestes me saludaron en silencio, y su sonrisa se borró en el acto.

¿Pero qué carajo le pasaba conmigo?... Tampoco había hecho nada tan grave como para despertar ese abierto rechazo.

—Vegeta, mira, te quiero presentar a Gohan —distinguí la voz de Kakarotto a mi izquierda, difuminada por el sonido de la música que resonaba en el bar. Me giré y tendí la mano al cantante.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿qué tal, cómo estás? —preguntó sonriendo—Ya me ha contado Gokú que hace apenas un día que llegaste.

—Sí, aún ando algo perdido, la verdad.

—Yo llevo toda la vida en Montegris, como Gokú, así que aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

A juzgar por su expresión, aquel ofrecimiento era sincero y no un simple gesto de cortesía. Solía recelar de la amabilidad de la gente, pero en esta ocasión pensé que no tenía nada que perder. Todo era nuevo en aquel lugar y no podía ir cerrándome todas las puertas sistemáticamente. Además, su música me había impresionado tanto que ya estaba predispuesto a que aquel tipo me cayera bien.

—Gracias —respondí—Me vendrá bien un poco de ayuda, la verdad.

—Pues mira, te invito una copa y así te voy poniendo al día de lo que merece la pena en este pueblo —ofreció—Gokú, ¿vienes?

—Sí, pero dame un minuto. He visto a un amigo de la universidad que quiero saludar. Enseguida me tomo una con ustedes —  
Dicho esto, salió pitando para interceptar a la persona de la que hablaba, y yo seguí a Gohan hacia la barra.

Pedimos un par de cubalibres y nos quedamos allí charlando, intercambiando impresiones sobre el concierto mientras esperábamos a que Gokú regresara. Le ofrecí un cigarro a aquel chico alto que tantos fans había reunido aquella noche en el bar, uno de los pocos bares de Montegris que ofrecía música en directo todas las semanas, según me estaba relatando Gohan.

—Me ha dicho Gokú que tocas la guitarra —apuntó, dejando el vaso de tubo sobre la barra.

—Sí, toqué en un grupo en Tokio durante un tiempo.

—Y, ¿ahora? ¿Vas por ti mismo solo?

—No… bueno, se podría decir que sí, cuando toco —dudé al contestar, ya que últimamente no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a la música—Lo tengo un poco apartado.

—Cuando uno es músico, nunca deja de serlo.

—Eso es cierto. Aunque la práctica es necesaria.

—Sí, ayuda a mantenerse ágil. Sin embargo, si no hay talento, no hay práctica que valga —observó él—En mi opinión esto es como todo: si eres bueno, vales, y si te entusiasma no hay nada que lo pare, ¿no crees?

En eso le daba toda la razón. Yo ya no era miembro de ningún grupo, y no compartir mi pasión por la música con otros hacía que lo echara de menos. En todos aquellos años mi guitarra había pasado a un segundo plano, pero seguía acompañándome a todas partes, y su presencia allá donde me encontrara, aunque la tocara muy de vez en cuando, era imprescindible para no sentirme aún más solo. Prefería tocar en soledad a no hacerlo en absoluto.

—Supongo que una vez que te pica el bicho ya no hay antídoto —comenté—Puede estar adormecido, pero siempre está latente en algún rincón.

—Sí, nunca duerme del todo —dijo él, sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil —Vegeta, ¿a ti te interesaría despertarlo?

Aquella pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunté intrigado.

—Estamos buscando un guitarrista para el grupo. Yamcha, el que ha tocado esta noche, se va a Londres a trabajar, así que deja su puesto en el grupo —me aclaró— Hemos visto a algunos músicos, pero por ahora nadie nos ha encajado del todo. No te puedo asegurar que tú vayas a hacerlo, pero por tus observaciones sobre nuestra actuación de esta noche me da la impresión de que podrías entender nuestro estilo. Si te apetece, podrías pasarte por nuestro local de ensayo y probar a tocar algo con nosotros. Yamcha se va en unas semanas y nos gustaría encontrar a alguien antes. No queremos tener que interrumpir los ensayos y, además, valoramos su opinión sobre quién le va a sustituir.

No sabía qué decirle. No me había esperado en absoluto aquella propuesta ya que nos acabábamos de conocer. No estaba seguro de si aquello era algo que me interesara. Sonaba tentador, pero hacía siglos que no tocaba con otros músicos; temía haberme oxidado. Además, yo tenía que cumplir una promesa: sacar aquel segundo año de Arquitectura adelante.  
Ni siquiera había empezado el curso y ya tenía la tentación de dedicar mi tiempo a otra cosa. Si le fallaba a mi abuela no me lo perdonaría. Ya la había hecho muy desgraciada en los últimos tres años, con mis falsas promesas de que iba a volver a estudiar, un mes tras otro, sin llegar a hacerlo nunca, dedicándome única y exclusivamente a perder el tiempo, aferrándome a mil excusas para justificar mi desidia. También consideré que si quería marcharme pronto de allí, no sería buena idea involucrarme en algo que me pudiera atar a aquel lugar.

—No sé, te lo agradezco, pero no estoy seguro de poder comprometerme al cien por cien.

—Nosotros no ensayamos todos los días ni nos dedicamos a esto como un trabajo —me explicó, intuyendo el motivo de mi indecisión—lo hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre y sin afán de hacernos famosos. Tampoco albergamos la esperanza de vivir de ello. No queremos eso porque nuestro grupo es nuestra válvula de escape. Yamcha y Ten acaban de licenciarse y están empezando a currar. Jared y yo estamos con el proyecto de final de carrera, yo de Arquitectura y él de Ingeniería Industrial, así que ninguno está en el grupo buscando la gloria. Todos tenemos bastante lío con nuestros propios asuntos.

—Veo que me has entendido —suspiré aliviado—Yo tengo que retomar algo que he dejado de lado durante demasiado tiempo, y aún no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Por eso lo de unirme a un grupo me parece algo precipitado.

—Te entiendo —aceptó sin insistir— pero como me temo que te vas a arrepentir de no intentarlo si quiera, a juzgar por la expresión de tu cara cuando lo he comentado, te voy a dejar mi número de móvil para que me llames si decides pasarte por uno de nuestros ensayos.

No me extrañaba que Gohan fuera amigo de Gokú: se apreciaba a simple vista que era un buen tipo. Necesitaba tener aliados en aquel pueblo, ya que en la finca parecía haberme topado con la señorita más borde del lugar.

—Lo pensaré, me ha gustado lo que he escuchado esta noche. Si me decido a hacer una prueba con tu grupo no será por devolverte el favor, sino porque su música me gusta.

—Llámame de todas formas. Necesitarás algo de diversión aparte de montar a caballo e ir al campus, ¿no?

—Sí, dalo por hecho que así será—le aseguré, divisando a Bulma una vez más, que ahora se acercaba a nosotros detrás de sus dos amigas.

Al llegar a nuestro lado se apoyó en la barra y, dándonos la espalda, esperó a que la atendiera el camarero. Ni siquiera nos saludó. Di un trago a mi copa con algo de rabia. Su comportamiento me enfurecía. ¿Por qué actuaba como si yo fuera un leproso? Se había limitado a presentarme de pasada a sus amigos para no volver a dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche, evitándome descaradamente. Una de aquellas chicas, delgada, sexy y con el pelo púrpura, saludó a Gohan y luego se dirigió a mí con curiosidad, saludándome risueña.

—Bulma nos ha presentado antes, pero con el alboroto del concierto creo que ni has oído mi nombre. Soy Launch.

—No, no lo había oído —admití—Me imagino que tú sabes mi nombre, ya que yo soy el nuevo aquí.

—Sí, Vegeta —dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír—Oye Gohan, ¿has visto a Ten?

—Sí, ha salido un momento a llevar los instrumentos a su coche —respondió él —No creo que tarde en volver, quería tomarse una copa tranquilamente después de los nervios del concierto.

—En ese caso, me quedo aquí con ustedes. Así, mientras le espero, cotilleo un poco sobre nuestro nuevo vecino. ¿Me pides un vodka con limón? —Sus ojos de súplica me hicieron reír.

—Que sean dos —ordenó otra voz femenina.

Una chica rubia, ojos celestes y con el pelo semilargo se situó a nuestro lado, observándome con desparpajo y mucho interés.

—Hola Vegeta, soy Lazuli, amiga de todos estos impresentables, y casi hermana de aquella belleza con la que estás viviendo —se presentó, para a continuación señalar a Bulma, que hablaba con el camarero a un par de metros de nosotros.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente —repitió ella, dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa.

Gohan regresó con las copas y los cuatro continuamos hablando. Ten Shin Han no tardó en unirse a nosotros, besando en los labios a Launch, lo que dejaba claro que salían juntos. Enseguida se nos unieron el resto de los componentes de Los Saiyajin: Jared y Yamcha. Gokú no se demoró en volver, y finalmente Bulma se acercó también. Aunque seguía en su línea de no hacerme mucho caso, por lo menos se interesó por conocer mi opinión sobre el grupo y sus amigos. Le dije la verdad: que me habían parecido todos muy extrovertidos, al igual que su hermano, consiguiendo que enseguida me sintiera integrado en su círculo.

Tras nuestro breve intercambio de información, me dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar con Lazuli. Me pregunté por qué, de entre todos ellos, me habría tocado convivir justo con la persona más arisca y difícil de aquel pueblo.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Los días fueron transcurriendo y, sin darme cuenta, llegó el momento de empezar con las clases. En apenas un par de días daría comienzo el año universitario y, como el anterior, había decidido seguir con mis prácticas en el periódico local. Estaba compuesto en su mayoría por estudiantes de Periodismo, a excepción de los directores de cada sección y el editor jefe, que eran periodistas veteranos y formaban parte del profesorado de la facultad. Me había decantado por escribir para la sección de cultura, redactando críticas sobre cine y literatura. Durante el curso anterior me había pasado el día leyendo libros de distintos géneros, arrastrando a Lazuli a Tokio para que me acompañara a ver las películas de cine independiente que, por norma general, no solían llegar a los cines de nuestro pueblo. Me había gustado la experiencia de analizar lo que leía para luego escribir un par de críticas quincenales. Elegía un libro y una película actuales que me parecieran interesantes, y luego daba mi opinión sobre los mismos en mi sección. Mucha gente me había agradecido personalmente haber recomendado tal o cual obra, acercándose a mí para compartir sus impresiones. Eso me llenaba de satisfacción. A pesar de ser una carga extra sobre mi calendario universitario, especialmente en época de exámenes, me gustaba demasiado colaborar en el periódico y aquel año quería continuar.

Para el primer número de octubre ya tenía en mente un libro de uno de mis escritores favoritos, un norteamericano llamado Paul Auster, cuy a forma de escribir y sus complejos personajes encontraba sencillamente sublimes. Ya llevaba leído más de la mitad de uno de sus últimos libros: El palacio de la luna. No me arrepentía en absoluto de haber elegido aquel título para dar comienzo a la agenda de aquel año. En cambio, para la crítica sobre cine aún no me había decidido por ninguna película en especial. Tenía en mente dos o tres, y quizá tuviera que ir a Tokio en los próximos días para verlas y así poder inclinarme por una en concreto.

Aquella tarde tuve mi primera reunión de ese curso con los demás colaboradores del periódico, cuyas oficinas se habían instalado en la planta baja de la facultad de Periodismo. No contábamos con demasiado espacio, pero tampoco importaba ya que, salvo los días que nos reuníamos para trazar las líneas del siguiente número a publicar, casi todos trabajábamos desde casa y llevábamos nuestro trabajo al director de sección para que lo revisara antes de entregarlo definitivamente a los chicos de maquetación.

Al terminar la reunión, avancé a paso ligero por el largo pasillo que se dirigía al vestíbulo de acceso al edificio mientras me iba poniendo mi gruesa chaqueta; aquella tarde de finales de septiembre era más fría de lo habitual. Lazuli me esperaba en el centro del pueblo para tomar algo juntas, con lo que una vez crucé las altas puertas de cristal bajé a zancadas las escaleras que daban paso al aparcamiento de mi facultad. La reunión había durado algo más de lo esperado y si no me daba prisa iba a llegar muy tarde.

Subí a mi coche y conduje por las calles del campus en dirección a la carretera que, a través de las urbanizaciones, se dirigía al casco viejo de Montegris. Tarareando una canción que sonaba en la radio, repasé mentalmente el transcurso de las dos últimas semanas. Vegeta parecía estar habituándose a su nueva vida sin problemas. No nos habíamos visto demasiado. Él había aprovechado el tiempo que le quedaba libre antes de empezar las clases para refrescar en su memoria lo que había aprendido anteriormente en su paso por la Universidad Politécnica de Tokio. Mi padre le había invitado a hacerlo en su estudio, donde le adjudicó una mesa. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para no quedarse todo el día a solas en su habitación y así repasar sus libros en compañía de otros arquitectos a los que podía consultar dudas y pedir consejo.

Gokú y él habían entablado una estrecha relación desde el primer momento. Tanto es así, que mi hermano parecía encantado de tener a un compinche de su mismo sexo en la familia ya que, por muy bien que nos lleváramos, había cosas que no compartíamos. Vegeta era como ese hermano que nunca tuvo, alguien con quien poder disfrutar de gustos afines y asuntos típicamente masculinos, así que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Aunque no decía lo mismo por Vegeta. A veces mi hermano lo irritaba pero él sólo se aguantaba, eso me causaba mucha gracia. Pero en general, se veía que eran muy buenos amigos en tan poco días de conocerse. Mi padre también parecía ir encariñándose con él y, aunque estaba muy ocupado, trataba de sacar algo de tiempo para ir conociéndole mejor. Habían salido a cabalgar juntos en alguna ocasión, y un sábado se fueron ellos tres a jugar al tenis, con lo que mi madre y yo aprovechamos para ver por enésima vez Los Puentes de Madison, acurrucadas en el sofá de la sala y rodeadas de paquetes de Kleenex. No importaba que hubiésemos visto esa película millones de veces: volvíamos a emocionarnos como si fuera la primera vez.

Mi relación con nuestro huésped se había limitado, deliberadamente por mi parte, a cruzarnos en el pasillo y charlar en familia durante las comidas. No habíamos estado lo que se dice a solas, con lo que para mí seguía siendo prácticamente un desconocido. Éramos como dos compañeros de piso que sólo coincidían a ratos en casa, así que mi plan de no encariñarme con él me estaba resultando más fácil de lo esperado.

Me adentré en el pueblo. En cuanto divisé un espacio libre entre dos coches, me apresuré a aparcar mi pequeño todoterreno. Lazuli ya debía de llevar un rato esperando en la cafetería de la plaza y no quería demorarme mucho más. Salí disparada calle abajo y atravesé uno de los antiguos pórticos de piedra que conducían a la plaza mayor de Montegris. Las terrazas de los bares estaban montadas, pero nadie se sentaba fuera ya que había estado lloviendo y soplaba un viento frío que no invitaba a sentarse al aire libre.

Divisé a Lazuli a través del ventanal del centenario café. Sentada en una de las viejas mesas de mármol, su vista se perdía en el viejo quiosco de música que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Al verme, salió de su ensimismamiento y me sonrió con un aparente alivio en su rostro; ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

Entré en el local y me dirigí a la mesa.

—Lo siento —me disculpé con la respiración entrecortada. Había corrido aquellos últimos metros y me encontraba sin aliento— es que la reunión se ha alargado.

—Me lo he imaginado, no te preocupes.

—¿Has llegado hace mucho?

—No, hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Pedimos unos cafés, y ambas sacamos nuestras cajetillas de tabaco, a sabiendas de que durante nuestra merienda caería más de un cigarro. Cuando quedábamos muchas veces la cosa se alargaba, pitillo, tras café, tras pitillo, hasta la hora de cenar. Nos poníamos a charlar y no nos dábamos cuenta del paso de las horas. Cuando el camarero trajo las dos tazas humeantes, Lazuli removió el suyo excitada y dio un sorbo. Encendió un cigarro, cerrando los ojos brevemente para saborear la mágica mezcla que se produce entre el fuerte sabor del café y el tabaco rubio. Acto seguido, se dispuso a bombardearme entusiasmada.

—Dime, Bulma… ¿cómo le va al bombón con el que tienes la suerte de vivir?— Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, impaciente por saber de Vegeta.

Desde la noche del concierto se había quedado absolutamente anonadada con nuestro invitado, y quería saberlo todo sobre él.

—La verdad es que no lo he visto mucho —contesté indiferente— Es muy reservado, no puedo decir gran cosa.

—Chica, qué poco interés muestras… —objetó Lazuli desilusionada por mi escueta respuesta—Está viviendo en tu casa, algo más tendrás que contar, ¿no?

—No sé, parece que está contento —decidí hacerle feliz y contarle lo poco que sabía—Está estudiando mucho para ponerse al día antes de empezar las clases, y como va al estudio de mi padre todos los días, apenas nos vemos. Además, Gokú y él se han hecho uña y mugre en tan sólo unas semanas, así que mi hermano se ocupa de entretenerle. Cuando está en casa pasa mucho rato a solas en su habitación; no me cruzo mucho con él.

A juzgar por su expresión, todavía no parecía haber saciado su gran curiosidad.

—Bulma… ¡parece mentira que no tengas nada más que contarme!

—Yo no soy tan sociable como tú, ya me conoces. Además, Vegeta es algo pedante. Siempre anda por ahí con ese aire de chico listo de ciudad que me pone enferma.

—Me parece que exageras. Quizá sea algo reservado, pero no encuentro que vaya con aires de superioridad. Creo que no te has molestado en conocerle y por eso tienes esa impresión. Seguro que yo he hablado más con él que tú, y eso que vives en la misma casa.

—No necesito conocerle mejor, ya veo por donde va.

—Dale una oportunidad. A lo mejor estás siendo demasiado dura con él — sugirió mi amiga— Bulma, te conozco, así que doy por sentado que sientes que tu espacio ha sido invadido y eso te impide sentir simpatía alguna hacia él.

—En efecto, así es —suspiré— Aunque apenas lo veo, la amenaza de encontrármelo en cualquier momento hace que sienta que he perdido gran parte de mi intimidad.

—O has ganado un compañero que está guapo… —insinuó—todo depende de cómo lo mires.

Lazuli, al contrario que yo, siempre solía ver el lado positivo de cada situación. Éramos como la noche y el día, y quizá por eso nos compenetrábamos tan bien.

—Sólo me faltaba coquetear con el invitado de mi madre… —resoplé.

—No digo que te lo ligues, sino que aproveches para conocerle mejor. Vamos, si yo estuviera en tu situación, te aseguro que le habría sacado mucho más jugo al asunto. Con lo misterioso e intrigante que aparenta ser, yo me lo pasaría bomba tratando de descifrarle.

Su mirada picarona me hizo reír.

—Lazuli, ¡eres incorregible! Ya sabes que yo no soy tan enamoradiza como tú.

—Ya, no hace falta que lo divulgues —exclamó— De hecho, yo me paso, ¡me gustan todos! Pero chica, es que tú te quedas muy, pero que muy corta.

—¡Lazuli! —la regañé. Parecía mentira que una de mis mejores amiga olvidara lo traumatizada que me había dejado mi única y desastrosa relación— Sabes de sobra que ahora mismo paso de esos rollos…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero una cosa es ser cauta, y otra muy distinta tener fobia a los hombres. No te digo que te lances a los brazos de cualquiera ni que te pongas en una situación comprometida con nadie, pero es que ni siquiera te gusta hablar de si éste está para comérselo o ese otro es un petardo. Es como si para ti los hombres no existieran. Y eso, querida amiga, no es sano.

—Necesito tiempo. Ahora mismo quiero centrarme en mis estudios —me excusé. Una mirada de "a-mí-no-me-vengas-con-ese-cuento" me confirmó que Lazuli no iba a dar el tema por zanjado tan fácilmente.

—Bulma, no quiero presionarte ni traerte malos recuerdos, pero no puedes dejar que una única experiencia te marque para siempre. Te has olvidado de divertirte y de ser tú misma.

—Aún estoy tratando de averiguar quién soy realmente.

—Pues para hacerlo también tienes que abrirte a los demás. La terapia te ha ayudado a ser más fuerte y más equilibrada, y eso es fantástico. Pero mucho me temo que en el proceso te has dejado en el fondo del armario una parte vital de quien eres —Su tono serio me avisó de que no iba a permitir que la esquivara.

—Si me abro a los demás me vuelvo vulnerable…

—Tienes tanto miedo a que los demás te conozcan que no te das cuenta de que así lo que en realidad evitas es conocerte a ti misma. Creo que eres aún más vulnerable encerrándote en tu miedo.

—Fasha me dice que tengo que ser paciente, que es sólo cuestión de tiempo — me defendí, utilizando a mi psicóloga como escudo— Gracias a ella he recuperado la cordura. Necesito tiempo, Lazuli. Sólo estoy tratando de no volver a derrumbarme.

—Es verdad que te ha ayudado muchísimo. Cuando acudiste a ella necesitabas que un profesional te guiara; ese cabrón te había roto por dentro —recordó con amargura.

—¿Ves?... Si vuelvo a arriesgarme a dar mi cariño podría volver a suceder —le expliqué.

—No todo el mundo es como aquel idiota —rebatió ella— Además, no te hablo sólo de relaciones amorosas, sino de la posibilidad de una amistad.

—¿Una amistad con un hombre que parece sacado de una revista? —inquirí boquiabierta— ¿Pero tú lo has visto?... ¡Ese tipo es una amenaza para el corazón de cualquier mujer! ¡No se puede ser más increíblemente sexy!

Lazuli me miraba satisfecha. Había conseguido lo que pretendía: que yo por fin admitiera en voz alta que Vegeta era un bombón de primera clase.

—¡Aleluy a! —exclamó triunfante—.Por lo menos has admitido lo evidente. Estás mejorando.

—Me alegro de que te diviertas —contesté riendo.

—No me divierto, me alegro de que aún quede ahí dentro algo de atracción por el sexo opuesto —puntualizó con un gracioso mohín.

—Parece que algo queda —admití—Pero es tan débil que me resulta muy fácil dominarlo.

—Vale, pues llegados a este punto, en el que gracias a la terapia has mejorado bastante, creo que no deberías intentar dominarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida, y eres tú la que tienes que ir abriendo alguna rendija a los sentidos. Bulma, no te ofendas, pero últimamente pareces más un robot que una joven de veinte años. Tanta organización y perfeccionismo me parecen enfermizos. ¡Por Dios, date un respiro!

—Lazuli… ¿qué hago si vuelvo a dejar que la euforia me arrastre y termino volviendo al punto de partida? —la interrogué, mostrándole mi temor.

—Eso es precisamente lo que tienes que aprender a dominar —señaló con vehemencia— En vez de controlarlo todo, concédete la oportunidad de sentir, de emocionarte, pero no dejes que te desborde ni que te afecte hasta el punto de volver a convertirte en un una débil.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —pregunté exasperada.

—Poco a poco. No lo vas a conseguir de la noche a la mañana. Vete paso a paso, concédete pequeñas licencias. Por ejemplo: rompe un día tu rutina habitual escapándote de compras, ¡que falta te hace! —dijo riendo— No puedes seguir vistiéndote con ropa dos tallas más grandes de la tuya. Una cosa es evitar ir de "sex symbol" por la vida, y otra muy distinta es parecer un saco de patatas a todas horas.

—Te estás pasando… —le advertí.

—¿Desde cuándo no te pones un top de tu talla?

—Está bien, lo admito —me rendí, alzando las manos—Prometo comprarme algo bonito y femenino pronto, ¿contenta?

—Sí, es más de lo que esperaba —respondió victoriosa—Bulma, no quiero ser pesada, de verdad. Es sólo que me preocupa verte tan apagada y echo de menos a mi compañera de locuras. Sé que las cosas pasan y nos marcan, supongo que forma parte de ir madurando. Pero no podemos desperdiciar lo que somos, ni dejar de disfrutar; eso nunca.

—Mensaje captado, me rindo —contesté con un mohín.

—Bulma, no tengas miedo —me rogó, cogiendo mis manos con firmeza entre las suyas— Si en algún momento crees que por dejarte llevar vas a caer de nuevo en el abismo, recuerda que aquí estoy. No te voy a dejar llegar al punto de hace un año. También contamos con Milk, lo recuerdas, es más que suficiente para un grupo de apoyo. Además, ahora también tienes a Fasha, que sabrá ayudarte si notaras síntomas de que algo no va bien.

—Eso es verdad. Extraño mucho a Milk. Y tampoco tomaba las pastillas, que también me ayudan a tomarme las cosas de otra manera —reflexioné— Muchas gracias, Lazuli.

Ella le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

—Como había empezado a decir antes… —soltó una carcajada antes de seguir hablando— ¿me dejas ahora que te diga lo guapísimo, encantador y sexy que es ese increíble modelo que duerme cada noche a tan sólo unos metros de tu cama?

El énfasis de sus palabras, y la manera en que se abanicaba con la mano tras describir los atributos de Vegeta, consiguieron que me diera un ataque de risa tal que tuve que soltar la taza de mis manos por miedo a tirarlo todo por la mesa. Lazuli siempre sabía cómo hacer que me relajara y viera las cosas de otro color. Era como un cristal a través del cual la vida parece más bonita, más brillante y sobre todo, mucho más divertida. Era como un caleidoscopio: sorprendente y siempre llena de color.

—Bueno, como veo que ya he conseguido que te pongas en modo "somos unas veinteañeras y tenemos que hablar de cotilleos e insustancialidades", te voy a contar una primicia que nos va a dar mucho juego —dijo, apoyando los codos en la mesa para acercarse un poco más a mí.

Continuó hablando algo más bajo— el otro día fui al cine con Milk y después de la película nos fuimos a tomar unas cañas. Se puso algo relajada, cosa que no siempre pasa, y me terminó confesando que tu hermano la tiene loquita.

—¿Milk te dijo que le gusta mi hermano?... — la pregunta fue tonta ya que su amor era notorio, al menos para mí. Aunque mi hermano era bastante despistado en ese sentido. Lazuli había conseguido captar mi interés.

—Sí, le costó soltarlo, pero terminó hablando largo y tendido sobre el tema. ¿Tú sabes si tiene alguna posibilidad? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No tengo ni idea —respondí— Desde que Gokú no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, lo veo mucho menos, y si antes me contaba alguna cosa sobre sus amores, últimamente no ha dicho nada. Pasa muchísimo tiempo con Vegeta, así que a lo mejor le deberías preguntar a él. Quizá sepa más que yo.

—Si claro, voy y le pregunto abiertamente a un chico que casi no conozco que si a tu hermano le gusta Milk —exclamó, esbozando una cómica mueca— ¡Bulma soy celestina, pero no una entrometida!

Nos echamos a reír una vez más y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto; volvíamos a ser nosotras y me gustaba. Ella continuó con la suculenta información sobre lo que le había confesado Milk, quien solía ser muy discreta y callada, así que me moría de curiosidad por saberlo todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no charlaba sobre cosas de chicas. A veces es necesario dejarse llevar por ese tipo de conversaciones algo cotillas, pero tan necesarias para las mujeres. Lazuli me pidió mi opinión una vez más, ya que yo era una de las personas que mejor conocía a Gokú.

—No sé, Milk podría ser su tipo. Puedo intentar averiguar algo. Eso sí, seré discreta porque me puede pillar enseguida.

—Sí, trata de ser lo más discreta posible…

Su semblante pensativo me indicó que su cabecita giraba a mil revoluciones, maquinando algún plan infalible.

—Se me ocurre que hay una manera de averiguarlo sin meternos directamente ni delatar a Milk —continuó.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Muy fácil! Creando una situación que favorezca el contacto —comenzó a explicar, arrugando la frente pensativa—Déjame un segundo… ¡Ya lo tengo! Podríamos hacer una acampada e ir todos juntos a pasar el fin de semana en la montaña. Eso sería perfecto, y no se notaría nada que lo hacemos con otros fines aparte de pasarlo genial. Podemos decir que es para despedir a Yamcha antes de que se vaya a Inglaterra.

Lazuli estaba convencidísima de que su idea era magistral.

—Es una buena idea —coincidí, empezando a contagiarme de su entusiasmo. Milk era otra de mis mejores amigas, aunque no la veía hace tiempo, y la idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de que surgiera la chispa entre mi hermano y ella me ilusionó—No sería la primera vez que nos vamos todos de excursión, así que nadie sospecharía nada. Hay que hacerlo pronto, porque luego el frío será insoportable para dormir en las tiendas.

—Intentaremos que estén juntos —planeaba Lazuli en voz alta, aumentando la excitación en su voz—Liaremos todo para que coincidan en la misma tienda, y si tenemos suerte, puede que incluso acaben en el mismo saco de dormir.

Su insinuación me arrancó una sonora carcajada. Continuamos charlando mientras seguíamos pensando en cómo manipular las vidas de mi hermano y nuestra amiga, eso sí, con las mejores intenciones. Pedimos otra ronda de cafés y fuimos a la máquina de tabaco a por más provisiones, ya que nuestra tarde no hacía más que comenzar.

Cuando llegué a casa aquella noche me sentía más ligera, incluso feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de Lazuli. Nos habíamos reído como niñas y me sentía como si hubiese estado en un balneario: con mis músculos relajados y la mente libre de preocupaciones.

No recordaba la última vez que me había encontrado así. Resultaba muy alentador comprobar que todavía era capaz de dejarme llevar por el entusiasmo de mi mejor amiga. Podía ser todavía la Bulma despreocupada que temía haber enterrado para siempre. Afortunadamente, no me había convertido en un ser completamente impermeable e inaccesible. Ella había conseguido contagiarme parte de su alegría, y por primera vez desde hacía muchos meses había sentido un chispazo de ilusión por algo.

Planear con ella la acampada, aunque no fuese un asunto de gran relevancia para la historia de la humanidad, resultaba divertido y me había llenado de optimismo. Al fin y al cabo ambos llevaban solos mucho tiempo, y no perdíamos nada por intentar que se conocieran un poquito mejor. Ya que yo, debido a mi terror a sufrir, había asumido que no estaría con nadie y acabaría soltera y rodeada de animales, quería que por lo menos mi hermano se enamorase.

Milk me parecía una candidata perfecta, porque era una gran amiga mía, y además, una chica que merecía mucho la pena. Si ellos vivían una historia de amor yo, a cierta distancia, disfrutaría viéndoles. Prefería ser espectadora que protagonista en ese tipo de historias, dado que a mí se me daban tan desastrosamente mal. Sólo había tenido una experiencia en mis veinte años de vida, y ya sabemos lo que había provocado. Había tomado la decisión de vivir ese fervor a través de los demás, bien fuera por mis allegados o por libros y películas. Mi amiga Launch mantenía una relación envidiable con Ten. Me gustaba observarles cuando se miraban y se hacían carantoñas. Se podía decir que me había convertido en una espía del amor, observando cómo otros lo experimentaban, protegida de ello tras mi barrera. Era como estar en primera fila en los toros: la pasión se encuentra muy cerca de ti, pero sin pisar la arena, ni ponerte en peligro.

Lazuli me llamaba cobarde. Yo prefería definirlo como simple supervivencia emocional.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que son largos y así serán las mayorías porque así me ahorro tiempo y voy avanzando rápido. Bueno aproveche este pequeño fin de semana largo de Semana Santa y bueno creo que volviendo a mis clases desde mañana, otra vez tardaré más tiempo en actualizar. Yo creo que cada fin de semana y cada vez que tenga tiempo. Ésta será la primera en avanzar porque el libro me encantó y no quiero olvidarme los detalles si tardo demasiado tiempo.

Gracias por sus comentarios **Guest, Johaaceve y Juniver**. En serio aprecio mucho sus reviews y me alientan a seguir con este fic.

Cuídense mucho, besos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5: Incómoda Situación

**Pov Vegeta**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que Gohan me había dado, no tardé en encontrar el viejo garaje donde su grupo ensayaba.

Había decido aceptar su propuesta. Tras pensarlo mucho, opté por volver a involucrarme con la música ya que aparte de las clases en la universidad no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquel pueblo. Como él ya me había dicho, no esperaban que me dedicase en cuerpo y alma al grupo, así que no tenía por qué interferir en mis estudios. Creía que más bien causaría el efecto contrario, brindándome la oportunidad de desconectar de la presión que seguro iba a sentir durante aquel curso.

Ahora, al ver la media de edad que me rodeaba en clase, me alegré aún más de haberme reunido con ellos en su local de ensay o. Todos los miembros de "Los Saiyajin" eran de mi edad, año arriba o abajo. Intuía que teníamos muchas cosas en común. La conexión fue inmediata; en cuanto empezamos a tocar me sentí en absoluta sintonía con el grupo.

Al principio, para romper el hielo, interpretamos un par de temas de grupos famosos que todos conocíamos, para después pasar a interpretar algunas de sus canciones. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Yamcha, el guitarrista que los dejaba, conseguí integrarme en el conjunto de instrumentos sin que supusiera esfuerzo alguno. Como ya me había parecido el día que los escuché en concierto, estábamos en la misma onda, teníamos gustos muy parecidos y mi Epiphone parecía hecha a su medida. Mientras tocábamos en aquel desvencijado garaje de la zona industrial, volví a sentir la fascinación que te envuelve cuando tocas en compañía de otros músicos, provocando esa simbiosis que da vida a una buena canción. Afortunadamente, ellos también disfrutaron y me ofrecieron pasar a formar parte de su grupo a partir de ese momento. No dudé en decirles que sí, porque durante el rato que estuvimos interpretando su peculiar estilo de música me sentí mejor que en los últimos tres años.

Cuando terminamos de tocar, Gohan me propuso ir a tomar una cerveza a un pub irlandés que se encontraba en la zona del campus. Lo seguí de cerca con mi coche y en pocos minutos estuvimos allí. Nos sentamos en los taburetes junto a la barra y pedimos un par de pintas. Observé el local con una mirada de aprobación. Se habían esforzado en darle un aire auténtico, con el suelo y las paredes de madera, y no tenía nada que envidiar a los bares irlandeses de la capital. Debido a su cercanía con las residencias de estudiantes, el lugar se hallaba muy animado a esas horas de la tarde.

—¿Qué tal va todo con los Briefs? — me preguntó Gohan.

—Bien, mejor de lo esperado —respondí—La verdad es que no son una familia muy típica, y lo digo en el buen sentido.

Los Briefs no encajaban exactamente con la definición que yo, hasta entonces, había adjudicado a la palabra familia. Su manera de relacionarse era muy poco común, ya que ni el Dr. Briefs ni Bunny imponían su criterio a toda costa. Cuando se encontraban todos reunidos, normalmente durante la hora de la cena, conversaban sobre infinidad de temas que resultaban siempre interesantes y entretenidos. Discutían abiertamente sobre cuestiones de lo más dispares: comenzando por algún acontecimiento sucedido en el pueblo, pasando a la arquitectura, política, literatura, arte o cine, hasta terminar con trivialidades como la liga de fútbol. Sobre la mesa fluía siempre un torrente de ideas y opiniones. Y lo que más me llamaba la atención: nunca se faltaban el respeto.

—Gokú y Bulma tienen mucha suerte. Sus padres son muy abiertos y siempre les han apoyado en todo. No es fácil encontrar una familia tan unida —comentó.

—No, no es fácil —admití—Mis padres siempre fueron bastante más estrictos.

—Te entiendo. Los míos son bastante más anticuados, por eso siempre me ha maravillado el ambiente que existe en esa casa.

—Sí, es sencillo estar a gusto con ellos. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Bulma, es muy escurridiza —apunté, recordando lo distante que seguía siendo conmigo aquella chica. Desde mi llegada no nos habíamos aproximado ni un ápice.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, es muy introvertida.

—Ya, pero es que apenas me habla.

—Dale tiempo, es muy suya, pero terminará aceptándote —me aconsejó.

Mientras Gohan se ausentaba unos minutos para saludar a un conocido, me quedé a solas con mi cerveza, pensando en lo diferente que era todo en la finca. En mi casa jamás fui testigo de tanta armonía. Nos llevábamos más o menos bien, aunque los conflictos estaban a la orden del día, puesto que ellos entendían que para aprender a desenvolverse en el círculo al que tan orgullosos pertenecían había que cumplir con una estricta etiqueta. En casa todo había estado orquestado de tal forma que nada se dejaba al azar. Cada acontecimiento, por muy rutinario que fuese, era producto de un estudiado y rígido protocolo. Mi madre había sido algo más flexible, y a veces se dejaba llevar por la improvisación. Mi padre, en cambio, se había comportado siempre como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios o en el club de golf, donde afianzaba alianzas con aquellos que podían acercarle más a sus objetivos. Ni siquiera en casa se relajaba. Creo que nunca lo vi relajado echado en el sofá y disfrutar realmente de su tiempo libre. Siempre fue muy ambicioso, y pretendía que mi madre y yo fuéramos sus cómplices, o mejor dicho, sus instrumentos. No quería un hogar: lo que deseaba era controlarnos para que no desbaratáramos ninguno de sus calculados planes.

En cambio, en la finca cada uno era libre de mantener su individualidad sin por ello dejar de sentir la calidez de un hogar. Se querían sin fisuras, al mismo tiempo que eran muy independientes. No existían los horarios ni las normas, y no había que mostrarse distante con el servicio doméstico ni mantenerse alejado de los sofás porque si no se manchaban…

A pesar de mi reticencia a pasar a formar parte de su clan, era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Libraba una continua lucha interna: deseaba fervientemente volver a Tokio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un privilegiado por haber aterrizado en el seno de una familia tan original y entrañable. Cada día me sentía un poco más cómodo, lo que ayudaba a mitigar mi añoranza de Tokio. Salía a cabalgar a menudo, consiguiendo llegar a entablar una gran camaradería con el viejo Osado, que se había ido acostumbrando a mí y ya no trataba de jugármela con ningún truco de los suyos.

El único miembro de aquella familia que no parecía simpatizar conmigo era Bulma; ella seguía demostrando un total desinterés por mí. No era antipática, simplemente me ignoraba por completo. Hubiera preferido su desdén, pues por lo menos habría podido defenderme. No parecía sentir curiosidad alguna por conocerme, y eso me irritaba profundamente. Sabía que le molestaba tener que compartir su mundo conmigo, pero ¿tan siniestro me encontraba como para no mostrar ni un ápice de interés por alguien que dormía al otro lado del tabique? Mi personalidad era algo solitaria y gris, era consciente de ello, y aun así, ¿tanto me había adentrado en mi oscuridad para que ella no me atisbara si quiera? Yo, en cambio, sí sentía cierta curiosidad por conocerla, a pesar de que su mutismo me enfureciese. Al mismo tiempo que detestaba su actitud, me moría por saber qué se escondía tras aquella resistente protección que la blindaba. Era muy dura de roer, y eso me motivaba aún más. Apostaba lo que fuera a que tenía mucho debajo de aquel impenetrable escudo que mostraba a todos, y quería descubrir lo que ella se esforzaba tanto en esconder. Antes o después lo conseguiría, aunque la tuviera que poner contra las cuerdas.

Gohan se despidió de aquel tipo y regresó a la barra, volviendo a interesarse por cómo me iban las cosas.

—¿Qué tal van las clases? —preguntó.

—Bien, aunque cuesta volver a la rutina académica. Todavía ando algo despistado.

—Date tiempo, después de tres años sin estudiar es normal que al principio te cueste un poco. ¿Es muy diferente a tu universidad de Tokio?

—No, la verdad es que el plan de estudios es prácticamente idéntico, eso juega a mi favor. Casi terminé el segundo año antes de tirar la toalla, así que por lo menos eso me da algo de ventaja. Además, he ido varias veces al estudio del sr. Briefs y allí me han ayudado a volver a engrasar la máquina.

—¿Y qué tal los demás alumnos? —siguió preguntando.

—Bien, aunque son todos unos niñatos —respondí riendo— Resulta un poco extraño ser mayor que ellos, aunque hay algún que otro estudiante rezagado que ronda mi edad.

—Mírame a mí. Empecé en la facultad con Gokú y él ya está trabajando. En cambio, yo sigo con el proyecto final. Cada uno tiene su ritmo —dijo tan tranquilo—Además, no hay que amargarse por que el resto sean menores que tú.

—No, no me importa, tampoco busco hacer grandes amistades en la facultad. Mi objetivo es acabar este año con las mejores calificaciones posibles y de esa forma allanar mi camino para el próximo año volver a estudiar en Tokio. Ya tengo casi veinticuatro años, si quiero hacer algo con mi vida profesional más me vale ponerme las pilas. Hay oportunidades que no se presentan de nuevo, tienen su lugar y su momento. Si no las aprovechas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí, tampoco podemos seguir para siempre llevando una vida ociosa, ¿no? Llega un momento en el que debemos aceptar las responsabilidades.

—Sí, así es. Mi interés en el campus no guarda relación alguna con las juergas universitarias, ni con jugar al mus en la cafetería. Ya he rebasado con creces la cantidad de alcohol y drogas que un universitario puede llegar a probar. En ese aspecto estoy más que licenciado. Creo que mi educación en esa asignatura optativa ha sido demasiado intensiva. He jurado dar por zanjado ese episodio de mi vida, el cual sólo me ha hundido más, arrastrando a mi abuela conmigo. Aunque a veces es difícil mantener intacta mi resolución.

—No eres el único —me confesó—Yo también tuve mi época de desenfreno. ¿Por qué crees sino que no me he licenciado todavía?...

Aquella confesión hizo que me sintiera aún más a gusto en su compañía. Gohan no me juzgaba porque entendía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba. Sabía lo que era vivir con la constante tentación de volver a esnifar ese polvo blanco, con el que los miedos y los malos rollos se alejaban. ¿Pero luego qué? Por la mañana toda seguiría igual, o peor, y estaríamos un paso más lejos de lo que realmente importa.

—¿Te apetece jugar una partida de billar? —propuso Gohan al ver que la mesa quedaba libre.

—Sí, aunque hace tiempo que no juego.

—Aquí es toda una tradición, así que si quieres pasar el invierno sin aburrirte demasiado, más vale que te pongas a practicar cuanto antes —me avisó riendo—Montegris no tiene tantas opciones de ocio como Tokio, así que tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay.

Aquel comentario me provocó una punzada de angustia: ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el resto del curso en aquel pueblo?

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Tuve que dar varias vueltas a la manzana para encontrar un hueco donde dejar mi pequeño todoterreno. Parecía que el pub estaba muy animado aquella noche, a juzgar por la cantidad de vehículos que atestaban la calle. Aquél era uno de los sitios de reunión más populares entre los universitarios, puesto que se encontraba situado cerca del campus. Había quedado con mis amigas allí para tomar algo, y casi con seguridad nos encontraríamos también con los del grupo y con mi hermano. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de que alguien más también se nos uniría; bajo la luz de la farola, el flamante Audi negro se hallaba aparcado frente a la puerta. ¿Es que no podía librarme de su presencia ni siquiera cuando era mi momento de distracción? Ésa es la desventaja de vivir en una localidad tan pequeña; no hay muchos lugares donde salir y al final te terminas encontrando con todo el mundo. Vegeta no sólo se había mudado a mi casa, sino que también se relacionaba con el mismo círculo de gente que yo, así que lo vería todo el tiempo. ¡Qué fastidio, por Dios! Por mucho que tratara de mantener las distancias con aquel chico que tanto me abrumaba, me resultaba imposible huir de él. En aquel instante deseé vivir en una gran ciudad donde no tuviera que tener que encontrármelo en todas partes.

Exhalé un suspiro y me dispuse a entrar en el pub. Ya no iba a dar media vuelta, no tenía más remedio que toparme con él. Trataría de ignorarle y disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos. Lo malo fue que, una vez dentro, comprobé que no había llegado nadie aún. Sólo divisé a Gohan y a Vegeta jugando una partida de billar al fondo del local. Pedí una cerveza y, como no me iba a quedar bebiendo a solas en la barra, me acerqué a ellos. Vegeta, inclinado sobre la mesa, se disponía a golpear la bola con el palo. Llevaba unos pantalones cargo y un polo que le sentaban de miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar siempre listo para una sesión de fotos? ¿Es que aquel chico no tenía nunca un día malo, de esos en los que la gente normal está desfavorecida? Di un trago a mi cerveza. Sólo con verle sentía que se me secaba la garganta por completo. Me molestaba terriblemente la fascinación que me provocaba. Lo aborrecía, pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba sin aliento.

—¡Hola Bulma! —La simpática voz de Gohan me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

—Hola —balbuceé, todavía aletargada ante la visión de su contrincante, quien daba un certero golpe a la bola. Después de esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo, aquellos ojos se dirigieron a los míos, fulminándome al instante.

Gohan me salvó dándome un amistoso abrazo, al que yo correspondí gustosa. Era como mi segundo hermano y su presencia sirvió para amortiguar esa tensión que se creaba automáticamente cuando Vegeta y yo estábamos en la misma habitación. Me propuse actuar de la forma más natural posible. No tenía más opción que quedarme con ellos hasta que fueran llegando los demás, así que más me valía que no se notase lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando él estaba cerca.

—¿Qué tal va la partida? —pregunté, esforzándome por sonar natural.

—Mal para mí, pero muy bien para Vegeta —se quejó Gohan— Me está dando una buena paliza, y eso que hace tiempo que no juega. Creo que la siguiente te la paso a ti. Tú le darás su merecido.

—No sé… En cuanto lleguen Lazuli y las demás tenemos la firme intención de atrincherarnos en una mesa a parlotear— dije, tratando de escabullirme. Lo último que necesitaba era quedarme allí con ellos más tiempo del necesario.

—Estamos a punto de terminar esta partida, así que creo que te dará tiempo para vengarme —dijo Gohan con un guiño— Ya verás, Vegeta, a Bulma no le vas a ganar tan fácilmente. Es un crack con el billar.

"¡Ay Gohan!" pensé, "En qué lío me estás metiendo. Yo sólo quería tomarme unas cervezas tan tranquila…". Mi amigo no se podía ni imaginar el tira y afloja que existía entre Vegeta y yo, y ni lo mucho que me descolocaba su presencia.

—Será un placer comprobar si eso es cierto—La ronca voz de Vegeta sonó muy cerca, rodeándome mientras cruzaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa para coger su cerveza.

Se quedó allí de pie, bebiendo con lentitud mientras observaba el siguiente tiro de Gohan. Permanecí quieta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo lo increíblemente guapo que era aquel ser abominable. ¿Por qué tenía que atraerme tanto alguien que me caía tan mal? Vegeta era el prototipo de hombre de ciudad, autosuficiente y altivo, que siempre había detestado. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, cuando le tenía cerca sentía que me derretía. ¡Qué patética! Decidí que la mejor manera de superar aquel sinsentido era aceptar el reto que Gohan me ofrecía. Más me valía enfrentarme cara a cara con Vegeta y demostrarme a mí misma que no era para tanto. Si le ganaba al billar me sentiría un poquito por encima de él, y quizá así la fascinación daría paso a sentirme la reina del mambo. Una victoria le sentaría muy bien a mi pobre y maltrecho ego. Vegeta sería el tipo más atractivo e intrigante que jamás había conocido, pero yo iba a ser aquella tarde la que le bajara los humos al suelo.

—Muy bien Gohan, acepto. Voy a vengar tu derrota —le avisé, con un tono tan melodramático que hizo que mi amigo se echara a reír.

—¡Excelente! —declaró encantado—Me muero por ver ese duelo.

—Yo también —dijo Vegeta— A ver si es verdad que eres tan buena como dicen…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y si hubiéramos estado en una serie con efectos especiales, habrían saltado chispas, rayos x y algún que otro misil. Por lo menos estábamos de acuerdo en algo: la antipatía era mutua.

Esperé a que terminaran su partida, sintiendo que echaba humo por las orejas. Aquel tono desafiante y seductor que había utilizado Vegeta me había dejado como una cacerola hirviendo. Iba a necesitar otra cerveza para aplacar mi ansiedad, así que me acerqué a la barra y me hice con una jarra bien fría. Enfrentarme a esos ojos de hielo sobre la mesa de billar iba a suponer un reto, y necesitaba relajarme.

Finalmente, terminaron su partida y Gohan se ausentó. ¿Dónde estarían Lazuli y las demás?... Si no llegaban pronto me vería condenada a permanecer demasiado cerca de aquel impresentable.

—¿Preparada? —Su voz sonó justo detrás, demasiado próxima a mi oído. Su olor me envolvió, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Sí —respondí, reponiéndome lo más rápido que pude de aquella inquietante sensación. Necesitaba todos mis reflejos para poder darle una paliza al billar. Mi orgullo no me permitía perder esa partida. Era absurdo. Se trataba únicamente de un juego, pero se había convertido en algo vital. Tenía que demostrarle que no siempre se puede ser el protagonista, y me daba la sensación de que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que así fuera.

Cogí uno de los tacos que colgaban de la pared y preparé la punta con la tiza azul.  
Colocamos las bolas en el triángulo y lo pusimos en el punto de partida.

—Tú rompes —ofreció condescendiente.

—Gracias —me limité a responder.

Di un golpe maestro. El montón de bolas se dispersó y una de las rayadas se introdujo limpiamente en uno de los huecos de la esquina, lo que significaba que las lisas serían las suyas. Rodeé la mesa y busqué el ángulo más adecuado para intentar meter la siguiente. Me estaba concentrando en el tiro cuando él se situó frente a mí, poniéndose de cuclillas, con lo que sus increíbles ojos quedaron a la altura de mi línea de visión. Aquella peligrosa mirada me robó la concentración, y fallé el tiro. ¡Qué tramposo! No era justo que con tan sólo mirarme me robara toda mi puntería.

—Tu turno —anuncié molesta.

—Gracias…

Estudió su siguiente golpe y consiguió introducir con facilidad una bola lisa en uno de los huecos. No podía dejar que me sacara mucha ventaja porque entonces mi victoria estaría en peligro. Yo también podía jugar al juego de la distracción, así que mientras Vegeta se inclinaba sobre la mesa y preparaba su siguiente movimiento, me situé enfrente y le miré directamente a los ojos. Me observó durante unos breves instantes. Aquellos ojos de película me intimidaron y tuve que apartar la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Impulsó el taco, y el golpe, aunque decidido, no fue lo suficientemente preciso para introducir la bola, quedándose ésta justo al borde del agujero. ¡Genial! había conseguido desconcentrarle lo suficiente y ahora era mi turno. Dando un rodeo, me tomé mi tiempo para decidir cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. Cuando decidí cómo proseguir, me dispuse a tirar. Estaba fijando el blanco cuando noté su cuerpo justo detrás, inclinado sobre el mío.

—Si me permites un consejo… —susurró con aquella melodiosa voz.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me giró suavemente, colocando el taco algo más hacia la derecha. La cercanía de su cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera.

—Ahora sólo tienes que tirar al centro de la bola y, si no le das demasiado fuerte, entrará directa al agujero —explicó, con su pecho casi tocando mi espalda.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Creo que me las puedo arreglar sola —mascullé furiosa. No tanto por su repentino gesto de amabilidad como por la impotencia que me causaba sentirme tan abrumada.

—Porque, al contrario que tú, me gusta ser amable de vez en cuando. —Su cálido aliento rozaba mi piel.

—No soy tan arisca como tú crees…

—No con los demás, pero parece que cuando te diriges a mí ya no te queda ni una gota de simpatía —me susurró.

—¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre mi carácter o me vas a dejar que siga jugando?

—Adelante —respondió, apartándose por fin de mi lado para permitir que prosiguiera. Inspiré profundamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura. ¿Por qué poseía esa facilidad para desconcentrarme? Cuando me hallé algo más tranquila, golpeé la bola tal y como él me había indicado, y ésta entró limpiamente en el objetivo.

Continuamos con la partida entre miradas inquietantes. No volvió a acercarse de esa forma tan peligrosa y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que me moría porque volviera a hacerlo. No me gustaba nada la electrizante sensación que se estaba apoderando de mí. Aquella partida había comenzado con el objetivo de darle una lección y, sin embargo, era yo la que estaba descubriendo algo que no estaba preparada para admitir.

El combate de billar estaba muy igualado. A ambos nos quedaban tan sólo dos bolas sobre la mesa. Era mi turno de nuevo y me concentré al máximo en no fallar aquel tiro. La suerte estuvo de mi lado, y con un golpe certero introduje la última bola rayada en uno de los agujeros de las esquinas. ¡Bien! Ahora sólo tenía que meter la bola negra en el extremo opuesto y habría ganado. Me coloqué en la posición que encontré más adecuada y con un suave impulso conseguí dar un golpe en el punto exacto. La bola se introdujo en el agujero en cuestión, lo que significaba que le había ganado. Una sonrisa de completo regocijo se dibujó en mi cara.

—Felicidades —me felicitó, observándome detenidamente con sus preciosos ojos entreabiertos.

—Gracias —musité, sintiendo una mezcla de satisfacción y de desconcierto, pues la forma en que me miraba me descolocaba por completo. Gohan apareció en aquel preciso momento, salvándome de aquella incómoda situación.

—¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó satisfecho al comprobar que había ganado la partida—Te has ganado una copa.

—Ya te he dicho que vengaría tu derrota —dije riendo—Nunca falto a mi palabra.

Vegeta me miraba con una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tenías razón —comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a Gohan—es muy buena en esto. No me ha dado opción.

—Tú también has sido un buen contrincante —tuve que admitir—No me lo has puesto fácil.

—Voy a la barra a por unas copas para que brindemos —nos avisó Gohan—Ya va siendo hora de que dejen a un lado sus diferencias.

Dicho esto, se alejó dejándonos de nuevo a solas y la sensación de peligro regresó.

—¿Tan evidente resulta? —preguntó Vegeta.

—¿Tan evidente resulta qué?

—Que no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

—Supongo que sí...

—¿Crees que hay alguna forma de que podamos llegar a soportarnos? —inquirió entornando los ojos.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —murmuré.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo. Y quizá sea mejor así. No soy la mejor de las compañías —me avisó con amargura.

—Yo tampoco soy muy buena haciendo amistades.

—Se me ocurre una solución…

—¿Cuál, si puede saberse?

—Que nos demos una tregua. Tú no te metes en mi vida ni yo en la tuya, eso hará nuestra convivencia más fácil.

—Me parece bien —acepté.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho? —propuso extendiendo su mano.

—Trato hecho —asentí, apretándola. Ambos nos miramos durante unos segundos mientras nuestras palmas se tocaban. La corriente de energía que recorrió mi piel debido a su contacto me obligó a soltarle rápidamente.

Gohan regresó con las copas, seguido de mis amigas y del resto de los componentes de Los Saiyajin. Me alegré de que por fin hubieran llegado; había sobrepasado con creces el límite de tensión que era capaz de aguantar.

—Bueno, bueno… —me susurró Lazuli cuando estuvo junto a mí.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué? —pregunté mientras observaba cómo Vegeta y Gohan se alejaban de nosotras junto a sus compañeros del grupo. En su camino se cruzaron con un par de chicas despampanantes y se detuvieron a charlar con ellas. Gohan no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba ligar pero al final de cuentas es hombre y no está demás decir que atraía mucho a las chicas, y al parecer a Vegeta ese juego también le gustaba. No era de extrañar que aquellos dos hubieran hecho buenas amistades tan rápido. Parecían tener bastante en común.

—He visto que Vegeta y tú jugaban amistosamente al billar —dijo Lazuli con una mirada que delataba su esperanza de que yo hubiera enterrado el hacha de guerra—Parece que se llevan mejor, ¿no?

—Más que llevarnos bien, yo diría que simplemente nos toleramos —le aclaré antes de dar un ávido sorbo a la copa que mi mano sujetaba con fuerza. La rabia hervía en mis venas al ver cómo Vegeta ligaba descaradamente con aquella muñeca "Barbie". Seguramente, ella era el tipo de chica que le gustaba: voluptuosa y con pinta de querer pasar un buen rato.

—Pues es una pena que sigas con ésas —insistió mi amiga—Creo que deberías poner un poco más de tu parte, de lo contrario te verás condenada a vivir el resto del curso con un extraño.

A continuación, exhaló un melodramático y exagerado suspiro.

—¿Cómo se puede estar tan bueno? —preguntó al aire, para luego echarse a reír.

—Créeme, Lazuli, si fueras tú la que tuvieras que convivir con un ser tan arrogante, no lo encontrarías tan maravilloso. ¡Me pone de los nervios!

—Ya, ya lo veo —dijo ahogando una carcajada— Es evidente que te altera bastante…

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, nada —dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición— Voy por una copa, ¿me acompañas?

—Sí, yo también quiero otra —mascullé, echando un último vistazo a la animada conversación que Gohan y Vegeta mantenían con aquellas dos muñequitas de plástico. ¿Por qué tenía que importarme lo que él hiciera al otro lado del bar?  
Por mí como si quería ligarse a todas las chicas del pueblo, no era de mi incumbencia.

En poco más de una hora me bebí tres copas que, sumadas a las cervezas que había tomado al llegar, me provocaron una desagradable sensación de mareo.

—Bulma, ¿estás bien? —Lazuli me contemplaba consternada mientras yo trataba de mantenerme de pie.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —balbuceé.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No, sólo necesito esperar un poco a que se me pase.

—Creo que más vale que la lleve yo—La voz profunda de Vegeta se interpuso entre nosotras.

—No…, no hace falta —me esforcé en responder, arrastrando las palabras que surgían a trompicones de mi garganta.

—Sí, creo que es mejor que la lleves —opinó Lazuli— Yo he venido con Launch, así que me quedaré con las llaves del Toyota y mañana se lo acercaré a la finca.  
¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía obligarme a que fuera con él a casa?

—No…, no me voy —insistí, sintiéndome cada vez más mareada.

—Bulma, ¡no seas tonta! —me amonestó mi amiga—Dame las llaves de tu coche.

Cada vez me encontraba peor. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía que mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba irme de allí cuanto antes, así que me rendí y busqué el llavero en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lazuli me lo arrebató de las manos y, acto seguido, eché a andar con Vegeta escoltándome muy de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al ver cómo me tambaleaba de camino a su coche.

—Sí…, muy bien —respondí con dificultad. ¡Dios! Estaba más borracha de lo que había creído.

—Yo diría que vas bastante mal —observó divertido—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco el aire antes de subir al coche?

—No —respondí tajante, tratando inútilmente de ocultar mi estado de embriaguez—Prefiero irme ya, estoy cansada.

—Como quieras, pero si te mareas en el camino no me digas que no te he avisado —dijo visiblemente entretenido por mi empeño en parecer sobria.

—Descuida, no pienso protestar —declaré orgullosa.

Llegamos junto al Audi y él me abrió la puerta del acompañante. En cuanto tomé asiento y cerré la puerta, tuve que apoyar mi cabeza en el cristal, ya que me sentía como si el mundo entero girara descontrolado a mi alrededor.

¿Cómo me había metido en aquel lío? ¿A quién se le ocurre beber como una posesa cuando normalmente yo no tomaba más que una o dos copas en toda una noche? Era su culpa; me hacía sentir tan extraña y fuera de lugar que había necesitado litros de ron para calmar mi ansiedad. Para colmo de males, no sólo me había emborrachado como una idiota, sino que me hallaba sentada en su coche con una desagradable sensación de mareo. El suave balanceo del vehículo, que volaba sobre el asfalto, me fue acunando hasta quedarme dormida.

De repente, desperté atolondrada y desorientada, sintiendo cómo alguien me llevaba en brazos. Quise abrir los ojos, pero no pude; los párpados me pesaban demasiado. Escuché el sonido de la gravilla al ser pisada, lo que me indicó que nos hallábamos en casa. Percibí entonces el aroma de una colonia masculina que me resultó ligeramente familiar. En medio de aquel aturdimiento que me invadía, reconocí por fin ese olor: me hallaba en los brazos de Vegeta, quien ahora ascendía por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de nuestra casa. Mi subconsciente tomó el control y sentí cómo se dibujaba una placentera sonrisa en mis labios. Me sentía como una de esas damiselas medievales, rescatada por un apuesto caballero. Sin oponer resistencia, permití que me condujera hasta mi habitación. Una vez junto a mi cama, me depositó sobre ella con suavidad. Murmuré unas palabras ininteligibles de agradecimiento mientras él me arropaba con la colcha y, acto seguido, me sumí en un profundo y apacible sueño.

La resaca y la vergüenza que sentía por lo acontecido la noche anterior me obligaron a permanecer aislada en mi dormitorio la mayor parte del día siguiente. No quería encontrármelo después de la avergonzada situación que me había pillado en el pub, y todavía me daba más apuro que hubiese sido precisamente él quien me hubiera llevado a casa. Lazuli me trajo el coche después de comer, permaneciendo un rato en mi cuarto mientras se moría de la risa ante mis represalias. La quería matar por haberme puesto en aquel aprieto. Lo que yo consideraba una auténtica humillación ella lo encontraba de lo más natural y lógico: "Es tu compañero de casa, ¿no?... ¿Quién mejor que él para traerte de vuelta a tu dormitorio?" comentó, quitándole importancia. Cuando Launch vino a buscarla, ambas insistieron en que las acompañara al cine, pero yo me hallaba de un humor de perros y decliné su ofrecimiento. Cuando se marcharon, bajé a la cocina para picar algo, rezando al cielo no encontrarme con él. Tuve suerte y Vegeta no apareció. Debía de encontrarse en su cuarto, porque su coche estaba aparcado fuera.

Regresé a mi habitación y me di un largo baño. Cuando salí del aseo, llevando un pijama limpio que despedía un agradable aroma a suavizante, ya era noche cerrada y mi dormitorio se hallaba sumido en la penumbra. Me acerqué a la ventana para abrirla y permitir que entrase algo de aire fresco. Al deslizar la puerta corredera, el sonido de una guitarra me sorprendió. Me quedé allí, muy quieta, escuchando las notas que parecían proceder de la terraza. Una ráfaga de aire se adentró en mi cuarto y respire hondo. El sonido de la guitarra, mezclado con el hechizo de la noche, me envolvió. En la oscuridad de mi habitación apenas podía distinguir la silueta de la butaca que estaba situada junto a la ventana, así que, tanteando con mis manos, la descubrí y tomé asiento.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y, a través del visillo, la noche fue revelándose. El cielo, muy oscuro, brillaba salpicado por millones de lejanas estrellas y la luna iluminaba la terraza con su tenue luz espectral. Vegeta, sentado sobre una silla, tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados. Su atractivo rostro, perfilado por aquella pálida luz, adquiría un matiz irreal, como si fuera un fantasma surgido de entre las sombras. Sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas con una intensidad abrumadora, y la emoción de la música me provocó un escalofrío. Permanecí inmóvil, sin hacer ruido, dejando que aquel sonido me rodeara.

Cerré los ojos, inspirando profundamente, dejándome llevar por cada nota que surgía a mi alrededor. La tranquilidad que evocaban aquellos acordes me sumió en un estado de profundo bienestar. Ajeno a mi presencia, él parecía poseído por las cuerdas que sus dedos acariciaban. Tras unos minutos, sus manos se detuvieron y se hizo el silencio. Temí que me descubriera espiándole, pues ya no podía camuflarme tras el sonido del instrumento. Me quedé muy quieta, escuchando mi propia respiración, que entonces se me hizo demasiado evidente. Vegeta se inclinó, apoyando la guitarra negra sobre sus rodillas, y encendió un cigarro. Después de darle las primeras caladas, lo dejó suspendido entre sus labios entreabiertos para frotarse las manos a causa del frío.

Apoyé mis pies en el borde de la butaca, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos. La guitarra comenzó a sonar de nuevo, lenta y suave, invitándome a cerrar los ojos.

Sus manos dieron vida a un punteo que no tardé en reconocer: estaba interpretando Set down your glass, uno de mis temas preferidos de Snow Patrol. La sencilla y pausada melodía de aquella canción no precisaba más que de una guitarra para ser perfecta; no eran necesarios otros instrumentos que la acompañaran. Mi cuerpo vibraba con cada nota que Vegeta, sin saberlo, me regalaba. Me sentí transportada, como si mi alma comenzara a volar entre los árboles que nos rodeaban, elevándome cada vez más mientras de mi garganta surgían aquellas palabras en inglés temblando ligeramente, y no por el frío que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, sino por el significado de aquellas breves frases con las que se desenvolvía la canción. Canté en voz baja, sintiendo bajo mi piel cada sílaba que pronunciaba:

Just close your eyes  
And count to five  
Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise  
Set down your glass  
I painted this  
To look like you and me forever as we're now  
And I'm shaking then I'm still  
When you're eyes meet mineI lose simple skills  
Like to tell you all I want is now  
You sing and I'm killed  
I'm just not the same  
As I was a year ago and each minute since then  
My jumper tears  
As we take it off  
And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will  
And I'm shaken then I'm still  
When your eyes meet mineI lose simple skills  
Like to tell you all I want is now  
And I'm shaken then I'm still  
When your eyes meet mine I lose simple skills  
Like to tell you all I want is now.

El tintineo final remató la canción.  
De pronto, el silencio me devolvió a la realidad. Una mezcla de alborozo y nerviosismo me atraparon, fabricando un nudo en mi estómago. Acababa de ser testigo de la pureza y sensibilidad con las que nuestro huésped era capaz de comunicarse, sin palabras. Tan sólo con las cuerdas de una guitarra había dicho mucho más que en aquellas dos semanas desde su llegada.

Sigilosa, me alejé de la ventana. ¿Me habría escuchado cantar? Unos pasos alteraron el ritmo de mi corazón y por unos instantes temí verle aparecer en mi dormitorio. Respiré aliviada cuando escuché cómo se alejaba. Su ventana se cerró y me desplomé sobre mi cama, exhalando un suspiro. Aquel episodio acababa de arrancarme la serenidad que me había brindado el largo y placentero baño de espuma. Desde su llegada, Vegeta me había resultado un tipo algo extraño. Ahora, tras aquella furtiva interpretación, el rechazo daba paso al más absoluto desconcierto: ¿cómo un tipo como él, tan serio y distante, podía hacer que su guitarra sonara tan dulce y cálida?

Cuando conseguí salir de mi azoramiento, me metí en la cama con la ingenua esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Fue imposible. Pasé prácticamente toda la noche en vela, revolviéndome de un lado a otro. Vegeta había conseguido desvelarme. Y, una vez más, me asustó la facilidad con la que me había desarmado.

Encendí de nuevo la luz de mi mesilla, tratando de leer. El esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que era incapaz de concentrarme en las páginas del libro de Paul Auster, un autor que en condiciones normales me abstraía por completo de todo lo que me rodeaba. Cerrando el libro, decidí escuchar un poco de música en el iPod y volví a apagar la luz. Acompañada por las canciones de mi lista de favoritos, me sumí en un estado de insomnio total mientras soñaba despierta, inmersa en una extraña agitación que me atemorizaba y que al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir un inquietante cosquilleo en el estómago. Aquella sensación no me abandonó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin conseguí quedarme dormida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6: Pláticas

**Pov Vegeta**

Hablaba a menudo con mi abuela por teléfono, y parecía estar contenta en la residencia. La había visitado un par de veces durante aquel primer mes que había transcurrido desde mi llegada. Lo cierto era que aquel lugar donde ahora vivía no parecía, ni por asomo, una clínica geriátrica. Ubicada en lo que en otro tiempo había sido una gran mansión, en su rehabilitación habían puesto sumo cuidado para darle un aire alegre y confortable, asemejándose más a un pequeño hotel familiar que a un asilo. Contaba en su parte trasera con un pequeño y bello jardín donde los residentes podían salir en los días soleados a dar un paseo o simplemente sentarse a charlar. Se encontraba en un tranquilo barrio residencial en pleno centro de la ciudad, con lo que mi abuela contaba con la libertad de ir y venir.

Mi abuela seguía acudiendo a las reuniones con sus amigas y de vez en cuando iba de compras al vecino distrito. La única diferencia con su anterior rutina diaria, aparte de que ya no vivíamos juntos, era que un equipo de médicos y enfermeras vigilaban constantemente su corazón, asegurándose de que siguiera al pie de la letra todas sus recomendaciones.

En mi última visita me enseñó su apartamento, que incluía un saloncito, un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño de generosas dimensiones. Las tres estancias, bañadas por una gran cantidad de luz natural, se encontraban ubicadas en el último piso del edificio, con lo que no tenían ningún obstáculo delante que impidiera que el sol penetrara a raudales. Desde allí se veía el jardín, y a lo lejos se divisaban las torres del distrito financiero, incluyendo el nuevo complejo de altísimo rascacielos llamado Cuatro Torres. Era como si su habitación mirase al futuro, a una nueva esperanza. Verla tan cómoda y satisfecha en su nuevo hogar apaciguó la preocupación que me había acompañado a Montegris. Ella era lo mejor que me quedaba en la vida, y su bienestar era vital para mí.

—Cuéntame, Vegeta, ¿cómo va todo? —me interrogó desde el sofá. Yo, que seguía admirado las vistas desde su ventana, me giré para responderle.

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Los Briefs son gente muy amable, y la universidad me gusta.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, no ha sido un cambio tan malo—Su tono de triunfo delató la satisfacción que la invadía.

—No te confundas —le corregí— Pienso regresar a Tokio antes de lo que crees. He aceptado tu chantaje, pero no para siempre.

—¿Chantaje? Me entristece que lo veas así… Todo esto lo he hecho por tu bien.

—Abuela, ya lo sé, no te estoy criticando. Sólo tienes que entender que mi sitio está aquí, donde pueda estar cerca para cuidarte.

—Yo me cuido muy bien sola —declaró orgullosa. No le gustaba nada el papel de abuelita; era muy independiente y se jactaba de llevar toda la vida haciéndose cargo de sus propios asuntos— Bastante tengo con tener que vivir entre ancianos, y con un equipo médico pegado a mí todo el día, como para que tú también te pongas protector conmigo.

—No es sólo que te quiera proteger, necesito tenerte cerca.

—Necesitas aún más encontrarte a ti mismo. Eso en Tokio no sucederá, así que debes permanecer en Montegris más tiempo.

—¿Es que no me vas a dejar regresar nunca? —pregunté molesto.

—No puedo impedírtelo, sólo te estoy aconsejando. Creo que por lo menos debes quedarte durante este curso.

Qué lista era. No era una orden; sin embargo ella sabía que yo no me opondría para no herirla. Jugaba con ventaja. Le debía mucho y la respetaba por encima de todo. Ella lo sabía muy bien, y lo utilizaba a su favor.

—Permaneceré allí durante los próximos meses —acepté— Después ya veré qué hago. De todas formas, tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué, si puede saberse?

—Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato y mantendré mi promesa. Pero quiero que cuando yo considere que ha llegado el momento de volver a Tokio tú respetes mi decisión. Si tanto deseas que rehaga mi vida, tienes que concederme el derecho de ser adulto. Debes confiar en mí.

—Me parece justo —aceptó— Es positivo que tomes las riendas de tu vida. Yo te he obligado a subir al caballo. No obstante, en algún momento tendrás que decidir adónde te diriges con su ayuda.

—Ésa es una metáfora muy acertada —observé riendo— Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora vivo rodeado de esos animales.

Ella me imitó soltando una carcajada.

—¡Qué curioso! Lo he dicho sin pensar —exclamó sin dejar de reír— Por cierto, ¿estás aprovechando para volver a montar?

—Sí. De hecho, me han asignado un caballo y cabalgo casi todos los días.

—Debe de ser una delicia vivir en plena naturaleza…

—Sí, aunque es bastante diferente a esto —admití— No me disgusta del todo, pero echo mucho de menos el barullo al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Es lógico, jamás habías vivido en un sitio que no estuviera asfaltado —bromeó.

—Sí, lo más cerca que había estado de un bosque era el parque del Retiro — observé, riendo de nuevo.

—Entonces, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para disfrutar de esa otra forma de vida. Muchos se quedan atrapados en las ciudades, y ni siquiera son conscientes de que más allá existen otros universos. Me da pena ver cómo muchos jóvenes no han visto jamás un animal en libertad, ni conocen el silencio del campo.

—Ese silencio del que hablas, tan lleno de matices, quizá sea lo que más me gusta de Montegris.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Recuerdo que cuando era niña pasábamos el verano en una casita en el campo —comenzó a relatar, sumiéndose en la nostalgia— Era tan diferente a Tokio que allí me transformaba en otra persona: mis días transcurrían buscando moras, jugando con los chiquillos del pueblo, andando en bicicleta por los alrededores y correteando por los bosques vestida con pantalones, algo que al terminar las vacaciones me tenían terminantemente prohibido. Allí podía mancharme sin reprimendas. En Tokio, en cambio, me vestían como una muñeca y siempre debía comportarme como toda una señorita. En el campo no había reglas. Sin embargo, aquí todo estaba cronometrado.

—Creo que Bunny se siente exactamente así —cavilé en voz alta— Por lo que hemos hablado, deduzco que prefiere mil veces la libertad que le ofrece el campo y la cría de caballos a tener que cumplir un horario en una oficina y vestir como una ejecutiva.

—Siempre fue un espíritu libre. Desde pequeña se comportaba de manera distinta a sus compañeras de colegio —explicó mi abuela— Desde que la conocí, cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años, supe que ella estaba hecha de otra pasta.

—¿Y mamá? Ella no buscaba algo distinto también. Si eran tan amigas, ¿cómo es que siguieron caminos tan diferentes?

—Cada una siguió el sendero que creyó más adecuado, lo que no quiere decir que fuera el que realmente desearan —respondió enigmática. Era evidente que Bunny sí era feliz con su decisión, con lo que aquel último comentario se refería a su hija.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí intrigado.

—Vegeta, no todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir. Hay veces que la vida elige por ti.

—No te entiendo.

—Tu madre se casó con alguien que era muy distinto a ella. Eso la obligó a dejar algunos de sus sueños a un lado.

—Podía haber intentado compaginarlos con su matrimonio, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero no tuvo el coraje de imponerse a tu padre —contestó apenada— En fin, eso ya no importa. Tienes que centrarte en ti. Has de luchar para que la vida te conduzca hacia tus sueños, y no que te aleje de ellos. Sopesa muy bien cada decisión que tomes porque, aunque no lo sepas aún, cada elección que tomamos, por muy insignificante que parezca, te conducirá irrevocablemente a tu futuro.

Su pequeño discurso me dejó algo desconcertado; no parecía sólo un consejo, sino una lección aprendida tras muchos errores cometidos. ¿Qué le habría hecho advertirme sobre aquello con tanto énfasis?

* * *

Una vez en mi coche conduje de vuelta a Montegris. Cuando me adentré en la gran avenida, enseguida me encontré atrapado en un hormiguero de vehículos repleto de rostros contrariados. Era hora punta en Tokio; el tráfico era muy pesado y sumamente lento. Aquellos atascos monumentales eran algo que no añoraba en absoluto. Ponían a prueba mi poca paciencia y me incitaban a fumar un cigarro detrás de otro. Busqué en la memoria de la radio de mi coche algo que escuchar. Exploré su contenido por orden alfabético. Al llegar a la "S" me detuve en Snow Patrol. Presioné la tecla "enter" y aparecieron los nombres de sus diferentes álbumes en la pantalla digital. A Hundred Million Suns fue el elegido. La canción número siete de aquel CD era la que Bulma y yo habíamos compartido, a nuestra manera, bajo la luna llena. El recuerdo de su voz se coló en mi mente, acallando a la voz masculina que sonaba en los altavoces de mi coche. Olvidé el denso tráfico y me relajé.

Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…  
And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will…  
You sing and I'm killed…

Recordé el delicado susurro que había surgido del interior de su cuarto, acercándose a mí entre las sombras de la terraza, llegando a mis oídos casi imperceptible por la distancia que nos separaba. Aun así, era tal la intensidad del sentimiento con el que ella se expresaba, que su voz aterciopelada y suave, me puso la piel de gallina. Aquella chica poseía esa característica tímida e indescriptible, que la hacía única. Parecía mentira que su fría y dura fachada ocultase tanta dulzura. No podía dejar de recordar aquellos minutos en los que habíamos estados conectados por aquella canción que, sin ella saberlo, nos había convertido en una sola persona por unos segundos. Ella no estaba al tanto de que me había percatado de su presencia, escondida tras las cortinas de su dormitorio. Me alegraba de haberla escuchado. Sólo alguien extremadamente sensible y apasionado sería capaz de mejorar Set down your glass, ya de por sí increíble.

La noche que la llevé en mis brazos a su habitación se quedó dormida nada más depositarla en su cama. A pesar de la evidente animosidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro, no pude evitar permanecer junto a ella, observando embelesado como el sueño dulcificaba su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía desprender esa ternura cuando estaba despierta? Desde entonces, aunque me había agradecido tímidamente que la hubiera llevado a casa, su actitud conmigo no había cambiado en absoluto. Se limitaba a respetar nuestro trato escrupulosamente. No se enzarzaba en ninguna discusión conmigo, pero tampoco me prestaba demasiada atención.

Al llegar a la finca subí directo a la sala de estar. Encontré a Bulma acurrucada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada, y la sorpresa en sus ojos la delató; mi inesperada llegada le importunaba. Una vez más el intruso interrumpía su plácida existencia.

—Hola —me saludó.

—Hola —respondí, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del confortable sofá.

Desde mi llegada acostumbraba a refugiarme en mi dormitorio, pero comenzaba a cansarme de pasar tanto tiempo a solas. Lo cierto es que necesitaba la compañía de otro ser humano, aunque se tratase de alguien tan inaccesible como Bulma.

—Has ido a ver a tu abuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó, esforzándose por ser amable. Ése era el problema: que se esforzaba. Su interés no era genuino. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si por ella fuera yo jamás habría sido invitado a compartir su casa. Aun así, agradecí su intento.

—Sí, acabo de llegar de Tokio.

—¿Qué tal está ella?

Otra pregunta; aquello sí que era una novedad… No solía dirigirme más de dos palabras seguidas.

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Me alegro —comentó cortés, para luego abrir el libro de nuevo y continuar con su lectura. Por unos instantes había tratado de ser amable y mostrar cierto interés por algo que tuviera que ver conmigo. No obstante, no tardó en trazar aquella molesta línea que nos separaba una vez más. El silencio regresó de nuevo a aquella sala de estar. Era insoportable.

—¿Te importa si enciendo la tele? —pregunté.

—No, no me importa —contestó sin dejar de leer.

Encendí el televisor y navegué por los canales hasta encontrar algo que me interesara. Cuando por fin di con una serie cómica, me recosté contra el respaldo. No tardé en comenzar a reírme como un tonto con las estupideces que los actores, que protagonizaban en la pantalla, hacían. Bulma no se unió a las carcajadas, sino que se levantó, disponiéndose a dejarme a solas con el programa.

—¿Te vas? —inquirí.

—Sí, es que estoy muy metida en este libro y prefiero ir a mi cuarto para leer en silencio —se excusó—. Pero no te preocupes, quédate disfrutando de la serie. Es evidente que lo estás pasando en grande.

—No era mi intención molestarte.

—Descuida, no pasa nada. Luego te veo.

—Adiós.

Salió de la habitación y me quedé solo una vez más. ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantener una simple y distendida conversación con aquella chica? Cada vez que coincidía con ella en algún lugar de la casa, salía huyendo como si yo fuera la peor compañía imaginable. No me gustaba ese rechazo, y es más, lo único que conseguía con ello es que cada vez me picara más la curiosidad. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad encontraría la manera de acercarme a ella. No quería seguir conviviendo con una completa desconocida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **jeje 2 caps en un día, bueno el anterior ya lo tenía a media pues y simplemente lo terminé hoy y como tenía tiempo de sobra, hice éste cap. Es por eso que es más corto que los demás. Hice hasta donde pude y no me dio para más ya que estoy algo cansada. Bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia, como siempre digo, me gustaría que dejaran comentarios y pues cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización.


	7. Chapter 7: Enigmas Parte I

**Pov Bulma**

Lazuli no había probado bocado. La comida en su plato ya debía estar más que fría. Cierto es que los menús de la cafetería de su facultad no eran como para pertenecer a una guía gastronómica, pero eran pasables. Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde y me costaba creer que ella no tuviera apetito a esas horas. Su semblante taciturno evidenciaba que se encontraba algo ausente. La conocía muy bien: se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad. Sin embargo, yo sabía que estaba muy triste. A pesar de esa aparente jovialidad con la que solía mostrarse, en los últimos meses Lazuli lo había pasado muy mal. Su padre se había ido de casa sin previo aviso. Una tarde, al regresar de la universidad, se encontró con que él ya no vivía allí. Había hecho las maletas y se había trasladado a Tokio con una mujer poco mayor que nosotras.

Sus padres habían pasado por altibajos, como muchos matrimonios. No obstante, ni su madre ni ella se esperaban una sorpresa así. Por lo visto, su padre llevaba saliendo con aquella joven casi un año, demostrando lo buen actor que podía ser, ya que nadie había sospechado nada. De la noche a la mañana, Lazuli se quedó sin figura paterna pues, desde su marcha, no había vuelto a dejarse caer por Montegris. Estaba furiosa y no se había molestado en ir a verlo, a pesar de que él le había rogado miles de veces que fuera a Tokio a visitarle. Ella siempre me decía: "Si me quiere ver, que mueva el trasero, no voy a ser yo la que tome la iniciativa, porque no soy yo la que ha abandonado a su familia. Yo sigo aquí, donde siempre he estado".

Había tratado de apoyarla en aquella compleja y dolorosa situación. Entendía su rabia, lo abandonada y desconcertada que se sentía, y le había aconsejado que hablara con su padre cara a cara. Por muy duro que fuera enfrentarse a ello. Lazuli tenía derecho a pedirle una explicación, y él no podría eludir su deber de dársela. Seguramente la respuesta no la iba a satisfacer, tampoco la iba a aplacar, pero por lo menos actuaría como un catalizador para que comenzase a asimilar lo ocurrido. Casi me mató de un susto cuando, al escuchar mi sugerencia, me llamó loca a gritos, en un ataque de descontrolada histeria que acabó en un océano de lágrimas, con lo que decidí no volver sacar el tema a menos que ella lo hiciese.

Lazuli bloqueó el asunto y lo desterró al fondo de su mente. No volvió a decir nada al respecto, como si no hubiera sucedido nunca. Era como si su padre no existiera, obviándole de todas las conversaciones e historias. Si contaba alguna anécdota de su niñez, lo excluía por completo, incluyendo sólo a su madre. Para ella ya no existía el plural en lo que a su familia se refería. Había borrado los recuerdos de su padre. Eso me preocupaba, ya que antes o después le pasaría factura. Regresaría a ella como una bestia embravecida que ha sido acorralada durante demasiado tiempo. No podía asegurar que ésa fuera la razón que le quitaba el apetito; no obstante, mi intuición me señalaba que así era. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que averiguarlo porque no soportaba más verla tan abatida.

—Lazuli, ¿qué ocurre? —me decidí a preguntar. Sus ojos, que carecían de su acostumbrado brillo, me miraron incapaces de ocultar su angustia a pesar de que ella tratara de restarle importancia.

—Nada, uno de esos días pésimos —Se encogió de hombros. No me lo tragaba; había algo más que un mal día oculto bajo aquel hastío.

—No disimules. No me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que no me convences.

—Bulma, mira por la ventana. Hace un día de perros, las clases de hoy han sido aburridísimas y todavía tengo que ir a una conferencia que promete ser tediosa —dijo con un profundo suspiro—Yo también tengo derecho a sentirme desgraciada de vez en cuando.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —concluí—De todas formas, ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas desahogarte.

—Gracias. —Se esforzó por sonreír, sin mucho éxito.

No quise presionarla y abandoné el interrogatorio. No me conformaba con sus evasivas, pero no quería insistir más. Ella terminaría contándomelo si se trataba de algo que iba más allá de un mal día. Con Lazuli había que ser paciente. Era muy alegre y positiva en apariencia, sin embargo, le costaba expresar sus preocupaciones y tendía a ocultarlas. Perseguirla para que te lo contara solía ser contraproducente, ya que se cerraba aún más en banda. La mejor táctica para sonsacarle información sobre lo que la carcomía por dentro era dejarla respirar, para volver a la carga cuando menos se lo esperaba. Era necesario insistir hasta que la pillabas con la guardia baja y terminaba por sincerarse.

Un rato después nos despedimos, no sin antes hacerle prometer que me llamaría si necesitaba conversar. Ella permaneció en aquel edificio, donde cursaba sus estudios de Derecho. Yo atravesé el campus, camino de mi facultad, sintiéndome como un animal que se dirige al matadero. Mi siguiente clase era Información en Radio y Televisión. Se trataba de una asignatura obligatoria de la que no me podía librar, por mucho que asistir supusiera un auténtico suplicio para mí. Siempre había odiado hablar en público; ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas me provocaba sudores fríos. En las pocas semanas que llevábamos de curso aún no habíamos comenzado con las prácticas, que consistían en aprender a comunicar una noticia con soltura. Hasta el momento el profesor se había centrado en la teoría. Aquella iba a ser la primera clase en la que tendríamos que comenzar a poner en práctica lo aprendido hasta el momento. Sólo con pensarlo me invadía un enorme desasosiego; ¿cómo iba a ponerme, micrófono en mano, delante de una cámara en un lugar lleno de gente, cuando no era capaz siquiera de hablar en alto en las reuniones del periódico?

Se prestaba suma atención a la dicción y a la expresión corporal, ya que eran cualidades imprescindibles para ser un buen comunicador. Por mucho que el profesor repitiera que no debíamos inquietarnos, que con el tiempo terminaríamos adquiriendo el aplomo y la seguridad necesarios, a mí no me servían de nada sus alentadoras palabras de ánimo. Tenía muy claro que hablar en público no era lo mío. Si me había inclinado por estudiar Periodismo, no era porque persiguiera un futuro en la tele o en la radio, sino porque mi interés se centraba en la prensa escrita. Mi convencimiento de que mi destino se hallaba en la redacción de algún periódico no me eximía de aquella tortura. Si me quería licenciar como periodista, tenía que pasar por el aro, no había más vuelta de hoja.

Una vez en el ascensor, camino del segundo piso, rogué al cielo que la clase se hubiera suspendido. "Por favor, que el profesor haya cogido una gripe", imploré en silencio. No hubo suerte; al entrar en el aula allí estaba él, con su semblante afable, escribiendo algo en su agenda mientras esperaba a que terminasen de llegar el resto de los alumnos. Tomé asiento en una silla de las últimas filas buscando pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

En unos minutos comenzó la clase. Sentí cómo la angustia crecía en mis entrañas. El profesor repartió unas hojas con diferentes noticias, y nos indicó que eligiéramos el tema que más nos interesara antes de sentarnos ante una de las cámaras que se encontraban repartidas por la gran estancia. Nuestra exposición quedaría grabada, lo que nos permitiría analizar su contenido para comprobar nuestros fallos y de esa forma señalar lo que era necesario que mejorásemos como reporteros.

Hice todo lo posible por apaciguar mi nerviosismo. Leí los diferentes comunicados, y me decanté por uno que hablaba de la concesión del último premio Planeta. Pensé que si se trataba de un tema afín a mis gustos me sería más sencillo hablar sobre ello. Leí la noticia varias veces, tratando de memorizarla, así no tendría que recurrir al papel constantemente y quizá me podría expresar de forma más natural. Esperé mi turno para sentarme ante la cámara de vídeo. A medida que se acercaba el momento, sentía cómo mis músculos se agarrotaban, mi garganta se secaba y el folio que asía mi mano se agitaba producto del temblor incontrolado de mi pulso. Cuando me hallé sentada frente aquel amenazador objetivo, carraspeé e inhalé una bocanada de aire. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y noté cómo el frío invadía mis huesos. Aquello debía de ser lo que los actores describen como miedo escénico… En mi caso no era miedo: ¡era terror!

—¿Lista? —preguntó el compañero que se situaba tras aquel horrible aparato.

—Sí —mentí en un hilo de voz.

—Muy bien —anunció aquel chico—Tres, dos, uno…

Una luz roja se encendió, indicándome que la cámara de video comenzaba a grabar cada uno de mis movimientos. Todo lo que hiciera y dijera quedaría plasmado en su memoria digital. El nudo de mi garganta creció.

—Hoy… hemos sabido… —escuché mi propia voz, tensa y entrecortada. Aquello no comenzaba nada bien y enmudecí sin remedio. Volví a carraspear y miré el papel de reojo.

—Tranquila. Vuelve a empezar —me alentó el camarógrafo.

—De acuerdo…ya voy —asentí casi sin voz.

La angustia me paralizaba. Sabía que era irracional sentirme así, ya que todos en aquella habitación se enfrentaban por primera vez a ser el centro absoluto de atención. Era un simple ejercicio, no me jugaba nada. Pero daba igual, no lo podía controlar. Unas repentinas lágrimas me nublaron la vista. No iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Que pase el siguiente —balbuceé—Yo no puedo…, lo siento.

Me levanté de la silla súbitamente. Los rostros desconcertados de todos los que me rodeaban me miraban de hito en hito. Huí apresurada hacia donde había dejado mi bolsa y los cuadernos. Los cogí, sumida entonces en un desconsolado llanto. Corriendo, abandoné la clase en busca de las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo principal de la facultad de Ciencias de la Información. El pánico que se había apoderado de mí era absurdo, lo sabía, pero era víctima de una fobia que me obligaba a huir. No sabía cómo iba a superarlo; me hallaba absolutamente indefensa ante mi cobardía. No tendría que volver a asistir a esa clase hasta la semana siguiente. Contaba con varios días para intentar serenarme y volver a intentarlo. Confiaba en ser capaz de hacerlo en mi próxima oportunidad, pero albergaba serias dudas de que fuera a conseguirlo.

Algo más calmada y ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, llegué hasta mi coche. Había sido un día nefasto: primero, la extraña actitud de Lazuli, y luego, mi incapacidad para decir cuatro simples frases delante de una cámara. Decidí ir a casa y correr a las caballerizas para refugiarme, a lomos de Alma, en los bosques que se dirigían al Monte de la Luna.

* * *

Ese sábado necesitaba ir a Tokio, pero mi madre había cogido mi coche prestado y los trenes volvían a estar de huelga.

—¿Y cómo vas a ir entonces? —me preguntó Gloria, mientras pelaba unas patatas en la encimera de la cocina.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea —respondí contrariada al tiempo que removía el café con la cucharilla.

Podía pedírselo a Lazuli, pero ella ya me había acompañado en muchas ocasiones a la ciudad, y no quería obligarla a conducir en un día tan lluvioso y gris. Además, la noche anterior habíamos salido a dar una vuelta y cuando yo me fui a casa ella se encontraba en la pista bailando como una loca en compañía de Milk. A juzgar por sus eufóricos bailes, me apostaba el cuello a que no se habían ido de allí hasta las mil. Sería una faena llamarla tan pronto y despertarla en plena resaca.

—Me temo que tendré que posponer mi excursión a Tokio. No tengo forma alguna de ir hoy —declaré tras estudiar las opciones.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de mí y me giré. Vegeta entraba en la cocina y se dirigía directo a la cafetera. Llevaba esos vaqueros que le sentaban tan bien y una camiseta azul de manga larga que insinuaba su atlético torso. Su pelo siempre desafiando la gravedad en forma de llama, y unos mechones mojados le caían sobre la frente. Como siempre, parecía salido de una página de alguna revista.

—Buenos días —nos saludó de muy buen humor. Esos ojos azabaches brillaron con una mezcla de malicia y picardía—Bulma, ¿tienes que ir a Tokio? —preguntó, mientras esperaba a que la taza se llenara del espumoso café espresso.

—Sí. Quería ir a ver una película que sólo proyectan en los cines cerca de la capital del Oeste de Tokio—respondí intimidada—pero mi madre se ha llevado mi coche. Tengo que escribir una crítica, y no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —ofreció de buen talante, tomando asiento a mi lado— Necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas a casa de mi abuela. Pensaba salir en unos quince minutos, pero si necesitas más tiempo, te espero.

Su amabilidad me cogió totalmente desprevenida, con lo que me demoré en responder. Desde nuestro encuentro en la sala de estar unos días atrás, apenas habíamos intercambiado unas palabras, con lo que su generoso gesto me desconcertó por completo. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan agradable conmigo.

—¿En serio no te importa? —dije al fin.

—No, no me importa en absoluto.

Aquel ofrecimiento me inquietaba. Ambos sabíamos que no terminábamos de encajar, así que no comprendía muy bien su repentino ataque de amabilidad, aunque sin duda era la solución perfecta. Lo malo es que eso nos obligaría a pasar el día juntos.

—El primer pase de la película no es hasta las cuatro y media, quizá tú quieras volver antes. ¿No tienes ensayo con el grupo?

Había recordado que Los Saiyajin solía reunirse los sábados y, ahora que Vegeta se les había unido, no les podía dejar tirados.

—Descuida, no hemos quedado. Lo hemos dejado para mañana porque ni yo ni Gohan podíamos hoy. Si te soy sincero, no me importa nada esperar a que empiece la película. Un poco de cine de autor no me vendrá nada mal —añadió divertido— No hay nada más que decir; te vienes conmigo. Sólo te voy a pedir que a cambio me ayudes con algunas cajas que tendré que meter en mi coche.

Era obvio que no me dejaba alternativa, con lo que no discutí. Terminé mi café y subí a cambiarme, ya que todavía estaba en pijama. Me duché a toda prisa y me planté delante del armario después de haberme secado el pelo en un tiempo récord. Por primera vez en muchos meses me encontré analizando mi ropa. ¿Qué podía ponerme? Rebusqué entre las perchas apresuradamente. No había nada que se me antojase bonito. Había descuidado tanto mi aspecto que ahora, cuando quería vestirme con algo que resultase sofisticado a la par que informal, no veía nada que me pareciera adecuado entre aquellas prendas aburridas y grandes. No quería parecer una simplona chica de pueblo junto a uno de los hombres con más estilo que había conocido nunca. Vegeta, llevara lo que llevase, siempre estaba irresistible. Lazuli tenía razón, iba a tener que ir de compras con urgencia. No podía seguir vistiéndome simplemente para cubrir mi delgado cuerpo. La moda no tenía nada de malo y yo había huido de ella como si de una plaga se tratase.

Seguía allí plantificada, vestida tan sólo con mi ropa interior, incapaz de saber qué ponerme. "Bulma, tranquila, vamos por partes" me dije a mí misma, tratando de apaciguar mi ansiedad.

Lo primero que hice fue elegir unos vaqueros, los más estrechos que tenía. Una cosa menos. En uno de los cajones vi una sencilla camisa Blanca que era más pequeña que las demás. Me la puse. No era lo más sexy del mundo, pero no me sentaba mal. Bien, sólo quedaba elegir algo de abrigo. Recordé que mi madre me había regalado hace poco una cazadora de cuero gris que ni siquiera me había probado. ¿Dónde la había puesto?... ¡Ah, sí, en el armario de la izquierda! Lo abrí y allí estaba, colocada en una percha con la etiqueta aún colgando. La saqué y, al observar su forma entallada, agradecí de veras que mi madre hubiera elegido algo tan adecuado. ¡Era perfecta! y me quedaba como un guante. Arranqué la etiqueta, me calcé mis botas de ante, busqué una bufanda que combinara con el conjunto y agarré mi bolso, saliendo por fin de mi habitación.

Vegeta me esperaba en la cocina mientras charlaba con Gloria, que me miró sorprendida al verme aparecer vestida con más cuidado que de costumbre. Disimuló su asombro y siguió con sus quehaceres sin decir nada al respecto.

—Ya estoy lista —anuncié nerviosa.

Nos despedimos de Gloria y salimos al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, camino de su coche. Había dejado de llover y entre las nubes empezaban a colarse unos tímidos rayos de sol. Subimos al vehículo y Vegeta arrancó el potente motor, que ronroneaba al avanzar por la estrecha calzada que se dirigía a la carretera comarcal. Sus dedos jugaron con los botones de la moderna radio y eligió algo de música para que nos hiciera el trayecto más ameno.

Un grupo extranjero que desconocía comenzó a sonar en los magníficos altavoces de aquel coche. Me removí nerviosa en mi asiento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras él conducía, deprisa y con gran destreza, por la serpenteante carretera que nos llevaría a la autopista. Resultaba sumamente extraño encontrarme allí sentada junto a él, en el interior de aquel coche que siempre observaba con recelo desde mi habitación. Todo en Vegeta era un misterio y eso me asustaba. Aunque llevara un tiempo viviendo con nosotros, la verdad es que no le conocía en absoluto. En aquel instante me pregunté por qué demonios había aceptado su ofrecimiento… Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria: me había metido en la boca del lobo casi sin darme cuenta.

Una vez pasamos el peaje, el coche aceleró hasta alcanzar una velocidad que superaba con creces el límite establecido. Vegeta conducía con una decisión tal que su coche parecía volar, pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni peligrosos. Me relajé y decidí disfrutar del trayecto. La velocidad nunca me ha asustado y aquella rápida música pedía algo de adrenalina.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté.

—Kings of Leon —respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Son distintos —observé—No parecen copiar a nadie, y eso me gusta.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo —asintió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—Cuesta trabajo encontrar grupos genuinos.

—¿Cómo se llama esta canción? —quise saber.

—Be Somebody.

La sensual voz del cantante nos rodeaba:

Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody  
If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody  
Open the door, it's gonna make you love me  
Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody.

Continuamos disfrutando de aquel disco en silencio. Los kilómetros volaban y llegamos a la autopista en un tiempo record. Tomamos la salida de una calle y Vegeta condujo en dirección al parque del Retiro. El incesante trajín mañanero de aquel distrito animaba las calles con un vertiginoso ir y venir de peatones.

La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y Vegeta pudo aparcar en un hueco cerca de su antigua casa.

—Por eso quería venir pronto. Si no, no hay donde aparcar —señaló mientras cerraba su coche.

El portal estaba a tan sólo unos metros, justo en frente de una de las entradas al parque. Observé la fachada de piedra, provista de elegantes y variados elementos decorativos. El ritmo de antiguos balcones acristalados, que sobresalían sobre la acera, convertía el edificio en un gigante cuya piel aparentaba moverse.

Vegeta abrió el enorme portalón y nos adentramos en un fastuoso vestíbulo de mármol de altos techos curvados. Una ancha y corta escalinata conducía al viejo ascensor de madera y cristal. Montamos dentro y comenzamos a subir. La fabulosa escalera ascendía a nuestro alrededor, exhibiendo unos sinuosos escalones de madera muy brillantes y pulidos. Los intrincados motivos vegetales que conformaban la barandilla de hierro negro nos perseguían, dando la sensación de que se iban a adentrar en la cabina. Aquel espectacular interior era un magnífico ejemplo de la arquitectura de la Belle Epoque. Llegamos al séptimo y último piso, y el ascensor se detuvo. Me percaté de que en aquel rellano sólo había una elegante puerta de madera de caoba.

El piso de la Abuela de Vegeta ocupaba la planta entera, y desde todas las habitaciones se divisaban los árboles del conocido parque de Tokio. La casa era muy elegante, exhibiendo una decoración discreta y clásica. Con aquellos techos tan altos, y unas estancias de dimensiones tan generosas, no era necesario recurrir a excentricidades. Aunque aquel piso se hubiera encontrado vacío no habría perdido ni un ápice de su encantadora personalidad.

Vegeta fue a buscar más cajas al desván para meter las cosas que quería llevarse, y yo deambulé por el recibidor hasta llegar al hueco de las enormes puertas correderas de caoba que daban paso al salón. Una vez allí, encontré dos sofás gemelos, uno frente al otro, que se situaban a ambos lados de una soberbia chimenea de mármol blanco. Sobre ella, un magnífico cuadro presidía el conjunto. Me acerqué fascinada hasta él. Lo observé con detenimiento: cada pincelada… cada detalle… Estaba segura de que era auténtico, pues era demasiado bello para que fuera una imitación. Bajo el encantamiento de aquel lienzo, seguí recorriendo la sala con mayor curiosidad. A mi derecha encontré una biblioteca, también de caoba, que se elevaba hasta el techo. La cantidad de libros allí almacenados era inmensa; imposible leer todos en una sola vida.

Sobre algunas de esas estanterías había varias fotografías, muchas de ellas en blanco y negro, retratando a personas de otra época que casi con total seguridad ya no vivían. Aquel sombrío pensamiento me provocó una oleada de tristeza. Cuando nos hacemos viejos lo que nos queda se encuentra más en el pasado que en el presente. Vegeta, todavía tan joven, había estado viviendo en una casa donde todo parecía ser de otro tiempo; un lugar donde prevalecían los recuerdos. Aquella era una atmósfera natural para una señora que iba camino de los ochenta, con una larga vida a sus espaldas, pero en absoluto el sitio más idóneo para alguien de nuestra edad, cuando el número de recuerdos son todavía muy inferiores a los sueños que nos quedan por realizar.

Entre los marcos de fotos, al fin divisé una estampa en color. Una pareja de recién casados sonreía con falsedad, carentes de felicidad. Se mostraban circunspectos, como si desearan terminar de aguantar la postura que el fotógrafo les había sugerido que adoptaran. Adiviné que eran los padres de Vegeta, pues aquel joven se le parecía tanto que resultaba evidente que él era su progenitor. Parecía serio y taciturno, se me antojo un ser gris y sin vida.

Continué observando las demás fotografías, deteniéndome en una que mostraba a un niño que sonreía de oreja a oreja sobre un triciclo, mientras sujetaba un enorme helado que se derretía sin remedio en sus manos. Aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles: se trataba de Vegeta cuando tendría tan sólo tres o cuatro años. ¿Quién le habría dicho a aquel alegre chiquillo que, años después, esa inocente sonrisa se borraría para siempre? La vida le había robado sin piedad su juventud, despojándole de sus sueños y congelando su futuro. Seguramente, él había vivido en esa casa pensando que, como a su abuela, sólo le quedaban los recuerdos, olvidando por completo que su camino no hacía más que empezar.

Permanecí tanto tiempo absorta en aquellas consideraciones que, cuando fui a buscarle para ofrecerle ayuda, ya tenía casi todo empaquetado en las cajas.

—Lo siento, me he quedado como una boba admirando los objetos del salón — me disculpé.

—Tranquila, era mejor que lo hiciese yo porque tenía que decidir qué llevar y qué no.

Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Me percaté de que debía de haber sido una tarea difícil: aquel espacioso cuarto se hallaba repleto de estanterías sin fin, con cedés por todas partes e infinidad de libros y revistas. Sobre el escritorio de roble había aún más objetos y recuerdos.

—Me imagino que no es fácil hacer la decisión de qué llevarte —observé, conmovida. Toda una vida que había que empaquetar; difícil, muy difícil.

—Es bastante caótico —suspiró— Si pudiera me lo llevaría todo, pero he de elegir. No quiero asustar a tu madre llegando con una furgoneta de alquiler llena hasta reventar. Tengo que engañarla poco a poco. No quiero abarrotar a la primera de cambio esa habitación tan cómoda que me prepararon.

—Sí, haces bien. A ella le daría un soponcio si de repente la encontrara llena de discos, libros y pósters de rock por todas las paredes.

—Sí, supongo que le daría un susto de muerte si alrededor de esa pareja de láminas tan sugerentes que colocó yo comenzara a colocar mis viejos pósters de Led Zeppelin.

Ambos reímos al imaginar la cara que pondría mi madre si se llegara a encontrar alguna vez semejante batiburrillo. Con lo meticulosa que era se desmayaría en el acto. Su comentario sobre las láminas no me pasó desapercibido, pero me abstuve de mencionar el hecho de que había sido yo la que las había elegido.

—En serio, no pretendo llevarme todo esto. Algún día volveré… —dijo esperanzado.

—¿Volverías a esta casa? —inquirí sorprendida. A mi entender, no era una buena idea, aquellas paredes encerraban demasiado dolor.

—Ni loco —sentenció tajante— Ella ya no vive aquí, y no volverá. Sin mi Abuela esta casa no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Me refería a regresar a Tokio, no a este piso.

Le ayudé con las cajas que menos pesaban, pues había algunas que yo no podía ni levantar. Fueron necesarios tres viajes en el lento ascensor, tras los que estuvimos listos para meter todo en el maletero. El sol había ganado la batalla y ya no quedaban más que unas dispersas nubes que flotaban sobre nosotros, alejándose hacia el este. Era pronto para ir a comer, con lo que decidimos cruzar la calle y adentrarnos en el Retiro.

Paseamos por la gran avenida peatonal, enmarcada por escultóricos arbustos. Vegeta no calló ni un segundo, deleitándome con historias muy divertidas de su niñez. A juzgar por sus relatos, había sido un niño muy travieso, lo que le había llevado a meterse en más de un apuro. Se describía así mismo como un inquieto y aventurero chiquillo que quería explorar cada rincón de aquel extenso pulmón. Tenía una larga lista de travesuras; desde ahogar a los pobres patos del estanque hasta quedarse encerrado toda una noche en el Palacio de Cristal, matando a su madre de angustia hasta la mañana siguiente. No me costaba imaginarle haciendo aquellas diabluras, porque aún hoy emanaba ese aire de rebelde incomprendido. Trataba de enderezar su vida y volver al redil. Aun así, yo intuía que él no era como los demás. Podría llegar a centrar su vida, pero nunca sería una persona convencional. Saltaba a la vista que era apasionado y enérgico, así que no corría peligro de convertirse en alguien corriente.

El sol calentaba a pesar de estar a finales de octubre. Las terrazas de los bares que rodeaban el estanque se hallaban repletas de gente que disfrutaba de aquella luminosa mañana. Al ver que una de las mesas quedaba libre, nos apresuramos a sentarnos antes de que nos la robaran. Era muy tentador permanecer un rato bajo el sol, contemplando a aquellos que remaban en las barcas.

—Esto es algo que sí echo mucho de menos. —Vegeta se quitaba la trenca de paño gris que había traído consigo. Le imité, dejando la cazadora sobre la tercera silla— Tokio en otoño es inigualable.

—Es muy agradable, no te lo voy a negar —asentí, estirando mis piernas hacia el suelo de tierra— No obstante, la sierra en esta época está preciosa, con todos los árboles cambiando de color.

—No lo niego —continuó él, su mirada me avisó de que iba a ponérmelo difícil — pero lo que no he visto en la sierra es millones de personas paseando, bares repletos a la hora del aperitivo, festivales de Jazz que quitan el hipo, tantas exposiciones que no sabes a cuál ir, obras de teatro todos los días de la semana, conciertos que se solapan y te tienes que desdoblar, la noche en blanco…

—¡Está bien!... ¡Para ya! —le interrumpí—Ya sé que Tokio es una ciudad fascinante. Eso no lo discuto, sino ¿a que vendría yo hoy aquí? Es evidente que en Montegris no puedo encontrar todo ese abanico cultural.  
Su semblante triunfante me hizo reír.

—¿Ves? —agitó sus brazos, señalando a su alrededor— esta ciudad lo tiene todo. Si ya lo decimos ¡de Tokio al cielo!

—Hay que saber distinguir. Una cosa es el frenesí que aquí se respira y otra muy distinta la belleza de los bosques de la sierra, donde puedes perderte a caballo durante kilómetros y olvidarte del mundo. Cada cosa tiene su momento. Hoy toca disfrutar del caos y la alegría de esta ciudad.

—¿Y mañana? ¿qué toca? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Su expresión enigmática me confundió— ¿Quizá cantar Set down y our glass?

Por unos instantes me quedé paralizada. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería: estaba claro que aquella noche, mientras él tocaba aquella canción en la terraza, se había percatado de mi presencia tras la ventana. Me miraba con aquellos ojos que, iluminados por la intensa luz de mediodía, adquirían un brillo casi sobrehumano.

—¿Me escuchaste cantar? —conseguí preguntar finalmente.

—Sí, y déjame decirte que tienes una voz preciosa —aquel cumplido me ruborizó. Su voz, grave e intensa, silenció todos los demás sonidos que nos rodeaban.

—No sabía que te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaba allí… —conseguí decir al fin, a pesar de mi turbación— No pude evitar cantarla, siempre me ha parecido una canción muy especial.

—Es modesta y sincera. Eso la convierte en extraordinaria, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es perfecta —asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con su descripción—Fue una sorpresa muy agradable llegar a casa y encontrarme con el sonido de tu guitarra.

—No sé quién se sorprendió más, si tú o yo —hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su cerveza—No tenía ni idea de que te gustara cantar.

—La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…

—Es evidente que desde que llegué no he sido santo de tu devoción. Ni tú ni yo nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos.

Así que quería llevar la conversación por aquellos lugares. Comenzaba a comprender por qué me encontraba allí con él. En ese caso yo no iba a ser menos, también tenía derecho a preguntar.

—¿Por qué te has ofrecido a traerme?

—No era ninguna molestia, iba a venir de todas formas. No me caes tan mal como para no soportar tu presencia en mi coche. Además, empiezo a estar harto de vivir con una total desconocida. Quería ver si es posible mantener contigo una conversación de más de cinco minutos.

—Como puedes ver, no muerdo.

—Hoy no, pero normalmente sí. Sé que no soportas mi presencia en tu casa.

—Estás equivocado —le corregí— Lo que ocurre es que me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a los cambios. Digamos que soy algo complicada y las novedades me aturden. No es fácil compartir mi universo con un completo desconocido.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antes de hablar y aquellos ojos azabaches se iluminaron.

—Supongo que has intentado seguir con tu vida tratando de ignorar que un extraño se haya instalado en la habitación de al lado. No puedo reprocharte que intentes preservar tu mundo. Al fin y al cabo, tú no decidiste que yo me mudara con ustedes, igual que yo no quería hacerlo. En eso estamos empatados. —Su gestó se torció—Si yo estuviese en tu lugar quizá hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

—Eso suena muy comprensivo por tu parte, pero no me exculpa. Estoy al tanto de lo mucho que has sufrido y aun así no te lo he puesto nada fácil.

Encaré la verdad por fin, pues jamás lo habíamos hablado. Esa especie de tácito acuerdo de no mencionar su pasado sólo servía para enrarecer aún más la situación. Él no se mostró molesto ante mi declaración, así que me sentí libre para continuar.

—Vegeta, sé todo lo que ocurrió y no quiero compadecerte por ello, porque me imagino que eso sólo haría que te sintieras peor. Supongo que lo que quieres es que los demás te tratemos como a un igual y no como a un ser desamparado, ya que pareces muy capaz de salir adelante. Sin embargo, yo no tenía derecho a ponértelo aún más difícil ignorándote siempre, y en ocasiones, incluso mostrándome descortés. Por eso te pido perdón. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas; me sentiré mucho mejor si lo haces.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo, las acepto. —Sonreía, visiblemente complacido con mi discurso—Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Eres la primera persona que me habla con tanta franqueza desde que llegué. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso demasiado.

Se aproximó al borde de la silla, acercándose más, casi rozándome.

—No me malinterpretes, no me importa en absoluto que intenten hacerme todo más fácil. De hecho, es muy agradable. Pero agradezco que te hayas acercado a mí cuando realmente has querido, sin forzarte, sin tratar de interpretar el papel de chica encantadora que me quiere hacer sentir como si llevara toda la vida en tu casa, porque eso no es la verdad. Tanto tú como yo tenemos que adaptarnos a esta nueva situación. No es sencillo para ninguno de los dos.

—No, no lo es —admití.

—Así que aunque a veces me hayas trastocado con tu actitud algo áspera, la prefiero, porque era sincera.

—Demasiado sincera quizá —añadí, ligeramente arrepentida, recordando mi empeño en evitarle— En esta vida hay que saber ser diplomático, y a mí eso no se me da muy bien.

—Sí, hay que ser diplomático en ocasiones, aunque en esta situación yo prefiero la honestidad. Por ejemplo, debido a tu actitud conmigo desde que llegué, sé que si hoy has venido conmigo es porque en el fondo no te caigo tan mal. No sé qué hice para conseguir tu atención aquella noche, pero sea lo que sea, tengo la absoluta certeza de que por primera vez te sentiste a gusto con la idea de tenerme a tu alrededor.

Tenía razón, comenzaba a estar a gusto, quizás demasiado. Cada segundo que transcurría me apetecía aún más que aquella improvisada tregua no se acabara. Habría permanecido en aquel precioso parque, con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, mil horas más.

—No te adjudiques tú solito todo el mérito —dije bromeando— Fueron tu guitarra y esa canción las que me incitaron a cantar.

Una cálida risa surgió de su garganta y me miró con picardía. La expresión en su cara me resultó dolorosamente encantadora y sexy, despertando una señal de alarma en mi estómago. Desde su llegada Vegeta me había parecido un chico más bien callado y algo oscuro, así que aquella encantadora faceta de su carácter me cogía absolutamente desprevenida; ahora ya no era sólo un tipo con un físico imponente.

Me estaba comportando de manera muy distendida con él. Yo misma me asombraba ante mi naturalidad. Normalmente con los chicos me mostraba muy introvertida. No solía seguirles el juego y, ni mucho menos, pasaba un día entero con ellos así como así.

Desde que habíamos salido de Montegris, su presencia, lejos de agobiarme, estaba surtiendo un efecto balsámico. Mis habituales miedos e inseguridades parecían haberse disipado a lo largo de aquella mañana. Su compañía me envolvía con un manto de confianza, bajo el cual me sentía protegida y relajada.

—¿Me prometes una cosa? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Volver a cantar conmigo alguna vez.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si sé que alguien me está escuchando soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Me ocurría como en clase: si sabía que me observaban era absolutamente incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba. La tensión y el miedo a hacer el ridículo agarrotaban cada músculo de mi garganta.

—No debería ser así —susurró— Tienes la voz de un ángel. Deberías estar orgullosa y disfrutar con ella, sin importar quién haya a tu alrededor.

—No sé si mi voz es la de un ángel, o la de un demonio. Sólo sé que cuando canto me siento libre. Pero nunca he conseguido dejarme llevar en presencia de otros, no lo consigo superar, la vergüenza es superior a mí.

—Pues es una pena. No deberías avergonzarte de tener ese don.

La dulzura con la que pronunció aquellas palabras encendió de nuevo esa alarma dentro de mí. Tenía que cambiar de tema urgentemente o sus piropos iban a conseguir que me sonrojara sin remedio.

—Oye, cambiando de tema, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? —propuse, consiguiendo al fin que Vegeta dejara el asunto de mi voz.

Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante oriental de la capital. Yo no estaba muy familiarizada con los platos, con lo que dejé que me aconsejara porque él conocía al dedillo las especialidades de aquel exótico local. Se lo pasó en grande contemplando mis muecas al probar cosas como el jengibre o las algas fritas. La carcajada definitiva le sobrevino cuando yo metí alegremente un trozo de wasabi en mi boca. Creí que mi nariz se iba a despegar de mi cara al notar el intenso picor que ascendió por mi garganta y que terminó explotando en mis fosas nasales. Jamás en mi vida había experimentado nada igual: ¡era como tragar fuego! Vegeta se disculpó por no haberme avisado de que sólo tenía que haber puesto un granito de aquella pasta verde sobre la pieza de sushi, en lugar de comérmelo como si se tratase de un simple trozo de puré. Aquel episodio no me acobardó y me animé a probar el teriyaki de pollo, que resultó ser absolutamente inofensivo y delicioso. Para terminar, compartimos una bola de helado de té verde, lo que ayudó a mitigar el picor que, aunque menos intenso, seguía molestándome todavía.  
No comía mucha comida tradicional de Japón, a mi familia le gustaba degustar platos diferentes.

Habíamos dejado su coche aparcado en una calle cercana. Como sería imposible volver a tener tanta suerte un sábado por la tarde, decidimos no arriesgarnos y caminamos hasta el cine. Nos llevó más de media hora, aunque no nos importó porque no teníamos prisa. Llegamos con tiempo suficiente para comprar las entradas y tomar un café antes de entrar a la sala.

La película me emocionó tanto que, en silencio, dejé caer unas lágrimas. No quería que Vegeta me viese llorando como una magdalena, así que fui discreta. Enjuagaba mis lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey, simulando que me picaba un ojo bajo mis gafas. Juntos, nada más era una película francesa dirigida por Claude Berri y protagonizada por la misma actriz que interpretó a Amelie.

Encontré muy paradójica la historia. Relataba la llegada de una solitaria joven llamada Camille a un espacioso y destartalado piso en el que ya viven dos jóvenes: Phillibert (excéntrico y de origen aristocrático) y Frank (maleducado y mujeriego). Más tarde se les unirá Paulette (la abuela de Frank), una anciana necesitada de cariño. Entre ellos cuatro tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevas situaciones como la convivencia, la amistad o el amor. Vegeta y yo nos habíamos visto inmersos en una situación similar al convertirnos en compañeros de casa. Quizá por eso abandonamos el cine inmersos en un estado reflexivo y ausente, absorbidos por la historia que nos acababan de describir. Existían muchas similitudes entre el argumento de la película y nuestras propias vidas. Aquella coincidencia nos dejó algo descolocados; más cuando había sido el destino el que había hecho que Vegeta me acompañara al cine aquella tarde.

En nuestro camino de regreso al coche nos detuvimos en una chocolatería situada junto a la plaza. No podíamos dejar incompleto nuestro día en la ciudad: teníamos que tomar unos churros antes de volver a casa. Sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda junto a un ventanal, degustábamos pensativos el espeso chocolate caliente.

—Es irónico, ¿verdad? —irrumpió Vegeta, dejando de mirar por la ventana para clavar sus ojos en los míos— Esa película parecía describirnos a nosotros en cierta forma…

—Sí, tienes razón. Esos personajes se ven forzados a compartir un hogar, y tienen que aprender a convivir, dejando sus diferencias a un lado —estaba describiendo lo que ocurría en la película y, sin embargo, parecía referirme a nosotros—Es muy paradójico, la verdad.

—A lo mejor la elegiste por eso —sugirió— Al leer la crítica quizá intuiste que, en cierta forma, te podía ayudar a comprender la situación que ambos nos hemos visto obligados a vivir.

—No lo había visto así… —respondí pensativa— pero ahora que lo dices, es posible que esa fuera la razón por la cual me decanté por esa película y no por otra de las muchas que tenía en mente.

—Es curioso cómo a veces el destino nos guía, ¿no crees?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A que tú no tuvieras tu coche hoy, yo te haya traído a Tokio, y hayamos visto esa película juntos. Es como si la suerte me hubiera arrastrado a encontrarme con Frank, un tipo que huye de las responsabilidades y no tiene a nadie más en el mundo que a su abuela Paulette. Suena familiar, ¿no?  
Asentí en silencio.

—A su vida llega Camille, prudente y solitaria, traída de la mano de Phillibert, un personaje amable, soñador e ingenuo, que es tan puro y auténtico como el destino —reflexionó él.

—Phillibert es la razón por la cual ellos dos terminan enamorándose; gracias a él ambos aprenden a abrirse a sus sentimientos —añadí, comprendiendo la analogía que trataba de exponerme Vegeta.

Me miró con una intensidad tal que sentí cómo un nudo se iba formando en mi estómago.

—Exacto, Phillibert representa a ese niño que todos tenemos; a esos sueños que ocultamos; a la capacidad de amar sin condiciones; a la valentía de aceptarnos como somos…

—Y tú… ¿me ves como a Camille? —tanteé.

—Sí, en cierta forma así es.

—¿Por qué? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Porque tanto ella como tú guardan su maravilloso mundo para ustedes mismas. Los demás queremos descubrirlo, pero no nos lo permiten.

—¿Quién te dice a ti que mi mundo interior sea maravilloso?

Esbozó una media sonrisa irresistible, demorando unos segundos su respuesta.

—El hecho de que me hayas llevado a ver una película tan sutil y conmovedora —afirmó tajante— Eso me dice mucho de ti…

Era muy intuitivo: se había dado perfecta cuenta de que yo me había sentido muy identificada con la protagonista, y tratar de negárselo iba a ser una causa perdida. Tenía que tener cuidado con él: si le dejaba leer entre líneas me tendría calada sin darme apenas cuenta. Y ya se estaba acercando demasiado.

—Y tú, ¿te has visto reflejado en Frank? —decidí preguntar.

—No en todo, pero sí en lo perdido que está en un principio, y en cómo culpa a los demás de sus desgracias. Eso me resulta demasiado familiar. Yo solía hacerlo a menudo.

—¿Y ahora?...

—Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas…—suspiró—He perdido mucho tiempo sintiendo que la vida no merecía la pena, y ha llegado el momento de pensar en positivo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Gracias. Si supieras cómo he desaprovechado mi vida en los últimos tres años… —añadió con amargura.

—No pienses en eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. El pasado es el arma que tenemos para aprender. Gracias a nuestras equivocaciones sabemos mejor qué es lo que queremos realmente.

—Visto así, se podría decir que todas mis jodidos errores al final han sido aciertos — comentó echándose a reír.

—No, no te equivoques. No fueron aciertos; fueron decisiones erróneas. Sin embargo, si sabes aprovechar lo que te enseñaron, entonces sí te ayudarán a encontrar el camino —le expliqué— Creo que el primer paso ya lo has dado. No todo el mundo admite sus errores.

—Sería un necio si no los admitiera —sentenció.

—Pero es que no todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú.

—Yo no soy valiente, sólo trato de sobrevivir. —El énfasis de aquella declaración me entristeció. Su sufrimiento era más que evidente— No sé si podré ser tan fuerte como para no volver a dejarme llevar por la amargura. No tengo a nadie más en este mundo que a mi abuela, y ella no estará siempre.

En aquel momento deseé decirle que me tenía a mí, que yo le apoyaría. Pero me contuve, no podía ofrecer algo que temía tanto sólo por el hecho de que las últimas horas a su lado estuvieran resultando ser una auténtica sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, seguíamos siendo dos extraños.

—Entonces debes crear tu propio universo rodeándote de gente que te brinde su amistad y su cariño —le aconsejé— Los buenos amigos también pueden ser tu familia.

—Dime ¿qué ocurre cuando esas personas a las que te quieres acercar no muestran el mismo interés hacia ti?

Su intencionada pregunta me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Me miraba fijamente. Aquellos inteligentes ojos adivinaban con demasiada facilidad lo que los míos querían esconder.

—Entonces debes seguir buscando —contesté con brusquedad.

—Y, ¿qué haces cuando sabes que una persona no se deja conocer porque tiene miedo?

—Respetar su intimidad —respondí a la defensiva— Nadie puede ser forzado a dar su amistad, eso tiene que ocurrir de forma natural.

—Bulma, lo que no es natural es que sea el miedo quien elija por ti.  
Sus ojos no permitieron que los esquivara. Una vez más me miraba desafiante, muy de cerca. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, me estaba acorralando.

Lo maldije para mis adentros.  
¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi actitud? ¿Qué diablos sabría él sobre mí? ¡Qué estúpida! No debía haber pasado el día con él. Ahora ya se sentía con derecho a darme consejos. Me levanté de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño y así poder cortar aquella incómoda escena en la que yo, indudablemente, me sentía absolutamente perdida. ¿Cómo podía haberme adivinado con tanta facilidad tras unas pocas horas juntos?

Cuando regresé, él ya había pagado la cuenta, con lo que abandonamos la cafetería y nos dirigimos en silencio a su coche.

Vegeta no parecía enfadado ante mi actitud malhumorada. Caminaba con una irritante sonrisa que indicaba que no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberme puesto contra las cuerdas. En esos instantes, le odié por ello. Mientras caminábamos nos convertimos de nuevo en dos desconocidos.

Una vez en el Audi, traté de olvidar la conversación y me esforcé en relajarme mientras Vegeta conducía por la autovía a toda velocidad. Los potentes altavoces reproducían de forma aleatoria la música que la radio tenía almacenada. Cuando le tocó el turno a una canción que me chiflaba, "Warning" de Great Northern, partículas de magia comenzaron a flotar en el habitáculo; la electricidad parecía quemarnos. Mi malhumor dejó paso a una sensación desconocida y alarmante, mucho más incómoda que la anterior. Resultaba más sencillo estar enfadada que lidiar con aquel temor a que él descubriera quién era yo realmente. Y como decía la letra de la canción: aquello era una llamada de atención.

_**When you whisper  
I can hear  
What you are thinking,  
Thinking my dear  
This is a warning calling…**_  
(_Cuando suspiras  
Puedo oír  
Lo que estás pensando  
Lo que estás pensando querida  
Esto es una llamada de atención…_)

Clavé mi mirada en el asfalto, tan sólo iluminado por los faros del vehículo. Murmuré la letra en mi mente, sin atreverme a cantarla en alto. El miedo se iba apoderando de mí, trepando por mi piel al ritmo de aquella poderosa canción. Algo comenzaba a cambiar, lento pero inexorable. Y dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de detenerlo.

Un nuevo y desconocido planeta se adentraba en mi universo. Tras mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido crear mi propio orden y cada uno de mis astros seguía la órbita que les correspondía. No podía dejar que un nuevo elemento descolocara el perfecto sistema que había logrado constituir. Tenía que marcar las distancias con él o estaría perdida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 8: Enigmas Parte II

**Pov Vegeta**

Me moría de curiosidad por saber lo que Bulma había escrito en su sección del periódico local sobre esa película, a raíz de la cual habíamos terminado hablando sobre nuestra peculiar situación. Estaba claro que al darle mi opinión sobre su esquiva actitud no se había sentido muy cómoda. Mi intromisión en su mundo privado la había disgustado, y más aún que cuestionase la forma en que sus miedos dirigían su vida. Lo que había intuido sobre ella desde el principio se confirmó aquella tarde en Tokio al mostrarse tan molesta con mis preguntas. Me había aproximado a la razón por la que ella era tan hermética conmigo. Aquel día me había dado una tregua. Sin embargo, en cuanto me acerqué demasiado, su barrera protectora se alzó para mantenerme a raya. Le aterraba exponerse en extremo, convencida de que eso le hacía vulnerable.

De lo que no se daba cuenta era de que, a través de lo que escribía en el periódico, yo había ido descubriendo mucho más sobre su personalidad de lo que ella me quería revelar en nuestras escasas conversaciones. Describía libros y películas que le apasionaban, y con sus comentarios dejaba entrever cuáles eran las cosas importantes de la vida para ella. Sus críticas dibujaban a una Bulma dulce, sensible e inteligente que sabía apreciar cada pequeño matiz de aquellas historias. Y al describirlas en palabras, en cierta forma también se describía a ella misma.

Con la copia del último número del periódico "El Día" de Montegris en la mano, cerré el coche y me dirigí a la pequeña cafetería de barrio que había descubierto en una de las tranquilas calles de la urbanización que rodeaba el campus. Se trataba de un pequeño local con sillones y mesitas bajas donde acudían muchos estudiantes. Era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, perfecto para ir a leer un rato. Siempre sonaba una suave música de jazz de fondo y los clientes solían permanecer en silencio, pues la mayoría estaba inmersa en la pantalla del portátil o en las hojas de algún libro.

Me hice con una taza de café y me senté en una esquina junto al ventanal. Impaciente, abrí el periódico por la sección de cultura y ocio. Busqué con la mirada la columna que me interesaba. Allí estaba el artículo. Di un sorbo al café y me dispuse a leer:

_Juntos, nada más; cuatro supervivientes de la vida.  
Es imposible no recomendar esta película, ya que todos podemos vernos reflejados de una u otra manera en los personajes que conforman la historia. Cada uno de los protagonistas ha sido magullado por la vida, y los cuatro se enfrentan a ello de formas distintas: unos lo hacen con optimismo; otros con rabia; y todos con miedo y soledad. La clave está en que al verse obligados a vivir juntos en un piso desvencijado de Paris, tan bello como decadente, tendrán que aprender a convivir, compartiendo sus diferentes formas de encarar los problemas. Aprenderán que nadie tiene la respuesta a todas las preguntas, y que cuando nos abrimos a los demás, aceptando sus idiosincrasias sin juicios de valor, nos llenamos de color y somos seres más completos, llegando a conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos. Cuando nos aislamos nos perdemos, naufragando en el mar de nuestro mundo interior. Sin embargo, al dejar que otros nos muestren el suyo, permitimos que nos rescaten.  
Es una película perfecta para ir al cine en compañía de alguien interesante. Una persona con quien puedas disfrutar hablando sobre la historia mientras tomas un chocolate caliente. La película es sensible y sincera, y está tan llena de matices que seguro conseguirá que la charla sea interminable. _

¿Me consideraba alguien interesante?... Eso era un avance. Ella jamás me lo habría dicho, estaba seguro. No obstante, así lo mencionaba en el artículo. Seguramente, no se imaginaba que me había vuelto un adicto a su sección y que había leído fielmente todas sus críticas desde el primer número de aquel otoño.

Me parecía irónico el hecho de que ella hablara con tanta facilidad de que al abrirnos a los demás nos enriquecemos, impidiendo así perdernos en nuestro propio mundo.

Ella hacía justo lo contrario.  
Era muy buena con la teoría, en cambio la práctica se le daba fatal. Bulma estaba llena de contradicciones, lo que le hacía aún más sugerente. Su mundo interior era sacudido por miles de temores: de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Lo que me mantenía en vilo era descubrir la razón exacta de ese desasosiego.

En ese mismo instante la atisbé, entrando por la puerta de la cafetería para dirigirse rápidamente a la barra y pedir un café, con lo que no me vio. Aquella coincidencia me pareció muy oportuna. No quedaba ni un sitio libre, así que me levanté con la intención de invitarla a sentarse en el sillón que había libre en mi rincón. Me acerqué por detrás, mientras ella buscaba unas monedas en su billetera.

—Hola —le susurré al oído.  
Se giró sobresaltada.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó con cara de sorpresa— ¡qué susto me has dado!

—Lo siento, parece que siempre te encuentro desprevenida…

—Sí, eres un experto en eso —asintió con una sonrisa. Parecía que en aquella ocasión no le había sentado tan mal como el día que nos conocimos.

—Estoy sentado en la mesa de la esquina —dije señalando hacia el rincón donde me había acomodado al llegar—Esto está a tope, así que quería avisarte de que tengo un sillón estupendo para ti.

—Muchas gracias.

Le robé la pesada bolsa que llevaba colgando del hombro para que ella pudiera llevar en sus manos el café y el bollo hasta la mesa. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y me siguió sin protestar. Estaba de suerte; me había topado con ella en uno de sus días buenos.

—¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? —me preguntó, sentándose junto al ventanal.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lo descubrí hace unas semanas y me gusta mucho. Me recuerda a los coffee shops de Londres; tiene ese aire íntimo y sofisticado.

—Yo también suelo venir a menudo. Es un lugar perfecto para desconectar después de clase, y suelo quedarme horas leyendo y tomando café. Muchas veces me da pereza irme derecha a casa y aquí me encuentro muy a gusto.

—Te entiendo, a mí me ocurre igual —asentí.

Bulma se percató del periódico, que estaba abierto sobre la mesa por la página donde ella publicaba su columna.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó perpleja.

—Por supuesto, siempre lo hago.

—¿Siempre?...

—Sí, me gusta saber qué recomiendas. Desde que lo descubrí suelo echarle un ojo a tu sección. Me gusta tu criterio y cómo describes las películas y los libros sobre los que opinas.

—No tenía ni idea de que te interesara, nunca me habías comentado nada. —Se mostraba realmente sorprendida, incluso algo ruborizada. Había escrito aquel artículo libremente, sin sospechar que yo llegaría a leerlo. Probablemente en aquel instante se estaba arrepintiendo de haberme descrito como alguien interesante.

—Tampoco pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como para que se diera la ocasión. Además, supongo que soy sólo uno más entre tus millones de fans.

—¡No seas exagerado! —me regañó amistosamente. Al parecer su sorpresa había dejado paso al buen humor. Aquello sí que era una novedad— Ese periódico únicamente lo leen los cuatro intelectuales de la universidad. La mayoría de la gente lo usa para envolver los botellines de cerveza que esconden en sus mochilas.  
Se echó a reír. ¡Parecía tan diferente cuando estaba alegre!

—Bueno, pues yo debo de ser uno de esos pringaos a los que les interesa el arte y la cultura —declaré, satisfecho al ver que ella parecía muy receptiva aquella tarde.

—Es un alivio saber que hay gente que sí se interesa por lo que hacemos en el periódico. Supone mucho esfuerzo, y sería una pena que lo que escribimos con tanta dedicación se lo llevara el viento.

—Tranquila, tus palabras no se las lleva el viento, por lo menos no en mi caso.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mi declaración le había hecho enmudecer. Los piropos le hacían sentirse incómoda. Decidí cambiar de tema para que su repentino ataque de timidez se desvaneciera.

—Bulma… —comencé a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar de nuestra última conversación—el otro día en Tokio te disgustaste con mis comentarios, ¿verdad?

—No me disgusté —me corrigió— sentí que me juzgabas, y eso me agobió.

—¿Juzgarte?...

—Me dio la impresión de que me llamabas cobarde por ser introvertida. Era como si me obligaras a ser tu amiga, y la amistad surge, no se hace.

—Siento que lo vieras así —me disculpé— Lo que yo quería no era obligarte a ser mi amiga, sino ofrecerte mi amistad.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No, no lo es. Tú no tienes que contarme cosas que no quieras, ni ser mi amiga de la noche a la mañana —le expliqué— A lo que yo me refiero es que sepas que tienes a alguien en la habitación de al lado para lo que necesites. No sé, como un hermano o un compañero de piso, por ejemplo. Ya que vivimos juntos, ¿por qué no recurrir a mí si hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ser de ayuda?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y pareció aliviada con mi explicación.

—Así suena mucho mejor —declaró.

—Entonces, ¿aclarado?

—Sí, aclarado.

Comenzó a comer el muffin de chocolate y me dio envidia. Me di cuenta de que tenía hambre.

—¿Quieres un poco? —me ofreció, desprendiendo un trozo del bizcocho sin esperar mi respuesta. Lo acepté de su mano, que rozó la mía al darme el trocito de muffin. Nuestros dedos se demoraron unos segundos en separarse.

—Gracias. La verdad es que tengo hambre —admití—Voy a ir a por otro y lo compartimos. ¿De qué lo quieres?

—De canela. —Aquellos ojos profundos zafiros me mareaban, tenía una mirada tan intensa y femenina que me costaba dejar de contemplarla.

—En seguida vuelvo —dije, saliendo de mi hipnosis—Déjame un poco del de chocolate, ¡eh!

No tardé en regresar con más bizcochos, aparte del de canela había decidido comprar también unos rellenos de manzana que prometían estar exquisitos.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó riendo—¡Has traído bollos para varios días!

—Es que tengo un hambre que me muero…

—¡Jajaja!…. ¡Ya lo noté!

—Además, los estudiantes necesitamos mucho azúcar, tenemos un gran desgaste intelectual.

—Sobre todo tú, que tienes que poner en marcha de nuevo ese cerebro después de tanto tiempo de inactividad —bromeó.

—Sí, lo cierto es que no lo he usado mucho en los últimos años —contesté con amargura. Su broma había despertado uno de mis miedos más profundos—Pero no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara.

De repente, su comentario me recordó lo mucho que había malgastado mi tiempo. Y sentí que ella, la perfecta y ejemplar estudiante, me juzgaba por mis errores.

—Vegeta…, lo siento —se disculpó—No lo he dicho con mala intención. Era sólo una broma.

—Hay cosas con las que es mejor no bromear —mascullé con rabia.

—No pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto —dijo apenada—Tan sólo quería desdramatizar un poco la situación.

—Bulma, apenas me conoces, así que no trates de jugar a la psicología inversa conmigo —gruñí.

—No trato de jugar a nada —bufó malhumorada.

—Tengo que irme —anuncié de pronto.

Ya no me apetecía seguir allí conversando más tiempo, ni compartir aquellos bizcochos con ella. Una vez más, la magia que a veces surgía entre nosotros se había desvanecido. Me miró perpleja, sin entender mi súbito cambio de humor.

—Siento haber dicho eso —se disculpó una vez más.

—Da igual…, sé de sobra que tiré mi vida por la borda. Y quizá esté perdiendo el tiempo tratando de recuperarla.

No le di la oportunidad de replicar. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí de allí como un rayo, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de conducir hasta Tokio y llamar a alguno de mis antiguos colegas. Por primera vez desde mi llegada, la necesidad de colocarme parecía ser más fuerte que yo.

Una punzada de miedo a fracasar me sacudió: ¿quién me garantizaba que fuese a ser capaz de sacar mis estudios adelante? Por mucho que me estuviera esforzando, era consciente de que mi cerebro no se ponía al día con la velocidad que me habría gustado. Mi capacidad de concentración no era la misma que antes y ella me lo había recordado. Y lo que más me molestaba de todo aquello era pensar que Bulma pudiera verme como un ser patético que trataba por todos los medios de no terminar de hundirse.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Fasha me escuchaba atentamente, sentada frente a mí en aquel sillón azul en el que acostumbraba a prestarme toda su atención. Cuando comencé con la terapia me citaba cada semana. Según pasaron los meses y fui mejorando, nuestros encuentros se fueron distanciando. Ahora nos veíamos una vez cada dos meses, a no ser que yo necesitara verla antes.

Tenía que ser duro ser psicólogo; no podía imaginar cómo se pueden asimilar las desgracias de tanta gente y no volverse loco. Su jornada laboral transcurría entre conversaciones con gente que, como yo, de alguna u otra manera había perdido confianza. Debía de tener un espíritu de hierro para no derrumbarse al final del día, tras haber estado tantas horas siendo testigo de nuestros problemas. Imagino que cuando sus pacientes progresaban e iban saliendo del agujero sería muy gratificante para ella. Su trabajo era ayudar a las personas a ser felices de nuevo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Visto bajo esa perspectiva, Fasha era como una guía espiritual, un talismán para nosotros, almas atormentadas que buscaban la luz en la oscuridad.

No le hablé de Vegeta porque desde nuestro encuentro en la cafetería era evidente que nuestra amistad era una utopía. Cuando parecía que comenzábamos a intimar, algo hacía que volviéramos a distanciarnos. Éramos dos seres demasiado complejos como para llegar a entendernos. Yo había metido la pata hasta el fondo con mi desafortunado comentario: resultaba evidente que él tenía muchos demonios contra los que luchar. Además, yo también temía demasiado que los míos salieran a la luz. Así que tras una breve tregua, volvíamos a ser los mismos silenciosos compañeros de casa de antes. Tan sólo había una diferencia: me había cansado de rehuirle. No lo buscaba, pero si coincidía con él en algún lugar de nuestra casa trataba de ser amable e incluso me interesaba por cómo le había ido el día. Él se mostraba receptivo, pero parecía haber olvidado su intención de ser mi amigo. Seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: éramos como el agua y el aceite, imposible mezclarnos. Nos comportábamos como dos compañeros de piso que mantenían una relación cordial, pero que nunca iba más allá de esa barrera protectora que ambos habíamos trazado. Eso en el fondo me tranquilizaba. Después de la electrizante sensación que me había invadido la noche que regresábamos en su coche, me sentía más a salvo con esa comedida convivencia. Además, un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en mí, con lo que era mejor que cualquier atisbo de atracción por mi parte quedara sepultado por esa distancia que nos separaba. No quería que Fasha hurgara en aquel tema. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que si le comentaba mi extraña relación con nuestro invitado ella me obligaría a sacar conclusiones sobre ello.

Le relaté a Fasha el episodio acontecido en el aula de Información, y cómo había tratado de enmendar mi error unos días después, sin éxito alguno. Me había vuelto a bloquear, incapaz de decir ni una palabra ante la dichosa cámara.

—No sé qué voy a hacer —le dije en un quejido—¡Es desesperante!

—Lo primero, convencerte de que no es el fin del mundo —respondió con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Y lo segundo?

—Aceptar que sufres de miedo escénico, lo que no me sorprende, ya que es una consecuencia de tu tendencia a llenarte de ansiedad ante algo que no dominas. Bulma, el miedo es la respuesta psicofísica de temor, que surge por efecto de pensamientos anticipatorios sobre posibles consecuencias negativas, en situaciones reales o imaginarias, en las cuales se habla en público. —Detuvo su explicación unos segundos, pensativa—Se me ocurre una forma de que empieces a enfrentarte a ello, y no sólo estarás luchando contra el miedo a hablar en público, sino a las inseguridades que te siguen limitando.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Teatro.

—¡¿Teatro?! —exclamé incrédula, debía de haberse vuelto loca.

Se echó a reír y abandonó su sillón para sentarse en el sofá junto a mí. Tomó mis manos y me miro con dulzura. Eso es lo que le hacía diferente: trataba a sus pacientes con cercanía y cariño, consiguiendo que te abrieras a ella sin reservas.

—No hablo de que te lances a un escenario mañana mismo —me aclaró—sino de que te unas a un taller de teatro que un colega mío va a organizar en el centro cultural. Está orientado a gente que necesita superar diferentes trastornos. Allí nadie va a ser actor, todos van a partir de la misma base. Se trata de aprender a dominar ese miedo que te atenaza, acompañada de otras personas que pasan por lo mismo de una u otra manera. El objetivo del curso es que, mediante una actividad que a todos les resulte divertida e interesante, aprendan a aparcar su yo para meterlos en la piel del personaje y de esa forma logren superar ese terror a ser juzgados. Un profesor de arte dramático los guiará en la interpretación, paso a paso, sin presiones.

—En teoría, suena bien —admití. Tal y como ella lo exponía parecía un reto interesante, pero no me veía a mí misma encarándolo— Aunque jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza actuar sobre un escenario, no sé si yo podría hacerlo… ¡Vamos, ni de lejos!

—Sé que te he dejado atónita. No tengo ninguna duda de que es un shock para ti. Aun así, piénsalo, tienes tiempo. Hasta pasada la Navidad no empezarán con las reuniones.

Eso me tranquilizó, ya que me concedía un margen suficiente para reflexionar sobre lo que Fasha me proponía. Le prometí considerarlo, y me fui de su consulta con la sensación de haberme despojado de la mochila de angustia que venía acarreando desde mi primer encuentro con la maldita cámara digital.


	9. Chapter 9: La Llave

**Pov Vegeta**

La hoguera que habíamos encendido ardía con fuerza y nos calentaba con su anaranjado chisporroteo. Era el primer fin de semana de noviembre y hacía frío, sobre todo por la noche. Ir de acampada era divertido, pero quizás habíamos esperado demasiado a realizar aquella escapada, que era algo más propio de los meses cálidos. Los demás no parecían tan molestos con la baja temperatura. Ellos ya debían de estar acostumbrados al clima de la sierra, no como yo.

Durante el día el sol nos había acompañado en nuestra caminata hasta aquel claro. Recorriendo varios kilómetros a través de los bosques, el paseo había resultado muy agradable, e incluso caluroso, pues íbamos muy abrigados. Ahora que nos habíamos detenido, si te alejabas del fuego te quedabas helado. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube, lo que garantizaba que no llovería. La oscuridad que reinaba en el monte permitía que las millones de estrellas situadas sobre nuestras cabezas destacaran con una intensidad abrumadora. La excursión se había fijado para ese fin de semana debido a que aquella noche se esperaba una lluvia de estrellas. Todos coincidimos en que merecía la pena admirarla desde allí, donde imperaba la oscuridad y la paz. Aquel sepulcral silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el ulular de algún búho y el soplo del apacible viento, que mecía las ramas de los pinos esparciendo su fresca fragancia.

Si tan sólo unos meses atrás, mientras me envenenaba a copas en un local de moda de Tokio, me hubieran dicho que iba a disfrutar como un enano de un plan tan saludable e inocente como ir de acampada con mis nuevos amigos, me habría descojonado de risa, puesto que un suceso tan inverosímil me habría parecido imposible. Es curioso cómo la vida te puede sorprender, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a todo tu mundo en poco más de dos meses.

Hasta no hacía mucho, en mi vida únicamente había existido un inmenso abismo del que, noche tras noche, había tratado de huir anestesiándome. Entonces nada ni nadie me importaban. Tan sólo cuando me encontraba bajo el efecto de los narcóticos era capaz de sentir esa artificial euforia que lograba despertar mi interés por los demás durante apenas unas horas. Unas horas en las que no distinguía con claridad la realidad de la ficción. Al despertar totalmente deshecho a la mañana siguiente, siempre me invadía la misma dolorosa sensación: cuán estéril y absurda era mi vida.

Aquella gente que me acompañaba junto a aquella fogata era bien distinta a mis colegas de juergas de Tokio, tipos problemáticos con los que me había juntado tras el fatídico accidente. Al morir mis padres me distancié de los únicos amigos verdaderos que había tenido: mis compañeros del colegio. Buenos chicos con los que más me habría valido no romper los lazos, pero lo hice y ya no había vuelta atrás. No había querido nada cerca de mí que me recordara a mi vida anterior. Había evitado sistemáticamente cualquier persona o lugar que evocara recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia, porque resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar lo que había sido mi vida antes de perderles.

La única excepción a la regla fue mi abuela, a la que sí permití seguir a mi alrededor, aunque a mi manera. Mi abuela en un principio había seguido mi juego para no agobiarme, convencida de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el antiguo Vegeta regresara a la superficie, pero no lo hizo. Cada día que transcurría mi nuevo "yo" echaba más tierra sobre su lápida, enterrándole más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que creía haberle hecho desaparecer por completo.

No fue hasta llegar a Montegris e ir conociendo a mis nuevos amigos, que el corazón del otro Vegeta, ése al que yo había enterrado, reanudó su pálpito. Prácticamente inaudible al principio, aún convaleciente y débil, pero fortaleciéndose día a día gracias al calor de la gente, al reto que suponían las clases y la ilusión por pertenecer al grupo. El miedo me seguía persiguiendo, pero empezaba a controlarlo. La tarde que abandoné a Bulma en la cafetería fue clave en aquella lucha: a punto estuve de tirarlo todo por tierra y regresar a Tokio. No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero al final conseguí dar la vuelta y dirigir mi coche a la finca en lugar de tomar el acceso a la autovía. Aunque en aquel momento no fuera capaz de admitirlo, creo que lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión era el temor de que Bulma estuviera en lo cierto. Ella había dejado entrever con su comentario que en el fondo pensaba que desde la muerte de mis padres sólo había cometido equivocaciones, y probablemente ella dudaba de que yo fuera a ser capaz de superar aquel reto. No podía permitir que su opinión me hiciera desconfiar sobre mi capacidad para conseguir mis propósitos.

Comenzaba a comprender el empeño de mi abuela en enviarme allí; aquel milagro no habría sido posible sin un cambio de escenario y, sobre todo, de personajes. En Tokio sólo me rodeaba el desconsuelo. En cambio, en aquel pueblo todo era nuevo, como un lienzo en blanco sobre el que se me daba la oportunidad de pintar lo que yo deseara.

Cada una de las personas que había conocido desde mi llegada tenían algo en común: no se evadían de la realidad, sino que se enfrentaban a ella. Tenían problemas y preocupaciones como cualquiera. Eran tan vulnerables como yo. La diferencia era que encaraban la vida con optimismo, sin recurrir a vías de escape transitorias que sólo les aliviarían por unas horas. Salían, se divertían, bebían y fumaban algún que otro porro, pero no perseguían experimentar sensaciones artificiales a toda costa. Se alimentaban de sus sueños, de la amistad y de aquellos bosques, que eran el mejor lugar para mutar hacia otro estado de ánimo.

Los humanos nos jactamos del progreso, de lo mucho que hemos avanzado tecnológicamente. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento en el que la naturaleza jugaba con mis cinco sentidos, no podía dejar de pensar lo equivocados que estamos al ignorarla. Inmersos en nuestras vidas urbanas, muchos olvidamos que más allá del ruido y los edificios hay lugares como aquél, donde nada ha sido alterado. ¿Hasta qué punto lo que tanto nos maravilla es en realidad una trampa mortal, de la que quizá ya no podamos salir? Si realmente estamos logrando una mejor calidad de vida, inventando cada día nuevos artilugios que nos facilitan las cosas, ¿por qué me sentía mejor que nunca aquella noche, sentado sobre la mullida hierba, mientras aguardaba a que comenzara la lluvia de estrellas?

Ni el más sofisticado y carísimo invento podría proporcionar la sensación tan singular y placentera que me invadía. Sólo la naturaleza podía provocar aquella arrebatadora quietud. Habíamos cenado opíparamente, aprovechando el calor del fuego para asar unas chuletas muy sabrosas. Ahora, que ya habíamos terminado de comer, el vino tinto y la cerveza habían dejado paso a los licores. Bebíamos entre risas, al calor del fuego y arropados por mantas. Kakarotto trajo una nevera portátil repleta de hielo que, en contra de mis predicciones, se había conservado intacto, así que ahora tenía en mis manos un ron con cola mejor que el de cualquier bar. Era un lujo beberse una copa mientras no se divisa ni rastro de luz eléctrica a tu alrededor.

Bulma se mostraba despreocupada y feliz entre sus amigas, en parte debido a la alegría con la que bebían la botella de tequila que se pasaban de unas a otras mientras reían a carcajada limpia. Estaban sentadas al otro lado de la hoguera, algo alejadas de nosotros, con lo que me era imposible distinguir su conversación.

Mientras la observaba, me di cuenta de que seguía siendo un enigma. No encajaba en absoluto con mi opinión general de las mujeres, acostumbrado a las niñas superficiales que, en su mayoría, eran insulsas y predecibles. La humildad e inteligencia de Bulma me descolocaban. Ella no se consideraba guapa, y aun así era hermosa a simple vista, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, su inusual belleza surgía de la profundidad de esa enigmática mirada. Lo que me atraía de ella no era lo que veía a simple vista, sino todo lo que subyacía bajo aquellos grandes ojos de color celeste.

Todo lo que no decía, cada sentimiento oculto, eran los que me mantenían en vilo, ávido por descubrir sus secretos. Pero mi curiosidad no podía ser satisfecha. Era imposible. No podíamos ser amigos; ya lo habíamos intentado y no funcionaba. Cuando parecía que empezábamos a entendernos, alguno de los dos hacía una observación que provocaba el recelo del otro. Tan sólo podíamos tratar de convivir en aquella casa de la forma más civilizada posible para que durante mi estancia no saltaran chispas. Sabía que mi paso por Montegris me estaba ayudando a encontrar mi objetivo, así que permanecería allí un poco más, disfrutando de tocar en el grupo y tratando de avanzar con mis estudios. No obstante, llegado el momento regresaría a casa. Tenía pensado aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para trasladar mi expediente a mi antigua universidad. Si esperaba al siguiente curso quizá terminase viéndome atrapado en aquel pueblo. Tenía que evitar por todos los medios que eso sucediese.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Gokú no cesó de hablar con Milk en toda la noche. Nosotras, a cierta distancia, disfrutábamos como niñas observando el evidente flirteo que se producía entre ellos. Lazuli, con su magnífico y discreto plan, había conseguido que mi hermano y ella no tuvieran ojos para nadie más, y celebraba su éxito bebiendo tequila como una posesa. Algo me decía que su motivo para beber más de la cuenta no se debía sólo a su triunfo como cupida, sino que estaba huyendo de algo. Continuaba con aquella expresión abatida en su rostro y, como no quería que yo la interrogase, seguía mostrándose esquiva conmigo. Ella vería; no iba a perseguirla como un perrito faldero. Ya éramos mayorcitas para andarnos con juegos. Sabía de sobra que yo estaba allí para lo que hiciera falta, así que cuando estuviese lista para confiar en mí sólo tenía que decírmelo.

Por la mañana desperté con un considerable dolor de cabeza, pues yo también había bebido más de lo acostumbrado. Fui la última en ir a desayunar, así que temí que no me hubieran dejado más que las migajas. El frío hizo que me frotara los brazos y mirando al cielo, oscuro y gris, observé que amenazaba lluvia.

—Ya era hora, dormilona —me saludó mi hermano— Pensábamos que tendríamos que desmontar la tienda contigo dentro.

Era evidente que se encontraba de muy buen humor, y yo conocía el motivo. En cambio, yo me había levantado algo triste y con la sombra de mis angustias revoloteando a mi alrededor.

—No puedo creer que haya sido la última en despertarme —respondí, desperezándome— Por favor, díganme que aún queda café...

—No somos tan crueles como para dejarte sin tu droga —bromeó Gohan, al tiempo que llenaba una taza de plástico con un humeante chorro oscuro que brotaba de una rudimentaria cafetera metálica.

—Gracias —dije al tomar el vaso.

Bebí distraída, mientras el líquido caliente me ayudaba a entrar en calor. El día era mucho más frío y húmedo que el anterior.

—¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? —pregunté, ya que obviamente no podíamos quedarnos mucho más tiempo a la intemperie. No cabía duda de que terminaría lloviendo.

—Hemos pensado en ir a comer a un refugio que no queda lejos de aquí —me explicó Vegeta, que estaba sentado a tan sólo unos metros— Dicen que allí estaremos más calientes y resguardados.

—Creo que sé dónde queda. Nunca he estado dentro, pero sí lo he visto — recordé.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —opinó Ten Shin Han— No creo que tarde en ponerse a llover.

Siguiendo su consejo, recogimos las tiendas y las mochilas y nos pusimos en marcha. El camino se nos hizo muy pesado, pues era estrecho y cuesta arriba. Tuvimos que sortear infinidad de obstáculos, y había tramos en los que el sendero se veía interrumpido. Aquellos parajes no eran muy transitados en invierno y la vegetación crecía muy rápido, ocultando el camino.

Cuando por fin llegamos al refugio, estábamos exhaustos y mojados, pues en el último tramo había empezado a llover con fuerza. Se trataba de un pequeño edificio construido en piedra, con la cubierta realizada en madera. Dentro había una única habitación de generosas dimensiones, con una chimenea y una vieja mesa arrinconada en una pared. Este tipo de modestas casitas habían sido erigidas para que los viajeros que antiguamente cruzaban aquellos montes pudieran hacer un alto en su camino y descansar, cobijados de las inclemencias del tiempo. Lo primero que hicimos fue coger algunos troncos del montón que se apilaba en el patio de entrada. Encendimos la chimenea y nos agrupamos a su alrededor para entrar en calor, mientras comíamos los bocadillos que habíamos traído en nuestras mochilas. No pude terminar el mío; ese incómodo nudo en el estómago que me visitaba de vez en cuando me había quitado el apetito. Los demás no paraban de charlar y de reír, sin embargo yo no podía participar de sus bromas. Era uno de esos días en los que hubiera preferido estar sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor. Me sentía triste, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Al terminar de comer decidieron jugar una partida de mus. A mí no me apetecía unirme a ellos. Prefería estar un rato a solas en el desvencijado patio. En mi camino hacia la puerta me fijé en Milk y en mi hermano: una vez más, se habían separado del grupo y conversaban ajenos por completo a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía mentira que todo estuviese saliendo tan bien. No fue necesario darles el más mínimo empujón; se habían pegado el uno al otro como dos imanes.

Ten Shin Han y Launch también habían encontrado su rincón privado en el refugio. Ella se había tumbado apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Ten Shin Han, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y escuchaba atentamente lo que su novia le decía, sonriendo satisfecho. Lo cierto es que cuando veía a otros protagonizar episodios románticos sentía una punzada de envidia: ¿por qué yo no podía disfrutar de ese privilegio? ¿Tan poca cosa resultaba a los demás?

Seguía lloviendo, pero con menor intensidad. Me senté en un banco de piedra bajo el techado y apoyé mi espalda en la dura fachada. El abrigo me protegía del frío así que, a pesar del viento que soplaba desde el oeste, me encontraba a gusto allí fuera. Por fin estaba a solas, con lo que pude soltar ese largo suspiro que llevaba reprimiendo desde que me había levantado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan abatida.

Busqué consuelo en la música de mi iPod, pero no sirvió de mucho porque la canción de James Blunt que empezó a sonar en mis audífonos me trajo un doloroso recuerdo: mi madre y yo volvíamos en su coche, bañadas en lágrimas, mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre el parabrisas. En la emisora de radio sonaba Tears and Rain, como si nos hubieran leído la mente. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de decir una palabra. Veníamos de dejar a nuestro perro en el veterinario. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás nos habíamos visto obligadas a despedirnos de Rufo para siempre. Debido a su edad, y al fallo que se había producido en sus riñones en los últimos meses, había sido inevitable que tuviéramos que sacrificarle. Cuando lo tendimos en aquella fría camilla de metal, con sus ojitos bondadosos mirándome fijamente, creí que me iba a desmayar de dolor. Sabía que era lo mejor para él. Aquel pobre animal estaba sufriendo más de lo necesario y no había esperanza alguna de que se recuperara. Ya tenía dieciséis años, muchos para un perro, y posponer su muerte únicamente habría servido para que su agonía se alargara. Sin embargo, por mucho que fuera lo mejor para nuestro fiel amigo, lo abandonaba en aquella fría sala para que lo sacrificaran. Lo estaba matando. Me había criado con aquel enorme y peludo perro, siempre pegado a mis talones, fiel y cariñoso sin medida. Despedirme de él para siempre había sido horrible, insoportable.

Absorta en mis recuerdos y con la música aislándome de lo que me rodeaba, no me había percatado de la presencia de Vegeta a unos metros de mí. Permanecía inmóvil, observándome sin querer entrometerse. Aparté los auriculares de mis oídos y me sequé las mejillas con las mangas de mi jersey. Se aproximó, sentándose en el banco junto a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con dulzura. Eso sonaba gracioso, dulzura y vegeta no solían ir en la misma frase.

—Sí… no es nada —respondí temblorosa, ahogada por el llanto.

Su mano alzó mi mentón con delicadeza. Me encontré con sus ojos, que me miraban llenos de preocupación.

—Si estás llorando, sea lo que sea, no será ninguna tontería.

—Después de lo que has pasado tú, esto te va a parecer absurdo —le avisé, convencida de que iba a encontrar irracional que casi tres años después la muerte de mi perro me siguiera afectando.

—No creas que porque yo perdiera a mis padres me he vuelto insensible. —Sus manos rozaron mi pelo con delicadeza— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Aquella proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su cariñoso gesto me asustaron. Decidí levantarme, acercándome a uno de los agrietados pilares de madera que soportaban el tejado. Él se quedó sentado, respetando la distancia que yo había marcado.

—Ha sido un momento de nostalgia —comencé a explicarle, mirándole de nuevo— Una canción que me recuerda un episodio triste que ocurrió hace unos años. — La imagen de Rufo en sus últimos momentos de vida volvió a mi mente y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

Vegeta se acercó a mí, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. No me tocó, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo: quería consolarme. Aquellos ojos atormentados no se apartaban de mí, acariciándome con la mirada. Extendió lentamente su mano, como si fuera a tocarme. Sin embargo, ésta cambió de trayectoria en el último momento y sus dedos desaparecieron bajo un mechón de su pelo, enmarañado por el viento. Parecía temeroso de mi reacción. Seguramente pensaba que me molestaría su contacto, ya que cuando él me había rozado la cara con sus dedos yo me había levantado dando un respingo. Se limitaba a brindarme su apoyo permaneciendo muy cerca. Tanto, que el escaso espacio entre nuestros cuerpos estaba cargado de una especie de electricidad que hacía que mis piernas flojearan.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —susurró, escoltándome de nuevo al banco. Más tranquila, busqué un Kleenex en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—Siento el numerito —me disculpé, sonándome la nariz.

—Yo no he visto ningún numerito. Simplemente vi a una persona que sufría. Sólo te estabas desahogando, como todos necesitamos hacer de tanto en tanto.

—Sí, eso es cierto… Todos lloramos alguna vez.

—Sí, todos lo hacemos, no debes avergonzarte de ello. Quizá, si me cuentas qué es exactamente lo que te entristece tanto, consigas descargar parte del dolor.

Después de lo atento que se había mostrado al verme llorar, lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle qué me ocurría. Necesitaba contárselo, a ver si de esa forma desaparecía el nudo de mi estómago.

—Estaba escuchando música y una canción me trajo un recuerdo triste — comencé a explicarle con la voz más entera— Teníamos un perro que se llamaba Rufo. Era ya muy mayor y tenía una enfermedad terminal, así que el veterinario sugirió que lo mejor era sacrificarle para que no sufriera más.

Tomé aire, contárselo a Vegeta me consolaba. Al mismo tiempo, dolía, dolía mucho.

—Sé que era sólo un animal, pero le quise más que a mucha gente. Suena una locura, pero es así.

—No es una locura. En muchas ocasiones los animales son mejores que las personas. A mí mis padres nunca me dejaron tener una mascota, a pesar de que siempre me han gustado —me confesó, visiblemente compungido— Me prohibieron tantas cosas…

Una vez más su rostro cambió de súbito, tornándose frío y tenso. Sus ojos se enfriaron mirando al infinito. La sombra de sus recuerdos aparecía de nuevo. Su mente se alejó a miles de kilómetros de allí, retrocediendo en el tiempo. Un tiempo en el que éramos unos completos desconocidos y todo lo sucedido le pertenecía sólo a él. Yo no podía acceder a esa memoria que en aquellos instantes devoraba su alma.

—Los echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?—me aventuré a preguntar.

—Sí, más de lo que imaginas —asintió— Ya no lloro cuando pienso en ellos, me es imposible. A veces el dolor es aún tan intenso que creo que no lo voy a poder resistir, pero no puedo derramar una sola lágrima. Me ayudaría, pero no puedo.

Su sufrimiento era tan palpable, tan real, que arrinconé el mío, surgiendo en mis entrañas un infinito sentimiento protector. Seguía tan atormentado por todo lo ocurrido que me transmitió el deseo de suavizar su pena. Deseé poder terminar con su agonía. Si con sólo anhelar algo esto se hiciese realidad, en aquel preciso instante sus padres seguirían con vida, borrando todo el dolor de los últimos tres años. Quería tomarle la mano, apretarla para que sintiera mi calor, pero me contuve. Me daba demasiado miedo tocarle. Permanecimos en silencio, sentados uno junto al otro, casi rozándonos, contemplando la lluvia y el caprichoso baile de las ramas de los árboles.

Me di cuenta de que al preocuparme por él había acallado mi propio dolor. Últimamente no solía afligirme por causas ajenas; mi miedo a sentir había bloqueado esa facultad. Vegeta comenzaba a abrir una puerta acorazada que había estado cerrada mucho tiempo, tanto, que sus múltiples cerrojos no cedían con facilidad. Sin embargo, él parecía poseer la llave que yo había perdido.

—Será mejor que entremos. —Vegeta habló de repente, como si hubiera vuelto de otro mundo—Aquí fuera hace mucho frío.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al interior de refugio, donde los demás seguían jugando a las cartas totalmente ajenos al intenso episodio que nosotros habíamos vivido. Aquellos ojos de mirada añil desordenaban mi mente. Debía ser cauta, de lo contrario me encontraría antes o después al borde del precipicio, y no me podía permitir el lujo de sentir atracción alguna por él. Eso sería mi ruina. Decidí que partir de ese momento debía mantenerme aún más alejada si cabe de su lado.

Y así lo hice. Me refugié en mis clases, en escribir para el periódico y trataba de pasar el menor tiempo en la finca. En lugar de irme a casa a estudiar o escribir, tras finalizar las clases me escondía en la biblioteca y dejaba pasar el tiempo hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar. Así evitaba cualquier conversación que me pudiera atrapar de nuevo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: **He aquí el noveno capítulo de esta adaptación, me gusta mucho esta historia. Talvez no les gustó el hecho de que no haya narrado nada al respecto sobre el campamento, jeje lo sé, es algo decepcionante. Yo también me sentí así cuando me pasé a leer esta parte.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Mis disculpas si no les respondo personalmente pero no crean que no los tomo en cuenta, adoro sus Reviews. Los leo una y otra vez ya que me alientan mucho para seguir. Prometo que me tomaré el tiempo y responderé a cada una de ustedes, es lo justo. Así como ustedes se toman la molestia de escribirme, les devolveré el favor :3 Bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia y, como siempre, me gustaría que dejaran algunos comentarios.

Bueno, eso es todo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización. !Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10: Cambio de Actitudes

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La historia es propiedad de Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Cambio de Actitudes

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me hallé inmerso en una gran actividad que no me dejaba casi tiempo libre. Entre seguir el ritmo de las clases, que cada vez era más intenso, y los ensayos con el grupo, llegaba a casa exhausto. Tan sólo tenía tiempo de cenar algo a toda prisa, para luego darme una ducha antes de sentarme en mi mesa de estudio a trabajar en el edificio que estaba diseñando para mi clase de Proyectos. Pasaba horas dibujando bocetos hasta que el sueño me vencía y caía rendido en la cama. Poco después, el agudo pitido del despertador me aguaba la fiesta, anunciando que otro día de locos daba comienzo.

Era excitante volver a estar centrado en cosas que me ilusionaran. Tanto la carrera como tocar con el grupo me hacían sentir que volvía a estar vivo, que tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Eran tan adictivos como las drogas, que había consumido en exceso en los últimos años, pero mucho más gratificantes que éstas. Por fin conseguía poner mis energías en algo que merecía la pena. No todo estaba perdido; poco a poco estaba retomando el control.

Hacía días que no me cruzaba en casa con Bulma y, para mi sorpresa, lo echaba en falta. Desde la excursión ambos parecíamos estar demasiado atareados y apenas nos veíamos. Con un poco de suerte cruzábamos un par de frases antes de ir a dormir, pero eso era todo. Me estaba impacientando, así que debía encontrar una buena excusa para acercarme a ella porque tenía la leve impresión de que me rehuía más de lo habitual; siempre se escabullía astutamente de mi lado en los escasos momentos en los que coincidíamos. Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero desde nuestra conversación en el patio del refugio se mostraba algo tensa cuando me veía, y no entendía muy bien por qué, ya que yo sólo había tratado de escucharla y ser amable con ella. Últimamente habíamos conseguido llegar a llevarnos relativamente bien, pero ahora un muro invisible parecía volver a separarnos.

Una tarde que no tenía que ir a ensayar con Los Saiyajin decidí ir a las caballerizas para salir a cabalgar. El día era espléndido, a pesar de encontrarnos ya en noviembre, y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para dar un paseo con Osado. Encontré a Bulma ensillando a Alma, lo que indicaba que también se disponía a salir a caballo. Se me ocurrió que era una buena oportunidad para no ir solo. Prefería hacerlo en compañía.

—Hola —la saludé.

Ella se giró y me saludó con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado? La expresión de su cara me recordó a la Bulma del principio, la que parecía detestarme con toda su alma.

—Hola, Vegeta —dijo al fin sin mucho énfasis.

—Veo que vas a salir con Alma —observé, con la esperanza de que su actitud fuera cambiando a medida que habláramos.

—Sí, hace mucho que no lo hago y lo necesito —respondió en un suspiro.

—¿Un mal día?

—Más o menos… —se limitó a responder. Era evidente que se hallaba contrariada por algo.

—Yo también estoy que echo humo —resoplé—Necesito un poco de adrenalina, las clases me tienen estresado.

—Supongo que te están apretando las tuercas —observó mientras ajustaba las riendas a su caballo—La facultad de Arquitectura no es precisamente puro cachondeo.

—No, no lo es —coincidí, soltando una irónica carcajada— ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? Alma y tú siempre me ponen el listón muy alto, y eso me gusta.

—Vegeta… No te ofendas, pero… —su semblante me indicó que iba a rechazar mi oferta—prefiero ir sola. Necesito estar a mi aire.

Sí me ofendía, y mucho, pero no quería que se diera cuenta, así que disimulé y le quité importancia.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Hay veces que uno necesita estar solo.

—Sí, hoy es uno de esos días. No soy una buena compañía en estos momentos. Otro día, quizá...

¿Por qué volvía a comportarse así? Esta chica era imprevisible. Y en aquel momento se me antojó también muy irritante. Comenzaba a comprender que con Bulma nunca podías dar nada por sentado, era como un galimatías.

—Sí…, otro día, quizá —dije entre dientes, incapaz de ocultar mi fastidio.

Se subió de un saltó sobre la silla de su caballo y se dispuso a alejarse de las caballerizas galopando, dejándome allí plantado y sintiéndome como un completo idiota. Fui a buscar a Osado a pesar de que salir a cabalgar ya no me parecía una idea tan atractiva. De todas formas tampoco podía dejar que su rechazo me aguara la tarde y dar una vuelta por los alrededores no me sentaría mal.

* * *

Las cosas siguieron igual en los días siguientes. Bulma parecía escabullirse cada vez que coincidíamos en alguna estancia de la casa y, aunque no comprendía aquella actitud, decidí no presionarla. Me negaba a perseguirla como un obseso para conseguir su atención. Ya tenía bastante con mantenerme al día con las clases y el grupo, así que en vista de que a ella no le interesaba mi compañía, concluí que lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

Una tarde decidí ir al café que tanto me gustaba. Debía leer un libro para mi clase de Urbanismo; tenía que terminarlo pronto o no me daría tiempo a escribir el trabajo que se entregaba en unos días. Aparqué el coche frente a la puerta y me dirigí corriendo al interior, puesto que llovía con fuerza. Los largos y soleados días en el campus se habían desvanecido, dando paso a un tiempo más frío e invernal. En los últimos días no había cesado de llover, así que el plan de sentarme en uno de los mullidos sillones de aquel acogedor local, mientras bebía un café y tomaba notas de aquel libro, no parecía tan mala idea; no había mucho más que hacer en esas tardes tan tristes.

En cuanto me acerqué al mostrador mi apacible plan se vio alterado. Allí estaba ella, sentada en un rincón, muy concentrada en lo que escribía en el teclado de su portátil. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que yo seguí a lo mío. Pedí el café y busqué el rincón más alejado de aquella esquina, donde ella seguía absorta en la pantalla de su ordenador. A pesar de estar en el extremo opuesto del local, nada impedía que pudiera observarla. No existía obstáculo alguno que bloqueara la visión. Se trataba de un lugar muy diáfano, sin columnas o paredes que compartimentaran el espacio.

Estaba condenado a verla, quisiera o no.

Traté de centrarme en lo mío y abrí el libro por la página donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Comencé a subrayar lo que merecía ser destacado, esforzándome por olvidar que Bulma estaba sentada a unos pocos metros de allí. En los altavoces del café sonaba el último disco de Snow Patrol, lo que no me ayudaba en absoluto, pues había una canción en concreto que me recordaba demasiado a ella.

"En fin…" me dije, "tú a lo tuyo".

Llevaba leídas varias páginas cuando me percaté de que no me había enterado de nada en absoluto. Mis ojos recorrían las frases escritas, pero mi mente se entretenía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándome por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan distante conmigo.

Cerré el libró de golpe y encendí un cigarro. Volví a observarla mientras terminaba de beber el café. Ahora ya no escribía en el ordenador, sino que revisaba unas notas en un cuaderno.

La contemplé, mientras ella leía y jugaba distraída con un mechón de su oscura melena. Se levantó del sillón para acercarse al mostrador y regresó a su asiento poco después, con una taza en la mano. No me vio. Tomó un sorbo de la taza; encendió un cigarro; miró pensativa unos segundos por la ventana observando la lluvia; y continuó leyendo el contenido de su cuaderno. Las canciones habían ido sonando una por una hasta llegar a la séptima del disco. Las notas de la guitarra la sacaron de su inmersión en la lectura, y miró de nuevo por la ventana entornando sus ojos hasta cerrarlos. Su esbelto cuerpo se meció muy lento, acunado por la melodía de _Set down your glass_, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. De repente, pareció muy feliz.

"_Así que no soy el único que ha quedado marcado por esta canción"_ pensé, mientras continuaba con mis ojos fijos en ella. ¿Por qué entonces era tan inaccesible? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarse de mí?

Tenía que tratar de resolver aquel misterio. Si había algo de mí que le molestaba iba a tener que decírmelo. Estaba harto de especular sobre qué era lo que le hacía alejarse como si yo tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí con paso decidido hacia ella. No tardó en verme, pues justo en ese momento alzaba la cabeza y miraba distraída en aquella dirección. La sorpresa en sus ojos confirmó que no se había hecho la tonta, que no me había visto, durante aquel rato; realmente no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que yo me encontraba en el café.

—¿Estudiando? —le pregunté al llegar a su cómodo refugio.

—Mmmm…, algo parecido —murmuró ella— Escribiendo para el periódico.

—¿Sobre alguna película?

—No, es sobre un libro de poesía. Y ¿tú?

—Estoy tratando de terminar de leer un libro para un trabajo, pero me está siendo imposible, alguien no deja que me concentre…

—No sé por qué dices eso. No veo que estés con nadie —comentó, observando el rincón vacío en la esquina opuesta.

—No he dicho que ese alguien estuviese sentado conmigo…

—Entonces, no veo cómo puede molestarte.

—No he dicho que me moleste —puntualicé— sino que me distrae, lo que no es necesariamente algo desagradable.

Parecía algo incómoda con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes: me disponía a marcharme —declaró, cerrando la tapa de su portátil para luego levantarse del asiento.

—¿En serio te ibas ya?

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

No la creí; una vez más volvía a escabullirse.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en esquivarme? —Fui al grano, pasaba de dar más rodeos.

—Vegeta, no te esquivo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Me parece curioso que últimamente no cruces ni media palabra conmigo. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—No has hecho nada. Ando muy liada, eso es todo.—No sabía mentir. Su nerviosismo era palpable. Y era evidente que no le apetecía lo más mínimo charlar conmigo.

—Muy bien, si no quieres decirme qué te pasa, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —me rendí; sabía que no iba a conseguir que se quedara. A ella no le pasó desapercibida mi irritación y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

—Me tengo que ir —se disculpó, dando un paso hacia la salida— Te veo luego en casa.

—Hasta luego —me limité a decir.

—Adiós.

Se fue del café dejándome totalmente desconcertado; ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Comenzaba a estar muy cansado de aquellos cambios de humor que le caracterizaban. A partir de ese momento, no haría ni un solo esfuerzo más por acercarme a ella. Mi objetivo estaba muy claro: tenía que olvidarme de Montegris y volver a ganarme la confianza de mi abuela. Y cuanto antes mejor, así podría regresar de nuevo a Tokio de una vez por todas.

Los amigos que había hecho desde mi llegada eran un regalo que me esforzaría en mantener. Quizá podría vivir en Tokio y conducir hasta Montegris para ensayar con el grupo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir conviviendo con una chica que, evidentemente, no estaba interesada en darme la más mínima oportunidad. No iba a rebajarme a mendigar la amistad de una persona que se empeñaba en vivir protegida tras una coraza de acero blindado.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa una sola vez, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. En clase lo silenciaba para no molestar.

_**¿Podemos vernos cuando acabes? … es urgente! **_

El mensaje era de Lazuli.  
Tecleé una rápida respuesta:

_**¿En veinte minutos en el muelle del lago? **_

No tardé en recibir otro mensaje:  
_**Ok, gracias!**_

En cuanto terminó la clase de Relaciones Internacionales, salí disparada hacia los jardines del campus. Me apetecía muchísimo disfrutar de aquel sol que parecía más propio de un día de primavera. Después de varios días de lluvia, por fin teníamos un día agradable. He de admitir que se trataba de un campus perfecto, con grandes espacios verdes entre los edificios de las diferentes facultades. En el centro de estos jardines contábamos con un precioso lago que hacía las delicias de los estudiantes cuando el tiempo permitía sentarse en la hierba o tomar algo en la pequeña cafetería acristalada, situada sobre el muelle de madera que avanzaba sobre el agua.

Llegué antes que mi amiga y me senté en una de las mesas al aire libre. La cálida temperatura de aquel día permitía disfrutar de la terraza del quiosco sin necesidad de llevar el abrigo puesto; un fino jersey bastaba.

Si Lazuli quería verme con tanta urgencia es que algo grave ocurría. La conocía muy bien: sabía que estaba relacionado con su extraña actitud de las últimas semanas. Seguro que por fin me iba a contar qué era exactamente lo que la tenía tan abatida. Pedí una Coca-Cola al camarero y encendí un cigarro, recostándome en la silla. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que el calor del sol tostara mi cara. Mientras esperaba a mi amiga, puse la mente en blanco, sintiendo tan sólo un apacible bienestar. Últimamente me hallaba permanentemente alerta, tratando de huir de mis sentimientos y esquivando al sujeto que los provocaba. Cada vez que me encontraba con Vegeta tenía que inventarme una excusa para salir huyendo. Su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa, y empezaba a temer que terminara dándose cuenta de por qué lo evitaba constantemente.

—Gracias por venir. —La voz de Lazuli me sobresaltó. No la había oído llegar.

—Hola, fea —la saludé entornando los ojos. El sol me cegaba— ¿Has visto qué día? Es flipante.

—Sí, aquí se está de lujo —asintió, tomando asiento—No como en mi casa…

—Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?  
Un largo suspiro precedió a su respuesta.

—Mi madre está hecha una mierda y de un humor de perros. Y si no está de mal humor, está llorando… ¡Es desesperante!

—Es por lo de tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí, todo es por su culpa —bramó ella— Ahora se le ha ocurrido la feliz idea de pedirle el divorcio.

—¡Si tan sólo hace unos meses que se fue! —observé desconcertada— ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quiere?

—Sí, lo dijo muy claro. Cuando la llamó hace unas semanas le dijo que quería el divorcio porque necesita empezar una nueva vida. Ya no hay esperanza de que vuelva.

—Lo siento mucho… no debe de ser fácil para ninguna de las dos —la consolé, cogiendo su mano—Por eso has estado tan triste últimamente, ¿verdad?

Lazuli agradeció mis palabras con un amago de sonrisa.

—Sí, por eso y porque esto se está complicando cada vez más. No sólo quiere el divorcio, sino también vender nuestra casa y repartir el dinero de la venta. Dice que necesita liquidez para comenzar su nueva vida… ¡Será un imbécil!

—No les puede hacer eso… —dije atónita— ¡es su hogar!

—He crecido en esa casa y no me quiero ir.

—¿Tu madre ya tiene abogado?

—No, y no la veo con fuerzas de buscar uno. Está en un estado de shock que no le permite pensar con claridad. Lleva varios días sin ir a trabajar y me preocupa que tenga problemas con su jefe.

—Bueno, siempre puede pedir la baja por depresión, porque es evidente que no está en el mejor de sus momentos —sugerí.

—Va a tener que hacer algo antes de que la despidan. Si no tiene la baja y sigue sin ir a trabajar, la van a echar, y con toda la razón. Lo malo es que no es capaz ni de pedir cita con el médico.

—Pues pídela tú —opiné— Vas a tener que tirar del carro si no quieres que se hunda aún más. Yo te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, no te preocupes. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar un abogado. Tu madre tiene derecho a luchar por lo suyo, y lo mejor es que le asesore alguien que conozca bien el terreno.

Lazuli comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de seguir reteniendo las lágrimas. La abracé y dejé que se desahogara.

—Bulma… ¿por qué nos está haciendo esto? —consiguió preguntar entre gemidos.

—No lo sé, Lazuli. Supongo que no es consciente del daño que les causa. Se ha encaprichado con la idea de comenzar de nuevo. Muchos hombres maduros de repente sienten la necesidad de vivir una segunda juventud y dejan todo atrás, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Y, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó exasperada—Mi madre, mi hermano y yo no somos objetos que se tiran a la basura, de los que te olvidas y ya está. En su empeño de rehacer su vida está afectando las nuestras también, ¡Mierda!... ¿No se da cuenta de que está poniendo nuestro mundo patas arriba?

—Supongo que no quiere afrontarlo. Estará tan centrado en conseguir lo que quiere que prefiere no tenerlos en cuenta, porque si lo hace, no sería capaz de dejarles atrás tan fácilmente —dije, tratando de entender el comportamiento de su padre— Le resulta más fácil engañarse pensando que tiene derecho a ser feliz y que ustedes son el único obstáculo que se lo impide.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena analizando el comportamiento de los demás?

—La terapia me ha enseñado que todos construimos nuestras propias mentiras para justificarnos —respondí. Yo tenía ya una sólida muralla de excusas para protegerme, por eso creía conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Gracias Bulma, haces que me sienta menos perdida.

—De nada, tonta. —Le planté un beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas, el sol comenzaba a causar estragos en su pálida piel—Le preguntaré a mi madre si conoce a algún abogado matrimonialista. Tiene un par de amigas que han pasado por algo parecido y seguro que se puede enterar de quién las ayudó a ellas.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Lazuli parecía más tranquila— Tienes razón, tenemos que dar con un profesional que nos asesore. Aunque no sé cómo lo vamos a pagar si mi madre pierde su trabajo…

—Entonces, lo primero y más importante es que vaya al médico y le den la baja —le recordé—Tú ocúpate de eso, y yo prometo encontrarte al mejor abogado, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con una renovada fuerza en sus ojos. Me alegré de que nuestra charla le hubiera ayudado.

—Y ahora… ¿Por qué no nos vamos de compras? —le sugerí— Hace poco cobré un pequeño efectivo por mis prácticas en el periódico y, tal y como te prometí, voy a comprarme algo sexy .

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, incrédula ante mi propuesta—Acabas de conseguir que se me pase el mal rollo por completo, ¡qué divertido! Hace siglos que no vamos juntas de compras. Necesito una dosis de agobio en los probadores para animarme.

Pasamos la tarde en el centro comercial y como éste no era un complejo cerrado, sino una avenida peatonal repleta de establecimientos, continuamos disfrutando del buen tiempo entre tienda y tienda. En nuestra excursión comercial encontramos varias prendas a las que no nos pudimos resistir. Lazuli disfrutaba como una enana ejerciendo de consejera, feliz de ver cómo yo volvía a ilusionarme por estar atractiva y me traía montañas de ropa al probador. Para finalizar aquella divertida tarde decidimos tomar un enorme helado antes de que oscureciera. Después, entramos en los cines para ver una comedia romántica y así poder asegurar que habíamos pasado unas horas de típico ensueño femenino.

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Mi guitarra parecía flotar entre mis manos. Tenía la impresión de que me hallaba muy lejos del suelo, pues no sentía mis pies sobre el escenario. El acelerado ritmo de aquella canción me obligaba a moverme con extrema rapidez. Mis manos volaban sobre los trastes… arriba y abajo. Las notas cambiaban a la velocidad de la luz, sin darme casi tiempo a respirar. Gohan me seguía de cerca, acompañándome con su guitarra en aquel largo preámbulo en el que todavía no cantaba. Era un parte básicamente instrumental. El sonido del bajo de Ten Shin Han enseguida entró en juego, marcando el ritmo con un nuevo matiz más grave y acompasado que nuestras agudas y rápidas guitarras eléctricas.

Unos segundos después la batería hizo su aparición y el clamor del público fue ensordecedor: aquella pieza era de sobra conocida por todos. Tal y como a mí me había parecido la primera vez que la escuché, era sencillamente sublime. Su vertiginoso ritmo, el crescendo de sus acordes, la forma en la que los instrumentos iban despertándose para unirse a la solitaria guitarra con la que había comenzado, creaban una sensación de suspenso que terminaba explotando cuando todos los instrumentos se juntaban y Gohan finalmente comenzaba a cantar.

Mi pie derecho golpeaba el suelo, ayudándome a sentir cada nota, cada cambio, y mis ojos cerrados me permitían disfrutar del eco de la música que, como una droga, trepaba por mis venas llevando mis niveles de adrenalina al límite. Aquel éxtasis era mejor que nada en el mundo, sólo comparable a la sonrisa que me dedicó Bulma desde la primera fila cuando abrí los ojos y la vi botando junto a Lazuli; como dos posesas, disfrutaban de la canción tanto como nosotros. El estribillo se repetía una vez más y vi cómo Bulma movía sus labios, pronunciando cada una de las palabras con un frenesí enloquecedor. Imaginé que estaría cantando a todo pulmón, sin avergonzarse de su preciosa voz, pues ésta se diluía entre la música que sonaba a todo volumen en los potentes altavoces, con lo que nadie podía distinguirla entre el gentío. No pude evitar detener mi mirada sobre ella. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una expresión de completo gozo; se me antojó más bonita que nunca. En contra de lo habitual, no apartó la mirada. Me observaba desafiante, incluso coqueta, sonriéndome de una forma que hizo que continuara tocando mi guitarra absorto, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo, preso de un completo delirio. La música parecía haber calmado a la fiera; se mostraba muy distinta a la chica inaccesible de las últimas semanas. Ahora me observaba alegre y me regalaba con sus ojos toda su calidez.

Por enésima vez, me pregunté cómo podía ser tan voluble.

Los últimos acordes de aquella canción me hicieron volver a la tierra. Miré en el folio que tenía a mis pies cuál era el siguiente tema que habíamos decidido interpretar. Pisé el pedal del delay: necesitaba jugar con ciertos efectos acústicos para así conseguir que el sonido de mi guitarra se adaptara mejor a la suave y surrealista cadencia de aquella melodía. Era un tema algo futurista, y Gohan lo interpretaba con tanto acierto que parecía un vagabundo del espacio. Mi ritmo cardíaco se ralentizó, apaciguándome, disfrutando de las lentas transiciones en las notas, más regulares y pausadas. La púa en mis dedos pulsaba las cuerdas de abajo a arriba, arrancándoles un sosegado sonido y envolviendo al público en un apacible trance.

Volví a mirarla. Se balanceaba suavemente, sin levantar los pies del suelo, mecida por nuestros instrumentos. Su larga y suave melena azulada caía como una cascada sobre ese escote que por primera vez lucía sin tapujos. Nunca la había visto llevar una camiseta tan ceñida y sensual. Los huesos de sus clavículas se dibujaban desde la base de su garganta y recorrían su fina piel en direcciones opuestas hasta llegar a sus delgados hombros. Bulma aquella noche me quitaba la respiración… Llevaba unos grandes aros plateados que colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas, meciéndose al ritmo que marcaba su cuello. No la había visto nunca llevar pendientes o cualquier otro adorno, y le favorecían muchísimo. Pero seguía siendo ella, natural y auténtica, enigmática y sensual. Aquel sutil cambio de look acentuaba su belleza, pero sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Me obligué a dejar de mirarla. No podía permitir que su caprichoso cambio de actitud y su encantador aspecto me distrajesen. Temía terminar metiendo la pata con alguna nota o tropezando con los cables que me rodeaban. Si eso sucedía, los demás miembros de Los Saiyajin simplemente me matarían. Era mi primer concierto con ellos, y no la quería joder. Necesitaba que me dejaran seguir tocando tanto como un indigente necesita un techo para refugiarse.

Me concentré en las dos últimas canciones sin mirar hacia el público, clavando mis ojos en el suelo, sólo atento a la música y a mis compañeros.

Cuando el concierto terminó me sentía agotado y sudoroso. Sin embargo, estaba más satisfecho que un niño con un juguete nuevo. Había disfrutado tanto que podría haber continuado tocando toda la noche.

—Viejo, ¡has estado genial! —me felicitó Gohan mientras recogíamos el lío del escenario.

—Gracias, pero ha sido cosa de todos.

—No te quites méritos, Vegeta. Eres un guitarrista buenísimo —añadió Jared, el baterista.

—Gracias, de verdad. ¡Ha sido increíble! —dije exultante—¡Me muero por repetir!

—No creo que tardemos en volver a tocar. Hay un festival de grupos independientes en un pueblo vecino en unas semanas, y Ten Shin Han ha estado hablando con los que lo organizan para ver si podemos meternos —me explicó Gohan.

—Eso estaría genial—dije.

—Sí, si entramos va a ser la grandioso. Nunca hemos estado en un festival y me gustaría formar parte de uno — me explicó Jared— A ver si hay suerte…

—Esperemos que sí —suplicó Gohan— Pero ahora nos hemos ganado una copa, ¿no?

Los demás asentimos. Necesitábamos beber algo después de tanto ajetreo en el escenario: estábamos secos. Terminamos de recoger y nos dirigimos a la barra. Aquel local era bastante más grande que el Siroco, y estaba más cerca de ser una discoteca que un bar de copas. Media universidad debía de estar allí aquella noche, a juzgar por lo lleno que se encontraba. El Midnight no estaba lejos del campus, con lo que se trataba de un sitio muy accesible para los que vivían en las residencias. La pista y a se encontraba repleta de gente bailando al ritmo de la música dance, y las luces de colores cambiaban rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo, lanzando cegadores destellos. Busqué a Bulma con la mirada, pero no la encontré, y tampoco a ninguna de sus amigas. Habrían ido al baño todas en grupo, como siempre hacen las chicas.

Disfruté de la copa mientras charlábamos junto a la barra, pasando de meternos en el amasijo de cuerpos que se agolpaban en la pista y sus alrededores. Ya habíamos sudado suficiente por aquella noche. Algunos se nos acercaban para felicitarnos, y Gohan atendió a más de una fan que se le acercaba babeando. Era muy cómico ver cómo les seguía el juego, encantado de ser el centro de atención.

Un tipo grandullón y algo vulgar se me acercó, parándose a mi lado. No le presté atención hasta que me di cuenta de que me enseñaba con disimulo algo que tenía en su mano. Reconocí el familiar y diminuto envoltorio al instante: aquel idiota me ofrecía cocaína. Rechacé la oferta con un rotundo movimiento de mi cabeza. El tipo insistió, convencido de que terminaría aceptando. Éste era uno de esos cabrones que creía que por ser músico me metía seguro. Pero eso no era así; yo ya no quería saber nada de esa mierda, y no era el único. Ninguno de mis compañeros de Los Saiyajin estaban en ese rollo. Ellos también habían coqueteado con las drogas, pero llevaban tiempo limpios y no tenían ninguna intención de volver a caer.

—Si pillas para todos te hago precio —susurró el tipo en mi oído.

—No, no me interesa —respondí cortante.

—¿Qué pasa, ya viniste servido de casa? —insinuó aquel pesado.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Está bien, yo sólo te quería ofrecer algo de primera. —Se encogió de hombros —Ya veo que pasas. Así que nada, me voy.

Se alejó por donde había venido y me quedé allí malhumorado. Aunque tenía el firme propósito de no volverla a probar, había sentido como mis pupilas se dilataban al ver el envoltorio en sus manos. Por un microsegundo estuve tentado de pillar un poco. Después del subidón de aquella noche tenía que ser acojonante darse un viaje, ya que entonces la sensación sería el no va más. Ese pensamiento era peligroso; muy peligroso.

Pedí otra copa, la necesitaba.

Mi vida ahora comenzaba a tener sentido. Estaba logrando retomar mis estudios con mayor facilidad de la que habría cabido esperar después de tantos años haciendo el imbécil. Además, había ido a dar con un grupo de gente que merecía mucho la pena, con gustos afines a los míos y con metas reales en la vida. Vivía con una familia que me dejaba toda la libertad del mundo y al mismo tiempo me arropaba. Y mi abuela… No, no le podía fallar, ¿cómo iba ahora a joder todo eso con la coca? El solo hecho de que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza me enfurecía. No podía caer en aquella basura nunca más. Debía grabármelo a fuego en el cerebro.

Cuando tuve la segunda copa de la noche en mis manos, encendí un cigarro, y volví a mirar a mi alrededor para ver si divisaba a Bulma. Tenía que hablar con ella. Me tenía que explicar aquel juego de miradas que me había dedicado mientras yo estaba en el escenario. No iba a permitir que me tomase el pelo, siendo desagradable durante días para contemplarme con tanta dulzura después. Tenía la firme intención de cortar aquel sinsentido de cuajo. Iba a ser testigo de mi lado más oscuro y se le iban a quitar las ganas de seguir confundiéndome. No iba a permitir que me aguase el poco tiempo que me quedaba allí, así que le iba a dejar muy claro que la quería muy lejos de mi vista. Decidí dar una vuelta por la discoteca para ver si la encontraba. Fui sorteando grupos de gente, mientras la buscaba, tarea algo difícil pues cada vez había más personas a mi alrededor. Según me iba aproximando a la pista me tuve que ir abriendo paso a codazos, porque si no era imposible avanzar entre aquella multitud. Ni rastro de las chicas… ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Daría una vuelta completa y, si no tenía éxito, le preguntaría a Ten. Launch estaba con ellas, y él debía saber dónde estaba su novia.

Estaba a punto de retroceder y regresar a la barra junto a mis amigos cuando reconocí al tipo de antes de espaldas a mí, ligeramente encorvado, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared que tenía ante sí. De repente, a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, divisé a Lazuli bailando desaforada en compañía de Milk.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Bulma?  
En el mismo instante que me hacía esa pregunta, el tipo cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la derecha y distinguí una mecha de pelo azul entre su torso y la pared.

"Un momento" pensé. Ese aro plateado era igual a aquellos pendientes que había admirado desde el escenario… En cuanto vi la sexy camiseta supe que era ella.

"_¡Será cabrón!"_ murmuré para mis adentros. Aquel imbécil me estaba jodiendo mucho en una sola noche. Avancé hasta allí, dejando la copa en una mesa que apareció en mi camino. Necesitaba tener ambas manos libres por si acaso.

Me planté junto a ellos y, al ver la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Bulma, no dudé en meterme en medio.

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz… —la escuché decir angustiada.

Aparté de un empujón a aquel cretino que se agazapaba sobre ella como un depredador. Al pillarle por sorpresa, él dio un traspié y a punto estuvo de caerse.

—Oye, idiota —gritó furibundo—¿Quién coño te ha mandado meterte donde no te llaman?

—¿Donde no me llaman?... —respondí totalmente fuera de mí—Mira pedazo de mierda… —Las ganas de darle una paliza me quemaban los puños, que apretaba con fuerza, notando los nudillos de mis manos en tensión. Aquel cabrón estaba sacando a la luz lo peor de mí.

Miré a Bulma, quien me contemplaba aliviada, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía preocupada por que empezara una pelea con aquel tipo con pinta de matón de carretera.

—Estabas encima de mi novia —declaré, agarrando a Bulma por la cintura para marcar el terreno y que aquel cerdo se alejara. Si le hacía creer que era mi chica, él no discutiría. Levantó las manos, rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

—Lo siento, macho. No sabía que tenía novio —se excusó— Dile que más le valdría ir más tapada si no quieres que los demás nos la queramos cepillar.

La furia que me provocó semejante comentario se concentró en mi puño derecho, que salió disparado a su mandíbula. Noté un "crac" en mi mano y, acto seguido, el tipo estaba en el suelo. Había llegado el momento de sacarla de allí, antes de que la cosa se pusiera aún peor. La tomé de la mano y noté cómo temblaba.

—Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo —le ordené, tirando de ella sin detenerme. Había que dejar aquel antro lo antes posible.

Me seguía sin soltar mi mano, con la cara desencajada y ausente. Avanzábamos entre los cuerpos pegajosos de la gente que bailaba sin parar, haciéndome muy difícil no perderla en el camino. En cuanto se abrió un hueco más despejado por la derecha, tomé esa dirección, acelerando el paso hasta que llegamos a la salida. Una vez fuera, me detuve y la miré. Tiritaba de frío. Me quité la sudadera y se la puse por los hombros. Ya no importaba lo que había pensado decirle, ya no quería alejarla de mí; tan sólo deseaba protegerla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…, sí, estoy bien —respondió aturdida— Vegeta…, por favor…, sácame de aquí. Necesito alejarme de este tugurio.

Parecía asfixiada y a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, tranquila.

Volví a tirar de su mano, caminando en dirección al aparcamiento. Mi coche estaba unos metros más adelante. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, lo abrí con el mando a distancia. Ayudé a Bulma a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante y cerré su puerta. Corrí a la del conductor para saltar rápidamente al volante y arrancar el vehículo. Puse la calefacción al máximo para que ella entrara en calor y salí de allí lo más deprisa posible. Temía que alguien hubiera llamado a la policía al ver el fuerte golpe que le había dado a aquel imbécil, dejándole atontado en el suelo.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11: Encuentro Cercano

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela de que se basa ésta adaptación.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Vegeta conducía a una velocidad de vértigo, aún más deprisa que de costumbre. Su semblante, serio y furioso, me tenía perpleja. Se había enfadado de tal forma al ver a aquel hombre acosándome que irradiaba una inmensa rabia que jamás había mostrado hasta ahora. Me daba igual que el coche avanzara como si se tratase de una carrera: el alivio por haber salido de allí impedía que me atemorizara la velocidad. Me habría tirado de un puente si hubiese sido necesario para zafarme de aquel idiota que me había traído tantos malos recuerdos.

Aquel tipejo se había abalanzado sobre mí nada más verme, empeñado en conseguir que me enrollara con él. Había paseado su asqueroso dedo por mi escote, haciéndome sentir una repulsión indescriptible. Si no era capaz de liarme con nadie por voluntad propia, no podía ni imaginar cómo me habría sentido en manos de ese asqueroso si Vegeta no hubiese aparecido en escena.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Más tranquila? —me preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado. Aunque era evidente que la furia le consumía.

—Sí, gracias… —murmuré— Gracias por todo: por quitármelo de encima, por pegarle y por sacarme de allí.

—No me las des, ha sido un placer darle su merecido —masculló entre dientes —¿Tienes frío?

—No, ahora no, ya estoy mejor —contesté, arropada por su enorme sudadera, que en mí parecía gigantesca— Vegeta…

—Dime.

—¿Conocías a ese tipo? —pregunté. Me daba la impresión de que así era.

—No, no realmente. Unos minutos antes de verle acechándote me ha estado dando el fastidiando.

Seguía contrariado. Sus ojos, muy fijos en la carretera, se veían totalmente negros, con sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras. Aquella aparente irritación parecía habérselo tragado. Conducía con una sola mano, agarrando el volante de cuero con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente a la oscura carretera. Se hizo el silencio otra vez. Tan sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del potente motor.

—Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en una situación tan desagradable —se disculpó— No era mi intención pegarle, pero es que cuando dijo ese comentario tan machista he perdido la razón. La verdad, hay veces que los hombres somos unos imbéciles…

—No es tu culpa, ha sido mía por vestirme así.

—Bulma, por favor, no digas tonterías —me regañó— No vas vestida de ninguna forma extravagante. Y, aunque así fuera, eso no da derecho a nadie a tratar a una mujer como una puta.

—Lo cierto es que un poco provocativa sí que voy…

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó incrédulo—¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan estúpida? Me parece que estás un poco confundida con qué es demasiado provocador para un hombre — añadió en un tono paternal, mostrándose algo más relajado.

No era raro que yo pensara de esa forma teniendo en cuenta que llevaba meses tapándome como una monja. Aquella era la primera noche que me arreglaba un poco más y ¡zas!: sin comerlo ni beberlo se me tiraba un plasta encima.

—Y tú, ¿estás mejor? — le pregunté— Estabas muy alterado hace un momento. No es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho. Al fin y al cabo ha sido problema mío.

—No estoy así sólo por cómo te ha tratado ese cabrón…

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Es algo un poco vergonzoso, no sé si debería contártelo.

—Oy e, soy inocente, pero no estúpida. Ese tipo es uno de los cabrones del pueblo. Lo sé porque Gohan solía buscarle por la coca —le informé—Gracias a Dios ya no lo hace. Hacía mucho que no veía a ese tipejo por Montegris.

—Veo que estás más enterada que yo de a quién hay que evitar —dijo, esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

—Llevo aquí toda mi vida y, aunque no soy muy juerguista, sé muy bien qué es lo que se pasa a mi alrededor.

—Ya lo veo. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

—¿No me vas a decir qué te ha pasado con ese tipo? —insistí.

—¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te ha molestado que te quisiera vender droga?

El semblante de Vegeta se tornó muy serio de nuevo. Había metido la pata al ser tan directa. Continuó conduciendo, callado, y yo me hundí en el asiento arrepentida de haber sido tan bocona. Siempre terminaba diciendo algo que le molestaba y la tensión volvía a surgir.

—Bulma… —comenzó a decir, interrumpiendo por fin aquel incómodo silencio — no creo que después de ignorarme durante tanto tiempo tengas derecho a interrogarme.

—Lo siento. No quería presionarte, sólo quería que te liberases de tu ansiedad — me disculpé.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que ahora te intereses por mí —masculló entre dientes—Además, no creo que puedas llegar a entender por todo lo que he pasado. Afortunadamente, tú nunca te has enfrentado a algo así.

—Estás muy equivocado…, yo también tengo mis propios demonios.

—¿Tú? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Sí, yo.

—¿Y cuáles son los demonios de una chica con tanta suerte?

Parecía dudar realmente de que alguien como yo pudiera tener problemas. Él sólo conocía toda la belleza que me rodeaba: el calor de mi familia, la bondad de mis amigos y la majestuosidad de los parajes donde se ubicaba nuestra preciosa casa. Una vida envidiable a ojos de cualquiera. No podía ni imaginarse los fantasmas y tormentos que vivían en mi interior; me había esforzado al máximo para que no los adivinara.

—Mis demonios son intangibles y escurridizos. Es muy difícil luchar contra ellos —respondí enigmática.

—También es muy difícil llegar hasta ti —observó— No creo que encerrándote siempre en tu guarida vayas a conseguir derrotarlos.

—¿Acaso crees que por el simple hecho de confiarte mis secretos vas a conseguir que desparezcan?

—No lo sé, pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabremos.

—Muy bien ¿conoces el remedio para recuperar las ganas de vivir?

Se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba que fuera a confiarle algo tan oscuro. Ya no parecía enfadado, sino sinceramente preocupado por mí.

—¿Cómo una chica tan joven puede perder las ganas de vivir? —preguntó atónito.

—No lo sé exactamente. Ése es el problema. Hay veces que, sin ninguna razón aparente, me derrumbo sin más.

—Desde que te conozco no he dejado de admirarte. No te he visto nunca perder tu camino, siempre tan valiente y decidida.

—Eso es lo que aparento, pero no es la realidad —me sinceré— Últimamente he mejorado, parece que voy encontrando el rumbo, pero nunca sé si estoy a salvo del todo.

Me miró, intrigado por mis palabras, pero no preguntó nada más. Pareció conformarse con mi respuesta que, aunque breve, había sido absolutamente sincera. Yo misma me sorprendí ante mi franqueza. La llave había dado otra vuelta a la cerradura, y parecía que la puerta iba cediendo. Chirriaba, puesto que llevaba demasiado tiempo atrancada, pero luchaba por abrirse.

Llegamos a casa y aparcó su coche junto al mío. Yo no había conducido aquella noche pues había ido al concierto con Lazuli. De repente recordé que, en medio de la conmoción, me había largado del Midnight sin despedirme de mis amigas; debían de estar preocupadas.

—¿Me puedes prestar tu móvil? —le pregunté al comprobar que el mío se había quedado sin batería.

—Por supuesto, toma. — Me tendió su teléfono.

—Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Lazuli. Nos hemos ido tan rápido que ni siquiera les he dicho nada a ninguna. Deben de estar preocupadas.

—Envía los mensajes que quieras. Es todo tuyo.

Sin salir del coche, tecleé rápidamente un SMS avisando a mi amiga de que me había ido con Vegeta. Una vez fuera, caminamos lentamente hacia la casa. Ambos parecíamos retrasar la llegada a la puerta principal, dando pasos lentos y pensativos. No hacía demasiado frío y la luz de la luna volvía a iluminar la noche, tal y como lo hizo la velada en la que le oí tocar en la terraza del segundo piso. Esa noche, al verle sobre el escenario entregado por completo a la música, me había quedado maravillada. Era el complemento perfecto para el grupo. Su guitarra sonaba de miedo y se le veía muy compenetrado con el resto de los instrumentos. Casi me dio un infarto cuando él, sin dejar de tocar, me había mirado fijamente al mismo tiempo que sus dedos volaban por las cuerdas. Entre los mechones de su pelo, alborotado por el incesante movimiento, sus ojos oscuros habían buscado los míos, provocando auténticos escalofríos en mi menudo cuerpo.

No quería que aquella noche se acabase aún. Lo último que me apetecía era meterme en la cama y rememorar el asco que me había producido la insistencia de aquel corpulento chico que se había otorgado la licencia de tocar mi piel. Sólo con recordar la escena volvía a sentir nauseas. De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Te apetece probar algo nuevo? —le pregunté. La expresión de desconcierto en su cara me indicó que creía que me refería a alguna clase de narcótico— No es nada perjudicial para la salud, te lo juro. Ni tiene efectos secundarios.

—¿De qué se trata entonces?

—Vamos por los abrigos y verás.

Abrí la puerta y entramos en el vestíbulo. El amplio armario ropero se encontraba allí mismo. Nos hicimos cada uno con un anorak y le indiqué que me siguiera. Volvimos al jardín, y eché a andar hacia las caballerizas. Él me seguía intrigado, pero sin oponer resistencia. Fui directa a la cuadra de Alma, que se mostró encantado de verme a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Bulma… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Vegeta desconcertado.

—Hace días te prometí que cabalgaríamos juntos. Nos vamos de paseo, así que ensilla a Osado. ¡Date prisa!

—Es de noche —dudó— Los caballos se pueden desorientar…

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un gallina y hacerme caso? —le regañé — Fíate de mí.

Se cuadró como un militar para luego alejarse con una carcajada hacia el box de Osado. No tenía motivos para inquietarse: la luna iluminaría el bosque lo suficiente para no perdernos y nos permitiría ver los obstáculos que se nos presentaran. Además, aquellos caballos conocían el terreno mejor que nadie y no se despistaban con facilidad. Yo había salido a cabalgar de noche en muchas ocasiones y era algo increíble. Fue una de esas veces cuando descubrí lo que yo llamaba el Monte de la Luna. Una noche, bajo el influjo de aquel blanquecino satélite, el raudo galope de Alma me condujo hasta aquel claro en lo alto de una escarpada colina. Así fue como descubrí una de las mejores vistas de la sierra. Quería mostrárselo a Vegeta. Era mi rincón privado y esa noche era perfecta para compartirlo con él. Además, para mi sorpresa, no me apetecía seguir luchando por guardar las distancias.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunté cuando tuve todo preparado.

—Sí —asintió expectante.

Subimos a nuestras monturas y salimos de las caballerizas. Trotando en paralelo, nos dirigimos hacia el bosque a través del prado.

—Confía en tu caballo —le indiqué—Sabe lo que hace. Si la oscuridad del bosque no te deja ver lo que hay delante de ti, no te asustes. Deja que él decida el camino, sabrá por dónde llevarte. Además yo iré delante. Osado seguirá los pasos de Alma.

Comenzando a galopar, me situé delante de él. No tardamos en alcanzar un intenso ritmo y el gélido viento helaba mi rostro. No me molestaba, muy al contrario, despertaba cada poro de mi piel. Una vez en la penumbra del bosque, la humedad del suelo se hizo notar, fresca y aromática. Las fuertes y ágiles patas de Alma se perdían entre los helechos, para volver a surgir una y otra vez, tan rápido que parecíamos volar sobre aquel manto oscuro. Vegeta me seguía de cerca. Podía escuchar el sonido de los cascos tras de mí y la fuerte respiración de ambos caballos. Vegeta se había convertido en un experimentado jinete en muy poco tiempo, por eso me había aventurado a llevarle conmigo. Sabía que estaba sobradamente capacitado para aquella escapada nocturna.

Nos adentrábamos en el corazón de aquella arboleda, que se espesaba cada vez más, impidiendo que la luz de la luna se adentrara entre sus tupidas ramas. La oscuridad entonces fue total. Apenas distinguíamos lo que teníamos ante nosotros, pues se trataba tan sólo de manchas oscuras y borrosas. Fueron los caballos los que nos guiaron a partir de entonces. Sentía los poderosos músculos de Alma bajo la silla, contrayéndose una y otra vez. Me incliné, apoyando mi cabeza junto a su espesa crin. El suave pelo negro me acariciaba las mejillas. Cerré los ojos y le dejé tomar el control; sólo quería disfrutar de la velocidad y de la mezcla de olores que me rodeaban: a pinos y a tierra, al aroma de la naturaleza.

La luz de la luna volvió a iluminar nuestro camino al ir abandonando la espesura del bosque, resurgiendo redonda y mágica en nuestro galope a campo abierto. Cruzamos veloces el río, salpicándonos con el agua helada. No llevábamos las botas, así que nuestros vaqueros se mojaron. Pero daba igual, sólo importaba seguir avanzando colina arriba, en dirección a aquel magnífico claro que tanto me gustaba.

Alma sudaba debido al esfuerzo de galopar por aquel empinado camino, pero no redujo su velocidad, volando sobre el terreno. Osado, más viejo y tranquilote, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Nos seguía de cerca y parecía darlo todo para no alejarse de nosotros, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su joven compañero. Por fin el terreno se aplanó, dejando paso a un suave manto de hierba. En aquel último tramo del recorrido la luna nos iluminaba por completo. Ya no había árboles ni arbustos que la impidieran lucir con toda su intensidad. Se trataba de una explanada abierta que se dirigía hacia el montículo de rocas donde tantas horas había pasado observando las lejanas luces de Tokio.

Llegados a ese punto, los caballos corrían tan veloces que el aire revolvía mi pelo en un auténtico remolino de mechones que me hacía cosquillas. Detrás de mí, un grito de júbilo rompió el sepulcral silencio de aquellos parajes: era la voz de Vegeta, que se hallaba absolutamente maravillado.

Finalmente nos detuvimos. Habíamos llegado al espectacular paraje que quería mostrarle. El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba. Vegeta observaba absorto las recortadas siluetas de las nuevas torres de la ciudad, perfectamente visibles desde allí, a más de sesenta kilómetros de Tokio. Los puntitos de luz que se adivinaban correspondían a las miles de ventanas que tenían aquellos altos rascacielos, que de noche lucían como las blancas bombillas de un árbol de navidad.

—Allí la tienes —le mostré, señalando con mi mano hacia el horizonte— En realidad, no está tan lejos…

Sus ojos, que de nuevo eran transparentes, me miraron con agradecimiento.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —consiguió decir, aún dominado por la excitación de la galopada nocturna—Muchas gracias.

—De nada —dije riendo satisfecha ante su cara de éxtasis—Quería demostrarte que no sólo se puede ir directo al cielo desde Tokio.

—Bulma, desde aquí no se va al cielo… Esto es el cielo —afirmó vehemente. Una expresión de total incredulidad asomaba a sus ojos.

—Ya sabes entonces dónde venir cuando algún jodido te tiente con su mierda.

—No lo dudaré ni un segundo.

—Vengo aquí a menudo. Me ayuda a pensar — le expliqué— Lo he bautizado como el Monte de la Luna, y se ha convertido en mi paraíso privado. Eres el primero a quien se lo enseño.

Mi afirmación hizo que girara su rostro y me mirara conmocionado.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, entornando sus increíbles ojos almendrados.

—Porque quiero que tengas un lugar donde refugiarte cuando lo necesites. Es la mejor forma que tengo de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho esta noche por mí.

Aquella sonrisa ladina encantadora, a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, asomó a su cara.

—Gracias por ofrecerme tu secreto. Ten por seguro que volveré por aquí cuando necesite un poco de calma. Esto es impresionante —declaró mirando a su alrededor.

Desmontamos de los caballos y los dejamos pastar a sus anchas, sentándonos sobre las grandes rocas que sobresalían de entre la hierba. Sin duda, aquel momento merecía un cigarro. Saqué mi cajetilla del bolsillo del anorak, ofreciéndole uno a él.

—No debería seguir con este vicio —comentó, aceptando mi ofrecimiento— Supongo que algún día lo dejaré.

—Yo también debería hacerlo, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Antes debes olvidarte por completo de otras sustancias más peligrosas —le recordé— Así que ahora disfruta del tabaco, no es momento de dejarlo todavía.

—Tienes razón, por ahora ya tengo bastante con lo que lidiar.

Había sido muy buena idea arrastrarle conmigo allí. Ambos teníamos malos recuerdos a los que enfrentarnos aquella noche. El episodio en la discoteca había desenterrado mi aversión al contacto físico con el sexo opuesto. La mirada lasciva con la que aquel asqueroso me devoraba, sus palabras pegajosas y el roce de su mano en mi escote me habían provocado una repugnancia insoportable. Mis amigas, que bailaban desatadas a cierta distancia, no se habían percatado del acoso al que me había visto sometida. En el momento exacto en el que mi salvador hizo acto de presencia, aquel tipo se abalanzaba sobre mí para tratar de besarme. No quería ni imaginar las consecuencias si Vegeta no me hubiera liberado de aquel enorme chico… Habría sido muy difícil oponer resistencia puesto que era el doble de grande que yo.

Me había empeñado inútilmente en huir de Vegeta. Ahora que me encontraba allí a su lado, me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al intentar alejarme de alguien que se preocupaba tanto por mí, tal y como había demostrado ésta noche.

—Siento haber estado algo ausente últimamente —me disculpé.

—Lo cierto es que me has ignorado por completo…

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy algo difícil —admití, tragándome mi orgullo— Cuando necesito estar sola me encierro en mí misma y me vuelvo algo arisca.

—Sí, ya me he percatado de tus cambios de humor —apuntó con una sonrisa conciliadora—Eres algo volátil, así que voy a intentar no tomármelo como algo personal a partir de ahora.

No le saqué de su error. ¡Por supuesto que debía tomárselo como algo personal! Mi actitud distante había tenido un único motivo: alejarme del peligro que suponía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con él. Vegeta no era consciente del efecto que producía en mí, y tampoco sabía lo mucho que me atemorizaba que así fuera. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a comprender que aunque pasara siglos sin verle ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que él me hacía sentir no iba a esfumarse por mucho que tratara de esquivarle.

—Vegeta, no sé qué habría hecho si no me salvas de ese cretino —le agradecí de nuevo— No podría haber vuelto a enfrentarme a algo así.

Me miró alarmado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que acaso en el pasado?... —No se atrevió a decir la palabra.

—No, tranquilo. Nunca me han violado, gracias a Dios —respondí—Al menos no de esa forma.

—Si no te molesta, ¿puedo saber qué te ocurrió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, no me molesta. Sin embargo, me cuesta mucho hablar de ello. Prefiero no tocar ese tema ahora mismo. Sólo puedo decirte que me topé con un cretino que me hizo sentir como una montaña de basura.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir, sin tratar de indagar nada más, y yo agradecí que no insistiera.

Aparté el recuerdo de la noche en que perdí mi virginidad cambiando repentinamente de tema.

—Has estado muy bien sobre el escenario —observé—Los Saiyajin han sonado mejor que nunca.

—¿En serio? —inquirió gratamente sorprendido.

—Sí. Aunque Yamcha era muy bueno, en mi opinión el grupo ha salido ganando con el cambio. Tu forma de tocar la guitarra es más apasionada, cómo describirlo… —me detuve, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas— interpretas su música con más garra.

—Es que Jaime y Borja son unos excelentes compositores.

—Sí, lo son. Y tú pareces entender sus canciones como si fueran tuyas. Esta noche he observado cómo introducías pequeñas variaciones, casi imperceptibles, que mejoraban el sentimiento de cada tema.

—Trato de adaptar las canciones a mi estilo, hacerlas un poco más mías sin deformar su estructura —me explicó, mostrándose satisfecho con mis observaciones.

—Imagino que todo artista necesita sentir que lo que hace es algo suyo, ¿verdad? —reflexioné— Es como cuando yo escribo mis críticas; yo no he creado ni los libros ni las películas, pero al hablar sobre ellos trato de aportar mi punto de vista sin variar la esencia de la historia. Intento evocar las sensaciones que a mí me han producido al disfrutarlos.

—¡Exactamente! Tú lo has dicho, tenemos que transmitir lo que nos hacen sentir. Eso describe muy bien lo que trataba de explicarte. Es lo que persigo cuando toco la guitarra, aunque yo no haya compuesto la canción.

—Créeme, lo consigues de muy buena manera —le aseguré—Esta noche he descubierto nuevos rasgos en su música gracias a ti. ¡He disfrutado mucho!

—Me alegra escuchar eso —declaró sonriendo.

Qué diferente parecía ahora, relajado y sin un ápice de aquella rabia que tanto me había sorprendido en el coche

—Hace poco terminé de leer El palacio de la Luna, el libro que recomendaste unas semanas atrás en el periódico.

—¿Leíste mi crítica?

—Sí, ya te dije que las he leído todas. Aunque ésta me llamó la atención en especial, así que después de leer tus entusiastas palabras sobre la novela y tus innumerables halagos sobre el autor, me fui derecho a la librería del centro comercial. No me arrepiento en absoluto, es simplemente extraordinario.

—Los libros también enganchan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y más si están escritos con tanto acierto. Paul Auster es un genio. Nunca había leído nada suyo, y gracias a ti ha pasado a uno de los primeros puestos de mi lista. ¿Qué otros libros suyos me sugieres que lea? —preguntó sinceramente interesado.

—A ver… Todos los que he leído son buenos, pero si tuviera que destacar alguno en concreto creo que esos serían Brookly n Follies y Oracle Night. No sé cómo los han titulado en español porque yo los leí en inglés.

—Eso no es problema, yo trato de leer todo lo que puedo en inglés, así no me oxido.

—Entonces puedes cogerlos prestados cuando quieras, los tengo en la librería de mi habitación

—Gracias. Seguramente te robe uno mañana mismo —me avisó.

—Cuando quieras, para eso están. Prefería que alguien los tomara prestados a que estuvieran en la estantería acumulando polvo. Los libros son como almas dormidas que sólo cobran vida cuando alguien los disfruta. No son adornos para hacernos parecer más cultos, son espíritus que necesitan de nuestra atención para no caer en el olvido.

—¿Cómo vas con las clases? —le pregunté.

—Cada vez mejor —respondió satisfecho— Creía que me iba a costar más regresar a la dinámica después de tanto tiempo sin dar palo al agua, pero con la ayuda de tu padre y lo mucho que me gusta la Arquitectura no está resultando tan difícil. Y por cierto, eso me recuerda que no debí enfadarme tanto contigo el día que bromeaste sobre cómo debía poner de nuevo en marcha mi cerebro. Reaccioné de forma exagerada, y lo siento. Pero es que en aquel momento dudaba seriamente sobre mi capacidad para sacar este curso adelante.

—Vegeta, no hace falta que te disculpes —respondí—Hice un comentario sin malicia alguna, pero muy desafortunado. Bromeé con algo que tú temías, y debí darme cuenta antes de decirlo. Me alegra escuchar que ya no tienes ese miedo a fracasar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ayuda?

—¿Qué?

—Imaginar que algún día construiré algo que la gente podrá disfrutar. Entonces todos los obstáculos se difuminan.

—Eso es lo bonito de esa profesión. Creas obras de arte que al mismo tiempo cumplen con una función práctica. Y perduran en el tiempo, siendo muy reales y tangibles — observé, pensando en los numerosos proyectos que mi padre había visto completados, llenándole de una inigualable satisfacción.

—Ésa es precisamente la belleza de la Arquitectura. Es evidente que eres hija del Dr. Brief; comprendes su trabajo mejor que la mayoría —observó, complacido de hablar con una persona que, aunque ajena a las nociones técnicas de aquella complicada profesión, compartía su percepción de la misma.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van tus asignaturas de Periodismo? —me preguntó.

Estaba sentado muy próximo a mí, pero no me tocaba. Después de mi rechazo a su contacto la tarde del refugio resultaba obvio que era muy cuidadoso, más de lo que yo quería. Me daba miedo sentir su contacto, pero al mismo tiempo lo anhelaba con todo mi ser.

—Bien, en general llevo todas al día —respondí, recordando mi pequeño problema con la clase de Información— excepto una que me cuesta mucho trabajo seguir.

—¿Es muy difícil?

—No, para la mayoría no lo es. Sin embargo para mí es una tortura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo se resume en tomar un micrófono y aprender a dar una noticia.—Ni siquiera me había molestado en ir a las últimas dos clases. ¿Para qué? ¡Si no iba conseguir decir ni una sílaba ante la cámara!— Soy incapaz de hacerlo, me bloqueo y mi voz no consigue pasar más allá de mi garganta.

—Eso es miedo escénico, mucha gente lo padece —me avisó— La primera vez que toqué ante un grupo de gente sentí algo parecido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste superarlo? —pregunté, ávida porque me diera una pista para librarme de aquella fobia.

—No fue difícil, sólo me olvidé de todas aquellas miradas y me centré en la música. Traté de olvidar su presencia, dándome cuenta de que me importaba un comino que me juzgaran. Yo estaba allí tocando mi guitarra porque es una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo. ¿Qué más daba si hacía el ridículo?... De repente, lo que opinara el público me dio igual.

—Lo que ocurre es que contar una noticia no es ni la mitad de excitante, así que no puedo olvidar la cámara con tanta facilidad —le expliqué.

—Se me ocurre que quizá haya una forma de practicar…

—¿Cómo?

—Cantando conmigo alguna vez —respondió con su sensual y profunda voz— Ése puede ser el primer paso para que vayas superando el miedo a que los demás te juzguemos.

—Puede ser, pero es que… —Cantar ante él podía ser una buena forma de practicar. Daría un paso de gigante si conseguía dejar mi timidez a un lado ante la persona que más me turbaba en este mundo.

—Bulma, no te agobies. Hazlo cuando tú quieras. Sólo tienes que avisarme y yo te ayudaré con la guitarra. A solas, tú y yo — me susurró al oído, acariciando con sus labios mi piel.

A solas, él y yo… ¡Qué peligro! Todas y cada una de las alarmas de mi cuerpo se dispararon. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su fragancia. Casi podía tocar su piel, sentía su aliento junto a mi cuello, tan cerca, tan cálido…

Me giré suavemente y su rostro quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros del mío. Durante unos interminables segundos nos miramos en silencio. El aire nocturno soplaba a nuestro alrededor y el ulular de un búho se escuchó a lo lejos. Podía sentir el fuerte magnetismo entre nuestros cuerpos; nos atraíamos como dos imanes. Nos aproximábamos el uno al otro, milímetro a milímetro. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos. El terror ante lo inminente me sacudió de repente. Me separé de su lado, mirando hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Si algún día me armo de valor, te lo pediré —dije, volviendo a nuestra conversación, disimulando mi turbación lo mejor que pude. Nerviosa, busqué apresurada unas palabras con las que continuar hablando, en un intento de olvidar lo que había estado a punto de suceder— Me han recomendado que me apunte a un taller de teatro. Es una especie de terapia de choque para gente que, como yo, tiene fobia a ser el centro de atención.

—Puede ser otra manera de superarlo —opinó—¿Te apetece?

—Me aterra. Pero sí, sí me apetece. Ya sabes que soy una enamorada de la literatura y, aunque lo que más leo son novelas, la poesía y el teatro también me gustan. Imagino que si la obra que eligen es alguna de las muchas que me fascinan, sería muy interesante dar vida a uno de los personajes.

—Entonces deberías intentarlo —me animó.

—Tengo que informarme primero en qué consiste exactamente el curso. Si me convence el planteamiento, intentaré dejar mi miedo a un lado y me apuntaré.

—No pierdes nada por intentarlo, y seguramente así consigas superar esa aversión a la cámara que tantos quebraderos de cabeza te está causando.

—Tienes razón, debería intentarlo al menos.

—Y no lo olvides: mi guitarra y yo estaríamos encantados de ayudarte —me recordó, guiñando uno de sus azabaches ojos que se veían claros y profundos, que bajo el influjo de la luna parecían los de un ángel. ¡Peligro de nuevo! Decidí seguir indagando sobre su pasado para así evitar que el silencio nos volviera a envolver.

—¿Ya tocabas antes en un grupo?

—Sí, cuando estaba en el colegio —respondió al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con una brizna de hierba—pero se terminó disolviendo.

—¿Acabaron peleados?

—No, que va. Fue porque mi padre me prohibió seguir tocando con ellos —me explicó con amargura—Y otro de mis compañeros tampoco pudo seguir, así que, simplemente, nos extinguimos.

—¿Por qué se opuso tu padre a que tocaras?

—Porque para él eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Cómo va a ser la música una pérdida de tiempo?

—Quería que me centrara única y exclusivamente en estudiar. No entendía que en la vida hay pasiones que te mantienen vivo. Era una persona muy pragmática y no veía la necesidad de alimentar el espíritu.

—Pero, Vegeta, sin espíritu no tenemos vida. ¿Cómo podía no comprender tu necesidad de expresarte? —inquirí atónita.

—Bulma, mi padre no era alguien que comprendiese muy bien los asuntos del alma. Él se movía por otras motivaciones.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—El dinero, el éxito profesional, el estatus social… En definitiva: le movía la ambición.

—Todo ser humano tiene una parte dentro de sí mismo que necesita conectar en algún momento con lo espiritual, con algo más grande que todo lo mundano y material.

—Eso es obvio para gente como nosotros. Sin embargo, hay personas que entierran esa parte de sí mismos —me explicó sereno. Parecía haber aceptado hacía mucho tiempo la forma de ser del que había sido su padre.

—Me cuesta imaginar que eso suceda —declaré incrédula.

—Bulma, tú has crecido en un ambiente donde el arte y los sentimientos son lo más importante. Tus padres son personas muy creativas y despojadas de convencionalismos — me recordó—Mi familia no era así. Se movían en un círculo social donde lo importante era destacar y ser el protagonista. Los sentimientos no estaban en los primeros puestos de su lista de prioridades. No eran malas personas, lo que ocurre es que sus circunstancias eran diferentes.

Le miraba sorprendida. Me costaba imaginar un ambiente así, tan ajeno a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Permanecí pensativa durante unos segundos, durante los cuales, él pareció disfrutar contemplándome.

—Y tu madre, ¿también se oponía? —pregunté al fin.

—No, ella trataba de ayudarme. Eso sí, siempre a espaldas de mi padre.

—¿Tan mal carácter tenía él?

—No, tampoco era para tanto, simplemente ella prefería evitar las discusiones. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que con ciertas cosas era muy intransigente, por lo que no trataba de convencerle. Se lo ocultaba y listo. Así era más sencillo para ella.

—Es una forma curiosa de encontrar la libertad.

—Es la única forma que ella encontró para no terminar de perderse en el mundo que les rodeaba —recordó con tristeza— Ella era mucho más abierta y emocional que mi padre. Siempre sospeché que no terminaba de encajar en aquel ambiente estirado y aparente en el que se movían. Eran muy distintos, pero parecían haber encontrado un cierto equilibrio en su matrimonio, y se respetaban por encima de todo.

Me encontraba estupefacta porque no terminaba de comprender el tipo de relación que describía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la armonía que reinaba en el matrimonio de mis padres que lo que me estaba contando sobre los suyos me parecía insuficiente. Él no había nombrado el amor en aquel discurso, y no pude evitar percatarme de ese detalle.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté alarmada, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Como tantas veces, se había quedado en silencio mirando al infinito.

—Sí, tranquila, estoy bien. Es sólo que al hablar de ellos me han venido muchos recuerdos a la mente.

—Siento que la conversación haya terminado entristeciéndote —me disculpé.

—No es tu culpa, es inevitable que ocurra. Además, prefiero poder hablar de ellos con alguien. Si ni siquiera les menciono por miedo a los recuerdos, entonces sí los estaría enterrando definitivamente.

—Eso es verdad. Si hablar sobre ellos te ayuda a mantener vivo su recuerdo, yo soy todo oídos —le ofrecí de corazón.

—A pesar de lo que te he dicho, quiero dejar claro que eran unas grandes personas y que siempre se desvivieron por hacer que yo fuera feliz. —Parecía necesitar puntualizar aquello, no quería que yo pensara que habían sido unos malos padres.

—No era necesario. En ningún momento les he juzgado. ¿Quién soy yo para opinar sobre dos personas a las que echas tan terriblemente de menos?

Su semblante adquirió una expresión de absoluta paz. Por primera vez desde su llegada parecíamos haber encontrado algo de armonía.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevamos un buen rato hablando y todavía no nos hemos peleado? —observó, esbozando una leve e inquietante sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto. Parece que este lugar nos apacigua. Además, hoy me has sacado de un apuro. Te mereces una tregua.

—Entonces estaré alerta para volver a rescatarte cuando sea necesario. Me gusta ir de salvador, hace que te conviertas en una chica encantadora.

Si no hubiera sido una cobarde le abría abrazado por ser eso, mi salvador, mi ángel de la guarda, rescatándome del peligro en aquella abarrotada discoteca y devolviéndome sana y salva a casa. Me moría por hundir mi rostro en su pecho y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. No obstante, aquello no pasó de ser una escena en mi mente. Era incapaz de ser tan impulsiva. No me moví ni un centímetro. Él parecía poseer la llave que giraba la cerradura de esa puerta tras la que me había encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que ésta se abriera del todo, ¿qué ocurriría con todos los trastos viejos y empolvados que habían permanecido tanto tiempo escondidos?

* * *

Todavía no había hablado con mi madre sobre lo del abogado para Claudia; no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Una tarde, cuando regresé de la universidad, comprobé que estábamos solas en casa. Así que después de comer, mientras leíamos cada una un libro en la sala de estar, me pareció oportuno mencionárselo.

—Mamá, ¿conoces algún abogado de familia? —le pregunté de repente. Me miró muy sorprendida.

—¿Para qué quieres tú un abogado? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—No es para mí, es para la madre de Lazuli —le expliqué— La cosa se está poniendo fea y su madre va a necesitar ayuda. Su marido quiere divorciarse y vender la casa.

Mi madre cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y me dedicó toda su atención.

—No conozco a ninguno directamente. Gracias a Dios no lo he necesitado nunca, pero podría preguntarle a Elena.

Mencionó el nombre de la mujer que había conocido en las clases de fotografía. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y era una de las personas que yo tenía en mente para que nos aconsejara, ya que ella había pasado por un complicado y largo proceso de divorcio.

—Eso era en lo que yo había pensado —admití aliviada—Sé que ella tuvo que pasar por ese trance y, si a ti no te incomoda preguntárselo, Lazuli te estaría muy agradecida. No tienen ni idea de a quién recurrir, y tampoco mucho dinero.

—Elena contrató a una abogada de Tokio que la ayudó muchísimo. Consiguió un buen trato para ella y sus hijos. En aquel momento también pasaba por apuros económicos, así que no creo que le cobrara unos honorarios desorbitados —supuso ella.

—¿Crees que le importará darte sus datos?

—No, no lo creo. Hace tiempo que superó todo eso, por eso no me incomoda acudir a ella, al revés, sé que le gustará la idea de ayudar a otra mujer. Quizá incluso pueda a hablar con Claudia y aconsejarla.

Esa idea no me pareció muy factible.

—Mamá, por lo que me ha contado Lazuli, su madre no está aceptando muy bien la situación. No sé si estará dispuesta a confiar en una desconocida.

—En ese caso, por ahora me limitaré a preguntar los datos de la abogada. Justo he quedado mañana con ella para salir a cenar, aprovecharé para contárselo.

—Gracias mamá —dije dando un salto para abrazarla.

—De nada, mi amor —dijo devolviéndome el abrazo— Lazuli es como una hija para mí, haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarla.

Volví a mi cómodo hueco en el sofá, abriendo de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo por la página donde lo había dejado. Mi madre me imitó. Permanecimos en silencio, ambas enfrascadas en la lectura. Fuera volvía a hacer frío y no paraba de llover. No tardé en percibir cómo se me caían los párpados, con lo que cerré el libro. Me arropé con la suave manta de lana que tenía a mis pies y me sumí en un apacible sueño.

Me desperté lentamente, luchando por continuar soñando, pero algo húmedo rozaba mi nariz. Abrí los párpados despacio, confundida. Unos grandes ojos caninos me miraban con curiosidad a apenas unos centímetros de mi cara. Debía de seguir soñando… pero el lametazo en la nariz me pareció muy húmedo y real. Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí los ojos por completo. ¡No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos contemplaban! Delante de mí había un enorme perro que movía su cola sin cesar y me miraba con expectación. Llevaba un gran lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello. ¿Era un regalo?

Me impulsé para sentarme, quedando mis rodillas justo delante del animal. Él apoyó su enorme cabeza color canela sobre mis piernas, alzando los ojos para mirarme. Entonces estuve perdida: aquella mirada tan bondadosa y necesitada de cariño me enterneció. Mis manos cogieron su cabeza por las largas y peludas orejas y lo acaricié, provocándole una gran alegría.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté a aquel animal, aún conmovida por la sorpresa.

—Se llama Luna.—La voz de Vegeta respondió aquella pregunta y me hizo dar un respingo. Levanté la vista y lo encontré apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, observando detenidamente la escena.

Entonces lo entendí: aquella perra la había traído él. Y a juzgar por el lazo rojo que rodeaba su cuello, era para mí.

—Hola, Luna. Así que eres una chica —la saludé, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza. Ella pareció reconocer su nombre, ladrando de alegría.

Volví a mirar a Vegeta. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en traer a aquel animal? ¿Tanto interés tenía en agradarme? Nuestra relación había mejorado notablemente desde la noche que pasamos juntos charlando en el Monte de la Luna, pero no esperaba un detalle así por su parte. Fuera lo que fuese se lo agradecía en el alma; era evidente que esa perra se moría por encontrar amigos.

Se acercó a nosotras, más guapo que nunca, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarla, con lo que ella se volvió loca de alegría, subiéndose por sus piernas y lamiéndole la cara en agradecimiento mientras su cola se agitaba a toda velocidad.

—¿No es increíble? —preguntó, mirando a la perra con dulzura.

—Sí, parece muy cariñosa —admití, sin salir aún de mi asombro— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—De un refugio de animales —respondió, mirándome entonces directamente a los ojos—Desde que te vi llorar en el refugio no he podido quitarme la idea de la cabeza…

¡Dios! ¿Se podía ser más tierno? Sus ojos azabaches profundos me dejaron paralizada. Me miraba con tanta dulzura que tuve que dominarme para no lanzarme a sus brazos llena de agradecimiento. Era uno de los gestos más bonitos que nadie había tenido nunca conmigo.

—Así que Vegeta te ha salvado, ¿eh? —le dije a Luna, acariciando su lomo— Qué suerte has tenido, preciosa, porque ya no vas a volver al refugio: te quedas con nosotros.

Vegeta suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces no te molesta que la haya traído, ¿verdad?— preguntó al fin.

—¿Cómo me va a molestar? —exclamé feliz—¡Si es una monada!

—Temía que pensaras que me entrometía en tu vida —me confesó— Después de lo que pasaste con Rufo no estaba seguro de que te fuera a gustar la idea, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Muchas gracias por arriesgarte. ¡Es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido nunca!

—He de confesarte que mi gesto no es totalmente desinteresado. Yo también quería un perro hace tiempo —admitió con una pícara sonrisa.

—Entonces es nuestra perra —dictaminé. La idea de compartir a Luna con él me provocó una oleada de felicidad. A juzgar por cómo me miraba, era evidente que a él también le agradaba mi respuesta—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Dos años. La rescataron de una casa donde la apaleaban y estuvo convaleciente mucho tiempo —me explicó apenado. Cogiendo la cabeza peluda de Luna, me enseñó una gran cicatriz en el cuello del animal— Mira, esos desalmados le hicieron esto.

—Gracias por traerla—No pude reprimirme más y lo abracé sin contemplaciones.

Él se quedó quieto unos segundos, rígido, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante mi súbita demostración de afecto. Cuando me disponía a retirarme, rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, aferrándome a él. Sentí mi estómago encogido por la emoción. Notaba su cálida respiración en mi pelo y mi corazón se aceleraba. Era tan agradable sentirle así de cerca…

—Cuidaremos de ella —susurró—No volverá a sufrir.

Se refería a la perra, sin embargo yo también me di por aludida. Él cuidaba cada vez más de mí y se estaba convirtiendo en mi protector. Nadie había conseguido despertar jamás las sensaciones que él me provocaba.

—Cuidaremos de ella juntos —añadí—Nada ni nadie volverá a hacerle daño.

Mi respuesta provocó que él estrechara el abrazo y yo le correspondí, notando cómo mi estómago se estremecía aún más.

En aquel instante me pregunté si no hubiera sido mejor seguir siendo dos extraños. ¿Me habría equivocado de pleno acercándome a él la noche que fuimos al monte a caballo? Desde entonces, Vegeta se había quitado la última parte que quedaba de su máscara de hombre distante y esquivo, revelando a una parte de sí mismo que no estaba preparada para descubrir.

El chico que estaba empezando a conocer me asustaba todavía más que el anterior; este Vegeta me estaba conquistando sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para frenarlo. Me había dejado sin excusas para evitarle. Y eso me situaba en una posición muy peligrosa.

Unos pasos acercándose a la sala nos sorprendieron. Nos separamos al instante, como si fueran a pillarnos haciendo alguna travesura. Mi madre entró en la sala, rompiendo el hechizo que nos había rodeado mientras nos abrazábamos.

—¿Cómo está esa preciosa perra? —preguntó, acercándose a Luna con un juguete en forma de hueso.

Esta vez mi madre me había salvado de aquella extraña sensación. Pero de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo me las iba a apañar para evitar esa cercanía con él? Mientras llevábamos a la perra al jardín, mi madre y Vegeta parloteaban, absolutamente ajenos al torbellino de emociones que me mareaban. Una pregunta aún más preocupante me acechó:

¿Sería yo la única que se sentía tan abrumada? ¿Acaso Vegeta me veía como algo más que una nueva hermana a la que proteger y cuidar?

Me estaba metiendo en un terreno muy escurridizo. Mientras ellos jugaban con la perra, que corría por el mojado jardín llena de energía, me pregunté una vez más cómo iba a hacer para no acabar perdidamente enamorada de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me encantan cada uno de sus Reviews. Agradezco a todos que leen éste fic y que me dejan sus comentarios. Eso es todo por hoy, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Nos Vemos!


	12. Chapter 12: Ausencia

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de ésta historia es propiedad de Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Llegó diciembre y, en cuanto las clases se suspendieron por Navidad, Vegeta se fue a Tokio a pasar las vacaciones con su abuela. Nosotros pasaríamos las fiestas en casa. Mis abuelos ya habían fallecido y el único hermano de mi madre vivía en Argentina con su mujer, con lo que sólo venía a visitarnos cada dos o tres años. Y ese año no le tocaba venir.

Me encontraba de nuevo a solas en mi reino, aunque ya no era sólo mío: era de los dos. Ahora el segundo piso de nuestra casa parecía demasiado silencioso y vacío sin él. Luna me seguía a todas partes, no se separaba ni un segundo de mi lado. Presentía que ella también le echaba de menos, así que nos hacíamos compañía la una a la otra, sumidas en nuestra añoranza por aquél que nos había rescatado a ambas.

Trataba de llenar el exceso de tiempo libre cabalgando por las mañanas. El resto del día lo pasaba con mis amigas o me refugiaba en la lectura acurrucada en el sofá. Una tarde la dediqué a las compras navideñas, y cuando terminé decidí entrar al cine a ver una película de Woody Allen. No me importaba ir al cine sola, lo había hecho un millón de veces. De hecho, lo prefería, pues muchas veces el que te acompaña se empeña en ir comentando cada cosa que aparece en la pantalla y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Para qué está sino el café de después?... No hace falta analizar la historia mientras la estás disfrutando, ya habrá tiempo para intercambiar opiniones. No obstante, en esa ocasión no me habría molestado en absoluto tener a alguien en la butaca de al lado.

Cuando salí del cine conduje de vuelta a casa. El pueblo estaba precioso, lleno de luces y algo de nieve, muy acorde a las fechas en las que nos encontrábamos, lo que contribuyó a que volviera a ser consciente de su ausencia.

A medida que transcurrían los días, acusaba cada vez más la marcha de Vegeta. Me resultaba muy extraño no encontrarle rondando por la casa; me había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su animosa compañía. Durante aquellos últimos días previos a la Navidad nadie me acompañaba a cabalgar, no me gastaban bromas, ni me retenían en la sala de estar hasta las tantas horas conversando sobre miles de cosas. Echaba terriblemente de menos esos brillantes ojos azabaches que me miraban con tanto interés cuando yo hablaba, y el sonido amortiguado de su guitarra a través del tabique que separaba nuestros dormitorios. Echaba en falta todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Una mañana, cuando me dirigía a la cuadra de Alma para dar nuestro habitual paseo matutino, me detuve en el box de Osado, quien llevaba días sin que su nuevo jinete le visitara, y por lo tanto no había salido a galopar. Me acerqué para acariciarlo. Su majestuosa cabeza blanca apareció sobre la puerta inferior del cubículo, encantado de que alguien le dedicara algo de atención. Pasé mi mano por su cuello y Osado relinchó de felicidad. Decidí dejar descansar a Alma y preparé al viejo caballo para salir de excursión. Él necesitaba un poco de actividad, y yo sentirme más cerca de Vegeta. Galopar sobre Osado me haría sentir una cierta proximidad con él, ya que ahora aquel regio caballo blanco se había convertido en su compañero incondicional.

Luna me había seguido hasta las caballerizas y pensé que por una vez le iba a dejar que nos siguiera; aquel veterano caballo no se alteraría ante su presencia. Cuando Rufo vivía se llevaban a partir un piñón y estaba acostumbrado a galopar con un perro siguiéndole los talones. Alma, en cambio, no lo estaba, y era demasiado temperamental como para arriesgarme. Tendría que esperar un poco a que se acostumbrara a mi nueva amiga.

Los tres nos dirigimos a paso tranquilo hacia el bosque, camino del Monte de la Luna, donde Vegeta y yo habíamos compartido esa noche mágica hacia unas semanas. Me vi sacudida por una imperante necesidad de acudir allí. Era un recorrido más largo que otros, pero aquella mañana de finales de diciembre era muy soleada y, aunque las bajas temperaturas seguían manteniendo el termómetro cercano a los cero grados, ya no nevaba. Además, me había abrigado de sobra para no quedarme helada.

Galopando a un ritmo más pausado de lo habitual, ya que Osado no tenía la potencia y el aguante de Alma y que Luna se paraba a husmear todo lo que encontraba a su paso, finalmente llegamos al Monte de la Luna.

El sol brillaba justo encima de nuestras cabezas y el cielo, teñido de un cian intensísimo, contrastaba con el intermitente verde y blanco de las laderas que se veían desde aquel alto. La imponente silueta que formaban las cuatro torres de Tokio se distinguía en el horizonte con una inusual nitidez aquel día, puesto que la visibilidad permitía ver a muchos kilómetros de distancia. No pude evitar recordar que en alguna calle de esa gran ciudad se encontraba él…

Me senté sobre las rocas y Luna me imitó. Aquella perra había sido una de las mejores sorpresas de mi vida. Era tan alegre y confiada que costaba creer que la hubieran maltratado. Desde el primer momento que llegó a casa nos enamoramos todos de ella, de su cariñoso carácter y de lo feliz que se mostraba de estar con nosotros. Me alegraba muchísimo de que Vegeta hubiera decidido rescatarla y no hubiese comprado un cachorro, ya que por desgracia hay demasiados animales que son abandonados y se ven obligados a vivir en un refugio. En la mayoría de los casos, si nadie los adopta, terminan siendo sacrificados. Aquél era un detalle más a sumar a larga lista de virtudes que estaban consiguiendo que nuestro invitado provocara tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y en mi mente. Vegeta, poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta, estaba invadiendo cada centímetro de mi ser. Nuestro huésped, en un principio reservado y altivo, había resultado ser un tipo excepcional.

Todo aquel torrente de emociones me atemorizaba. Jamás me habría imaginado que me iba a enamorar, y menos de uno que dormía a tan sólo una pared de mi dormitorio. Cada noche los cabeceros de nuestras camas estaban separados únicamente por aquella delgada barrera. Nuestros sueños y nuestras pesadillas flotaban en el aire, casi rozándose.

No estaba preparada para todo aquello. Me sentía desbordada y confundida. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi compañero, en mi confidente, en definitiva: en un buen amigo. ¿Cómo podía frenar todos aquellos sentimientos románticos sin destruir nuestra incipiente camaradería? Si quería evitar adentrarme aún más en aquella habitación, llena de luz y calor, me vería obligada a cerrar de nuevo ese hueco que él había abierto, con lo que el frío y la oscuridad volverían a rodearme. Me encontraba paralizada bajo el grueso marco de mi puerta acorazada y tendría que mantenerme allí, con un pie en cada mundo, para poder dar un paso atrás en caso de que aquella luz me terminara cegando.

Cuando regresé del paseo permanecí todo el día en casa, sumida en un estado de melancolía que me mantuvo encerrada en mi habitación escuchando la música de Coldplay mientras leía en mi cama. La puesta de sol fue espectacular y, una vez más, le eché de menos.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Por la noche me desperté sobresaltada por una desagradable pesadilla. Envuelta en sudor, salté de la cama y miré por la ventana la negrura de la noche. Había soñado que Vegeta tenía un accidente y jamás volvía junto a nosotros, desvaneciéndose para siempre.

Atormentada por aquellas visiones que me habían despertado, sentí el irremediable deseo de ir a su habitación. Debían de ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada con lo que, sigilosa, salí de mi cuarto y avancé a oscuras por el pasillo. Cuando sentí el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, lo giré y me adentré en su dormitorio. Encendí la luz y, al ver sus cosas, me tranquilicé. Di un rodeo a la estancia observándolo todo, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos los objetos de su escritorio. El marco con la foto de su abuela me hizo sonreír. En su mesilla había varias plumillas con las que él tocaba su guitarra.

Me sentía como una obsesa al haber irrumpido de aquella manera en su dormitorio. Pero lo necesitaba; no podía permanecer en mi cama con aquella angustia.

Me dirigí a su armario y lo abrí. El aroma que desprendía su ropa me acarició. Era el olor de su colonia, tan familiar y masculina. Tomé uno de sus jerséis entre mis manos y me lo llevé a la cara. La suavidad de la lana me reconfortó. Inspiré la inconfundible fragancia que despedía, engañando a mi mente. Por unos instantes creí tenerle a mi lado. Con la prenda aún en mis manos, me tumbé en su cama, cubriendo mi pecho con ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera, como si fuera su dueño el que realmente me rodeara. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un grave problema, y lo que era más preocupante aún: no estaba segura de si lo quería solucionar.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Al día siguiente, mi hermano apareció en casa cargado con una enorme colección de películas. Tenía la intención de pasar conmigo las horas previas a la cena de Nochebuena, lo que me alivió enormemente porque no quería pasar otra tarde a solas tratando de no pensar en nuestro amigo. Después de mi visita a su habitación, mi cerebro se hallaba en alerta roja. Me alegraba pasar por fin una tarde con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que Gokú se mudara por su cuenta pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora, entre nuestras respectivas responsabilidades y que él comenzaba a salir muy en serio con Milk, nos veíamos mucho menos.

Elegimos un thriller de entre todos los DVD´s que él había traído, lo que me permitió disfrutar de la historia y olvidarme de mis asuntos durante unos minutos, que fue lo que tardó en sonar el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala de estar. Mi hermano pausó la película y se acercó a coger el aparato. Yo aproveché la interrupción para robarle la fuente de palomitas que él, deliberadamente, había monopolizado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Gokú, regresando al sofá con el auricular pegado a su oreja. Su rostro no tardó en mostrar una expresión de alegría—. ¡Hola, Vegeta! ¿Qué tal va todo por Tokio?

Una súbita punzada de nervios recorrió mi estómago… Era él. Mientras Gokú hablaba, yo me esforzaba en disimular mi desconcierto recorriendo con mi vista la estancia, intentando auto-convencerme de que mi repentina alteración era absurda. Se trataba de Vegeta, no de un galán de telenovela. "Por favor Bulma, llevas conviviendo con él desde hace tres meses, ¿a qué viene ahora todo esto?", pensé para mis adentros.

Pero aquel agobio era real, muy real. No podía controlar mis nervios. Sentía cómo mi mano temblaba haciendo que las palomitas bailaran en el bol.

—Sí, está aquí. —La voz de mi hermano, volviéndose hacia mí, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento—. Ahora te la paso. Oye, no te olvides de traerme ese CD que te pedí. Un abrazo, y ¡feliz navidad!

Dicho esto me tendió el teléfono, que se agitó en mi mano temblorosa. ¡Me sentía tan idiota por no poder controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo! Gokú se marchó para hacer más palomitas, lo que me calmó un poco. No quería que fuese testigo del rubor de mis mejillas, que ardían desde el momento que descifré quién era el que llamaba.

—¿Sí? —pronuncié, tratando de dominar el nerviosismo de mi voz.

—¡Hola, Bulma! —El sonido de su voz acarició mi oído—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —respondí algo cohibida.

—Estoy muy bien, feliz de estar con mi abuela de nuevo. —El tono de su voz era muy alegre, lo que en parte me fastidió. Quería que me echase de menos igual que yo a él. Algo muy egoísta por mi parte ya que por fin, tras varios meses alejado de Tokio, podía pasar unos días con su abuela—. Aunque los echo de menos.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos…

Yo más que nadie… ¡Ven ya!

—Creo que me estoy volviendo un hombre de campo —dijo riendo—. Llevo sólo unos días aquí y tanto ajetreo navideño me agobia. ¿Qué tal está la Luna?

—Está muy bien, no para quieta. Hoy la he llevado conmigo a cabalgar. He sacado a Osado de paseo porque el pobre desde que te has ido no había salido. Luna y él han hecho muy buena amistad.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —declaró entusiasmado—. En cuanto vuelva tengo que ver cómo esos dos interactúan. Tiene que ser muy gracioso.

—Sí, de hecho lo es. Luna quería meterse todo el rato bajo la panza de Osado. Menos mal que es un caballo muy tranquilo y ha sido muy paciente con ella —le expliqué, recordando cómo la perra no paraba de corretear alrededor nuestro—. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

—Feliz de tenerme aquí. Si hubiera sabido que irme le iba a convertir en la abuela más consentidora del mundo, lo habría hecho antes —bromeó—. No para de agasajarme con cenas aquí y allá. Quiere que disfrute de Tokio a tope, así que no paramos ni un segundo.

—Aprovecha, que luego ya sabes que aquí todo es más aburrido.

—No, no es más aburrido. Allí todo es más tranquilo —me corrigió—. Además, allí estás tú…

Su comentario me dejó perpleja. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejarme sin palabras?

—¿Bulma, estas ahí?

—Sí, sí… estoy aquí…Es que por un momento no se escuchaba bien —mentí.

—En fin…, te tengo que dejar porque nos vamos a un concierto —me avisó—. Como ya te he dicho, mi abuela se ha empeñado en que me convierta en la persona con más vida cultural de esta ciudad.

—Feliz Navidad, Vegeta…

—Feliz Navidad, Bulma...

Se hizo un larguísimo silencio. Parecía que ninguno queríamos colgar.

—Felicita a tu abuela de nuestra parte —añadí.

—Lo haré. Manda saludos a tus padres.

—Está bien.

Me disponía a despedirme de él cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

—Bulma, una cosa más… —añadió.

—¿Qué?

—Sé buena —dijo con un tono de voz irresistible.

—Siempre lo soy…

—No, no siempre. Y como no estoy allí para defenderte, más te vale no seducir a ningún idiota.

—Descuida —dije riendo—, no tengo ninguna intención de seducir a nadie, y menos después de lo que pasó en el club con aquel idiota.

—No sabes lo que me alivia escuchar eso —dijo con su voz más sexy—. Aunque hay algo que todavía me preocupa…

—¿Qué, si puede saberse?

—Tú no pareces darte cuenta, pero muchos hombres te encuentran irresistible. Con lo que el peligro sigue existiendo aunque tú no intentes provocarlos.

—¡Vegeta, Basta! —exclamé riendo—. Ni que yo fuera un bombón.

—No, no lo eres —dijo muy serio—. Eres la caja entera, así que mucho cuidado con que ninguno intente comerte.

—¡Para ya! —le regañé nerviosa. Aquellas insinuantes palabras me estaban poniendo el corazón a mil por hora.

—Vale, ya paro. Pero estás avisada —me recordó— ni se te ocurra meterte en líos si yo no estoy cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo.

—Muy bien, ahora ya me quedo más tranquilo. —Por el tono de su voz podía visualizar su increíble sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. Y sólo con imaginarlo se me caía la baba.

—Hasta luego, Vegeta —conseguí decir a pesar de que me había dejado medio atontada con sus piropos y su afán protector—. Pásalo bien en el concierto.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego, Bulma.

Tras colgar el teléfono me sentí algo mejor; haber escuchado su voz me dejó más tranquila. Cuando mi hermano regresó continuamos viendo la película y durante el resto de la noche me limité a disfrutar de la Nochebuena con mi familia, olvidando por primera vez en varios días la melancolía y la confusión que tanto me habían desconcertado.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lazuli se empeñó en que fuéramos de compras para buscar vestidos para Nochevieja. Traté de escabullirme, alegando que yo tenía ya un bonito conjunto de seda que cumplía de sobra con el cometido. Me llamó aguafiestas y aburrida. Insistió tanto en que debíamos ir de estreno para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año que no tuve más remedio que acceder.

Consiguió que me comprara un bonito vestido negro que dejaba toda la espalda al aire, cerrándose justo encima de mi trasero. Resultaba bastante más provocador de lo que yo habría deseado, pero su capacidad para engatusarme hizo que terminara llevándomelo. Al menos la parte delantera no era demasiado escotada. Los anchos tirantes se ataban con un lazo detrás de la nuca. He de admitir que me favorecía muchísimo, ya que los hombros quedaban totalmente al descubierto.

Lo siguiente que compré aquella tarde fueron unos zapatos con un tacón altísimo que hacían que mis delgadas piernas parecieran interminables, y eso, para que negarlo, me chifló. Esta vez no fue necesario que Lazuli interviniera. Me los llevé sin dudar.

Cuando terminamos con nuestras últimas compras del año, nos fuimos al pub irlandés a tomar unas cervezas. Nos encontrábamos sedientas y sin ganas de regresar a casa todavía. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando si contarle lo que me ocurría desde que Vegeta se había ido a Tokio. Necesitaba confiar a alguien el desasosiego que se había apoderado de mí y Lazuli era mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, sabía que una vez que me sincerara con ella ya no habría vuelta atrás. Al contárselo dejaría de ser una posibilidad que rondaba mi mente, porque sabía que Lazuli no pararía hasta obligarme a admitir que ya estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de Vegeta.  
Elegí un tema de conversación más seguro.

—¿Qué tal fue la reunión con la abogada? —le pregunté, dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Bastante bien —respondió contenta—. Mi madre se quedó mucho más tranquila después de hablar con ella. Parece que sabe mucho sobre el tema y eso la ha calmado bastante. Ya nos ha avisado que va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, pero parece que tiene mucha experiencia, así que seremos pacientes.

—Me alegra saber que les está ayudando.

—Sí, lo está haciendo —afirmó Lazuli—. Muchas gracias por todo, Bulma.

—Yo no he hecho nada, sólo conseguir un número de teléfono —dije, quitándole importancia.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Se te hace muy raro que él no esté? —Por supuesto, ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para preguntar por Vegeta. ¿Por qué demonios me conocía tan bien?

Desde que él me había salvado del acoso de aquel pesado en la discoteca y luego había aparecido con Luna, Lazuli había pasado de encontrarle guapísimo a verle como el príncipe azul que toda chica debería encontrar. Estaba absolutamente fascinada con Vegeta, lo adoraba por encima de todo, y estaba empeñada que yo conquistara lo que ella llamaba la excepción a la regla, puesto que era extremadamente raro que un hombre, además de guapo, fuera también inteligente, sensible y divertido. No estaba interesada en ligárselo, como solía hacer con todo el que se le antojara. Quería que en esa ocasión fuera yo la que me llevara el gato al agua.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —pregunté suspirando.

—La verdad, por supuesto.

—Pues la verdad es que estoy hecha un desastre. No puedo dejar de pensar en él ni un segundo… ¡Es desesperante! —resoplé—. Lo echo terriblemente de menos, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado nunca.

—Ya sabía yo que no me equivocaba: era sólo cuestión de tiempo —sonrió satisfecha.

—No, no te equivocabas, señorita sabelotodo… —odiaba admitir que Lazuli había tenido razón desde el principio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Que qué voy a hacer? —repetí abriendo los ojos como platos—nada, absolutamente nada. Tragármelo hasta que se me pase.

—Bulma, no te engañes. No se te va a pasar —me contradijo—. Y mucho menos cuando él se harte de fingir también.

—Más vale que se quede donde está, quietecita y sin manchar.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí irritada.

—Porque ambos están tratando de huir de lo inevitable y, antes o después, en su carrera por escapar, van a chocar de frente. Créeme, entonces van a saltar chispas, ¡por no decir cohetes!

Ella estaba plenamente convencida de que Vegeta estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que yo. No obstante, yo albergaba serias dudas al respecto. En mi opinión, él me veía como una hermana pequeña a la que quería proteger. Al no tener ni hermanos ni primos, Gokú y yo cumplíamos ese rol. Uno era el hermano mayor, la otra esa hermana desvalida a la que cuidar. Estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia mí no tenían nada de romántico, sino que eran puramente fraternales.

—Lazuli, creo que estás confundida —le avisé—. Te vas a llevar una gran decepción cuando compruebes que lo que Vegeta ve en mí es muy diferente a lo que tú imaginas. Soy la niña con la que nunca creció y a la que le habría gustado mimar y proteger.

—Di lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero la forma en que él te mira no tiene nada que ver con la manera con la que se mira a una hermana, prima o sobrina.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra y eso me enfurecía.

—Bulma, no te enfades —me apaciguó—. Te juro que esto no lo digo por decir, he visto muchas veces esa mirada en los ojos de un hombre. Cuando Vegeta te mira, sus ojos lo dicen todo: está loco por ti. Si me equivoco, que la tierra se abra y me trague—añadió con vehemencia.

—Aunque así fuera: ¡lo nuestro no puede ser! —insistí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, con una aparente frustración en su voz.

—Porque nuestra relación sería imposible. Estamos viviendo en la misma casa y mis padres fliparían, ¿no crees? —le recordé—. Por no añadir mi trauma a que un hombre me ponga las manos encima.

—¿No crees que eso podría cambiar si el que te toca es alguien tan especial como Vegeta?

—No lo sé. Quiero pensar que sí, pero no estoy segura —respondí apenada. Nada me habría gustado más que poder disfrutar de sus caricias.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo, no te preocupes de antemano —me aconsejó—. No te agobies haciendo predicciones y disfruta de lo que sientes; es muy bonito que alguien te desarme de esa forma. Ya has dado un gran paso: te estás enamorando. Si eres o no correspondida ya lo verás. Y si es que sí, él te ayudará a que aprendas a disfrutar de tus emociones. Sé que lo hará.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concluí, aceptando que no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. Era evidente que ya había cruzado la puerta y me hallaba en medio de aquella luminosa habitación.

Ahora sólo faltaba comprobar si el dueño de la llave iba a permanecer conmigo en aquel lugar o, por el contrario, iba a regresar al sitio de donde había venido, dejándome sola y cegada por la claridad, incapaz de correr de vuelta a mi trastero.

Aquel vestido que Lazuli se había empeñado en que me comprara hacía que me sintiera incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a ir tan sexy y me sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme dejado convencer?

No es que fuera la única que llevaba un vestido pomposo. Muchas iban bastante más provocativas que yo en aquella fiesta de fin de año que Ten Shin Han había organizado en su casa. Sin embargo, las demás parecían moverse de un lado al otro con toda naturalidad, orgullosas de lucirse y sin pensar que en cualquier momento alguien las acecharía por la espalda por enseñar demasiado. De hecho, muchas de ellas estaban deseando que eso ocurriera. En cambio, yo hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de gente que entre Ten Shin Han y los demás miembros de su grupo de música habían congregado en aquella enorme casa.

Sólo había una persona a la que me hubiera gustado impresionar aquella noche, pero él no se encontraba allí. El único componente de The Saiyajin que no había asistido a la fiesta se encontraría en alguna discoteca de Tokio celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año. Recé para que no estuviera con sus antiguas amistades, porque eso podía acarrearle graves consecuencias. Ya me había contado el tipo de vida que aquellos chicos llevaban y a él no le convenía en absoluto tener tan cerca sus antiguos y dañinos hábitos.

Los pies me dolían cada vez más ¿Para qué demonios me habría comprado aquellos zapatos con tanto tacón? Era un suplicio innecesario, la verdad, y más cuando lo que quieres es no destacar. ¡Vaya comienzo de año!  
Milk y mi hermano se acercaron al sofá donde acababa de sentarme para poder descalzarme durante un rato.

—Creo que Lazuli necesita tu ayuda —me avisó mi hermano—, está vomitando en el cuarto de baño. A nosotros no nos hace caso; se ha enfurruñado como una niña pequeña y no quiere que la llevemos a casa.

—Gracias por avisarme, yo me ocupo.

Les pedí que me indicaran en qué aseo se había atrincherado. Allí encontré a Lazuli, sentada sobre el frío mármol con su vestido largo y rojo hecho un gurruño entre sus piernas. ¡Estaba hecha una pena!

La ayudé a incorporarse mientras ella murmuraba palabras casi ininteligibles. Tenía que llevarla a su casa. Lazuli no podía seguir celebrando nada en aquel estado. Les pedí a mi hermano y a Gohan que me ayudaran a meterla en mi coche. Ellos se ofrecieron a llevarla, pero prefería hacerlo personalmente. Me quedaría más tranquila si me ocupaba yo de dejarla sana y salva en su cama. Además, sería un poco incómodo para ella despertarse y averiguar que ellos le habían llevado hasta su dormitorio, borracha y semi inconsciente.

Conduje con cuidado. Había vuelto a nevar y las carreteras estaban heladas. Mi coche tenía tracción a las cuatro ruedas, lo que me facilitaba mucho conducir por la estrecha y sinuosa calzada.

Me costó ayudarla a llegar hasta su habitación, pues no paraba de tropezarse por las escaleras. Cuando por fin la tumbé en su cama y la desvestí, ya estaba prácticamente fuera de juego. Allí la dejé durmiendo la mona, con su camisón mal puesto y arropada por el edredón. Su madre no estaba en casa, lo que me alegró. Aunque era Nochevieja y lo normal era beber de más en una noche así, su mamá ya estaba pasando por bastantes baches últimamente. Supuse que ella se habría disgustado mucho al ver a su hija de esa forma.

Cuando salí de su casa nevaba con fuerza. Arranqué el Toyota y me dirigí a la carretera para volver a la fiesta. Iba muy pendiente de lo que tenía ante mí pues la visibilidad era muy escasa. Temía despistarme y salirme del asfalto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nevaba tanto y, según se iba intensificando, comencé a preocuparme. Mi coche avanzaba sobre zonas cubiertas de hielo que hacían que las ruedas patinaran ligeramente, inquietándome. Intentaba conducir en marchas largas y sin dar acelerones. Aun así, la carretera me lo ponía muy difícil; se estaba cubriendo de nieve muy rápido.

De repente, lo que tanto temía ocurrió: el coche patinó y se deslizó sin control sobre aquella improvisada pista de hielo. Giré el volante hacia la derecha y conseguí que se detuviera de mala manera en el arcén. Respiré aliviada; por lo menos me había parado fuera del carril y no había peligro de que otro coche que viniera en aquella dirección colisionara con el mío. Intenté hacer que el vehículo avanzara un poco, pero no sirvió de nada. Las ruedas giraban sobre el hielo descontroladas, así que no conseguí mover el coche ni un centímetro.

Respiré hondo y busqué el móvil en el pequeño bolso negro.  
¡Mierda!... ¡no lo había traído conmigo!  
Se me había olvidado en casa. ¿Cómo iba a pedir ayuda entonces?

Sentí una punzada de angustia al comprobar que me hallaba sola en medio de una carretera de montaña que en una noche como aquella muy poca gente utilizaría. La gran mayoría de los residentes de Montegris estaban de fiesta en sus casas o en algún bar. ¿Quién iba a pasar por allí a las cuatro y pico de la madrugada?

Me enfundé mi abrigo y salí del coche con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución. Caminar sobre la nieve con aquellos zapatos era casi imposible, y el frío no tardó en atravesar el fino abrigo de paño negro que me había prestado mi madre. Iba vestida para estar en una fiesta, no para sacar un coche atrapado en la nieve.

Tiritando, busqué a mi alrededor algún trozo de madera que sirviera de apoyo a las ruedas delanteras. Quizá así conseguirían el agarre suficiente para salir del hielo. Sin embargo, no encontré nada que me sirviera. Estaba muy oscuro y los faros de mi coche sólo iluminaban unos cuantos metros del arcén, pero no distinguía nada más a mí alrededor. Aquello no pintaba nada bien, y comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

El sonido de un motor zumbó a lo lejos. Si se dirigían hacia mí, seguramente al verme pararían y me echarían una mano. Un súbito alivio me invadió, para volver a inquietarme después al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba. Igual que podían ayudarme, también podían aprovecharse de la situación y hacerme cualquier cosa que prefería no imaginar. Me metí en el coche de un salto, cerré los pestillos y arranqué de nuevo el motor, así por lo menos estaría caliente. Un terror incontrolable se apoderó de mí, notando cómo mis músculos se ponían tensos y mi respiración se agitaba.

Aquel vehículo venía definitivamente en dirección al pueblo, con lo que en breve pasaría junto a mi coche. Por el espejo retrovisor observé cómo la luz que despedían aquellos faros se acercaba cada vez más. Debía de ser un todoterreno, a juzgar por la altura de las luces sobre el suelo.

Me esforcé por recuperar el control, no podía ser tan negativa. Lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguien inofensivo que iba o venía de alguna fiesta, y al ver mi coche se detendría y me brindaría su ayuda. "No seas cobarde, sal del coche para que te vean. Que quede claro que estás en apuros y que no has detenido el coche voluntariamente, ¿o acaso te quieres quedar aquí atrapada?" Pensé, tratando de infundirme la valentía necesaria.

Hice caso a mi sentido común y volví a salir. Aquellos faros estaban cada vez más cerca y, aunque seguía asustada al desconocer de quién se trataba, la perspectiva de quedarme allí tirada me atemorizaba aún más. Comencé a hacer señales, agitando mis brazos. Quería asegurarme de que el conductor de aquel coche me viera.

El todoterreno redujo la velocidad, encontrándose ya muy cerca. Su intermitente derecho se accionó, adentrándose en el arcén a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba. Avanzó despacio, aproximándose hacia mí y cegándome con sus potentes faros. Estaba tan oscuro que no pude distinguir el modelo del vehículo. Lo único que alcanzaba a adivinar era que se trataba de un voluminoso cuatro por cuatro. Quizá un Range Rover, o un Land Cruiser, lo que contribuyó a que me arrepintiera de mi impulsiva reacción. Ése era un tipo de coche más habitual en los hombres y, a juzgar por la hora, dudaba que aquel conductor fuera un responsable padre de familia.

¿Por qué no me habría quedado calentita en mi coche?

Las enormes ruedas dejaron de girar, deteniéndose a escasos metros. El rugido del motor no cesó. Los altos y grandes faros me iluminaban de lleno, cegándome. La puerta del conductor se abrió y la alta silueta de un hombre bajó del coche, comenzando a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Escuché cómo mi respiración se aceleraba. Mi corazón palpitaba sin control y el frío alcanzaba mis huesos. Comencé a tiritar. El sonido de las pisadas sobre la nieve me provocó un escalofrío de terror. Retrocedí unos pasos, situándome junto a la puerta de mi coche por si tenía que saltar dentro y cerrar los pestillos. Y una vez dentro, ¿qué haría? No tenía forma de salir de allí sin su ayuda y tampoco un teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía.

¡Qué situación tan absurda!

Aquel individuo estaba ya muy cerca. Pude distinguir un abrigo oscuro y unos zapatos negros de cordones. Por lo menos iba bien vestido. No es que ese detalle me diera ninguna garantía, pero pensé que quizá se tratara de algún tipo elegante y educado que sólo pretendía ayudarme.

—¿Bulma? —Esa voz no me era desconocida. No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Estaría flipando por el frío y el miedo? No, no lo estaba soñando: ¡era él! Ahora lo veía con toda claridad, mientras se aproximaba hacia mí. Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban debido a la sorpresa, al alivio, y por supuesto, a aquellos altísimos tacones sobre los que no me sostenía con demasiada facilidad.

—¡¿Vegeta?! —exclamé, todavía incrédula ante su presencia.

No esperé a que me respondiera. Me alegraba tanto que fuera precisamente él quien me hubiera encontrado que me lancé a sus brazos.

—¡Qué susto me has dado!... Creí que se trataba de algún desalmado que iba a cometer su primer crimen de este año.

—Sí, soy Jack el Destripador —respondió, riendo ante mi paranoico comentario —. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en medio de la carretera en una noche así? —preguntó, placenteramente sorprendido. Sus preciosos ojos me miraban interrogantes—. ¿No deberías estar en casa de Ten Shin Han?

Bajo aquel elegante abrigo azul marino iba perfectamente trajeado. Una corbata azul cielo se distinguía sobre la camisa de rayas. Estaba tan apuesto que me quedé como una boba admirándole por unos segundos, retrasando mi respuesta. Nunca lo había visto vestido de etiqueta y, la verdad, estaba imponente.

—Es que… —comencé a decir, temblando por el frío y el asombro—, Lazuli se encontraba mal y la he traído a casa. Me dirigía de vuelta a la fiesta cuando mi coche ha patinado y me he salido de la carretera.

—Estás helada. —Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros. Sus manos frotaron mis brazos para ayudarme a entrar en calor—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que vengan a ayudarte?

—Pues sí, llevo un buen rato porque no tengo el móvil. No he podido llamar a nadie.

—¡Menos mal que he pasado por aquí! —suspiró aliviado, acercándome más a él, protegiéndome del frío con todo su cuerpo—. Ya te lo dije: no te puedo dejar sola. En cuanto me despisto te metes en algún lío —añadió riendo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas: ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí a estas horas? ¿No estabas con tu abuela en Tokio?

—Sí, pero ella se ha acostado pronto y me apetecía mucho verlos. Ten Shin Han me comentó lo de la fiesta y he pensado que aún estaba a tiempo de unirme al jolgorio. No quería pasar el resto de la noche solo. Además, me apetecía mucho verte…

Estas últimas palabras me las susurró al oído, dejándome petrificada, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Había conducido más de una hora, en medio de aquella desapacible noche, para estar conmigo?

—Vamos, dejaremos aquí tu coche hasta mañana —me ordenó—. Podríamos tratar de sacarlo, pero aunque lo consiguiéramos, probablemente no recorrerías ni un kilómetro antes de que volviera a patinar.

—¿Y por qué no llamamos a una grúa? —propuse. No me gustaba la idea de dejar mi coche allí tirado.

—No creo que vayamos a encontrarla en una noche así. Será mejor hacerlo mañana.

No discutí. Quería irme de allí cuanto antes, mis pies comenzaban a congelarse. La perspectiva de irme con él era mucho más apetecible que esperar a que llegara la grúa.  
Nos dirigimos a aquel enorme coche y, una vez dentro, me quité los zapatos, que estaban calados por la nieve. Le supliqué que pusiera la calefacción al máximo.

—¿De dónde has sacado este trasto? —pregunté mientras él se quitaba el abrigo.

—Es de mi abuela. Siempre le han gustado los coches grandes, y hasta que se mudó a la residencia seguía conduciendo a diario —explicó, girando el volante para incorporarse a la helada carretera—. He decido venir en este todoterreno porque sabía que las carreteras por aquí estaban difíciles, pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto.

Aquel enorme vehículo no parecía tener problema alguno en avanzar por la calzada. Estaba mucho mejor preparado para las inclemencias del tiempo que mi pequeño amago de cuatro por cuatro que, a la hora de la verdad, no pasaba de ser un utilitario algo más alto que el resto. Fui entrando en calor gracias a la alta temperatura del aire que expulsaban las rejillas de ventilación del salpicadero.

El miedo y la angustia habían desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a una enorme felicidad por hallarme en aquel asiento con Vegeta conduciendo a mi lado. Una vez más me había sacado de una situación peliaguda. ¿Acaso tenía un radar para detectar cuando me hallaba en apuros?

—Vegeta… —al escuchar su nombre, apartó la vista de la carretera un instante. Aquellos ojos atravesaron los míos—, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte.

En silencio, y sin dejar de mirar al frente, se limitó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Quizá Lazuli tuviera razón. Me permití el capricho de fantasear con la idea de que él me viera como algo más que una hermana.

Pero aquel soplo de esperanza se esfumó cuando, una vez en la fiesta, una compañera de su clase, guapísima y excesivamente sensual, acaparó toda su atención. Él parecía encantado con su compañía, y mientras yo trataba de bailar con mis amigas, disimulé lo mejor que pude aquellos celos que me consumían viva.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza en actualizar ésta adaptación. Cómo había dicho antes, no estaba segura de continuarlo porque me avisaron que las adaptaciones de libros están prohibidas. Pasó el tiempo y nadie me reportó ni me volvieron a llamar la atención. Por lo tanto, opté por volver a escribirla y, en dado caso que me reporten no tendré de otra más que eliminar el fic. Lo siento por aquella decisión pero no tendría opción :'(

Mientras tanto, disfrutamos el momento y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios que me siguen alentando a seguirla. En serio, si no fuera por ustedes, ya lo hubiera dejado en el olvido.

Pero he me aquí con otra actualización para todos ustedes :D  
Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13: Incovenientes

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Llevé a Bulma de regreso a la fiesta, uniéndome yo también a la animada multitud.

Quería muchísimo a mi abuela, pero una Nochevieja no está completa si no lo celebras a lo grande. Al fin y al cabo es el símbolo del comienzo de una nueva etapa. El calendario vuelve a la primera página y tenemos doce meses por delante para cumplir nuestras metas, y yo me había marcado bastantes para ese nuevo año. Bulma era uno de mis objetivos; me costara lo que me costase, iba a conseguir que ella me aceptara por completo en su vida.

Durante mi estancia en Tokio, de vuelta en el piso del Retiro, había disfrutado enormemente de la compañía de mi abuela, a quien los médicos habían permitido dejar la residencia durante unos días. No había llamado a ninguno de mis antiguos colegas de peripecias nocturnas. Seguro que habrían estado encantados de saber de mí; sin embargo, prefería mantener las distancias ya que habría resultado inevitable salir de marcha con ellos. El rollo en el que ellos andaban metidos no me interesaba para nada. De hecho, lo quería muy lejos de mí. Así que me limité a disfrutar de la compañía de mi abuela. La ciudad en navidad era un hervidero de gentes y eventos, y los dos lo habíamos pasado en grande.

Una tarde me acerqué a la Fnac para echarle un vistazo a la sección de música. Gokú me había pedido que le llevara algunos CD's y también quería buscar algunos para mí. Cuando estaba en la cola para pagar, me di cuenta de que el chico que esperaba delante de mí era Raditz, uno de mis amigos del colegio, quien también había formado parte del grupo de música. Todos ellos intentaron apoyarme tras el funeral de mis padres; fui yo quien los alejó de mi vida. Nunca me había encontrado con ninguno por casualidad. Ahora, cuando me arrepentía de haber interrumpido una buena amistad de manera tan radical, el destino me brindaba la oportunidad de reencontrarme al menos con uno de ellos. Gracias a Dios, yo ya no era el mismo tipo amargado que huía de su pasado, y me alegró tenerle frente a mí.

Cuando lo saludé se quedó perplejo, para darme un gran abrazo después, mostrándose muy contento de verme. Había temido que su reacción fuese menos efusiva, puesto que yo le había desterrado de mi vida sin ningún miramiento. Sin embargo, Raditz se mostró muy receptivo.

Salimos juntos del edificio y me invitó a tomar una cerveza en un bar de la Gran Vía, donde nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas. Me contó que trabajaba para una multinacional, viajando frecuentemente al extranjero y que eso le gustaba. Me habló de mis otros amigos y fue un alivio saber que todos estaban bien y con sus vidas en orden. ¡Qué diferente habría sido todo si hubiera mantenido aquellas sanas amistades!…

Nos despedimos con la promesa de quedar algún día con los demás. Por mi parte no fueron palabras para quedar bien; realmente me apetecía volver a verlos. Guardé su número de teléfono con la firme intención de llamarle pronto. Regresé a casa de mi abuela con la sensación de que la vida me estaba regalando nuevas oportunidades y tenía que aprovecharlas.

Tras haber felicitado el año a mis nuevos amigos, me serví una copa y encendí un cigarro, contento de estar de nuevo allí. Mi plan inicial de dejar aquel pueblo y regresar a la universidad de Tokio se había visto modificado. Por el momento, mi expediente académico permanecería en la secretaría de la facultad de Arquitectura de Montegris. Mi paso por aquel lugar no había tocado a su fin: alguien me había convencido de que postergara mi vuelta definitiva a la ciudad. Esa persona no era consciente de que me había disuadido por completo. Mi sitio por el momento estaba en aquel pueblo, así podría estar cerca de ella. A pesar de gustarme el ajetreo de Tokio en aquellas fechas, la necesidad de volver junto a Bulma me había obligado a conducir de madrugada, bajo cero y con nieve.

Saludé a Erasa, una compañera de clase que era tan despampanante como creída. No quise ser maleducado, así que le di conversación aparentando un falso interés por el rollo que me estaba contando. Aquella chica era demasiado consciente de su belleza exterior y carecía por completo de profundidad, así que por muy buena que estuviera, me resultaba excesivamente empalagosa y simple para sentir atracción alguna por ella. En cambio Bulma, tan sencilla e inteligente, sí me tenía en vilo.

Erasa no paraba de parlotear y yo puse mi mente en el modo de piloto automático, dando la impresión de estar escuchando lo que ella decía. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me interesaba estaba al otro lado del salón. Disfruté de cada calada de mi cigarro mientras la observaba. Ya repuesta del susto, Bulma bailaba con Launch y Milk al fondo de aquella habitación. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, su espalda desnuda insinuaba la línea de su columna vertebral, y me imaginé recorriéndola con mis dedos. Bailaba sin zapatos. Aquellos exagerados tacones se habían calado mientras esperaba a que alguien la rescatase de la carretera. Me gustaba más así, con los pies cubiertos tan sólo por aquellas finas medias negras que subían por sus esbeltas piernas hasta esconderse bajo aquel vestido que me estaba volviendo loco… Antes o después tendría que hacer algo al respecto. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin besarla, porque ya no era un deseo, sino una necesidad.

Nunca en mi vida había necesitado tanto a nadie. Se me había metido en las venas como una sustancia adictiva. Había estado alejado de ella tan sólo unos días y había sido el peor de los síndromes de abstinencia. Ahora que comenzaba a confiar en mí y nuestra amistad era un hecho, ya no me resultaba suficiente. Quería más, mucho más.

Pero no podía dar ningún paso en falso; no quería asustarla y poner en peligro lo que tanto me había costado conseguir. Prefería conformarme con su amistad que no tener nada. Sabía que en el pasado alguien la había herido profundamente, que la habían violado emocionalmente, tal y como ella lo describió la noche que salimos pitando del club. No me desveló qué había sucedido exactamente. No era necesario conocer los detalles escabrosos de su experiencia. Lo único que importaba era que le habían dejado una profunda cicatriz, lo que me advertía que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado para no volver a abrirla.

Era un poco novato en todo aquello. Yo siempre había salido con chicas mucho más extrovertidas y lanzadas, algunas demasiado. De hecho, una de las cosas que más me fascinaban de Bulma era ese misterio que la rodeaba, convirtiéndose en una preciada cajita llena de tesoros que había que descubrir. Cada cosa que compartía conmigo, por muy insignificante que fuese, se convertía en una victoria, colocándome un paso más cerca de conocer su brillante mente. Jamás había experimentado una emoción similar; ninguna mujer había conseguido hipnotizarme así, quitándome el sueño, obsesionándome con protegerla.

Bulma se colaba en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y en cada nota que salía de mi guitarra. Sus bellos ojos zafiros me acompañaban a todas partes. Su melodiosa voz me envolvía y su menudo cuerpo me excitaba. Aquella reacción no me era desconocida, sin embargo con ella surgía de la ternura, no de una primitiva lujuria. No era el sexo lo que me mantenía en vela por las noches. Lo deseaba, pero no era prioritario; lo que me mataba era no poder abrazarla, no poder acariciar su pelo y, sobre todo, no poder besar esos labios tan tentadores. Pero debía medir mis reacciones. No podía abalanzarme, con ella desprevenida, comportándome como realmente deseaba. Mi instinto me decía que ella se asustaría. Debía esperar al momento adecuado, cuando ella me diera alguna señal de que lo deseaba igual que yo.

Era evidente que entre nosotros había química, no estaba ciego. Cuando nos mirábamos sentía una corriente eléctrica que no era sólo producto de mi imaginación, era muy real. Y a juzgar por la intensidad con la que sus ojos me observaban cuando aquello ocurría, apostaba que a ella también le sacudía. Sin embargo, jamás daba muestras de querer ir más allá y eso era lo que me atemorizaba. Si en alguno de esos momentos mágicos me dejaba llevar, ella saldría huyendo despavorida; podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Tenía que armarme de paciencia y esperar a la señal que me indicara que tenía luz verde.

Volvimos a casa ya de día, agotados pero eufóricos, tras haber acabado la larga noche en un bar donde servían unos churros con chocolate.

Dormimos hasta el mediodía y tras un desayuno tardío, decidimos ir a por su coche. Vestidos con la ropa adecuada y con herramientas de sobra para elevar un camión, llegamos al punto de la carretera donde habíamos dejado el Toyota unas horas atrás. No fue necesario llamar a la grúa, puesto que al ponerle las cadenas a las ruedas delanteras conseguimos sacar el coche de allí y regresar a casa. Aunque ya no nevaba y el hielo había desparecido casi por completo del asfalto, preferí conducir su coche y que ella me siguiera con el Range. No quería que volviera a patinar y se viera de nuevo en un apuro. Yo tenía más experiencia conduciendo en situaciones complicadas, y de esa forma iría más tranquila al volante de aquel robusto todoterreno.

Pasamos la tarde en el sofá, viendo películas y charlando, con la única compañía de Luna, que siempre quería estar con nosotros. La resaca no nos permitía hacer mucho más. Era primero de enero, así que teníamos licencia más que de sobra para no mover ni un músculo. Estábamos solos en aquella enorme casa, ya que sus padres habían salido, aunque no suponía una gran diferencia en nuestra rutina. El segundo piso era nuestro territorio y pocas veces subían por allí. Era una casa lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno hiciera su vida. Eso había ayudado mucho a que me encontrase tan a gusto en la finca. Era como tener mi propio apartamento. Compartir con Bulma la sala de estar era una bendición; aquél era nuestro universo privado.

Y aquella tarde lo era aún más. El hecho de estar solos por completo nos daba una intimidad que pensaba aprovechar. Estábamos tirados en los amplios sofás viendo la tele sin hacerle mucho caso, inertes como dos lechugas. Se me ocurrió que quizá podíamos ir a dar una vuelta los dos solos.

—¿Te apetece ir a…? —No pude terminar la pregunta, pues en ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar. ¡Qué inoportuno!

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

—Hola Lazuli —la saludé al contestar la llamada. Nadie me contestó, tan sólo escuché unos sollozos al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Shhh!…, tranquila —murmuré, incorporándome del sofá y echando a andar fuera de la sala. Preveía que aquello iba a ser una conversación privada de la que Vegeta no tenía por qué ser testigo.

—Bulma…, es que… —Lazuli fue incapaz de terminar la frase, volviendo a ahogarse en sus sollozos.

—Lo de anoche no fue para tanto —la consolé—. Todo el mundo se embriaga locamente de vez en cuando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—No se trata de eso… —consiguió explicar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté alarmada.

—Mi madre…, es que… —Un llanto descontrolado se apoderó de ella. Me asusté de verdad.

—¡Lazuli!, ¿le ha sucedido algo a tu madre?

—No…, ella está bien, pero…

Así no íbamos a adelantar mucho; Lazuli era incapaz de hablar. Mi amiga estaba desolada.

—Te voy a buscar ahora mismo —anuncié. Era evidente que necesitaba mi compañía.

—¡No! ¡No vengas! —me ordenó, algo más entera—. Prefiero ir yo a tu casa, si no es molestia.

—Claro que no es molestia, pero… ¿seguro que no prefieres que vaya yo? No parece que estés en condiciones de conducir.

Escuché cómo se sonaba la nariz antes de continuar hablando.

—Puedo conducir. Prefiero ir yo, de verdad —insistió.

—Lo que tú quieras, pero no me importa nada ir a buscarte, en serio —dije, algo aprensiva ante la posibilidad de que Lazuli pudiera tener un accidente. Si le daba la llorera al volante podía perder el control.

—Hazme caso Bulma, es mejor que no vengas a mi casa. He tenido una bronca histórica con mi madre y necesito salir de aquí.

—Entonces, te espero.

—No tardo, salgo ahora mismo.

—Vale, pero ven tranquila —le pedí—. Ten cuidado con el coche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, descuida. Iré despacio.

Veinte minutos más tarde escuché las ruedas de su coche crujir contra la gravilla. La esperaba en la cocina preparando té. Ya había puesto a Vegeta sobre aviso para que nos dejara a solas. Dijo que no tardaría en irse a su habitación porque estaba machacado y que así tendríamos la salita para nosotras, lo que agradecí de verdad, pues ella no estaba para ver a nadie.

Lazuli entró por la puerta de la cocina sin llamar ya que tan sólo estaba entornada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. En cuanto encontró los míos, las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. La abracé en silencio, esperando a que se desahogara y pudiera hablar. Cuando pareció recobrar la calma, la conduje a la mesa de la cocina y le serví una taza de té caliente.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —pregunté al fin—, ¿es por lo de anoche?

—Sí, es por lo de anoche, pero no por lo que tú piensas —suspiró, aferrándose a la taza con ambas manos—. No es por lo que hice yo anoche, sino por lo que hizo ella.

—¿Cómo? —inquirí confundida.

—Ayer yo me pasé con el alcohol, pero ella se pasó aún más trayendo a un tipo a casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no dije nada. Permití que continuara hablando.

—Esta mañana me he despertado con el estómago revuelto y he bajado a la cocina a buscar algo que me quitara el malestar. Lo que no sabía es que se me iba a revolver aún más al encontrar a un desconocido desayunando en nuestra casa —vomitó con rabia.

—¿Qué hacía ese tipo allí? —pregunté atónita.

—Mi madre ayer se fue a una fiesta con unas compañeras del trabajo. Se negaba a pasar la Nochevieja sola en casa, así que se animó a irse con ellas. A mí en un principio me pareció una idea excelente, quería que lo pasara bien. Lo que no me imaginaba es que se iba a traer un ligue a casa.

—¿Pero le conocía de algo? Quizá ya estaba saliendo con él y no te había dicho nada —dije, tratando de justificar la situación.

—No, le conoció anoche, aunque eso es lo de menos. No tenía derecho a traer a un hombre a casa. ¡Mierda, Bulma, es que el hombre estaba en calzoncillos paseándose por la cocina! — gritó enfurecida.

—La verdad es que no parece algo muy apropiado —me limité a decir.

—¿Sabes cómo me he sentido? Primero pensaba que nos habían entrado a robar, hasta que mi madre ha aparecido y se lo llevó de allí a su habitación. Cuando ha regresado a la cocina me he puesto furiosa y ella me llamó egoísta; No soy yo la que te ha abandonado de la noche a la mañana, así que en lugar de patalear, deberías alegrarte de que haya conocido a alguien que está dispuesto a hacerme pasar un buen rato. No como el idiota de tu padre, que sólo me ha dado disgustos. —Al repetir las palabras de su madre volvió a sollozar.

¡No me podía creer que su madre hubiera dicho aquello! ¿Cómo quería que se tomase Lazuli algo así? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que su hija aceptase que se tirara a un desconocido en su casa y no le doliera? Lazuli aún estaba tratando de asimilar que su padre se hubiera marchado, ¿cómo iba a aceptar la presencia de un extraño como si no pasara nada? Su madre estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Pero eso no es todo —anunció, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey—, luego ha empezado a desvariar, diciendo que ella perdió su juventud por mi culpa y que no tengo derecho a reprocharle nada. ¡Ha sido horrible!

Aquello era mucho más grave de lo que habría podido imaginar. Su mamá estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho cosas tan injustas a su hija. Era cierto que tuvo a Lazuli cuando tan sólo tenía diecinueve años, pero eso no le daba derecho a arrojar sus frustraciones sobre mi amiga. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre se hubiera casado demasiado joven. Todo aquel asunto del divorcio le había hecho perder la cabeza y la pobre Lazuli estaba pagando los platos rotos.

—No puede pensar todo lo que ha dicho. Tu madre está afectada por lo que está ocurriendo y se está descontrolando —le expliqué—. No la excuso, no tiene derecho a decirte algo así, pero estoy convencida de que no lo piensa realmente. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo grave que es que te haya acusado de ser una egoísta, y que te haya culpado de sus decisiones del pasado, se va a arrepentir. Y mucho.

—¡Me da igual que se arrepienta! —bramó. Su cara estaba desencajada —. Lo único que he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón es apoyarla. Me he tragado todas las discusiones que tenía con mi padre. Siempre he estado de su lado. Desde que él se fue, toda mi atención ha sido para ella. Me tragué mi propia tristeza para que ella no sufriera. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pasársele por la cabeza todo lo que me ha dicho?

—La verdad es que se ha excedido. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza que te haya atacado así —afirmé, abrazándola—. Quédate a dormir. No creo que debas volver a tu casa tal y como están las cosas.

—¿De verdad no te importa que me quede?

—¿Eres tonta? —la regañé—. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a tu casa esta noche. Necesitas muchos mimos, una buena dosis de helado de chocolate y algunos cigarros —añadí guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué van a decir? No quiero que se enteren… ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No están, y para cuando vuelvan ya estaremos en mi cuarto roncando. Mañana les diremos que se hizo tarde y que preferiste quedarte. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, aunque ya sabes que mi madre es muy buena consejera.

—No quiero que la juzgue, lo que ha ocurrido le hará pensar que mi madre es un monstruo.

—Como quieras. Pero mi madre no va a pensar nada. Sólo tratará de ayudarte.

—Bulma, mi madre necesita ayuda. Esto no es propio de ella —reflexionó—. No te lo había dicho, pero últimamente bebe demasiado. Desde que mi padre pidió el divorcio se ha sumido en un hoyo cada vez más profundo.

—Yo creía que desde que tenía a la abogada estaba mejor.

—Yo también lo creí así al principio, pero en realidad desde que tiene su apoyo se ha vuelto más beligerante y vengativa. Dice que le va a dar la vuelta a la tortilla y que va a dejar a mi padre sin nada. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!... Y yo estoy en medio, da igual lo que haga, me termino llevando todos los platos rotos.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

Lazuli tenía un hermano un par de años mayor que ella y un hermano gemelo, Jared, quien forma parte de la banda de Gohan y Vegeta.

—Mark pasa de todo, se encierra en su habitación y se aísla del mundo. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido algo siniestro. —La verdad es que ésa era la mejor manera de describirle, pues se trataba de un chico extraño e introvertido—. Además, hoy no estaba en casa. Ha ido a pasar el año nuevo con unos amigos a Sierra Nevada. Todos los problemas se vienen encima de mío, sola, como siempre. Tal vez, deba venir a quedarme a vivir con Jared. Desde que se fue de casa, se distanció de mis padres después de aquella discusión cuando mis padres le dijeron que no iban apoyarlo en su decisión.

—No sé si es el momento para preguntar, pero, ¿has sabido algo de tu padre?

—Sí, me dejó un mensaje en el móvil anoche. No le quise coger el teléfono, así que dejé que saltara el contestador —respondió comenzando a beber el té, que ya debía de estar algo frío—. ¿Tienes un cigarro?

—Sí, toma —le ofrecí, sacando la cajetilla del bolsillo de la cómoda sudadera con la que llevaba vagueando todo el día. Yo también encendí uno. Toda aquella trágica historia me había dejado flipada; necesitaba nicotina.

—¿Has escuchado el mensaje?

—No, me da miedo oír su voz. Creo que me derrumbaría —se sinceró—. Bulma, estoy muy cabreada con él, pero tengo que admitir que le extraño muchísimo. ¿Qué está pasando?... Mi familia se desintegra.

—Ahora todo está patas arriba. Sin embargo, antes o después se tendrá que solucionar. No me refiero a que tu padre regrese. Si ha hecho algo tan drástico es porque está realmente seguro de que no quiere seguir con tu madre, pero eso no significa que ustedes no podrán reencontrarse cuando las heridas vayan cicatrizando. Quizá deberías hablar con él, que te explique por qué se ha ido. Tiene que tener sus razones y, aunque no te gusten o no las entiendas, no creo que se haya marchado porque sí.

Lazuli negó con la cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo, aún sigo furiosa con él. ¡Si ni siquiera me atrevo a enfrentarme a su mensaje!

—Date tiempo, en algún momento la rabia pasará y podrás hablar con él —la consolé.

—No lo sé, Bulma. No sé si podré perdonarle algún día el terremoto que ha provocado.

No era el momento para convencerla de lo contrario, estaba muy compungida y no necesitaba darle más vueltas a todo ese asunto. Fuimos a la sala y decidimos ver un programa de humor para que tratara de olvidar durante un rato las hirientes palabras de su madre.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Vegeta? —preguntó mientras comía del enorme paquete de pipas que descansaba entre ambas—. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

—Volvió anoche.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Ayer, después de dejarte en tu casa, me quedé tirada con el coche, ¿y quién crees que me encontró en la carretera mientras conducía hacia la fiesta?

Le conté toda la historia de mi rescate, consiguiendo que olvidara por unos instantes la pelea con su madre.

—¡Ese hombre es un crack, siempre está cuando le necesitas! —exclamó maravillada —. Quien pillara uno así…

—Fue pura casualidad —le recordé—. No es que Vegeta viniera volando como un superhéroe a mi rescate. Sólo fue algo fortuito.

—Ya…, y también es casualidad que decidiera irse de Tokio en plena noche y con un tiempo de perros, ¿no? Bulma, a ver cuándo lo admites; se moría por verte y salió pitando a Montegris por ti. Vamos… ¡que me trague la tierra si me equivoco!

—No fue sólo por mí, quería verlos a todos.

—Sí, sí, claro…, se moría por ver a Gohan o a mí. ¡Venga ya! —se burló divertida—. ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que lo suyo es un hecho?

—Cuando ocurra, si es que alguna vez sucede. Hoy por hoy sólo somos amigos.

—Pues no creo que tarde mucho en estallar. Tienes una bomba entre las manos y, créeme, va a explotar muy pronto.

—Ya veremos… —respondí escéptica.

—Sí, ya veremos… —rió ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, nos hallábamos medio dormidas en el sofá, así que apagamos la televisión y nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Le dejé un pijama y ambas nos metimos en mi amplia cama. Tapadas con el edredón, Lazuli no tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Tantas horas de llorera le habían dejado exhausta. En cambio, yo tardé un poco más en dormirme, dándole vueltas a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo que me tenía en vilo no era el hecho de que su madre saliera con hombres. Al fin y al cabo apenas superaba los cuarenta años, era todavía muy joven para no intentar rehacer su vida sentimental. Sin embargo, era muy distinto llevar un extraño a su casa, donde indudablemente su hija iba a encontrarse con él. Aquello era fruto de un irresponsable impulso. Sin duda su madre se hallaba desesperada por sentirse amada de nuevo, y llenaba el vacío que su marido había dejado tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un sustituto, aunque fuera por una sola noche.

Me sentí afortunada de que mis padres estuvieran tan unidos y que en casa reinara la armonía. Lazuli no tenía las movidas mentales contra las que yo luchaba, sin embargo eso no le hacía inmune al dolor. A pesar de su carácter positivo y enérgico, se enfrentaba a un duro trance que la estaba consumiendo viva.

En la oscuridad del cuarto pensé en cómo todos, antes o después, nos vemos obligados a encarar situaciones difíciles, vengan de nosotros mismos o de circunstancias que nos rodean. La vida no nos perdona a ninguno el pasar por malos tragos. Supongo que es parte del proceso, y lo único que podemos hacer es jugar con inteligencia las cartas que tenemos en las manos.

Cuando Lazuli encendió su móvil por la mañana, comprobó que tenía decenas de llamadas perdidas de su madre. Debía de estar preocupadísima al ver que ella no había regresado a casa. Le sugerí que por lo menos le mandara un mensaje de texto para que estuviera tranquila. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, no podía desaparecer sin más y no dar señales de vida. Me hizo caso y le envío un breve SMS en el que le decía que había pasado la noche en mi casa. No tardó en recibir una respuesta:

"_Siento mucho lo que dije ayer, no sabes cuánto. Por favor, ven a casa y hablemos. Te quiero_."

Su madre debía de sentirse desolada tras el capítulo protagonizado el día anterior, y no era para menos. Es muy triste que dos personas que se adoran terminen discutiendo de esa forma, hiriéndose en lo más profundo. Es curioso cómo normalmente herimos a los que más queremos. La ira y la rabia suelen escoger víctimas inocentes, impidiéndonos frenar nuestros instintos más bajos. Quizá el convencimiento de que nos perdonarán después nos da licencia para sobrepasarnos. Seguramente, su madre no habría podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, arrepintiéndose por haberse ensañado con su hija. En cierta forma la entendía; cuando yo pasé por el momento más agudo de mi depresión la tomaba con mis padres sin motivo. Les atacaba sin piedad, perdiendo los nervios y apuntando a donde más les podía doler. Era como si hiriéndoles a ellos mi furia fuese a disminuir. Nunca funcionaba, porque después del ataque de histeria siempre me sobrevenía un sentimiento de culpa y amargura que me consumía, empeorando aún más mi precario estado de ánimo. Era un pez que se mordía la cola. Cuanto más jodida estaba, más la tomaba con ellos. Y cuanto más les hería, más daño me hacía a mí misma. Gracias a Dios que llegó Fasha y me ayudó a romper aquel círculo vicioso.

Esperaba que su mamá recapacitara y tomara las riendas de aquella situación. Por muy doloroso que le resultara haber sido sustituida por otra mujer, no podía permitir que la desesperación le cegase hasta el punto de bombardear la relación con su hija, quien también estaba sufriendo. Debía guardar la munición y comenzar a enfrentarse a su nuevo futuro con serenidad, de lo contrario iba a perder todavía más. Si seguía atacando a Lazuli, ésta no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Mi amiga se fue a su casa a media mañana. Tras haber dormido a pierna suelta, se encontraba más tranquila y el mensaje de su madre la había apaciguado. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse a escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decirle. Nos fuimos a la vez, cada una en su coche, y quedamos en hablar más tarde; esperaba sinceramente que consiguiera entenderse con su madre.

Yo conduje hasta el pueblo con el objetivo de pasarme por el centro cultural. Tras muchos quebraderos de cabeza, por fin me había decidido a apuntarme al grupo de teatro. Aunque me iba a resultar muy difícil enfrentarme a ello, sabía que necesitaba plantarle cara a aquella aversión a ser el centro de atención. Fasha había seguido insistiendo sobre lo positivo que podía ser para mí, y por fin había conseguido que me animara a hacerlo.

Las visitas a su consulta me seguían ayudando mucho. En nuestro último encuentro, tan sólo unos días atrás, le había hablado más detenidamente de Vegeta y de los sentimientos que me atormentaban. Me escucho atenta, como siempre, para luego insinuar que no debía angustiarme tanto el hecho de sentir algo especial por él. Me recordó que había progresado mucho en los últimos meses y que ella no veía nada de malo en que él y yo pudiéramos llegar a tener algo más que una amistad. Por todo lo que sabía de él, le parecía el tipo de chico que no me iba a dañar gratuitamente y señaló que el miedo es muy mal consejero.

Según Fasha, debía comenzar a despojarme de aquellos muros que me rodeaban, que si bien al principio eran una coraza que me protegía y me ayudaba a que me enfrentara a solas conmigo misma y con mis temores, había llegado el momento de irlos aligerando. De lo contrario, corría el peligro de aislarme demasiado del resto del mundo. Las personas somos seres sociales, necesitamos experimentar y compartir para poder sentirnos plenos. Ella me guiaba, como siempre, pero jamás imponía su criterio, quería que yo decidiera por mí misma. Era mi terapeuta, no mi jefa. Tenía una forma tan sutil e inteligente de sacar a la luz lo que una misma no quiere descubrir que, una vez más, cuando salí de la sesión me sentí más ligera y positiva que antes.

Para mi fortuna aún quedaban vacantes para el pequeño grupo de teatro. Me avisaron de que llamara a finales de mes para concretar el primer día del curso, pues aún no se había cerrado la fecha. Ahora que me había decidido a dar el gran paso, esperaba que no se anulara, bien por falta de alumnos o por cualquier otra contrariedad. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en aquel grupo para por fin empezar a superar mi miedo escénico. Además, aquella actividad podía terminar resultando muy enriquecedora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. A todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer este fic, también se los agradezco.  
Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	14. Chapter 14: Cuando Se Unen Dos Planetas

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La historia tampoco me pertenece. Es propiedad de Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Oficialmente estábamos de vacaciones. No obstante, después de cenar, me recluí en mi habitación a estudiar. Tenía una pila de ejercicios de Cálculo de Estructuras pendiente y no podía seguir postergándolo. Durante mi estancia en Tokio no había tenido tiempo para los libros, y el día anterior, con la resaca de año nuevo, no había hecho absolutamente nada. Así que me senté en mi mesa con el firme propósito de adelantar el trabajo acumulado. Llevaba ya un rato calculadora en mano, cuando Bulma me hizo una visita. Quería coger algunas canciones de mi extensa colección de música para pasarlas a la memoria de su ordenador. Se sentó sobre la chaise de cuero y comenzó a investigar sigilosa el contenido de una de mis múltiples cajas repletas de CDs. De repente, los problemas de la clase de estructuras perdieron todo su interés.

—¿Qué tal está Lazuli? —le pregunté.

—Mejor. Ayer tuvo una discusión con su madre, pero hoy han hablado y las aguas parecen haber vuelto a su cauce —respondió, dejando de buscar en la caja para mirarme. Aquellos ojos zafiros me enloquecían.

—No me quiero entrometer —la avisé—, pero Lazuli parece algo desorientada últimamente, ¿no?

—Sí. Sus padres se están divorciando y no es algo fácil para ella. Lo está pasando bastante mal —se lamentó, visiblemente compungida por lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga.

Su fidelidad a los suyos era una de las miles de cosas que me encantaban de ella. No era una persona fácil de conquistar. Sin embargo, una vez que te colabas en su corazón era para siempre; lo daba todo por las personas que amaba.

—Tiene que ser duro ver cómo tu familia se divide —comenté.

—Sí, debe de serlo —asintió—. Yo trato de ayudarla, pero no puedo evitar que sufra, y eso me duele.

—No puedes evitarlo, pero sí puedes amortiguar el golpe —le recordé—. Seguro que el simple hecho de que estés ahí para escucharla ya es un gran consuelo para ella.

—Eso intento, pero no sé si es suficiente.

—Créeme, tener alguien en quien confiar ya es un gran paso —le aseguré—. Si yo hubiera tenido un buen amigo en quien apoyarme tras el accidente de mis padres, quizá mi dolor hubiera disminuido. En cambio, los aparté de mi lado, encerrándome en mi propio mundo.

Ahora comprendía el grave error que había cometido. Desde mi llegada a Montegris había recuperado la noción de lo que es la amistad. Todos ellos me demostraban a diario el infinito valor que posee. Cada una de las personas con las que me relacionaba parecía interesarse de veras por lo que les sucedía a los demás. Tanto en aquella casa, como con mis compañeros del grupo de música, me sentía sinceramente apoyado. Era una sensación que casi había olvidado.

—Bulma, ¿has pensado en propósitos para el nuevo año? —le pregunté, tanteando el terreno. Quería ayudarle con un asunto que sabía que le preocupaba.

—Sí, en algunos, como todo el mundo —respondió distraída, mientras continuaba investigando el contenido de aquellas cajas repletas de música.

—¿Hay alguno en concreto que sea más urgente? —insistí.

—No sé, quizá lo del miedo escénico. Se acercan los exámenes de febrero y mucho me temo que, como no haga algo al respecto, voy a suspender la asignatura de Información —se lamentó—. Justo hoy he ido a apuntarme al grupo de teatro, pero no empezará hasta dentro de unas semanas. Para entonces quedará muy poco para la prueba final delante de la cámara. No me dará tiempo a superar el terror antes del examen. Me temo que iré a junio con eso a cuestas.

¡Perfecto!, se estaba dirigiendo adonde yo quería.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el Monte de la Luna?

—Vegeta, dijiste muchas cosas… Ninguno paramos de hablar aquella noche — me recordó.

—Sí, lo sé. Me refiero a algo que te dije cuando me hablaste de tu miedo a hablar en público.

Ella pareció entender de pronto a qué me refería y el pánico asomó a su cara.

—¡No!…, no vayas por ahí. No puedo cantar si no es a solas.

—¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? —dije en un intento de tranquilizarla—. Estamos solos, nadie te oirá.

—Me oirás tú —recalcó.

—Bulma, yo ya te he oído cantar, ¿recuerdas? Y por si no te lo dejé claro, me encantó hacerlo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Y no creo que Luna te juzgue, la verdad —dije, señalando a nuestra afable perra que, tumbada en el suelo, enarcó una ceja al oír su nombre.

—Me da vergüenza… —admitió, revolviéndose nerviosa. Abandonó la chaise y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia.

No iba a ceder. Aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para que empezara a superar aquel absurdo miedo.

—Empezaré a tocar canciones que tú conozcas y que te gusten, así te sentirás más relajada. Déjate llevar, y cuando sientas la necesidad de cantar, hazlo. Prometo que yo estaré a lo mío, concentrado en la guitarra. ¿De acuerdo?

No se mostró entusiasmada con la idea, pero tampoco se negó. Tomé mi guitarra y me senté sobre la cama. Con un gesto de mi mano, le indiqué que se acercara. Ella, vacilante, tomó asiento. Me aproximé un poco más para que pudiera sentir muy cerca la música. Sabía por propia experiencia que eso ayudaba.

Comencé a tocar una canción de Coldplay. Era uno de sus grupos favoritos. Estaba tensa, y aunque trataba de escuchar atentamente el sonido de mi guitarra, noté cómo era incapaz de relajarse. Cambié de estrategia y pasé a una canción cómica que se había hecho famosa gracias a un anuncio de televisión. Sus carcajadas me confirmaron que se estaba relajando. Había funcionado, con lo que continué tocando canciones absurdas con las que ambos nos reíamos. Llegó un momento en el que se olvidó de su sentido del ridículo, puesto que yo cantaba con ella haciendo el payaso. Era una delicia ver cómo se retorcía de risa con aquel juego inocente. Estaba consiguiendo que olvidara que aquello era un ejercicio para superar su timidez. Por fin empezó a disfrutar de verdad, acompañándome con su dulce voz.

Llegó un punto en el que se mostró tan despreocupada y alegre que decidí cambiar de estilo. Ya habíamos hecho el tonto bastante, había que centrarse en asuntos más serios. Comencé a tocar Angel of Harlem de U2, una canción animada y de sobra conocida por los dos. Al principio vaciló, pero al escuchar los siguientes acordes no pudo evitarlo, de su garganta surgieron las primeras palabras, tímidas y suaves al principio. Al llegar al estribillo se dejó llevar y la emoción le obligó a despojarse de las cadenas que le impedían disfrutar.  
La fuerza y la pasión que surgieron de su voz me dejaron maravillado.

Entonces yo también olvidé el propósito inicial. Me abandoné al sonido de mi guitarra, que se fundía en el aire con el sonido de su voz. El hechizo nos envolvió a los dos y cuando acabé de tocar aquel clásico de U2, mis dedos no lo dudaron ni un segundo. El punteo de esa canción que en su día me había permitido descubrir que teníamos mucho más en común de lo que ella quería mostrarme, comenzó a fluir entre mis dedos. Era inevitable; teníamos que volver a compartir esa melodía. Y esta vez cara a cara.

Sentí que por fin estaba a gusto en su piel. Por primera vez, ella se olvidaba del sentido del ridículo y se dejaba llevar por la música. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, esperando que llegara su turno.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi piel se erizó al escuchar las primeras palabras de su boca. Aquella canción era mucho más que una preciosa balada; éramos nosotros, y nos unía de formas indescriptibles. Nos convertíamos en una sola persona al interpretarla.

Just close your eyes…  
And count to five  
Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…  
(Sólo cierra tu ojos…)  
(Y cuenta hasta cinco)  
(Moldeemos en forma de sorpresa lo único que conocemos)

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, sin dejar de tocar. Un poderoso imán tiraba de mí. Su voz aterciopelada y profunda me encandilaba. Tuve que esforzarme por no acercarme aún más a ella. Mis dedos sobre las cuerdas querían tocar su rostro, pero siguieron tocando la guitarra; no quería romper el hechizo.

Set down your glass  
I painted this  
To look like you and me forever as we're now…  
(Deja tu vaso)  
(Yo he pintado esto)  
(Para mostrarnos a ti y a mí, como somos ahora)

Su aliento rozó mi pelo, y quise besarla.  
"Todavía no. No interrumpas este momento, no la asustes" pensé, frenando mis impulsos.  
Seguí tocando, esforzándome por no destruir lo que teníamos en ese instante. Quizá no se volviera a repetir; tenía que disfrutarlo.

And I'm shaking then I'm still  
When you're eyes meet mine I lose simple skills…  
Like to tell you all I want is now…  
(Tiemblo y luego me paralizo)  
(Cuando tus ojos encuentran los míos pierdo habilidades…)  
(Como decirte que todo lo que quiero es el ahora…)

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada me atravesó.  
Su tersa voz lo rodeaba todo. Aquella mirada tan pura y profunda parecía fundirse con la mía, haciéndome sentir como un quinceañero inexperto, como un adolescente que descubre por primera que es incapaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Comencé a cantar con ella la siguiente estrofa, absolutamente hipnotizado por su voz, sintiendo que todo se transformaba.

You sing and I'm killed  
I'm just not the same…  
As I was a year ago and each minute since then…  
(Tú cantas y me matas)  
(Ya no soy el mismo…)  
(Que hace un año y cada minuto desde entonces…)

Me acerqué muy despacio a su pelo, oliendo el dulce aroma de su champú. Mis labios rozaron sus cabellos suavemente, temeroso de que huyera, pero no lo hizo. Susurré aquellas palabras en inglés a su oído, estremeciéndome por dentro, notando cómo mi estómago se encogía.

My jumper tears  
As we take it off  
And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will…  
(Mi jersey se desgarra)  
(Mientras nos despojamos de él)  
(Y tú dices que me coserás, dejándome como nuevo, y yo sé que lo harás…)

Ya no era capaz de seguir tocando. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me acerqué un poco más a ella. Recorrí muy despacio, casi a cámara lenta, los centímetros que nos separaban.

Por fin mis labios, tras dudar unos segundos eternos, rozaron cuidadosos la fina piel de su mejilla, descendiendo poco a poco hacia su mandíbula. Ya no podía contenerme más, era superior a mí. Ella dejó de cantar y noté cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, al tiempo que el mío le imitaba.  
No recordaba haber sentido jamás nada parecido.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Ya no había música.

Tan sólo percibía sus labios recorriendo el contorno de mi rostro, lentamente, acercándose a los míos.

El miedo me paralizaba, y el calor que sentía al tenerle tan cerca me nublaba la mente. Sentí sus dedos rozando mi piel, acariciándola. Giró mi rostro con suavidad y su mirada gris e intensa como el mar capturó la mía, convirtiéndome en su presa.

Estaba tan cerca que percibía cada cambio de tonalidad en el iris de sus ojos. Aquella aureola gris oscura pasaba al ébano más oscura cerca de la pupila, donde me sumergí como si fuera un manantial de agua, puro y limpio. Sus manos sujetaban mi cara con delicadeza, como si fuera un preciado objeto que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Sus pulgares se pasearon por mi mentón, dibujándolo mientras lo admiraba. Nadie me había contemplado jamás de aquella forma. Por un momento, me sentí el ser más bonito del universo. Era como mirarse en un espejo trucado, donde te reflejabas como la mujer más bella y admirada de la historia.

—Bulma…

Pronunció mi nombre con una intensidad arrolladora. Se detuvo unos instantes, cerrando sus párpados e inspirando profundamente. Cuando volvió a mirarme, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Estoy cansado de intentar ocultar lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado…

Sus labios por fin rozaron los míos, quedándose muy quietos, posándose sobre ellos con delicadeza. A continuación se separó unos centímetros, titubeante, como si temiera ser rechazado. Su respiración, profunda y cálida, se había acelerado. Mi cuerpo, que hasta entonces había temblado como una hoja, se quedó inerte. Sentí mis manos heladas, y mi corazón ya no latía…

No sabía si estaba viva. Podría estar muerta, y parecía flotar, como si rozara el cielo.

Cuando sus labios se decidieron a acercarse de nuevo, cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo acariciaban mi piel descendiendo hacia mi cuello, con besos pausados y delicados, dejándome sin aliento.

Con la yema de su pulgar iba dibujando el trazo que seguía su boca. Sus labios ascendían de nuevo hacia mi rostro, besando cada centímetro de mi piel. Aquello era superior a mis fuerzas… ¡Iba a enloquecer!

Tras un eterno rodeo, al fin sentí sus labios sobre los míos; dulces, cálidos y apasionados. Mientras me besaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, mi corazón volvió a latir… ¡Estaba muy viva… más viva que nunca!

Me acercó contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme y pude sentir cómo él también se estremecía. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y él la cubrió con la suya, tomándola con suavidad. Sus labios besaron mi muñeca, humedeciéndola ligeramente. Unos instantes después, regresó a mi boca con una pasión arrolladora que se prolongó durante un tiempo infinito.

Aquél había sido el beso más bonito, largo e intenso de toda mi vida. Desconocía que un hombre pudiera ser tan tierno y al mismo tiempo tan apasionado.

Vegeta estaba desmontando una vez más todas las teorías que creía conocer. De repente nos encontrábamos en la misma órbita, como si fuéramos dos planetas perfectamente alineados, suspendidos en un armónico universo lleno de profundas sensaciones.

Apoyó con delicadeza mi cara en su pecho, jugando con mi pelo. Muy despacio, como si de una ensoñación se tratara, fui saliendo de mi aturdimiento. Comencé a comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Me aparté de repente. El miedo volvió como un relámpago y me sentí muy confundida. Él me observó contrariado. No entendía mi súbito rechazo y la confusión asomó a sus ojos.

—¿Te ha molestado? —me preguntó.

—No… —respondí a medias, cada vez más perdida en mi propio desconcierto.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿En qué nos habíamos convertido?

—Bulma, por favor…, dime qué ocurre.

—No lo sé, yo…, yo no me lo esperaba —balbuceé, tratando de decir en alto lo que mi cerebro y mi corazón trataban de asimilar.

—Yo tampoco…, pero ha sucedido, y no me arrepiento.

—Yo…, no sé qué decir… —Había pasado de la felicidad más absoluta a ser presa del miedo de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama; quería evaporarme. Necesitaba estar sola y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Salí como una bala en dirección a la puerta. Quería irme de allí lo antes posible.

—Por favor, no te vayas —suplicó, caminado tras de mí, atrapándome antes de que saliera de la habitación. Presa entre su cuerpo y la puerta, notaba su cálida respiración—. Sé que tienes miedo.

—No, no tengo miedo —le interrumpí con brusquedad, esforzándome por sonar convincente y segura. No quería que se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huyes? —El aliento de su profunda y rasgada voz rozó mi nuca y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban. ¡Joder! No tenía escapatoria.

—No huyo, es sólo que prefiero irme antes de cometer un error.

—¿Un error? —repitió molesto.

—Sí, Vegeta, un error. No debemos poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Esto es muy peligroso.

No intentaba convencerle a él, sino a mí misma.

Cansado de que le diera la espalda, me giró, obligándome a mirarle de nuevo. Sus firmes manos sujetaron mi mentón, delicadas pero decididas, con lo que me fue imposible evitar el cara a cara. Sus ojos parecían en llamas, no sabía si de rabia o de emoción. Lo que sí resultaba evidente era que estaba llegando al límite de aquel juego, o mejor dicho, parecía haberlo sobrepasado ya.

—Entre nosotros no hay ninguna amistad que proteger… —comenzó a decir.

—¿Ah no? — le interrumpí indignada.

—No —sentenció.

—¡Déjame salir! —le ordené furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme y ahora decir que ni siquiera me consideraba su amiga?

—No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que aclaremos una cosa — me aseguró, sin dejar de sostener mi rostro, fusilándome con aquellos ojos mientras yo quedaba inmovilizada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Volvíamos a estar peligrosamente cerca.

—No puedo dejar que abandones este dormitorio sin que sepas que… —Sus labios volvían a rozar los míos mientras hablaba—… no soy sólo tu amigo: estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla. Él aprovechó mi desconcierto para besarme una vez más, con tanta pasión que me habría caído redonda al suelo si no fuera porque me tenía totalmente envuelta entre sus brazos. Escuché cómo la puerta acorazada se cerraba a mis espaldas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
No podía huir, no me quedaban fuerzas para oponer resistencia. Me dejé llevar, dándome cuenta que aquella era la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentía que rozaba el cielo. Mis escasas experiencias anteriores no podían compararse con aquella sensación.

Vegeta me confirmaba que había estado luchando contra lo inevitable. No existía forma humana de ganar esa batalla; era como un soldado sin armas.

¿Entonces qué pasó?  
Desperté por la mañana aturdida, sin saber muy bien dónde me encontraba.  
¿Había soñado que Vegeta me besaba?  
Mientras me revolvía lentamente bajo el edredón, fui recobrando la consciencia. No, no lo había soñado. Lo ocurrido la pasada noche había sido real; un sueño inimaginable hecho realidad, eso había sido.

Abrí los ojos al fin. Me hallaba en mi habitación, a solas, y sin ningún ruido a mi alrededor. No recordaba haber regresado a mi cuarto. Nos habíamos quedado en su habitación tendidos sobre la cama mientras hablábamos y él me acariciaba el pelo. No había intentado nada más; se limitó a escucharme con atención, contemplándome con aquellos ojazos oscuros mientras yo le contaba cosas sobre mi infancia.

Debí de quedarme dormida en sus brazos, mientras conversábamos, y él me habría traído a la cama sin que me diera cuenta. Aquella noche había conseguido cerrar un capítulo que me había mantenido en vilo durante meses. Tras liberarme de tanta tensión, por fin había conseguido dormir de un tirón. Nada ni nadie habría conseguido sacarme de un sueño tan relajado y apacible.

Me desperezaba cuando descubrí un papel doblado junto a mi almohada. Lo abrí con curiosidad:  
_"No quise despertarte, dormías como un bebé, así que me limité a traerte a tu cama. Cuando te despiertes avísame, tengo una sorpresa para ti… Vegeta."_

¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan delicado y encantador, que al mismo tiempo fuese tan masculino y sexy? Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que alguien como él fuera tan atento conmigo. No sabía qué veía en mí para que yo le interesara, con lo rarita y especial que había sido con él. Parecía adivinarme. Se anticipaba a mis palabras y a mis miedos con una facilidad sorprendente, y conseguía llegar a lugares prohibidos con sólo mirarme.

Una punzada de temor me invadió.

¿Qué pasaría cuando descubriera lo inestable y frágil que era? ¿Saldría corriendo de mi lado cuando se percatara de que tenía que tomar antidepresivos y que había estado al borde del suicidio? Nadie quiere cargar con ese mochuelo, nadie quiere compartir su vida con una chica depresiva y en ocasiones autodestructiva. En ese instante, un gran miedo a perder la felicidad que había sentido la noche anterior me provocó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Acaso merecía ser amada sin condiciones cuando podía hacer tanto daño a los que me rodeaban con mis vaivenes mentales?

Vegeta era siempre tan positivo y enérgico que me creaba un cierto complejo de inseguridad. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, seguía su camino lleno de entusiasmo y muy seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía. Yo, en cambio, siempre daba pasos a tientas, sin saber muy bien si hacía lo correcto. Últimamente albergaba serias dudas sobre mi carrera de Periodismo y me sentía terriblemente frustrada al no conseguir superar mi miedo a enfrentarme a las cámaras. Quizá me había equivocado de carrera y ahora que ya estaba en tercero podía ser demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. ¿Acaso mi futuro no residía en ser periodista? ¿Habría algo mejor para mí? Estas preguntas llevaban atormentándome desde hacía semanas y no era capaz de darles respuesta.

Abandoné la cama de un salto, decidida a dejar mis temores a un lado por el momento. Algo maravilloso había tenido lugar al otro lado del tabique hacía apenas unas horas y no quería borrar aquella sensación de mi cuerpo. Sus besos aún parecían acariciar mi piel, suaves, delicados, decididos…

No iba a permitir que nada estropeara un despertar tan agradable; ya me enfrentaría a mis demonios en otro momento.

Me dirigía a la ducha cuando divisé otro papel bajo la ranura de la puerta. Me agaché y lo leí:

"_Te espero en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Asegúrate de tomar mucho café, porque hoy va a ser un día lleno de sorpresas y has de estar muy despierta."_

¿Acaso se había propuesto matarme de curiosidad?  
Me metí directa en la ducha, expectante y nerviosa. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Desde luego, sabía cómo despertar mi interés.

Me vestí aprisa con unos ajustados vaqueros y un suave jersey para luego calzarme unas calentitas y cómodas botas de cuero que sobresalían por encima del pantalón, anticipando un largo día en el que no quería sufrir dolor alguno en los pies. Antes de bajar, comprobé el aspecto de mi cara en el espejo. Estaba pálida pero radiante. Mi cutis parecía haber sufrido una mágica transformación después de haber dormido tan profundamente.

"Esos besos me han sentado realmente bien" pensé sonriente.

Bajé las escaleras sintiendo cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban ante el inminente reencuentro con Vegeta. Iba a ser raro verle cara a cara a la luz del día. Hacía tan sólo unas horas habíamos cruzado la barrera de la amistad para dar paso a algo más. Él había dicho que no hacía falta ponerle nombre, que nos dejáramos llevar. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar preguntarme hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Más que un café, iba a necesitar litros de tila. Según mis pasos me conducían hacia la cocina, me iba poniendo más nerviosa. ¡Qué situación tan inusual! Aquél del que me estaba enamorando vivía bajo mi mismo techo. No tenía tiempo para deleitarme recordando lo sucedido, ni esperar impaciente una llamada de teléfono. Él estaba allí mismo, así que no podía disponer de la intimidad de la mañana para llamar a mi mejor amiga o fantasear con nuestro próximo encuentro. Alguna desventaja tenía que albergar el hecho de compartir mi casa con tan apuesto individuo; no se puede tener todo.

No había tiempo para pensar, y quizá fuera mejor así.

Entré en la cocina y le encontré preparando unos zumos de naranja. Al escuchar mis pasos, alzó la vista. Aquellos inverosímiles ojos se reencontraron con los míos, más alegres y pícaros que nunca. Ambos nos contemplamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Buenos días —me saludó finalmente, regalándome una sonrisa ladina. Se acercó despacio y rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Un suave aroma cítrico me envolvió. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos veía y a continuación acercó sus labios a los míos. Aquel beso furtivo me elevó varios palmos del suelo.

—No te imaginas lo que me costó separarme de ti anoche… —susurró en mi oído—, pero me pareció más apropiado devolverte a tu cama.

—Debía de estar realmente dormida, porque ni me enteré.

Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y me sentí absolutamente protegida. Aquél era el mejor comienzo para un nuevo día. Deslizó su mano por mi pelo y volvió a besarme, provocándome de nuevo una placentera sensación de mareo. Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos bruscamente, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido.

Gloria entró en la cocina unos segundos después. Yo ya estaba sentada en la mesa y Vegeta traía los vasos con zumo.

—Buenos días, chicos —nos saludó ella, absolutamente ajena a la escena romántica que se acababa de producir entre nosotros.

—Buenos días, Gloria —le contestó Vegeta aparentando una total tranquilidad. Yo me limité a saludar con la cabeza, pues mucho me temía que mi voz iba a surgir temblorosa de mi garganta.

Gloria cogió unos productos de limpieza y se fue por donde había venido. Suspiré aliviada; si se hubiera quedado de charla con nosotros me habría descubierto. Aquella afable mujer me conocía como si me hubiera mantenido en su vientre, como mi madre, y creáramos un lazo y no le habría pasado desapercibida mi agitación. No es que quisiera ocultar nada a mi familia, no obstante, yo todavía no había procesado muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, con lo que no podía desvelárselo a nadie en casa todavía. Me pregunté qué iban a pensar mis padres sobre aquello… Siempre habían sido muy abiertos y comprensivos, pero aquella situación era bastante atípica y no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomarían. Probablemente mi madre no era totalmente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Era muy intuitiva y ya me había soltado alguna indirecta sobre Vegeta. Por supuesto, yo había esquivado sus insinuaciones cambiando de tema. Ella no se sorprendería demasiado. Sin embargo mi padre era otro cantar. Él no tenía ni idea de nada y, si lo nuestro evolucionaba, esperaba que no le molestase. Los padres suelen ser más protectores con las hijas y podía no hacerle gracia que mantuviera una relación con un chico que vivía en nuestra propia casa.

Una relación… Ni yo misma alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

—Casi nos pilla —dijo Vegeta riendo.

—Sí, por poco —respondí uniéndome a sus carcajadas.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —Su pregunta sonó tan dulce y suave que sentí como si me acariciara con su voz.

—Como un lirón, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Me pregunto por qué será…

Vegeta sonrió ante mi comentario. Sabía de sobra que él era el culpable de que me hubiera levantado tan descansada y feliz.

—Me alegra saber que has dormido tan bien. Nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

—¡Desde luego tú ya has comenzado con ganas, dejando notas por toda mi habitación!

—No quería despertarte, así que he recurrido a las misivas —me explicó divertido.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —pregunté intrigada.

—Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa…

—Dame una pista aunque sea.

—Bueno, sólo una —cedió al fin—: vamos a Tokio a devolverle el coche a mi abuela. Lo que haremos después sigue siendo un secreto.

—He de admitir que me tienes en vilo.

—De eso se trata —declaró satisfecho.

Mi padre no tardó en aparecer por allí en busca de más café. Solía desayunar en su despacho mientras leía el periódico, pero, al vernos, decidió tomar asiento en la mesa y degustar aquella taza de espresso en nuestra compañía. Vegeta y yo actuamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros y charlamos con él sobre nuestros planes de ir a Tokio. El que realmente habló fue Vegeta, porque a mí la excitación y los nervios me tenían sumida en un estado de confusión que me impedía charlar como si tal cosa fuera tan simple. Mi padre lo achacó a que aún seguía adormecida, acostumbrado a mis largos despertares, así que no se extrañó de mi silencio.

No tardamos en salir. Eran ya pasadas las doce y si queríamos estar en la residencia de su abuela antes de la hora de comer no podíamos demorarnos más. Nos dirigimos a la autovía en el enorme todoterreno oscuro que me había rescatado en Nochevieja. Era muy grande y confortable, pero mucho más torpón que el ágil A3, con lo que Vegeta esta vez se moderó con la velocidad. No me importó en absoluto, no tenía prisa por llegar. El día era frío pero muy soleado, y me dispuse a disfrutar del trayecto mientras escuchábamos la música del CD que él llevaba en el coche. Era una mezcla de diferentes grupos y, como siempre, todas las canciones me gustaban. Nuestros gustos en ese aspecto eran prácticamente idénticos.

Cuando llegamos a la autovía el trazado de la carretera, recto y con amplios carriles, permitió a Vegeta soltar su mano derecha del volante para coger la mía. Sólo con sentir el contacto de su piel me estremecí.

Un simple roce y me hallaba en otro mundo.

—Gracias por cantar anoche conmigo —dijo bajando el volumen de la música —. Diste tu primer paso para dejar atrás ese miedo que te paraliza.

—Contigo es más fácil. Además, lo hiciste muy bien. Bromeando y cantando conmigo conseguiste que me olvidara de mis temores —le recordé—. Eras tú, no una cámara o un montón de gente.

—Sí, pero antes ni siquiera podías olvidar tu timidez conmigo. En cambio, anoche te dejaste llevar.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas…

—Eso es cierto —admitió, esbozando una media sonrisa encantadora—. En mi defensa he de decir que yo no lo tenía planeado. Pero es que fue tan intenso que no me pude reprimir…

—Sí, esa canción nos confunde.

—A mí no me confunde; me libera —me corrigió, desviando sus ojos de la carretera para mirarme. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían ser tan bonitos?—. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy reprimiendo lo que siento y anoche fue el momento perfecto para expresarlo.

—Creía que era la única que se sentía así —le confesé.

—¡Qué equivocada estabas! —exclamó riendo, devolviendo su mano al volante pues se acercaba una curva muy pronunciada—. Creo que desde el día que te conocí en la estación no me diste opción. Te enfadaste tanto conmigo que me resultaste irremediablemente cautivadora.

—Es bueno saber que mi mal carácter a veces funciona —dije riendo.

—Sí, pero me gustas aún más cuando estás de buen talante.

—No te acostumbres demasiado rápido a mi lado bueno —le avisé—, porque el malo suele salir más a menudo.

—¡Eres incorregible! —exclamó, fingiendo desesperarse.

Todo estaba resultando mucho más natural y relajado de lo que esperaba. No era experta en comenzar relaciones, pero con él todo era diferente. No tenía que esforzarme en resultar interesante, ni flirtear de forma exagerada; bastaba con ser yo misma. Confiaba en él y eso me facilitaba mucho las cosas. Entre nosotros existía un riachuelo que fluía solo; no era necesario recurrir a nada artificial para que el agua se deslizara.

Me acurruqué en el asiento y cerré los ojos. El sol del sur se colaba por el parabrisas y era un placer sentir su calor en mi rostro. Me abandoné al sonido de la música que volvía a envolvernos a todo volumen. Ambos éramos unos aficionados a conducir con la música a tope, otra cosa más que teníamos en común.

Reconocí inmediatamente la siguiente canción que empezó a sonar: Ride de Cary Brothers. Aquel tema tan melódico y sutil era perfecto para aquel momento. Estaba tan relajada que me dejé transportar por la letra, que curiosamente describía mi estado de ánimo en aquel preciso momento:

You are everything I wanted  
The scars of all I'll ever know  
If I told you you were right  
Would you take my hand tonight?  
If I told you you were right  
Would you leave your life and ride?  
And ride...

(Tú eres todo lo que quería  
Las cicatrices de todo lo que siempre conoceré  
Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…  
¿Cogerías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…  
¿Dejarías tu vida y escaparías?  
Y escaparías…)

Llegados a este punto, en el que la música llenaba cada milímetro cúbico del aire que respirábamos, Vegeta sonrió y comprendí que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

You saw all my pieces broken  
This darkness that I could never show  
If I told you you were right  
Would you take my hand tonight?  
If I told you you were right  
Would you leave your life and ride?  
And ride...

(Tú viste todas mis piezas rotas  
Esta oscuridad que jamás mostraría  
Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…  
¿Cogerías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…  
¿Dejarías tu vida y escaparías?  
Y escaparías…)

La canción acabó suavemente, tal y como había comenzado. Algo intenso e indescriptible flotaba entre nosotros, quitándonos la respiración.

—Estás de suerte… Estoy conduciendo y no puedo atraparte —añadió en un suspiro.

Aquella advertencia no me asustó nada. Todo lo contrario, me moría por volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **Primero que nada, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO :'( por la gran tardanza. No voy a excusarme, lo dejé de lado por mis otras historias y otros motivos. Bueno, enserio lo lamento mucho por tardarme demasiado. No volverá a pasar, lo juro :3.

Además de eso, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A todos ustedes que me acompañan con éste fic, que espero poder llegar a finalizarla. Gracias por sus críticas y comentarios en incentivarme en continuar con la historia.

Lo siento por las personas que esperaban a un Vegeta más apegado a la serie. Como ya había mencionado antes, me enamoré del príncipe de la saga de Boo que, simplemente, no puedo volver a verlo como el asesino espacial que alguna vez fue. Bueno, aclaro nuevamente, éste U.A. cambia totalmente los caracteres, sobretodo Vegeta.

Gracias a los Fav y Follow de ésta historia, enserio aprecio mucho su apoyo. Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo e intentaré actualizar más rápido para que no se repita ésta tardanza. ¡Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos a todos, hasta la próxima atualización!


	15. Chapter 15: Eres Mi Nuevo Universo

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de ésta historia es propiedad de Lena Blau, autora del libro.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Una vez en Tokio, avanzamos por el Paseo del enorme prado hasta tomar una calle que nos llevó al barrio residencial.

—¿Te apetece entrar conmigo y conocer a mi abuela? —Vegeta había aparcado ante un edificio flanqueado por un bello jardín—. No te sientas obligada, de verdad.

—Entraré contigo, tengo muchas ganas de conocerla —acepté de buen grado.

Una escalinata de piedra conducía a la puerta principal de aquel lugar que, lejos de parecer una residencia médica, me recordó a un pequeño hotel con encanto. Evidentemente, aquel sitio era sólo para unos pocos privilegiados.

Nos adentramos en el alegre vestíbulo, donde una amable recepcionista nos indicó que esperáramos en el salón de visitas situado tras un amplio arco enmarcado en madera. Tomamos asiento en uno de los varios sofás que se repartían por la luminosa sala, cuyos altos ventanales se abrían hacía un precioso e íntimo jardín trasero. Aquel lugar era como un paraíso secreto en el centro de Tokio donde, indudablemente, sus residentes se sentían como en casa a juzgar por lo acogedor y confortable que parecía.

En el extremo opuesto de la estancia un anciano parecía encantado con la visita de sus familiares, quienes conversaban animadamente con el canoso y elegante señor. Sus alegres risas llegaban hasta nosotros mientras esperábamos pacientes la llegada de la Abuela. Me habían hablado tanto de ella entre Vegeta y mi madre que estaba ansiosa por conocerla. Me la habían descrito como una mujer muy jovial, extrovertida, moderna, entrañable y original. Alguien muy diferente a las mujeres de su tiempo.

El rostro de Vegeta se iluminó al ver aparecer a una dama que distaba mucho de parecer una anciana. Me quedé petrificada: no aparentaba en absoluto tener más de setenta años. Estaba igual que en la foto que había en la habitación de su nieto. Hasta entonces creía que había sido tomada hacía mucho tiempo, pero al verla comprendí que era un retrato muy reciente.

Su pelo teñido de rubio, peinado con un estilo muy actual, le caía sobre los hombros. Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Desde luego, aquél no era el look de una abuelita. Al verla avanzar hacia nosotros con tanto garbo, costaba creer que estuviera delicada del corazón. Ahora entendía que fuera la dueña de aquel trasto en el que habíamos llegado a la ciudad. No parecía una mujer que se asustara al volante con facilidad; irradiaba mucha energía y vitalidad.

—Hola, abuela. —Vegeta le dio la bienvenida con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y, girándose hacia mí, añadió—. Ella es Bulma, me ha acompañado a traerte el coche.

—Encantada de conocerla —la saludé cortes, adelantándome un paso para darle dos besos.

—¡Bulma, qué ganas tenía de conocerte! No sabes lo mucho que me ha hablado Vegeta de ti —me confesó, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a nosotros—. Y por favor, no me llames usted. No sé si Vegeta te habrá avisado, pero las formalidades me hacen sentir más vieja, con lo que trato de evitarlas.

—No te preocupes, tomo nota —acepté, encandilada por su sincera amabilidad.

—Eres igualita a tu madre, los mismos ojos zafiros y vivaces. Me parece estar contemplándola a ella cuando tenía tu edad, excepto por el color de cabello pero eso no quita en nada su belleza —observó, algo nostálgica.

—Todo el mundo dice que somos como dos gotas de agua.

—Sí, en efecto lo son, vuestro parecido es increíble. Dime, ¿qué tal está ella?

—Muy bien, aunque muy estresada porque se acerca una feria de caballos muy importante.

—Es increíble cómo se adaptó a vivir en el campo. Si la hubieras visto cuando era una chiquilla… Siempre estaba haciendo travesuras con mi hija, ambas eran un peligro para esta sociedad —recordó sonriendo.

—Sé que tiene la intención de visitarte la próxima vez que venga a Tokio.

—No hace mucho hablé con ella por teléfono. Pero dile que cuando quiera aquí estoy, me encantan las visitas. Estoy muy cómoda en este lugar, pero me canso de ver siempre las mismas caras. Me dejan salir a pasear y a veces incluso ir a cenar con mis amistades, pero con ciertas limitaciones. Después de toda una vida haciendo lo que a una le viene en gana, cuesta acostumbrarse a tener unas reglas —me explicó, entornando sus brillantes ojos—. Es como volver a estar en el internado, ¡qué cosas tiene la vida!

—¡Ay, abuela! No te quejes. ¡Si estás aquí como una reina! —la regañó Vegeta con cariño—. Sales y entras a tus anchas y encima esto parece un hotel de lujo. Es mucho más animado que tu casa del Retiro.

—Eso es cierto, en este lugar hay mucha más trasiego que en mi viejo piso. Ahora que tú no estás, prefiero estar aquí —explicó algo apenada—. En fin Bulma, pasemos a otros temas. Tu madre me ha comentado que estudias Periodismo y que te gusta escribir. ¿Has pensado ya que rama de la profesión vas a escoger?

—La verdad es que no estoy segura —respondí, recordando mi pequeña crisis existencial.

—¿Quizá redactora de un periódico? —sugirió ella.

—Sí, quizá.

—La verdad es que necesitamos aires nuevos en la prensa, todo está tan mediatizado y hay tantos intereses creados. Cada uno cuenta lo que le interesa. Cada vez hay más basura en los medios de comunicación.

—Eso es cierto —admití ante su acertada reflexión—. Eso es lo que me hace preguntarme si realmente podré dedicarme a ello. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que he de escribir, y me da la sensación de que en los periódicos todo está muy controlado. Tienen una línea editorial y hay que ceñirse a ella si no quieres tener problemas. Ahora escribo en un periódico de la universidad donde soy libre de expresarme a mi antojo, pero ¿qué pasará en el mundo real?

—Me temo que tendrás que mantenerte firme para no perder tu integridad como periodista —me aconsejó la abuela—. Me gustaría leer alguna vez lo que escribes en ese periódico.

—Puedo traerte una copia la próxima vez que venga a Tokio.

—Me encantaría, seguro que lo que escriben los estudiantes me va a interesar mucho más que las opiniones de todos esos vendidos. Además, así me mantengo en contacto con los aires universitarios. No es bueno aislarse entre tanto anciano —añadió burlona.

Desde luego ella no encajaba en absoluto con la palabra anciana.

—Prometo venir con una copia del periódico en mi próxima visita.

Aquella mujer me estaba causando tan buena impresión que no dudé que volvería a visitarla. Era una delicia hablar con ella. Ahora entendía que a Vegeta le hubiera costado tanto alejarse de su lado. Era inteligente y positiva, una combinación perfecta. Permanecimos allí charlando con ella más de una hora, que pasó volando. Nos contó que un señor de la residencia la acosaba y que estaba empeñado en invitarla a cenar. No me extrañaba en absoluto que tuviera pretendientes; era una mujer muy guapa y esbelta. Sus movimientos eran finos y elegantes, y aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que realmente tenía.

—¡El otro día me llegó a la habitación un enorme y fastuoso ramo de rosas! — describió con sus elegantes manos—. ¿Te puedes creer? ¡A estas alturas de mi vida!

—Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena —apuntó su nieto.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Claro que a mi edad todavía se puede vivir una historia romántica, lo que ocurre es que a mí este señor no me dice nada.

—¿No te gusta ni un poquito? —pregunté.

—Nada, no me interesa en absoluto. Es prepotente y testarudo, no es mi tipo.

—Por lo menos tienes un precioso ramo decorando tu habitación —opinó Vegeta.

—Se está poniendo muy pesado, así que preferiría no recibir más flores — refunfuñó ella—. En fin, ya me libraré de él. ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer después?

—Iremos a comer, y luego tengo una sorpresa para Bulma.

—¿Ah sí?... —la abuela nos miró gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que su nieto se tomaba tantas molestias en convertir nuestro día en Tokio en algo misterioso y excitante para mí.

—Sí, me tiene en ansiedad —asentí, lanzando una cariñosa mirada de reproche a su nieto.

—¡Pues prepárate! Cuando Vegeta se propone impresionar a alguien pone todo su empeño en ello. Me pregunto qué tendrá en mente este chico...

—Abuela, no exageres, no es para tanto. Es sólo un detalle que creo que le va a gustar, nada desproporcionado. No le crees falsas expectativas, no vaya a ser que luego se lleve una desilusión.

—Sea lo que sea, seguro que es especial. No me cabe la menor duda —vaticinó ella, muy divertida con la situación.

Resultaba evidente que ella sabía algo de lo nuestro. Le miraba con un atisbo de complicidad que me indicó que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por la mente de Vegeta. Saltaba a la vista que se trataban con mucha cercanía y ella, más que su abuela, daba la impresión de ser una amiga y una confidente para él. La abuela fue discreta, no añadió nada más al respecto, lo que me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Parecía respetar nuestra intimidad y no se entrometió en absoluto ni formuló preguntas indiscretas.

Abandonamos la residencia unos minutos después. La abuela me hizo prometer que la próxima vez que fuera a la ciudad le haría una visita y le llevaría una copia del periódico de Montegris. No tuve que forzar una respuesta cortés, ya que me apetecía sinceramente volver a charlar con aquella mujer. Incluso prefería volver a verla a solas, sin Vegeta, ya que quizá así descubriera más cosas sobre él y la terrible experiencia que había vivido. No solía preguntarle por ello porque temía traerle malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, deseaba descubrir más detalles sobre aquellos tres años que él había descrito en una ocasión como el infierno. Quería ayudarle a superar todo aquello definitivamente porque, a pesar de que él aparentaba ser un chico despreocupado y positivo, yo sabía que aún quedaba mucho dolor escondido tras aquellos maravillosos ojos.

La abuela nos pidió que dejáramos el coche allí en lugar de llevarlo al garaje de su casa, pues lo iba a utilizar en los próximos días. El hecho de vivir en la residencia no le impedía salir de vez en cuando y llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Le gustaba conducir y por eso no se había deshecho del vehículo a pesar de vivir en un lugar tan céntrico. Le habían aconsejado que no hiciera viajes, así que sólo lo utilizaba para sus desplazamientos por la ciudad. Cuando le pregunté por qué había elegido tener un coche tan grande en una ciudad donde aparcar es una tarea de locos, me respondió que así se sentía más segura, ya que la agresividad de los demás conductores se reducía cuando veían un todoterreno aproximándose a ellos. "Con el Range me siento la reina de la ciudad, y eso me gusta" había dicho riendo.

Tomamos un taxi en dirección a otro barrio. Vegeta quería llevarme a comer a un restaurante peruano que, en su opinión, era el mejor de Tokio. Una vez más, me brindó la oportunidad de probar nuevos y exóticos sabores. Almorzamos despacio, disfrutando la botella de vino tinto que él se había empeñado en pedir, a pesar de mi reticencia. El vino solía producirme somnolencia y trataba de evitarlo. En aquella ocasión, estaba tan excitada con todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo que ni toda la cosecha de La Rioja habría conseguido tumbarme aquel soleado tres de enero.

—Tu abuela es fantástica —declaré con vehemencia—. Nunca había conocido a una mujer de esa edad tan jovial y divertida.

Tomé la copa de vino y le di un pequeño sorbo, descubriendo su gusto intenso y aterciopelado; evidentemente, Vegeta sabía muy bien lo que había pedido.

—Estaba convencido de que te iba a caer bien de inmediato. Se ha quedado prendada de ti, debe de ser genético.

Me miró una vez más con esa picardía a la que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme. Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que creí que iba a atragantarme con el vino. ¿Dejaría alguna vez esa mirada de cortarme la respiración? Tomé aire para recuperarme y poder seguir hablando.

—Parece encontrarse muy bien, no aparenta estar delicada.

—Desde que está en la residencia ha mejorado mucho. La medicación y los cuidados la han ayudado enormemente. Supongo que también influye el hecho de que yo haya dejado de darle disgustos.

Una mueca de contrariedad se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Tan grave era la situación?

—Digamos que no estaba siendo un santo precisamente. Soy el culpable de muchas de sus aflicciones —me explicó compungido.

—No te culpes más, ¿vale? Ya te lo dije una vez, lo hecho, hecho está. Hay que mirar hacia delante. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ella hoy no parecía disgustada contigo. Todo lo contrario.

—Gracias, eso me anima mucho. El futuro es lo que más me interesa ahora. No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores.

El miedo que esto le producía asomó a sus ojos.

—Y no lo harás. Además, aquí estoy yo para evitarlo —le aseguré, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

—Bulma, si alguna vez te decepciono, si alguna vez hago algo para herirte, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—No tiene por qué ser así, ahora ya no eres el mismo. Llevas meses haciendo lo correcto y has recuperado tu sueño de tocar en un grupo —le recordé—. Todo ha cambiado a tu alrededor. Te arriesgaste a dar un giro a tu vida y ahora estás recogiendo los frutos. Nada tiene por qué volver a ser igual que antes. Esa etapa ha quedado atrás.

No parecía del todo convencido con mis palabras.

—La vida me ha enseñado que cuando menos te lo esperas te pueden arrebatar lo que más quieres, sin previo aviso, sin piedad. —Su voz delataba la rabia y el dolor que aún le atormentaban—. ¿Cómo sé que algo así no volverá a suceder? ¿Y si algo se tuerce en mi vida y el dolor me arroja de nuevo a la oscuridad más absoluta?

Por primera vez, Vegeta me dejaba ver sin tapujos los temores que le obsesionaban. Aquella angustia no me era ajena. A menudo yo sentía ese acuciante miedo a volver a caer en el abismo. Quizá mi infierno era diferente al suyo, pero quemaba de igual forma.

—Nadie te puede asegurar que no volverás a sufrir. Sería una mentirosa si te prometiera que no van a ocurrir más tragedias en tu vida, porque eso sólo lo sabe Dios, o el destino. Sin embargo, hay que vivir sin miedo, tratar de disfrutar del presente. Yo misma tengo miles de fantasmas revoloteando a mi alrededor. He vivido momentos de auténtico desconsuelo de los que no sabía cómo salir, así que de alguna forma te entiendo. He aprendido que con coraje y fuerza de voluntad se sale de todo. —Él me escuchaba muy atento, sin apartar sus ojos de mí —. También he aprendido que la vida, igual que trae dolor, también nos brinda momentos absolutamente maravillosos ¿O acaso estar aquí juntos no lo es? —añadí, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en mi garganta.

Con sus labios rozando mis dedos pude no sólo escuchar, sino sentir en mi piel, lo que dijo a continuación, muy despacio y en un susurro:

—Bulma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca…

Cada letra, cada diminuto cambio en su voz, cada movimiento de sus labios se quedaron grabados en mi alma. No esperaba que fuese a decirme algo así en aquel momento, mientras esperábamos el primer plato, a plena luz del día, rodeados de un incesante murmullo que provenía de las mesas de alrededor. Todo el ajetreo que nos rodeaba se borró en aquel instante. Las voces que se escuchaban se difuminaron. El trasiego de gente en la calle que hasta el momento se vislumbraba a través del ventanal se paró. El mundo dejó de girar. Los relojes se detuvieron. Y mi corazón también.

Las alas de una tersa mariposa en mi estómago era lo único que podía sentir, agitándose sin cesar. Jamás había sentido nada igual; nunca nadie había detenido el universo para mí. Sentí que me mareaba, y no me importó: ¡porque era el vahído más agradable que me había sobrevenido nunca!

Estaba tan emocionada que me costaba respirar y tenía la garganta seca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré la copa de vino y me lo bebí de un trago. Necesitaba algo de alcohol para reunir el valor para responderle. Él me miraba de hito en hito, algo desorientado ante mi repentina forma de beber.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupado, seguramente temeroso de que aquella declaración hubiese sido inoportuna.

—Sí…, estoy bien. Es sólo que una vez más me dejas sin palabras. —Poco a poco volvía a posar los pies en la tierra, después de haber estado en las nubes, absolutamente paralizada.

—¿Te asusta lo que siento? —tanteó.

—No, lo que me asusta es lo que siento yo. Es algo nuevo y desconocido para mí y me produce vértigo. Todo esto escapa a mi control.

—Eso es lo que lo hace especial —declaró—, el hecho de que sea incontrolable.

Su rostro, cubierto por una incipiente barba que le sentaba de miedo, volvió a esbozar una cálida sonrisa; eso me tranquilizó. Por un momento pensé que le había herido al no contestarle con las mismas palabras, y no es que no lo sintiera así, simplemente no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Me daba demasiado miedo.

Nos trajeron un exquisito cebiche de pescado para empezar y, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, probé aquel plato peruano que resultó delicioso. Poco a poco me relajé y disfruté con todo lo que el camarero fue trayendo a la mesa. La conversación tomó tintes menos románticos y entre bromas llegamos al postre.

No tomamos el café allí porque Vegeta quería llevarme a un sitio especial para ese momento sagrado. Pagó la cuenta como todo un caballero y salimos a la calle. Después de aquella magnífica comida me encontraba menos conmocionada y algo más repuesta de tantas sorpresas. Un dulce sopor provocado por el vino me acunaba y me sentía mucho más relajada. Comenzamos a andar calle abajo y Vegeta rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, estrechándome contra sí. Se acercó a mi oído y su voz rasgada me envolvió.

—No tengas miedo. Dejemos que nuestros sentimientos nos guíen.

Me giré y le miré fijamente. Era mi turno para ser sincera. Se merecía mi franqueza.

—Si estoy aquí contigo ahora mismo es porque ya estoy cansada de tener miedo —le confesé—. De no ser así, habría rechazado venir a Tokio hoy. Pero es que desde que te conocí nada es lo mismo…

Su cara se iluminó y cogiéndome por la cintura me elevó, sosteniéndome en el aire.

—¡Dios!... No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra que por fin te hayas rendido — declaró riendo.

Solté una carcajada de alegría y fui resbalando lentamente hacia al suelo, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura. No me permitió descender más. Me quedé suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, mientras él me sujetaba con sus brazos y me besaba, con tanta dulzura que sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad. Finalmente, me posó en la acera y, cogiendo mi mano, me guió por las callejuelas del barrio. Tras varios giros llegamos a la calle, donde entramos en el mítico café.

Había oído hablar de aquel lugar, pero nunca había estado allí. Sabía que aquel clásico local con paredes revestidas en madera, mesas de mármol y asientos tapizados en terciopelo rojo. Me alegró comprobar que aquél era el lugar escogido por Vegeta para disfrutar de nuestra sobremesa. Era un sitio encantador y muy romántico.

Permanecimos allí charlando hasta bien entrada la tarde, sentados en una de las diminutas mesitas redondas situadas frente al bar, admirando aquella típica calle a través de la antigua ventana. La música de jazz que sonaba de fondo nos acompañó en nuestra conversación, provocando el espejismo de estar en algún lugar exótico y lejano, absolutamente ajenos a nuestra realidad de cada día.

Cuando abandonamos el café ya había anochecido. Nos dirigimos hacia la el centro paseando por la comercial y bulliciosa calle. Las miles de luces navideñas que adornaban Tokio parecían festejar que por fin ambos nos hubiéramos sincerado. Fantaseé con la idea de que la ciudad se iluminaba para darnos la bienvenida. Mientras paseábamos, nos íbamos deteniendo en los escaparates para echar un vistazo. Me di cuenta de que aquél era el mejor comienzo de año que había tenido nunca.

Llegamos por fin a la Gran Vía, donde un torrente de gente subía y bajaba sin cesar. Vegeta se detuvo tras de mí, y me atrapó entre sus brazos apoyando su pecho en mi espalda. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y el calor de su cuerpo me resultó aún más acogedor. Permanecimos pegados el uno al otro mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para cruzar. Era una delicia sentirme tan protegida.

—Sólo unas calles más y llegaremos a tu sorpresa —anunció, mirando la hora en su reloj.

—¿Pero no me has sorprendido ya bastante con la invitación a comer? —había dado por sentado que ése era el secreto del que había hablado.

—No, eso era sólo un aperitivo, señorita —me aclaró riendo—. La sorpresa de verdad empieza a las ocho y media. Es decir, exactamente en tres cuartos de hora.

El semáforo cambió de color y un hormiguero de peatones se dispuso a cruzar la Gran Vía. Vegeta se situó delante de mí y, tirando suavemente de mi mano, se abrió paso entre el gentío. Tokio en esas fechas era una auténtica locura. Bajamos por la calle hasta la Puerta del Sol, donde giramos a la izquierda para tomar otra calle. Una larga cola surgía del teatro y fue allí donde por fin nos detuvimos.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo señalando el cartel del teatro, que anunciaba la representación de Arte, una obra que hacía tiempo quería ver. Hacía unos años había estado en cartel, pero cuando por fin me había decidido a sacar las entradas ya la habían quitado.

Mi madre me había avisado de que volvía a estar en cartelera y tenía en mente no dejar pasar la oportunidad esta vez, pero alguien se me había adelantado…

—¿Cómo sabías que me moría por ver Arte? —pregunté atónita.

—Tengo mis fuentes…

—He de decir que te informas muy bien. ¡Muchísimas gracias! —El chivatazo se lo tenía que haber dado mi madre. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para estar siempre al tanto de todo?

—Me alegra comprobar que no me he equivocado. Lo he organizado todo tan deprisa que temía que ya tuvieras entradas para otro día.

—Has tenido suerte, aún no las había comprado.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró aliviado.

La cola avanzaba deprisa y en unos minutos estuvimos sentados en un pequeño palco situado muy cerca del escenario. Nadie ocupó las otras dos sillas, así que disfrutamos de la función a solas. ¿Podía existir una cita más perfecta?

La obra no me decepcionó en absoluto. Era inteligente, mordaz e hilarante al mismo tiempo. Los diálogos eran tan rápidos y brillantes que me mantuvieron absolutamente atenta. Los tres actores encarnaban a la perfección sus personajes, saltando con una apabullante facilidad de momentos muy cómicos a otros muy duros y crueles. Cuando se bajó el telón, lamenté de verás que ya se hubiese terminado. Pocas veces había disfrutado tanto con una representación.

Al salir del teatro nos dirigimos caminando al vecino barrio. De nuevo hambrientos, buscamos una tienda para comer algo y comentar nuestras impresiones sobre la obra. Terminamos sentándonos en un bar de la plaza donde tuvimos la suerte de toparnos con una mesa libre en un rincón. Aquella noche toda la ciudad parecía haber salido de casa y encontrar un sitio donde cenar era como jugar una quiniela.

—A juzgar por la satisfacción con la que aplaudías, parece que elegir esa obra ha sido todo un acierto por mi parte, ¿no? —mencionó, visiblemente orgulloso del resultado de la sorpresa.

—He de admitir que has dado en el clavo, ¡no me ha podido gustar más! — exclamé eufórica, todavía contagiada por el influjo de Arte—. Tiene una forma muy brillante de exponer el arte contemporáneo y sus trampas. Y también es muy interesante cómo disecciona la complejidad de la amistad entre esos tres personajes.

—Sí, desde luego abarca dos grandes temas, el arte y la amistad, y las falsedades de ambos. ¿Crees que en toda amistad hay esa parte de egoísmo?

—No, no lo creo —negué con rotundidad—. Lo que se plantea en la obra es el ego y la intolerancia por parte de los dos personajes con más carácter. Habrá amistades donde eso ocurra, pero no en todas. Yo con mis amigos no mantengo esa tensión por dirigir la orquesta. Todos podemos ser egoístas en un momento dado, pero no creo que en toda amistad exista esa pugna por el poder. Cada relación es un mundo, el mundo que crean los que la protagonizan y, dependiendo de cómo sean estos, esa amistad será más o menos interesada.

—Sí, todo es relativo —dijo pensativo—. No se puede generalizar, y menos con los seres humanos. Cada uno tenemos una forma de ser y de entender la vida. Eso se refleja directamente en nuestra relación con los demás.

—¡Exacto! Es como el cuadro en blanco, cada uno es libre de interpretarlo como quiera. Dependiendo de su personalidad, verá un lienzo vacío o una ventana llena de posibilidades. Eso es lo maravilloso de Arte, que lanza ese reto al público. Al fin y al cabo, de lo que se trata en la vida es que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones —reflexioné acalorada. Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas que se agolpaban unas sobre las otras. Era incapaz de mantenerme callada—. No tenemos por qué ser fotocopias, y eso es lo que muchos quieren, que seamos seres estándares a los que puedan vender más cosas, controlarnos más. Si pueden prever nuestro comportamiento, entonces tendrán el control de nuestros hábitos. ¡Es escalofriante! Me da terror terminar algún día siendo una más, sin mis propios sueños y absorbida por las reglas del juego. Mucha gente termina pensando lo mismo al llegar una edad: que la vida es perra, la gente sólo va a lo suyo, los sueños son para los inmaduros, etc. Muchos se amargan y no viven, sobreviven. Les resulta más fácil seguir el juego de la mayoría que luchar por mantener viva su esencia. Tu abuela, por ejemplo, es una excepción. A su edad todavía desprende una desbordante ilusión por vivir. Es un alivio comprobar que no todo el mundo termina siendo arrastrado por la manía de ser genérico.

Por fin me callé. Vegeta había esperado paciente su turno para intervenir, escuchándome atento y asintiendo con la cabeza a muchas de las opiniones que yo había expuesto.

—¿Sabes? Acabas de describir exactamente lo que yo siento muchas veces al recordar el ambiente que se vivía en casa —me confesó sorprendido—. Mis padres parecían vivir bajo ese cómodo y aséptico conformismo. Para mi padre no era un problema. Era un hombre práctico y con unas metas muy definidas, que encajaban perfectamente en ese esquema de vida. Sin embargo, mi madre parecía haberse rendido. Como tú muy bien has dicho, se dejó absorber por las reglas del juego, un juego que no era el suyo. Pasó de ser una estudiante de historia del arte, apasionada y rebelde, a ser una mujer casada y rodeada de convencionalismos que ahogaron sus sueños. Siempre quiso viajar y trabajar en algún museo, quizá sacar el doctorado y dar clases, pero terminó comprando obras de arte y organizando aburridos eventos sociales para el bufete de mi padre. Su lienzo en blanco se tiñó de gris.

Aquel resumen sobre el rumbo que había tomado la vida de su madre me resultó muy siniestro y desalentador.

—¿Crees que se conformó? ¿O simplemente cambió con los años?

—Creo que trató de conformarse, pero no pudo, y eso le hacía infeliz — respondió apenado—. De hecho, antes de morir, ella estaba planeando dar un giro a su vida.

—¿Ah sí?...

—Quería abrir una galería de arte. Sólo nos lo había contado a mi abuela y a mí. Tenía intención de empezar a mirar locales y no pensaba contarle nada a mi padre hasta tenerlo todo decidido, no quería que él intentara disuadirle. Quería hacer algo por sí misma y luchar por algo en lo que realmente creía.

—¿Él no quería que ella trabajara? —pregunté incrédula. Sonaba tan anticuado.

—No se habría negado, pero prefería que ella se ocupara de la parte social de su matrimonio y de dirigir la casa. Era una perfecta relaciones públicas y mi padre sabía utilizarlo a su favor para sus negocios.

—Entonces, ¿ella trabajaba en el bufete?

—No, pero se ocupaba de mantener a sus amistades contentas y de ser la anfitriona perfecta para los invitados que mi padre quería agasajar, la mayoría clientes en potencia del bufete.

—Suena un poco irreal, ¿no?

—Sí. De hecho, nuestra vida era un poco irreal. Mucho dinero y muchas influencias. A mí trataban de mantenerme al margen y tuve una infancia normal, pero era inevitable que toda aquella parafernalia me tocara de alguna manera —explicó, sacando su cajetilla de tabaco. Siempre que hablábamos de su pasado parecía necesitar más nicotina de lo habitual—. Si hubiera tenido hermanos supongo que habría sido más sencillo mantenerme aislado de todo aquello. Pero estaba solo en aquella gran casa que, más que un hogar, muchas veces se parecía más a un club social.

—Trato de imaginar cómo tiene que ser crecer en un ambiente tan inusual, pero me resulta imposible. Realmente suena como una serie americana, de esas que siempre ves como algo lejano y ficticio.

—Tranquila, no te pierdes nada —afirmó, dando una calada—. Te aseguro que la vida que conoces es mucho más acogedora e interesante.

—No sé si más interesante, pero si más sana para unos niños.

—Kakarotto y tú son gente que merece mucho la pena, y eso no es una casualidad. Fueron la prioridad de sus padres, y se nota.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú no eras una prioridad para los tuyos? —inquirí sobrecogida.

—Para mi padre no lo era —respondió con amargura—. Siempre tuve la sensación de que hubiera querido tener más hijos porque yo no encajaba con lo que él esperaba. Yo soy como mi madre, más emocional y orientado hacia las humanidades.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no tuvieron más hijos?

—Mi madre no podía tener más. Hubo complicaciones en el parto que hicieron que los médicos le recomendaran no volver a quedarse embarazada —me explicó, su semblante contrariado me indicó que aquello le hacía sentirse culpable—. Creo que mi padre siempre llevó muy mal no tener la oportunidad de tener otro hijo que quizá hubiera sido más como él. Como ves, ya nací dando problemas.

—Vegeta, no es tu culpa que hubiera complicaciones —le aseguré—. Son cosas que pasan y nadie tiene la culpa.

—Eso es lo que siempre me dijo mi madre. No obstante, siempre me he sentido responsable de haberles robado la oportunidad de tener más descendencia.

—Eso es absurdo, tú no tienes responsabilidad alguna.

—Sí, en teoría sé que no tengo culpa alguna. Pero cuando ves que por mucho que lo intentes tu padre no termina de aceptarte, es imposible no imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tenido un hermano que le diera más satisfacciones. Yo siempre intentaba agradarle, pero nunca lo conseguía. Siempre he pensado que mi nacimiento impidió que él tuviera el hijo que realmente deseaba.

—Eso suena muy retorcido. Es innecesario que te atormentes con esas ideas. No seas tan cruel contigo mismo, por favor —le supliqué.

El chico pluscuamperfecto creía haber frustrado las expectativas de su padre. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tras aquel imponente y atractivo joven había un ser tan atormentado? Su calvario no había empezado al morir sus padres. Estaba descubriendo que él ya sufría desde mucho antes. Yo, tan preocupada con asustarle con mis movidas, ahora comprendía que no era la única que llevaba una importante carga a la espalda.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —Su voz se suavizó al decir esto, despojándose del sinsabor que había adquirido la conversación—. Descuida, ya no me afecta como antes. Te lo estoy contando porque así ha surgido, pero ellos ya no están y el pasado no se puede cambiar. Ahora sólo quiero mirar hacia delante y evitar que me suceda lo que a ella, no quiero acabar viviendo una vida que no es la que realmente buscaba. Quiero ser fiel a mis sueños.

El camarero llegó con la jarra de sangría que habíamos pedido.

—Muy bien, entonces no hablemos más del pasado. Brindemos por el futuro — propuse, llenando las copas y alzando la mía. Vegeta aceptó el brindis sonriendo.

—Brindemos por sus sueños señorita, que nunca mueran.

—Y por los suyos caballero, para que sigan renaciendo —añadí.

—Mi mayor sueño, el que nunca imaginé que tendría, está sentado frente a mí —declaró, clavando su mirada en mí con tal fuerza que se me erizó la piel.

De repente, aquella tasca ruidosa y con olor a fritanga se convirtió en el lugar más romántico del mundo; él acababa de transformarlo.

Cogió mi cara suavemente y sus labios atraparon los míos, mientras su dedo pulgar alzaba con delicadeza mi barbilla. El dulce sabor de la sangría se mezcló con el olor de su perfume, una mezcla de romero, lavanda y madera de cedro, un aroma que me había cautivado desde la primera vez que le tuve cerca. Aquella fragancia era como él: masculina, penetrante y apasionada. Sus besos, y aquel olor que me rodeaba, despertaron las mariposas que se habían instalado de okupas en mi estómago desde hacia unas semanas.

Aquella noche me sentí como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas. Me costaba acostumbrarme a ser yo la que iba acompañada de un hombre que, con sus vaqueros desgastados y el estiloso chaquetón gris, era el centro de todas las miradas femeninas. Su estilo le hacía destacar sobre el gentío que se agolpaba en el bar de copas, al que nos habíamos dirigido después de abandonar la tasca.

Aquellos increíbles ojos casi tumban a la camarera, que le había servido las copas contoneando su bonita y escultural figura, tratando de flirtear con él sin éxito alguno, lo que me llenó de satisfacción. Todas le miraban embobadas y yo las entendía: Vegeta era un tipo que no pasaba desapercibido y desenfadado que parecía totalmente ajeno a su genuino encanto, lo que le hacía aún más seductor. Lo curioso de aquella escena no era que mi acompañante fuera objeto de aquellas miradas, sino que él sólo tuviera ojos para mí. Muchas de aquellas chicas que nos rodeaban eran muchísimo más guapas y voluptuosas que una servidora. Sin embargo Vegeta se comportaba como si yo fuera la única mujer que había en aquel bar.

Bebíamos nuestras copas plácidamente cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de Black Eyed Peas que hizo que Vegeta me arrastrara hacia la pista sin dejar que me negara. Me dejé llevar por el potente sonido de los altavoces mientras bailaba bajo los incesantes destellos de los focos, tras los cuales su mirada parecía de otro mundo. La mezcla de su presencia, la música y el chispeante efecto del alcohol, hicieron que me elevara a un estado de éxtasis que me obligaba a disfrutar sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. ¡Era tan liberador sentirse así!

Entre risas, bailes y copas, nos dejamos llevar por la noche hasta que cerraron el local. Me alegré de haber avisado a mi madre de que no volveríamos hasta el día siguiente, ya que tras haber bebido tanta sangría y, ante la perspectiva de tomar unas copas, ambos habíamos decidido que lo mejor era pasar la noche en Tokio. Ninguno estábamos en condiciones para conducir hasta Montegris.

Caminamos hacia el paseo del Prado, deteniéndonos cada pocos metros para besarnos. El alcohol había ejercido su efecto y yo iba algo achispada aquella noche. Me sentía más desinhibida que de costumbre y la felicidad de estar con él se acentuaba al sentirme tan despreocupada.

Era imposible encontrar un taxi libre a aquellas horas de la madrugada, así que decidimos caminar hasta el piso de la abuela a pesar del frío. El paseo no duró más de un cuarto de hora, puesto que el ático se encontraba justo detrás del Museo del Prado. Cuando entramos en el amplio recibidor, fue un alivio sentir el calor de la estancia. Dimos las gracias de que hubiera calefacción central, sino aquel piso deshabitado habría sido peor que una nevera. Vegeta me rodeó con sus brazos mientras entrábamos en calor junto al radiador.

—¡Estás helada! —exclamó al comprobar cómo me castañeaban los dientes. Comenzó a frotar mis brazos con sus manos, mientras yo empezaba a sentir escalofríos, y no por la temperatura a bajo cero que habíamos sufrido, sino por la excitación de tenerle tan cerca en un piso en el que nos encontrábamos totalmente a solas. Mi habitual terror a encontrarme en un momento íntimo con alguien del sexo opuesto se había esfumado, en parte por efecto del alcohol, y también porque no podía evitar sentirme irremediablemente atraída hacia él. Vegeta era demasiado magnético como para ser inmune a sus encantos.

Apoyando sus brazos en la pared que había tras de mí, me atrapó con su cuerpo, casi rozándome, lo que provocó un cosquilleo en mi piel. Su rostro se situó a escasos centímetros del mío, y aquella fascinante sensación volvió a producirse.

Nos contemplábamos en silencio, sin movernos.

Una vez más, perdí la noción de lo que me rodeaba. De nuevo, sólo su presencia tenía sentido. Mi respiración acelerándose era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar. Aquella escasa pero infinita distancia entre nuestros labios me impacientaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, era como estar en perfecta simetría, deseando el beso tanto como que aquel momento se prolongara para siempre.

Fue él quien, sin poder esperar un segundo más, se deshizo milímetro a milímetro, muy lentamente, de la distancia que nos separaba, hasta beber de mis labios como si aquella noche fuera la primera y la última de la que disponíamos, como si al día siguiente el mundo fuera a evaporarse y no tuviéramos más tiempo para amarnos. La ternura fue cediendo a la pasión. El roce de nuestros cuerpos fue encendiendo nuestro deseo y los besos fueron volviéndose más apasionados, ávidos por explorarnos con mayor intensidad. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, descendiendo hacia la base de mi garganta, provocándome una sensación desconocida; un frenesí que jamás había experimentado antes. Me quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. A continuación se despojó de su chaquetón y cogiéndome en sus brazos, comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y aquel inconfundible olor que le caracterizaba me embriagó una vez más.

Entramos en su antiguo dormitorio, tan sólo iluminado por la tenue luz que provenía de la calle. Me tumbó en la cama con sumo cuidado y se tendió a mi lado, besándome de nuevo al tiempo que su mano acariciaba mi vientre debajo de la ropa. Mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer, experimentado un torrente de sensaciones que me aturdían. Con sus fuertes brazos me incorporó para tirar suavemente de mi jersey, dejándome cubierta únicamente por una fina camiseta de tirantes bajo la cual mis pechos deseaban ser acariciados. Apartando uno de los tirantes, besó mi hombro derecho y mi piel respondió inmediatamente, erizándose como si una suave corriente eléctrica la recorriera.

Sentir su boca en mi piel era delicioso. Sin darme cuenta me despojó de la camiseta y me tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, contemplando la parte superior de mi cuerpo, ahora tan sólo vestida con el delicado sujetador de encaje negro que mi querida Lazuli me había regalado en Navidad, a juego con las insinuantes braguitas que llevaba bajo los vaqueros. Era mi único conjunto de ropa interior digno de ser lucido y me alegré de haberlo estrenado aquel día. Vegeta me observaba maravillado, haciéndome sentir tan admirada como una modelo de revista. Su dedo índice se paseó desde mi garganta hasta uno de mis pechos, dibujando un círculo sobre el encaje antes de apartarlo lentamente para rozar por fin la piel. Mi espalda se arqueó ante el placer que esto me produjo. Se inclinó para besar mis labios y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Leí el deseo en su mirada, pero también adiviné una gran ternura. Aquello no se parecía en nada al episodio que el verano anterior me había traumatizado; con Vegeta nada era apresurado ni grotesco. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella noche me hizo sentir de súbito una punzada de inseguridad ¿Y si él también se desilusionaba con mi falta de experiencia? ¿Y si al ver mi delgado cuerpo totalmente desnudo se sentía decepcionado?

El temor a desilusionarle comenzó a invadir mi mente.

Se despojó de su camiseta y pude ver su atlético torso por primera vez, tan bello y perfecto que me hizo sentir que mi delgadez le iba a espantar. Bajo el borde de la cintura de sus vaqueros asomaba el contorno de un tatuaje circular. Se escondía bajo la tela, provocador y sexy, descendiendo hacia el músculo de su cadera. El deseo de ver aquel dibujo en su totalidad me llenó de curiosidad, pero me sentía demasiado cohibida como para aventurarme a pedírselo. Un cuerpo como el suyo estaría acostumbrado a acostarse con mujeres llenas de curvas y pechos perfectos. Imágenes de mí misma acudieron a mi cabeza y, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, me sentí muy poco sensual. Él desabrochó con cuidado mi sujetador y en aquel instante quise huir. De pronto me encontré demasiado desnuda, demasiado expuesta y muy, muy vulnerable. En un acto instintivo cubrí mis pechos con los brazos y me aparté bruscamente de él, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían. Mis fantasmas habían decidido arruinar aquel precioso momento en el que por una vez me había sentido deseada y sexy.

—¡Bulma!, ¿qué pasa, estás bien? —preguntó conmocionado. No pude reprimir las lágrimas, que resbalaban por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba paralizada y no supe qué contestar.

—¡Shhh!…—susurró, cubriéndome con una fina manta que había sobre la cama, para después abrazarme mientras me acunaba—. Tranquila, soy yo. No tenemos por qué continuar, disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirnos. Siento haberme dejado llevar.

No fue necesario explicarle nada. Él sabía por nuestra conversación en el Monte de la Luna, aquella noche en la que me salvó del baboso que me había acechado en el Midnight, que alguien me había causado una profunda aversión a ese tipo de situaciones. No se mostró ofendido ni decepcionado. Se limitó a rodearme con sus brazos, mientras besaba mi pelo, esperando pacientemente a que me calmara.

—Vegeta… Yo… —balbuceé todavía con lágrimas en los ojos—, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte —susurró de nuevo con dulzura, abrazándome aún más fuerte—. Sé que alguien te lastimó. Desconozco qué sucedió exactamente, pero tengo la certeza de que lo ocurrido te produce un inmenso terror a enfrentarte a una situación como ésta. Juntos conseguiremos que lo superes y que puedas disfrutarlo plenamente.

—Todo era tan perfecto esta noche… —me lamenté.

—Bulma, lo sigue siendo. Estamos aquí juntos y abrazados, ¿acaso existe algo mejor? —cogió mi cara con suavidad, girándola para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras reflejada en su ojos.

—No, no existe. Esto es lo mejor que me ha sucedido jamás. —Al fin me atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Entonces, no tengas miedo —añadió, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Sí lo tengo. Me aterra decepcionarte —admití en voz queda—. Se podría decir que aún soy virgen. No sé prácticamente nada sobre el sexo. Siempre he mantenido la distancia en el amor, y la única vez que hice una excepción, mi atrevimiento se volvió en mi contra. Mi inexperiencia impidió que saliera bien.

—No fue tu inexperiencia, fue un cretino que no te supo apreciar. —La rabia se hizo evidente en sus últimas palabras—. ¿Te digo un secreto?

—¿Cuál?

—Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre esto.

—¡Sí, claro! Eso no te lo crees ni tú —exclamé riendo por fin. No iba a conseguir que me tragara que un tipo como él no se había acostado con innumerables chicas; eso era sencillamente imposible.

—Es cierto que tengo mucha experiencia —admitió, sin un ápice de presuntuosidad en su voz—, pero estoy tan perdido como tú. Jamás he hecho el amor con alguien que me importe tanto. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento estando contigo.

Me giré para mirarle. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban humedecidos en la penumbra de la habitación. Acaricié su pelo con manos temblorosas. La intensidad que volvía a producirse entre nosotros me devolvió los escalofríos.

—Bulma, el día que estés preparada para ello, ten por seguro que para mí también será la primera vez. Estaré igual de nervioso o más que tú, porque yo tampoco quiero decepcionarte.

¿De dónde había salido aquel ser tan sumamente gentil, cariñoso y comprensivo? Debía de haber aterrizado en una nave desde alguna lejana galaxia y por alguna razón nadie se había enterado, por eso no lo habían mencionado en ningún medio de comunicación. Vegeta no podía ser humano, y si lo era, era un espécimen extremadamente raro. Y yo tenía la inmensa suerte de tenerlo a mi lado.

* * *

Y no fue sólo esa noche; lo tenía cada día, incluso cuando no estábamos físicamente juntos. Vegeta me acompañaba a todas partes, su presencia en mi vida lo llenaba todo y me ayudaba a encarar cada día con una ilusión desconocida, casi enfermiza. Todo resultaba más fácil ahora. El vínculo que crecía entre nosotros hacía que la vida tuviera un nuevo color. Los árboles eran más verdes, las clases más interesantes, la música más impactante y los atardeceres más intensos.

Sólo las noches eran peores. Dormir a solas en mi cama me resultaba un suplicio. Quería estar a su lado, acurrucada contra su pecho, pero por respeto a mis padres prefería no dormir con él. A veces venía a verme por la noche, pero siempre terminaba regresando a su habitación. Además, tampoco quería hacerle más difícil su determinación a respetar la distancia en lo que al sexo se refería. Estaba dispuesto a esperar y nunca se sobrepasaba, pero eso no significaba que dentro de él un deseo ardiente no le quemara. Habría sido injusto exponerle a la tentación noche tras noche, así que le mantenía a salvo de sus instintos. Permanecía en vela hasta muy tarde, separada de él por aquellos doce centímetros de pared que dividían nuestras habitaciones, deseando que aquel tabique no existiera.

No me demoré en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela. Convencí a Lazuli para que faltásemos a la universidad un jueves de finales de enero y me acompañara a Tokio. No resultó difícil que aceptara, ella necesitaba un día a solas conmigo para poder charlar sobre cómo estaban las cosas en su casa. De camino a la ciudad me puso al día de todo mientras yo conducía. Parecía que su madre estaba algo más calmada y había dejado de salir a buscar consuelo en hombres desconocidos. También había dejado de beber, lo que era un gran paso hacia un futuro mejor.

Cuando avisé a la abuela de nuestra visita, se mostró entusiasmada. Le pregunté si le importaba que fuera con una amiga y respondió que todo lo contrario, puesto que le encantaba relacionarse con gente joven. La recogimos en su residencia y nos guió hasta un restaurante muy elegante donde ella ya había hecho una reserva. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa ambas habían entablado una animada conversación. Desde el primer instante se habían gustado mutuamente. No me extrañaba en absoluto; eran como una versión de sí mismas en diferentes edades.

Una vez llegamos al postre, saqué de mi bandolera una copia del periódico universitario. No me había olvidado de ese detalle. La abuela lo miró con interés y lo guardó con cuidado en su refinado bolso negro.

—Lo leeré atentamente cuando vuelva a mi habitación. Estoy impaciente por leer tu sección.

—Es lo mejor del periódico —declaró Lazuli orgullosa.

—No te pases —la regañé—. No soy la única que escribe cosas interesantes. Hay muchos artículos que merecen la pena.

—No lo dudo, pero me apuesto el cuello a que Lazuli tiene razón —vaticinó Abuela con un guiño—. Ya te diré mi opinión.

—Sí, me gustaría escuchar el punto de vista de alguien que nunca ha leído aquel periódico. Tu conclusión será más objetiva. Nosotros ya lo conocemos muy bien.

—Seré sincera, lo prometo.

El camarero apareció con los cafés, los dejó en la mesa y al dejarnos de nuevo a solas, recordé algo.

—Abuela, el cumpleaños de Vegeta es en febrero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el día dieciocho —asintió.

—¿No es ése el día del festival de música? —preguntó Lazuli.

—Sí, exactamente el mismo día —asentí satisfecha—. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera ese día en concreto, ¡así que ahora mi plan se puede cumplir!

—¿Qué plan es ése? —preguntó Abuela intrigada.

—Verás, he pensado que podíamos darle una sorpresa —comencé a explicarle ilusionada—. Ese día él va a estar feliz de tocar con su grupo en el festival, pero aún podría estarlo más si entre el público estás tú.

Su abuela abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Es una idea extraordinaria! Aunque, ¿no desentonaré un poco?

—¡Qué va! —la tranquilizó Lazuli—. A ese festival va gente de todas las edades. Hay todo tipo de grupos, incluso jazz y folk. No te sentirás extraña, te lo aseguro.

—Pues entonces cuenta conmigo —aceptó Abuela ilusionada.

—He pensado que lo mejor sería que Lazuli te venga a buscar, así él no sospechará nada. Si lo hago yo le extrañará que no le acompañe al concierto.

—Sí, yo vendré por ti —aceptó Lazuli de buen grado.

—Gracias, chicas, me hace mucha ilusión verle tocar. Fue una pena que lo dejara. No saben lo que me alegra que haya encontrado gente con quien compartir su pasión.

—Ya verás, los chicos de Saiyajin son fantásticos —le avisó Lazuli eufórica.

—Así también te podré enseñar la finca y conocerás a Alma —añadí yo.

—Sí, habrá que ver a ese caballo del que tanto hablan Vegeta y tú.

—¿Vegeta ha mencionado a Alma? —pregunté incrédula. Sabía que le gustaba, pero no tanto como para alardear de él con su abuela.

—Bueno, más bien te menciona a ti —sus ojos me miraron con una expresión divertida—. Digamos que tu caballo sale en la conversación porque tú eres la que ha conseguido que mi nieto no pare de hablar de todo lo que hay en Montegris.

—Si es que lo tiene embobado… —rió Lazuli.

—Sí, es evidente. No le he visto nunca así con ninguna chica —corroboró la abuela. Las palabras de ella me hicieron sentir una inmensa felicidad. Resultaba delicioso escuchar que yo había despertado algo totalmente genuino en su nieto.

—Lo malo es que al final se irá —mis pensamientos me traicionaron y declaré aquello en voz alta—. No creo que aguante más de un curso en nuestra universidad, siempre habla de lo que hará cuando vuelva aquí.

—No creo que eso suceda a menos que tú vengas con él —me aseguró Abuela, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de complicidad—. Dudo mucho que quiera alejarse de ti.

Deseé de todo corazón que estuviera en lo cierto. Tras un rato más de charla, abandonamos el restaurante y le propusimos que nos acompañara al cine. Agradeció el gesto, pero declinó la oferta. Se hallaba algo cansada y prefería volver a la residencia. La llevamos de vuelta al imponente caserón donde ahora vivía, y al despedirnos quedamos en hablar para organizar la sorpresa.

—¡Qué mujer! —exclamó Lazuli entusiasmada cuando emprendimos el camino hacia la plaza. Queríamos ver una película en versión original en los cines Ideal.

—¿Qué te había dicho? Es alucinante que alguien de su edad sea tan fácil de tratar, ¿verdad?

—Es una mujer sorprendente. Me alegro mucho de haber venido contigo, ha sido un placer conocerla —dijo Lazuli.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

—Y es evidente que tú le gustas mucho a ella —recalcó mi amiga—. Parece encantada con que tú y Vegeta estén juntos. ¡Si es que todas somos fans de este noviazgo!

Su comentario me hizo reír. Ahora resultaba que teníamos un club de fans, qué cosas.

—Me alegro mucho de que por fin seas feliz —declaró emocionada—. En serio, ya era hora de que te dejaras querer.

—Ha sido inevitable. No había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlo. Supongo que cuando aparece la persona adecuada no hay forma de negarse.

—Me pregunto dónde estará mi historia inevitable —suspiró—. Sólo espero que exista.

—Lazuli, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. Mírame a mí.

—No sé si hay muchos Vegeta sueltos por el mundo, la verdad.

—Es que no necesitas a un Vegeta, cada persona encuentra algo que la complementa. Lo que es maravilloso para mí no tiene por qué serlo para ti, y viceversa.

—Siento contradecirte, amiga, pero no me importaría encontrar un clon de tu chico. Es sencillamente perfecto.

—Lazuli, no lo idolatres. Ése suele ser tu problema con los hombres: los pones en un pedestal y luego te desengañas.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —se burló—. Ahora me vas a decir que tú no ves a Vegeta como el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

—Sí, eso es así, pero no lo idolatro. Estoy enamorada de él, que no es lo mismo —puntualicé.

—¡Já! Como si eso no fuera lo mismo.

—No, no es lo mismo, y el hecho de que no sepas distinguir la diferencia es lo que impide que encuentres al tipo que te puede hacer feliz.

Lazuli pareció sopesar mis palabras.

—Quizá tengas razón… Soy un poquito obsesiva con los hombres, ¿no?

—Sí, un poquito.

Llegamos al parking público situado junto a los cines y dejamos allí el coche. Una vez en el exterior, atravesamos el gentío de la plaza en dirección a los multicines y esperamos pacientemente en la cola a que llegara nuestro turno para comprar las entradas. De repente la cara de Lazuli se tornó pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó, tirando de la manga de mi abrigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, absolutamente desconcertada con su repentino nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó fuera de sí.

No tardé en comprender lo que sucedía: a unos metros de nosotras su padre esperaba en la misma cola, acompañado de una bella joven. En aquel instante, cuando por fin entendí su urgencia por salir de allí, él nos vio. Padre e hija se quedaron petrificados, mirándose fijamente. Mi amiga cogió mi mano buscando apoyo. Estaba fría como el hielo.

Él echó a andar hacia nosotras. Ya no había escapatoria.

—Hola, hija —la saludó, visiblemente emocionado de verla.

—Hola… —balbuceó ella.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu hermano? —le preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

—Bien, considerando la putada que nos has hecho. ¿Tu hermano? ¡Acaso olvidas que somos 3 ¿O Jared ya dejó de ser tu hijo?

—Lazuli, por favor, no te pongas a la defensiva —le suplicó él con humildad—. Tenemos que hablar, esto no puede continuar así, deberíamos…

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —le interrumpió ella, escupiendo la rabia que había contenido durante tanto tiempo—. Ya te has encargado tú de que tu abogado nos dé los mensajes, ¿no?

—Hija, sé que esto no es fácil para nadie. Aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy sufriendo.

—Sí, papá, se te ve hecho polvo —vomitó sarcástica, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a la bella joven que nos observaba desde la distancia.

Yo me mantenía callada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Consideré la posibilidad de alejarme y dejarles hablar a solas. No obstante, no lo hice, pues sabía que Lazuli necesitaba que permaneciera a su lado.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como pueden parecer a simple vista. Estoy intentando rehacer mi vida, pero eso no significa que no os eche de menos a tu hermano y a ti. — Su padre intentaba sin éxito que Lazuli se pusiera en su lugar.

—Mira, no tengo nada más que decir —le espetó ella—. Tú has decidido empezar de cero y dejarnos atrás. Respeto tu decisión, pero no pretendas que dejarlo todo no traiga consecuencias. Acción, reacción; así es la vida. Adiós, papá.

Dicho esto, Lazuli tiró de mí y me arrastró calle abajo alejándonos de la cola del cine. A cada paso que daba las lágrimas surgían con más fuerza, y al llegar a la esquina no pudo aguantarlo más. Se apoyó en la fachada de piedra del edificio y, dejándose caer lentamente, terminó llorando desconsoladamente sobre la fría acera.

Verla sufrir así me desgarró el corazón. Me senté a su lado y la abracé, sintiendo una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que consolarla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo más extenso que he escrito en toda mi vida xD. Lo digo enserio, ni bien terminé de publicar el anterior cap y empecé a escribir éste. Tuve que dejarlo un tanto por motivos que ya he mencionado anteriormente en mis otras historias y retorné hace un par de días y por fin lo acabé.

Gracias, por sus comentarios, a todos los lectores y cualquiera que pase por aquí. Éste cap es para todas esas lectoras que me pedían un capítulo más largo. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si volveré a escribir tan extenso pero, bueno, por ahora disfrútenlo haha :')

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Chapter 16: Tesoros parte I

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y su personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de la historia pertenece a Luna Blau, autora del libro, ya que esto es solo una adaptación.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Volver a la rutina de las clases no me costó ningún trabajo, puesto que ya no había nada rutinario en mi vida. Cada nuevo día junto a Bulma era un regalo, un tesoro escondido que debía seguir descubriendo. Era una persona tan rica, tan llena de matices, tan inteligente y sensible, que cada momento que compartíamos era como pasar la página de un libro de aventuras que no puedes dejar de leer, impaciente por llegar al siguiente capítulo. Jamás en mi vida -y lo digo muy en serio- había experimentado algo similar. La quería de formas inimaginables, la amaba más cada segundo. Me moría por pasar cada minuto a su lado. Si no la veía en unas horas, ya la echaba de menos, y estar un día sin ella era la peor de las torturas. Estaba total y absolutamente enganchado; era la mejor droga que había probado jamás y, al mismo tiempo, el mejor antídoto para no volver a depender de las dañinas sustancias que me habían esclavizado en el pasado. ¡Qué ironía! Una droga me mantenía alejado de la otra, sólo que la primera era mucho más dulce e inocua.

El hecho de no habernos acostado aún me traía sin cuidado, no me importaba en absoluto. Lo deseaba muchísimo, pero ansiaba aún más que para ella fuera especial y que estuviera lista para dar ese paso. Su única experiencia anterior había sido muy traumática. Quería ser yo quien borrara ese recuerdo de su memoria, sustituyéndolo por otro mucho mejor, un recuerdo que nos emocionara a los dos. Ambos merecíamos que fuera romántico y especial. Lo que teníamos era demasiado bello para reducirlo a un mero revolcón. Estaba decidido a hacerlo inolvidable

La noche que pasamos a solas en casa de mi abuela fue tan bella, tan pura, que tenía la certeza de que, mientras esa increíble conexión existiera entre nosotros, podría esperar indefinidamente a que ella superase sus miedos. Se había dormido en mis brazos tras aquel agotador y emocionante día en Tokio. Permanecí observando su apacible sueño completamente embelesado. Verla dormir me había resultado una de las experiencias más estremecedoras y exquisitas de mi vida. Ella era mi ángel de la guarda y tenerla entre mis brazos, mientras sentía su cálida y rítmica respiración, fue un placer indescriptible. Bulma estaba sacando a la luz ciertos aspectos de mi personalidad que desconocía. Mi alma no estaba destruida sin remedio; sólo había estado esperando a que alguien la despertara. La esperanza y la ilusión volvían a flotar a mi alrededor, algo que ni el mejor polvo había conseguido provocar en todo aquel tiempo en el que había estado muerto en vida. No había necesidad alguna de precipitar las cosas. Ella me había resucitado, y eso era infinitamente mejor que el sexo.

Al principio tratamos de mantener en secreto nuestra incipiente relación. Queríamos dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin anunciar nada ni ponerle un nombre. Pero fue inevitable que todos se percataran de que algo había cambiado; éramos incapaces de ocultar lo que sentíamos. Tanto su familia como nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta y, para nuestro alivio, nadie se molestó ante la evidencia de que nos habíamos enamorado como dos idiotas. Sus padres parecían conformes con lo que ocurría y no parecía molestarles que su hija saliera con alguien que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Una vez más me demostraron que su mentalidad abierta era real, y no una pose para parecer más progresistas que el resto. Aquel matrimonio era realmente diferente a todas las parejas de esa generación que había conocido y era una suerte que el destino me hubiera conducido hasta ellos. La vida te sorprende, algunas veces con imprevistos muy dolorosos. No obstante, también se reserva algúnas en la manga para devolverte la felicidad.

Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Las clases, las horas de estudio en la biblioteca y mi dedicación al grupo no me dejaban más que las noches para disfrutar de la maravillosa casa de los Briefs. Bulma no andaba menos atareada, también preparaba sus exámenes y, entre escribir para el periódico y comenzar las sesiones con el grupo de teatro, no tenía ni un segundo libre. A pesar de dormir pared con pared, no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como nos apetecía. Algunas noches, después de cenar, me colaba en su habitación a hurtadillas. Como dos fugitivos, nos escondíamos en aquella estancia ajenos al resto del mundo. Eran escasos los momentos que podíamos pasar totalmente a solas así que, aunque me hallara agotado, me quedaba en su cama charlando hasta que se dormía. Siempre me demoraba en regresar a mi dormitorio porque me quedaba tendido junto a ella velando su sueño, fascinado por la paz que desprendía su sigilosa respiración.

Aquella tarde, después de salir de la universidad, había tenido ensayo con mis compañeros de The Saiyajin. En un par de semanas íbamos a tocar en un festival de música de un pueblo vecino y queríamos prepararnos a conciencia para aquella oportunidad. Era la primera vez que el grupo formaba parte del cartel de un evento así, y los cuatro estábamos muy ilusionados. Habían transcurrido unos meses desde mi incorporación como guitarrista, y mi relación con ellos se intensificaba cada vez más, lo que se traducía en una mayor compenetración a la hora de tocar. Cuanto más les conocía, más confiaba en ellos, especialmente en Gohan, que desde el principio había sido un gran apoyo, tanto en la banda como en mi vida en Montegris. Era un tipo muy generoso y divertido, convirtiéndose, junto con Kakarotto, en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Yo siempre había sido de los que piensan que según nos hacemos mayores cada vez es más difícil hacer amigos de verdad. La gente se va volviendo más interesada y menos auténtica con los años. Sin embargo, aquel pueblo parecía estar habitado por gente que no había sido contaminada por el desencanto que me había rodeado en Tokio. En la ciudad, muchos de mis colegas tenían una visión bastante pesimista de la vida. Seguramente, esa amargura y desconfianza en los demás nos había conducido a buscar la plenitud en el espejismo que pueden ofrecer las noches de la capital. No todo el mundo recurría a esa vida desenfrenada, donde lo artificial supera a la realidad. Pero yo fui lo suficientemente gilipollas para ser uno de los que se dejan engañar por esa parte de la noche, en la que puedes encontrar un consuelo fácil y efímero. Tan efímero, que necesitas volver a por más constantemente porque cuando se desvanece estás aún más perdido que antes.

Había visto tanta mierda en los últimos años que la inocencia y el idealismo de Bulma eran un bálsamo en el que me quería sumergir para siempre. No es que fuera ilusa; sabía muy bien lo que había en el mundo, pero no formaba parte de ello. Era fiel a sus principios y buscaba encontrar la forma de mantener su autenticidad intacta en una sociedad donde cada vez nos comportamos de forma más global, perdiendo con ello parte de lo que nos hace únicos y diferentes. Al igual que ella, yo no quería conformarme con ser uno más. Me negaba a ser parte de la manada. Anhelaba encontrar mi propio camino en la vida y dejar que las emociones me guiaran. Me negaba a seguir unas reglas tácitas que todos cumplen sin cuestionar. La música era una de las formas que me permitían explorar nuevos retos, y haber retomado mis estudios de Arquitectura me permitía soñar con llegar a ser algún día el creador de espacios diferentes; espacios más humanos y poéticos que los millones de edificios sin personalidad que a menudo inundan nuestras calles. Volvía a ilusionarme con la carrera que una vez había abandonado y, según avanzaba el curso, cada vez me encontraba más a gusto con aquella decisión.

Andaba sumido en estas reflexiones cuando Bulma salió por la puerta principal del centro cívico. Había ido a recogerla por sorpresa. Su coche lo había tomado prestado su hermano, quien se lo pedía a menudo porque su pequeño deportivo biplaza le impedía ocuparse de ciertos recados que requerían del espacio de un coche más amplio. Me había avisado de que él no podría ir a buscarla a tiempo, pasándome a mí el placentero encargo de ir a por ella. A juzgar por la sonrisa que iluminaba su semblante, aquella primera reunión con el grupo de teatro debía de haber resultado muy positiva. Deseaba de todo corazón que aquel reto que se había propuesto diera sus frutos, y que no sólo le libara de sus fobias, sino que también le aportara nuevas satisfacciones. Era una luchadora. Se merecía una recompensa más allá de sus primeras intenciones. Era evidente que tenía mucho que expresar; de lo contrario no podría ser capaz de interpretar las canciones con la pasión que la caracterizaba. Si era capaz de ponerme los pelos de punta con la sinceridad de su voz, ¿por qué no iba a ser también una excelente actriz de teatro? Al fin y al cabo todo pertenecía al mismo círculo: sentir y transmitir. Estaba convencido de que ella podía tener mucho talento también para la interpretación, sólo tenía que despojarse por completo de su miedo al escenario.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa al verme, ya que me creía ensayando con el grupo. Me las había arreglado para escaparme antes que los demás para poder estar allí a tiempo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Venir a buscarte para llevarte a cenar. Tendremos que celebrar que has comenzado el curso de teatro, ¿no?

—¿Y tu ensayo con el grupo? ¿No suelen terminar mucho más tarde? —preguntó, tomando asiento y cerrando la puerta.

—Hay ocasiones que merecen hacer una excepción.

—¿Y no se molestaron? —insistió ella—. En un par de semanas tienen el festival y…

No la dejé terminar. Decidí besarla e interrumpir su interrogatorio.  
Ella se rindió de inmediato, respondiendo a mis besos y olvidándose por completo de mi faceta de guitarrista de la banda. Por fin conseguí separarme de ella, algo que solía costarme mucho trabajo.

—¿Serás capaz ahora de dejar que te invite a cenar sin preguntar nada más?

—¡Wow! Has hecho que pierda la memoria de repente —respondió en un suspiro.

Era todo un honor ser capaz de producir ese efecto en ella.

—¿Cómo ha ido la primera reunión? —le pregunté al tiempo que me disponía a incorporar el coche al tráfico.

—¡Muy bien! Somos un grupo de lo más variado. Hay desde una chica de dieciséis años hasta una señora de sesenta. Creo que va a resultar muy divertido —me explicó entusiasmada—. Y el profesor, un tal Kaiosama, parece un tipo muy enérgico y apasionado.

—Eso es vital —opiné—. Si el que les tiene que guiar no les inspira, entonces no hay curso que valga la pena.

—Creo que es el tipo de persona que va a conseguir que nos involucremos al máximo, desprende un entusiasmo contagioso —describió ilusionada—. Hoy nos ha hecho presentarnos uno a uno ante el grupo. Reunidos en un corro decíamos nuestros nombres, a qué nos dedicábamos y nuestra razón para estar allí. La mayoría teníamos el mismo objetivo: superar nuestra timidez.

—Eso ya es un paso, ¿no? Tener una meta en común que les vincula desde el principio.

—Sí, y nos ayuda a no tener miedo los unos de los otros —asintió.

—Y, ¿sabés ya en qué obra vas a trabajar? —le pregunté, mientras dirigía el coche hacia la carretera que nos alejaría del pueblo.

—No. Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que decidir en la siguiente reunión. Cada uno tiene que pensar en algo y proponérselo al resto. Luego entre todos votaremos cuál es la elegida. Kamisama dice que el primer paso es interpretar una obra que signifique algo para nosotros. Así será más sencillo perderle el miedo al personaje que le toque a cada uno.

—Tiene sentido —admití—. Yo no podría salir al escenario y tocar una canción que no me gusta, porque entonces sería demasiado consciente de la realidad. Para mí la música es transportarme a otro estado, a ese lugar donde no existe ni el público ni yo mismo, sólo las notas que salen de mi guitarra y de los demás instrumentos.

—Por eso no te da miedo subirte a un escenario. Cuando estás ahí arriba te olvidas de que te están observando.

—Sí, me olvido porque estoy disfrutando tanto que nada más importa. Supongo que ésa es la sensación que tiene un actor cuando interpreta un personaje que le cautiva.

—No sé si conseguiré llegar a ese estado, la verdad —comentó escéptica—. Me parece imposible abstraerme por completo del hecho de que hay un público que me observa.

—Lo harás, ya verás. Es cuestión de práctica —la animé.

Aceleré a medida que dejábamos atrás Montegris, avanzando por la sinuosa y oscura carretera, iluminada tan sólo por los faros de mi coche. Era noche cerrada y el tráfico era escaso, con lo que no tenía más referencia que las Bulmas líneas pintadas en el asfalto. A pesar de llevar allí varios meses, aún me maravillaba lo divertido que era conducir por aquellos parajes tan inhóspitos. Comparados con las autovías que circunvalan Tokio, siempre llenas de atascos a esas horas, era como volar entre las sombras. En lugar de ver una interminable fila de pilotos rojos que avanzan lentos y resignados, allí las estrellas en el cielo eran las únicas luces que se atisbaban, y lo único que se advertía era el murmullo del potente motor. No había estridentes bocinas, ni toneladas de monóxido de carbono contaminando el ambiente.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vamos? —me interrogó una vez que se percató de que íbamos en dirección opuesta a los confines de Montegris.

—He descubierto un sitio al que quiero llevarte.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó incrédula—. Creo que conozco la zona demasiado bien; no será sencillo sorprenderme.

—Siempre quedan cosas por descubrir, no todo se aprecia a simple vista —le advertí enigmático.

—Mmmm… —murmuró—, empiezo a sentir curiosidad.

Llegamos al siguiente pueblo, donde se hallaba el pequeño e íntimo restaurante que había encontrado por Internet. Ubicado en una pintoresca casa rural, había abierto sus puertas hacia tan sólo unas semanas, con lo que estaba seguro de que Bulma no lo conocía. Tras no haber encontrado ni un minuto libre para estar totalmente a solas, decidí secuestrarla aquella noche, lejos de la finca y de ojos curiosos. Necesitaba tenerla sólo para mí por unas horas. Quería conversar con ella a la luz de las velas, que titilaban por doquier en aquel tenue y diminuto comedor de piedra.

—¿Cómo va la clase de Información? —le pregunté mientras le servía un poco de vino—. ¿Algún avance con el micro?

—No por ahora, pero confío en ser capaz de decir algo en la prueba final. Quizá aún esté a tiempo de salvar la asignatura.

—Seguro que lo conseguirás —la animé—. Hoy has dado un paso gigante al ir a esa primera reunión del grupo de teatro.

—Sí, pero aún queda mucho camino por recorrer —me recordó—. Mi timidez no se va a esfumar de la noche a la mañana.

—No te presiones. Al fin y al cabo, nada se consigue de buenas a primeras. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no apruebas ahora lo harás en junio. No te apures.

—Lo sé, es sólo que preferiría quitármelo de encima ahora y poder pasar página —me explicó, sacando un cigarro de su bolso—. A veces me pregunto qué sucedería si para superar mi bloqueo tomara algún tranquilizante o algo así.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas —le advertí, alarmado ante su idea—. Podrías acabar dependiendo de ese recurso y te meterías en un terreno muy peligroso. Créeme, sé por qué lo digo.

—No es lo mismo. Yo hablo de algo puntual, no de tomar una sustancia por que sí.

—Bulma, escúchame —dije muy serio—. La primera vez que probé la coca pensé exactamente eso: "me siento jodido y lo necesito, es sólo algo momentáneo, no me voy a enganchar".

—Entonces, ¿por qué continuaste?

—Porque el alivio que me producía era demasiado tentador. Los días malos no se acababan y las noches de Tokio eran muy largas. Lo mejor es superar los baches con fuerza de voluntad, sólo así los eliminas por completo de tu vida. De la otra forma, lo único que consigues es agrandar el problema.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se rindió—. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que los fármacos sí ayudan.

—Sí, por supuesto que ayudan, pero con control y bajo la supervisión de un médico.

—Yo… —dudó unos instantes—, sin ellos no podría haber salido de mi depresión.

Aquella declaración me cogió por sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos azules me miraban expectantes, impacientes por ver cuál era mi reacción.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? —le pregunté fingiendo no estar alarmado ante tal declaración.

—Mucho antes de que llegaras —respondió bajando la mirada—. Vegeta, ya te lo dije una vez: yo también sé lo que es sumirse en las tinieblas.

—Sabía que algo ocurría, que tu actitud escondía algo doloroso —admití—. El día que te rescaté de aquel idiota me confesaste que habías llegado a perder las ganas de vivir.

—Sí, desgraciadamente así fue —asintió—. Sufro de un déficit de serotonina que me condujo a caer en una grave depresión. Para colmo, como ya te dije aquella noche, un chico me hirió en lo más profundo, dejándome más indefensa que nunca. No fui capaz de salir del hoyo hasta que me decidí a consultar con una psicóloga. Ella no sólo me ha ayudado recetándome un tratamiento, sino que a través de la terapia también ha conseguido que me vaya queriendo un poco más cada día.

Parecía aliviada tras haberme explicado lo que le ocurría. Seguramente había temido que mi reacción fuese de rechazo, ya que mucha gente se asusta ante los problemas mentales.

—Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ello. No todos conseguimos plantarnos delante de un psicólogo y afrontar nuestros temores tan de frente.

—¿No te asusta que padezca un trastorno así? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, todo lo contrario.

—Es un alivio que no me veas como a una loca…

—¿Loca?... Más loco fui yo por no buscar una solución a mi amargura.

—No fuiste un loco, lo que pasa es que te rodeaste de la gente inadecuada.

—Sí, pero ya era mayorcito para darme cuenta de dónde me estaba metiendo.

—Yo tampoco fui consciente del hoyo en el que me había metido hasta que llegué a un punto tan crítico, que comprendí que si no pedía ayuda acabaría destruyéndome a mí misma. Había perdido la ilusión por vivir. Llegué incluso a fantasear con dejarme ir para siempre.

Dolía escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía imaginarme a Bulma sufriendo tanto.

—Siento mucho que pasaras por algo así — Tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Me alegro de que te enfrentaras a ello, si no, no estaría aquí contigo. Y no puedo imaginar lo que sería de mi si…

—Gracias —me interrumpió.

—¿Gracias por qué? —pregunté atónito.

—Por no juzgarme, por no verme como una demente.

—Gracias por lo mismo —dije—. Yo no soy precisamente el más indicado para juzgarte. Tú te viste arrastrada al infierno. En cambio yo lo busqué.

—No, no lo buscaste. La vida te dio un duro golpe y te cegó. No es culpa tuya que el dolor te empujara al precipicio.

—Bulma, no te equivoques, fui un cobarde y busqué la salida más fácil. No hay por qué negarlo. Asumo lo que hice, y día tras día trato de corregir mis errores. No tengo problema alguno en admitirlo.

—¿Cómo consigues no caer, cuando tanta gente en la universidad se mete? — preguntó.

—Contando hasta tres antes de dejarme llevar —le confesé—. Muchas veces me apetece, no te lo voy a negar, pero el miedo a cargarme todo lo que he ido consiguiendo en los últimos meses me ayuda a no sucumbir.

—¿Es tan alucinante como dicen? —Su curiosidad era palpable.

—Sí, lo es, te hace sentir de miedo. —No la iba a engañar, merecía que fuera absolutamente sincero—. Sin embargo, cuando el efecto pasa te sientes como una auténtica mierda.

—Entonces yo debí de consumir mucha coca en mi otra vida…—murmuró apenada—. Nací sintiéndome insignificante.

—Bulma…, eres muchas cosas menos insignificante —afirmé con vehemencia.

—No sé, a veces me siento así, no puedo evitarlo —dijo con tristeza.

—Déjame decirte algo…

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:  
—Si fueras insignificante no podrías hacer que todo vuelva a tener sentido.

Me alejé de ella tras mi declaración y sus ojos humedecidos brillaron increíbles a luz de las velas.

—¡No sé qué voy a hacer contigo! —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cenamos sin prisa, prácticamente a solas en aquel discreto recoveco en el que nos habían ubicado. Necesitaba estar así con ella, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir nuestra conversación, contemplando su rostro a mis anchas, deleitándome sin censuras. Por mucho que sus padres se tomaran la situación con naturalidad, me resultaba extraño ser afectuoso con ella en su presencia, con lo que controlaba mucho mis muestras de cariño en la casa. Tan sólo me permitía el lujo de demostrarle mis sentimientos cuando, refugiados en su dormitorio, le robábamos unos minutos a la noche. Demoramos nuestra marcha hasta que resultó evidente que el restaurante cerraba. Habíamos estado ambos tan absortos que no nos percatamos de lo tarde que se había hecho. Nos dirigimos al coche despacio, sin ganas de regresar a casa.

—¿Te apetece conducir? —le pregunté.

—Sí, creo que va siendo hora de que me dejes probar ese magnífico coche — aceptó sonriente. Le lancé las llaves, que atrapó en el aire con las manos.

—Muy bien señorita, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Mientras ella arrancaba el vehículo y colocaba el asiento y los espejos a su antojo, busqué en la tarjeta de memoria de mi radio una canción de Placebo. Su versión de Running up that hill comenzó y subí el volumen. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella se dirigía a la carretera. Aquella canción siempre me había ayudado a exteriorizar la rabia y el dolor. Tras lo que habíamos hablado en la cena, sentí la necesidad de escucharla y agradecer al cielo que aquellos demonios ya no me consumieran. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la adrenalina se apoderara de mí.

Ahora le tenía a ella para ayudarme a subir aquella colina. Y ella me tenía a mí. Bulma conducía con cuidado. No obstante, pronto percibí cómo ella también sentía el impacto de la música, acelerando cada vez más, aprovechando los caballos de potencia que llevaba entre las manos. Era una gran conductora y parecía querer llevar mi coche al límite, aunque no terminaba aún de sacarle todo el jugo.

—¡Uau! —exclamó—. Este coche es increíble.

—No te reprimas, déjate llevar —la animé—. Estamos solos en la carretera, y hay veces en las que tenemos que saltarnos las reglas…

—¿No te importa? —quiso cerciorarse.

—¿Me has visto alguna vez ir despacio?

No me respondió con palabras; redujo la marcha y salimos propulsados, avanzando de forma vertiginosa por aquella oscura recta.

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy .  
And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...  
C'mon, baby , c'mon, c'mon, darling,Let me steal this moment from y ou now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...

Sólo la andrógina y sensual voz de Brian Molko podía elevar el tema de Kate Bush a la perfección. La versión de Placebo no sólo actualizaba aquel hit ochentero, sino que lo convertía en algo insuperable, absolutamente excepcional. Cuando la canción terminó, ella la reinició desde el mando del volante, a lo que no opuse resistencia alguna. Podía escucharla un millón de veces seguidas sin cansarme. El coche volaba y Bulma lo dominaba sin problemas. Me relajé y dejé que la música penetrara hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Lo que decía la letra describía con apabullante exactitud lo que pensaba en aquel preciso instante; no dudaría ni un segundo en cambiarme por ella si alguna vez la vida volvía a robarle su alegría. Le daría mis sueños, toda mi energía, y subiría sin dudarlo aquella escarpada colina en su lugar. Haría un pacto con Dios si fuese necesario. Llegamos a la finca sumidos en un intenso halo de erotismo, provocado por las canciones de aquel grupo que se habían ido sucediendo durante nuestro trayecto hasta el preciso momento que Bulma detuvo el coche. El jardín se hallaba en calma, nadie rondaba por allí. Yo, en cambio, sentía mi pulso revolucionado. Cuando se giró para mirarme sentí una aguda punzada de deseo.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —me preguntó acercándose a mi asiento.

—Demasiado bien… —suspiré, completamente abrumado por su olor.

Acercó su boca a tan sólo unos centímetros de la mía, más provocadora y desinhibida que de costumbre. Ella también era víctima de la sensualidad que había allí. Sus labios me robaron el aliento y comenzamos a besarnos con un apetito voraz, saciando la sed que nos invadía desde hacía semanas. Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos, buscando con mi lengua rincones aún inexplorados. Si seguíamos por aquel camino me iba a resultar muy difícil contenerme

—Bulma…, no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil… —conseguí susurrar.

Se limitó a gemir de placer mientras volvía a besarme. Mis manos buscaron instintivamente bajo su blusa. El calor de su piel me quemaba. Cuando comenzábamos a desnudarnos, escondidos en mi coche bajo las sombras de la noche, una ráfaga de sentido común me devolvió la cordura, separándole de mi pecho con suavidad. Me miró perpleja.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora, no voy a poder parar —le avisé, tomando una bocanada de aire—. No creo que éste sea el momento, y tampoco el lugar. No quiero que nuestra primera vez ocurra así.

Por un momento pareció decepcionada, pero unos segundos después una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero llegar hasta el final de esta forma. No es como lo había imaginado —afirmó, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Te mereces un escenario más romántico. Quiero borrar el mal recuerdo que te dejaron —declaré, rodeándola con mis brazos.

—Vegeta yo…

—¿Sí?...

—Te quiero.

Una sensación indescriptible me sacudió. Todo aquel frenesí se tradujo de inmediato en una inmensa balsa de dicha y de paz. Alcé su barbilla y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—No sé si puedo decirte lo mismo. Lo que tú me haces sentir va mucho más allá…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, antes de que termine el año, aquí vengo a darles un último regalo. Esperemos que el próximo me vaya tan genial como éste, mi primer año aquí, ha sido. No dejaré ésta fanpage jamás… al menos eso espero. Bueno, no puedo prometerles eso pero sí que acabaré con todas las historias que estoy subiendo.

Escribir éste cap fue divertido y genial…tuve que leer otra ciertas partes del libro pues me estaba olvidando de algunos detalles. Ese fue el motivo de mi enorme retraso de dos meses sin actualizar, además que éste fic siempre escribo capítulos largos, el único pues normalmente me gusta que sean concretos y algos cortos ya que a veces, me quedo sin inspiración, termino agregando detalles tontos sin sentidos.

Bueno, la canción del capítulo "Running Up That Hill" es muy buena. Tiene una letra muy bonita. Me encanta, se las recomiendo a que la escuchen. Al igual que Vegeta, me identificaba con su letra increíblemente en todo sentido y tampoco me canso de escucharla.

Espero que mañana celebren la última noche del año de la mejor manera posible. Me encantaría usar pirotecnias pero no puedo…amo a mi perrito que no puedo hacerlo al verlo tan asustado jeje :D Cuídense mucho y les deseo un hermoso comienzo de año. Esperemos seguir leyéndonos, cuídense y hasta pronto! Bye :D **!****2016, aquí vamos!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tesoros Parte II

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de ésta historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela. Ésta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

De una manera tan natural como inesperada, mi relación con Vegeta se transformó. Por fin le había desvelado mi peor pesadilla, y él no había huido. Ya no había secretos que ocultar, ni miedos que me paralizaran. Podía ser absoluta y totalmente franca con él. Cuando conduje su coche a toda velocidad camino a casa, supe que había traspasado la última barrera que nos separaba. Sin haberlo planeado, algo había cambiado por completo aquella noche. Y ese algo marcó el comienzo de una nueva etapa que ni yo misma alcanzaba a comprender aún. Sabía que nos adentrábamos en una nueva dimensión y, lejos de asustarme, me moría de curiosidad por descubrir hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos a partir de entonces. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que se trataba de un lugar en el que los calificativos sobraban. No éramos novios, ni amantes, ni amigos, ni compañeros, sino mucho más que todas aquellas palabras juntas; nuestra conexión era tan fuerte que no acertaba a dar con el apelativo que lo pudiera definir.

Mi terror a encontrarme en una situación comprometida con él iba desapareciendo, dando paso a un deseo cada vez mayor por dejarme llevar. La química comenzaba a ser demasiado poderosa como para resistirme. La noche que él, demostrando un gran poder de autocontrol, frenó nuestros impulsos en su coche, estaba más que dispuesta a entregarme a aquel frenesí que me consumía desde que habíamos abandonado el restaurante. Me alegraba de que hubiera conseguido detenerme, y a que yo también prefería que nuestra primera vez sucediese en un lugar más especial que los deportivos asientos de cuero de su Audi.

Encontraba sumamente dulce su insistencia en borrar el mal recuerdo que se había grabado en mi memoria tras mi única experiencia sexual. Vegeta se negaba a robarme ese derecho. Quería que fuese mágico y maravilloso para mí, aunque esperar a que ese momento llegara le obligara a frenarme, teniendo que esforzarse por ambos. Como ya he dicho: ¡era un extraterrestre!... No existía otra explicación.

Los días sucesivos fueron una auténtica locura. Entre los exámenes y el periódico apenas disponía de un minuto libre. Y a ese minuto todavía debía robarle unos segundos: tenía que buscar una obra de teatro que me pareciera digna de mención en la siguiente reunión con el grupo.

Tras repasar mentalmente varias de las obras que había estudiado en los últimos años, recordé una en concreto que me había llamado notablemente la atención: Casa de Muñecas, del noruego Henrik Ibsen, era sin dudarlo una a tener muy en cuenta. Recordaba haberla guardado en una de las estanterías de mi habitación y no tardé en dar con ella. La leí de un tirón antes de acostarme, para así refrescar mi memoria y poder rememorar los detalles de aquella obra que en su tiempo había supuesto una total innovación.

En ella se habla de Nora, una mujer burguesa que aparentemente es frívola y poco avispada. Sin embargo, ella oculta su inteligencia y temperamento tras el disfraz de una ama de casa a quien sólo parecen importarle asuntos triviales y domésticos, rasgo típico de las mujeres de finales del siglo XIX. Concebida en 1879, esta obra en tres actos describe cómo, según avanzan los acontecimientos, la monotonía burguesa de Nora se va convirtiendo en un nudo corredizo que terminará asfixiándola, obligándola a tomar una inesperada decisión para poder salvaguardar su libertad y su identidad. Ella abandonará ese hogar perfecto, dejando a los espectadores sin respuestas concretas, obligándoles a obtener sus propias conclusiones ante el destino que le espera a esta atípica protagonista.

Ese final, suspendido bajo un signo de interrogación, fue una de las grandes innovaciones que Casa de Muñecas brindó al teatro de la época, resultando aún hoy en día sorprendente. El autor señaló que su función no radicaba en plantear respuestas, sino en buscar nuevas preguntas.

Simpatizaba profundamente con el personaje de Nora. Admiraba su valentía y me atraía la forma en que su verdadero yo se va revelando a medida que avanza la trama. Me dormí con el libro entre las manos, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a exponer mi elección a los demás.

Al día siguiente, tras realizar con éxito uno de mis últimos exámenes de aquel semestre, me dirigí al centro del pueblo. Tan sólo me quedaba presentarme al examen de Redacción Periodística y a la temida prueba oral de la asignatura de Información. En poco más de una semana me libraría de las agotadoras sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca de mi facultad.

Llegué antes de la hora al centro cívico y aproveché para tomar un café en el bar de la planta baja. El moderno y luminoso edificio, que albergaba la biblioteca municipal y los múltiples talleres de actividades, además de una gran sala de exposiciones y un generoso salón de actos, estaba situado junto al antiguo ayuntamiento, ahora destinado a centro de labores sociales.

Desde la coqueta cafetería se divisaba la fuente que presidía la plaza peatonal, repleta de niños que correteaban y ancianos que disfrutaban de aquella tarde casi primaveral de mediados de febrero.

Sentí una punzada de envidia. Nada me habría gustado más que sentarme junto al gran chorro de

agua bañado por el sol.

—Hola, Bulma.

Una voz masculina me saludó por detrás. Al girarme, comprobé que se trataba de Kaioshin, el apuesto profesor de teatro. Debía de rondar los cuarenta y pocos años; era todavía muy joven para no resultar atractivo a los ojos de cualquier jovencita. He de admitir que ya en nuestra primera reunión con el grupo me sentí irremediablemente encandilada por su enérgico y apasionado carácter que, sumado a su atractivo físico y su sofisticada forma de vestir, resultaba

sencillamente arrebatador. Parecía que Montegris se llenaba últimamente de hombres muy interesantes.

—Hola, Kaioshin —contesté una vez que salí de mi asombro inicial.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo? No me gusta tomar el café a solas —me

explicó, enseñándome la taza que llevaba en su mano.

—Por supuesto, siéntate. Estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la

reunión.

—Yo también he llegado con mucho adelanto y odio matar el tiempo — comentó, tomando asiento frente a mí en la mesa que se situaba junto al ventanal, a través del cual había estado observando la actividad de la plaza.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad? —observé.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que este pueblo me ha sorprendido gratamente —asintió mirando hacia la animada plaza—. No esperaba que fuese un lugar tan acogedor.

—¿Hace poco que llegaste? —le pregunté.

—Poco más de un mes.

—¿Desde Tokio?

—No, desde Londres. He vivido allí los últimos diez años. Daba clases de interpretación en una escuela de arte del centro de la ciudad.

Eso explicaba su aire cosmopolita y diferente.

—¿Y cómo es que dejaste una ciudad tan interesante por venirte a un pueblo de la sierra de Tokio?

Conocía bien Londres, y no me explicaba por qué un hombre como él había cambiado el abanico de posibilidades de esa ciudad por un pequeño pueblo universitario. Montegris tenía muchas virtudes, pero no era el lugar más bohemio del mundo precisamente.

—Ya estaba cansado de vivir fuera de Japón. Llevo desde los veinte años deambulando por el mundo. Supongo que ya me tocaba regresar. —Su respuesta resultó algo vaga. Me dio la impresión de que no era del todo sincero.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué no has ido a Tokio? ¿No se te hace un poco raro pasar de vivir entre millones de habitantes a tan sólo unos pocos miles?

Su cara demostró que mi interrogatorio, lejos de molestarle, le divertía.

—Perdona que sea tan curiosa, es que me sorprende tu decisión —me disculpé.

—Hay veces que uno necesita irse al otro extremo. Cuando has vivido experiencias tan intensas durante más de dos décadas, en lugares donde todo va a la velocidad de la luz, necesitas un cambio radical.

—Tiene sentido —asentí—. ¿En qué lugares has vivido?

—Primero me fui a Nueva York. Allí estudié Literatura y luego me especialicé en teatro. Poco a poco entré en contacto con círculos vinculados a las artes escénicas y terminé haciendo un curso de interpretación. —Respondía a mis preguntas de buen grado. No parecía molestarle mi ávida curiosidad—. Hice mis pinitos como actor en algunas obras de Broadway y, aunque mi carrera estaba tomando fuerza, me di cuenta de que me gustaba más la enseñanza, con lo que terminé impartiendo clases de arte dramático en una escuela de Manhattan. Un año más tarde me surgió la oportunidad de irme a Sidney y no lo dudé. Me mudé a Australia y allí estuve los siguientes cinco años.

—¡Desde luego te has movido! —exclamé maravillada.

—La verdad es que no he parado —admitió riendo.

—¿Y después de Australia?

—Me fui a Paris. Siempre había querido vivir allí y cuando me surgió la oportunidad hice las maletas y volví a Europa. Allí ejercí de profesor de Literatura Hispánica en una universidad privada. Dejé el teatro por unos años y me centré en la vida académica. Vivía en un precioso piso junto al Sena en el barrio de Saint Germain. Fueron unos años muy especiales.

—Pero luego te volvió a picar la curiosidad de probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? —me atreví a suponer, sabiendo que había terminado mudándose a Inglaterra.

—En efecto, así fue. Un amigo me ofreció un puesto en la escuela de arte de la que te he hablado y decidí probar suerte una vez más. Comenzaba a añorar el mundo del teatro y la interpretación, así que en unos meses me mudé a Londres. Y allí me quedé, hasta que fiché por la universidad de Montegris para formar parte del departamento de Literatura. Comenzaré a dar clase este semestre.

—¿Y el centro cívico?

—Es mi válvula de escape para no perder el contacto con el mundo del escenario. Cuando me enteré de que querían organizar un taller de teatro, no dudé en ofrecerme voluntario. La interpretación es una manera maravillosa de canalizar muchas frustraciones. Conozco a Fasha desde mi adolescencia. Fue ella la que me dio la idea de convertir este curso en un vehículo terapéutico para ayudar a la gente a superar sus miedos, vengan de donde vengan.

—Yo necesito superar mi terror a hablar en público. No sé si será posible. Pero voy a intentarlo.

—Lo conseguirás, al igual que todos tus compañeros —aseguró con firmeza—. Meterse en la piel de un personaje es mágico. Hará que olvides que la que está subida en el escenario eres tú.

—Cuesta imaginarlo —comenté escéptica.

—Es un proceso. Primero hay que aprender a relajarse, olvidar tu propio yo. Yo les enseñaré técnicas para poder llegar a ese estado. Lo segundo es amar a tu personaje para dejarle que se cuele dentro de ti y pueda expresarse a través de tu voz, de tus gestos y de tu mirada.

—Vamos, acaso nos van a poseer o algo así —dije riendo.

—Suena un poco siniestro, pero sí, se puede decir que así es —admitió riendo abiertamente—. ¿Has pensado en alguna obra para proponer hoy en la reunión?

—Sí, tengo una en mente.

—¿Cuál?

—Casa de Muñecas.

Su mirada de aprobación me indicó que le había gustado mi respuesta.

—Henrik Ibsen… Buena opción, muy buena. Espero que los demás coincidan con tu criterio. Sería un placer ayudarles con esa obra.

—Realmente me gustaría que fuera la elegida. Me ayudaría a enfrentarme a este reto con más ilusión.

—Ya les lo dije: para poder interpretar un papel es fundamental entusiasmarse con la historia. Sin pasión no hay magia.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —asentí.

No tardamos en abandonar la cafetería. Había llegado la hora de ir al aula donde nos reuniríamos dos veces por semana a partir de entonces.

En pocos minutos, estuvimos todos los que formábamos aquel variopinto grupo. Uranai, una señora que rondaba los sesenta años, era la mayor de todos, seguida por el bromista de Oolong, algo más joven que ella. Puar y Yajirobe eran dos chicos de unos treinta y tantos. El primero era muy tímido y parecía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por acudir a la cita de aquella tarde. Erasa y yo éramos las más jóvenes, aunque ella era todavía una adolescente.

Todos llegamos con propuestas para la obra a elegir. Kaioshin nos pidió que explicásemos al resto en voz alta lo que cada uno proponía y así posteriormente votar por una de ellas. Cuando me llegó el turno, me sorprendí con la facilidad con la que me desenvolví ante sus atentos rostros. Estaba tan convencida de que debíamos optar por Casa de Muñecas que hablé con gran fervor sobre su contenido. Me descubrí defendiendo la obra como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Kaioshin tenía razón; cuando algo te enamora es mucho más fácil enfrentarte a hablar sobre ello ante un grupo de personas. En aquella ocasión sólo eran seis las que me escuchaban. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? Aunque hubieran sido cien mi exposición habría sido la misma. Y debí de hacerlo mejor de lo que yo misma creía. La decisión fue unánime: todos votaron por la obra de Ibsen. Kaioshin propuso que la leyéramos en voz alta entre todos. Yo había llevado una copia, así que fuimos pasándola de unos a otros por turnos, sin interpretar un papel en concreto. Se trataba de que todos se familiarizaran con la historia, pues todavía no habíamos elegido quién interpretaría a cada personaje. Yo rezaba porque me dejaran interpretar a Nora, aunque eso supusiera tener un papel protagonista en la función.

No quería ser el centro de atención. De hecho, había comenzado el cursillo deseando que me tocara algún breve papel secundario. No obstante, me sentía tan cautivada por la falsa frivolidad de aquella mujer, que ya no me importaba que ella fuera uno de los personajes con más texto a interpretar. Me había metido en aquel fregado para superar mis miedos y lo iba a hacer a lo grande. Siempre y cuando los demás no se opusieran, claro.

Cuando terminamos de leer la obra, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido una decisión acertada, lo que me alivió, ya que temía alguien se arrepintiera y tuviéramos que volver a votar. Kaioshin propuso que eligiéramos en ese mismo momento los personajes.

Quería que cada uno fuera familiarizándose desde aquel mismo momento con el ser que iba a interpretar, así en la en la reunión de la semana próxima podríamos comenzar la "asimilación", tal y como él decía. Lo mejor era conocer cuanto antes al alíen que nos iba a poseer en los meses venideros. Nadie se opuso a mi petición de interpretar a Nora, así que abandoné el aula inmensamente feliz. Esa misma noche, a solas en mi cuarto, volví a leer el primer acto, convencida por primera vez de que aquello del teatro era una idea fabulosa.

Ese fin de semana tenía que estudiar a muerte para mis últimos dos exámenes, con lo que ni se me pasó por la cabeza salir de marcha. Vegeta se encontraba encerrado en su habitación finalizando unos planos para su clase de Proyectos. Decidí no distraerle y aquel viernes me acosté temprano. El sábado por la mañana me tomé la licencia de salir a cabalgar.

Lazuli me había llamado a primera hora para avisarme de que se reuniría conmigo en la finca. Ella también estaba hasta arriba y apenas nos habíamos visto en toda la semana. Le propuse que saliera de paseo conmigo y aceptó sin dudarlo. Salir a caballo era una de las cosas que más nos relajaban en momentos así y ella también necesitaba desconectar de los libros, aunque fuera por un par de horas solamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el río, galopando suavemente bajo el cálido sol de aquella despejada mañana. Durante el trayecto no hablamos, nos limitamos a disfrutar del paseo. Una vez en el claro, que se abría junto a la corriente de agua cristalina que descendía desde las montañas, desmontamos y nos tumbamos en la hierba.

—Mi padre me ha llamado varias veces —anunció atormentada.

Desde el episodio del cine en Tokio no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No, no he tenido la valentía de coger el teléfono. —Su voz delató cierto arrepentimiento.

—¿Y por qué no lo llamas? Quizá va siendo hora de que habléis de todo lo sucedido.

—Después del numerito que le monté, no sé si querrá escucharme…

—Lazuli —comencé a decir, mirándola fijamente—, si tu padre no quisiera escucharte no habría estado llamándote.

—Quizá quiera reprocharme por lo que le dije —suspiró.

—No lo creo. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Estaba absolutamente mortificado por el dolor que les está causando.

—Parecía estar sufriendo en serio, ¿verdad? —Buscaba en mí la confirmación de lo que ella ya sabía y no se atrevía a admitir.

—Sí. Estaba hecho polvo —asentí.

—Tengo ganas de hablar con él —admitió al fin—. Por mucho que me empeñe en sacarle de mi vida no puedo evitar echarle de menos. Se ha equivocado. Sin embargo, necesito verlo.

—No hay nada que te lo impida.

—Sí lo hay. Mi madre no me lo perdonaría. Ahora que parece que empieza a centrarse de nuevo, temo que si se entera de que he llamado a mi padre se sienta traicionada y le dé por hacer tonterías otra vez.

—Ella tiene que entender que necesitas hablar con él.

—En teoría tendría que ser así, pero está tan despechada que no va a atender a razones —dijo convencida.

—Tendrás que conseguir que lo acepte, poco a poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Si hablas con tu padre cuéntaselo a ella, no se lo ocultes, pero dile que ha sido él el que ha dado el primer paso y que tú necesitabas escuchar sus disculpas —le aconsejé.

—¿Crees que lo tolerará?

—Seguramente al principio le fastidie. Pero con un poco de paciencia conseguirás que lo entienda.

—Tienes razón. Tendrá que terminar aceptando que mi padre vuelva a formar parte de mi vida. No quiero ser la hija huérfana de alguien que sigue vivo. Es absurdo.

—La vida es muy corta para seguir reprochándole sus errores. Haces bien en tratar de acercarte a él. Quizá, incluso termines comprendiendo sus motivos para haberse ido de la noche a la mañana. No creo que fuera un simple capricho. Seguro que llevaba tiempo tratando de arreglar algo sin solución y, llegado el momento, su única escapatoria fue dejarlo todo atrás. No digo que fuera lo correcto, pero hay veces que no queda otra.

—Siempre te ha caído bien mi padre, ¿verdad? —observó, guiñándome un ojo.

Su rostro se mostraba ahora más relajado.

—No lo puedo negar. Tengo cierta debilidad por él. Siempre pensé que no terminaba de encajar en este pueblo. Creo que luchó por ser feliz, pero no lo consiguió. Por eso me resulta difícil juzgarle.

—Ay Bulma, no sé cómo lo haces, pero al final siempre terminas teniendo razón — Lazuli me dio un abrazo de oso y yo la correspondí—. ¡Gracias por aguantarme!

—No seas tonta —la regañé—. Somos amigas, ¿no?... Además, tú también estás ahí siempre que te necesito.

—Al menos trato de estarlo —dijo emocionada.

—Siempre lo estás, no te quepa duda —le aseguré.

No tardamos en regresar a las caballerizas, ya que ambas teníamos que encerrarnos a estudiar. Recé por que aquella semana pasara rápido y por fin llegara el festival de música, en el que tan sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos de disfrutar de la noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, éste capítulo me tomó un par de días bastante ocupada sin fallar la ortografía. Espero que les guste mucho e intentaré seguir actualizando más seguido. En un mes se acaban mis vacaciones y empiezo la universidad. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	18. Chapter 18: Simplemente Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de la historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Una vez más me hallaba sobre el escenario, aquel mágico universo donde el mundo se para, los malos rollos no existen y sólo la música tiene cabida. Todos estábamos pletóricos tras haber acabado los exámenes. Formar parte de aquel festival era el mejor premio a tanto esfuerzo. Me encontraba más que satisfecho con el resultado de mi primer semestre. No esperaba suspender ninguna asignatura. Me había aplicado a fondo y eso me otorgaba la seguridad de conocer de antemano el resultado de tantas horas de encierro, sumido en los libros y rodeado de planos.

Habíamos comenzado el concierto con una de nuestras canciones favorita y el público parecía responder favorablemente a nuestra música. Habíamos compuesto algunas piezas nuevas desde nuestra última aparición y estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de la gente. El escenario se hallaba montado al aire libre. Tocar bajo las estrellas era algo inigualable, con la brisa nocturna rozando mi rostro y trayendo consigo el olor de los árboles de aquel enorme parque. Mi fan preferida se hallaba entre las primeras filas de la multitud que se agolpaba ante nosotros. Mi guitarra parecía sonar mejor cuando ella estaba presente y mis dedos acariciaban las cuerdas como si en realidad se paseasen por su preciosa melena. Bulma, siempre haciendo que todo fuera más real, y al mismo tiempo más fantástico. Solo ella podía producir aquel espejismo.

Gohan cantaba con toda su energía mientras los demás le acompañábamos con los instrumentos. Su presencia sobre el escenario nos eclipsaba, pero no importaba. Él cumplía con su papel y nosotros disfrutábamos cediéndole todo el protagonismo. Así podíamos centrarnos en lo que realmente nos gustaba: dar vida aquellas notas que formaban nuestras canciones.

Carmen y Jorge se hallaban en las primeras filas escuchando atentamente nuestro repertorio junto a Gokú y Bulma. Unos minutos después, vi que Lazuli se reunía con ellos acompañada de alguien que no esperaba ver entre el gentío. Mi abuela, vestida de lo más juvenil, se mezclaba entre la gente como una espectadora más. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí, absolutamente boquiabierto al verla. Tenerla entre el público era la mejor sorpresa de fin de cumpleaños. Era casi media noche, y durante el día ya me habían agasajado en mi nueva casa con regalos y una deliciosa tarta cocinada por Gloria.

Mi abuela me había llamado para felicitarme, lamentándose por no poder pasar ese día conmigo. ¡La muy tramposa me había mentido! En ningún momento sospeché que estuviera tramando aparecer esa noche en el concierto. Pero allí estaba, con su melena y sus vaqueros, disfrutando tanto o más que toda la gente joven que le rodeaba. ¡Era única!

Con la siguiente canción terminaríamos nuestra actuación. Tenía un intrépido ritmo que me obligó a pasearme con la guitarra por todo el escenario. Me hallaba tan feliz que era incapaz de estarme quieto. En el estribillo me acerqué a Gohan y, mientras él cantaba, yo le retaba acercando mi guitarra a la suya. Él me seguía el juego, botando a mi lado al mismo tiempo que cantaba a pleno pulmón la letra de aquella pieza. Era una versión de una preciosa canción de Alanis Morissette llamada Limbo No More. Gohan había traducido la letra y la había adaptado a su estilo de música. Mientras él cantaba, yo me sentía en completa sintonía con lo que la letra transmitía.

Nada ha estado claro,  
Nada ha estado en su sitio,  
Nada ha sido verdadero,  
Y nunca hasta ahora he tenido los dos pies dentro.  
No he pertenecido a nada,  
Nada ha sido afirmativo,  
Ningún lugar ha sido un hogar…  
Y ahora estoy listo para dejar este limbo para siempre.  
He tirado la mayoría de mis cosas,  
Tan sólo he guardado aquellas que me ayudarán  
A dar forma a algo consistente y notablemente mío  
Algo de lo que por fin puedo sentirme parte  
Mi propósito está claro,  
Mis raíces en la tierra,  
Un lugar al que pertenezco,  
Mi sabiduría,  
Unos cimientos firmes,  
Una promesa a mí mismo  
Porque estoy listo para dejar este limbo para siempre…

A Bulma no le pasó desapercibido el mensaje de la canción y lo mucho que me identificaba con ella. Mientras tocábamos los últimos acordes, me miró fijamente, haciéndome saber que entendía a la perfección lo que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante, en el que las personas que más me importaban en el mundo se encontraban reunidas frente a mí. Al contemplarlos, sentí que empezaba a estar preparado para abandonar, de una vez por todas, ese absurdo limbo en el que me había visto inmerso en los últimos años.

Cuando por fin se calló la música y los focos se apagaron, los cuatro miembros de Saiyajin nos fundimos en un abrazo colectivo. Era nuestro primer concierto en un festival y había salido mejor de lo esperado. Recogimos rápidamente nuestros instrumentos, ya que en pocos minutos tocaría otro grupo. En cuanto acabamos de meter las cosas en la furgoneta de Jared, me dirigí directamente a la zona del público donde se encontraba mi familia.

—¡Eres una mentirosa compulsiva! —le dije a mi abuela en cuanto llegué junto a ella, mientras la abrazaba.

—Soy buena, ¿eh?

—Sí, demasiado —asentí riendo—. Me has pillado totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aparecer así de pronto?

—La verdad es que la idea no fue mía —admitió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bulma—. Fue ella quien me propuso darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

—Era mi oportunidad para sorprenderte —me explicó Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una traviesa e irresistible sonrisa—. Siempre te me adelantas, así que por tu cumpleaños tenía que conseguir tramar algo especial…

—Déjame decirte que lo has conseguido— le aseguré, tomándola entre mis brazos. Acerqué mis labios a su oído para susurrarle—: Gracias. Sólo tú podías adivinar qué podía hacerme más feliz que los regalos. Tener a las dos aquí es la mejor forma de disfrutar de los últimos minutos de este día.

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme a salir de mi limbo —respondió aún entre mis brazos—. Yo también siento que por fin comienzo a pertenecer a algo verdadero.

—Esa versión de Gohan sonó bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me ha puesto los pelos de punta —afirmó.

—Ha sido perfecta para terminar el concierto y celebrar que estemos todos aquí.

—Bueno, pareja —irrumpió mi abuela—, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Dónde podemos tomar una copa en este pueblo? No pienso irme a dormir sin antes brindar por tu cumpleaños.

—Podríamos ir todos a Casa María —propuso el padre de Bulma—. Hacen unos cócteles de fenomenal, y es el único bar digno de tu presencia, Abuela.

—Pues no se hable más —decretó mi abuela—. Vámonos ya. ¡Me muero por tomar un Martini!

Y así terminó la noche, brindando y riendo entre aquellos seres que eran todo menos típicos y aburridos. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres tenía motivos de sobra para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y lo disfruté hasta bien entrada la madrugada, bailando acompañado de la loca de mi abuela, mis increíbles padres adoptivos, mi adorable novia, nuestros amigos y mis compañeros del grupo. Aquella velada resultó ser una de las mejores de mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo: no hubo ni rastro de drogas, sólo sentimientos auténticos.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Fue una delicia ver a Vegeta disfrutar tanto aquel fin de semana. La abuela se quedó con nosotros hasta el domingo, con lo que tuvimos tiempo de sobra para enseñarle los confines de la finca y los alrededores del pueblo. Luna no dejaba de seguirle a todas partes y ella se encariñó con nuestra perra de inmediato. Una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban de vivir en la residencia era el hecho de que le prohibieran tener animales. Siempre había tenido mascotas, tanto perros como gatos. Desde que su último compañero había muerto, un pequeño ejemplar de Fox Terrier, no había vuelto a tener ningún animal. Justo cuando se planteaba adquirir un cachorro, tuvo que mudarse a aquel elegante centro que ahora era su hogar, teniendo que renunciar a su idea de volver a tener una mascota. Así que la constante persecución a la que Luna le sometió no fue una molestia para ella.

El sábado por la noche salimos toda la familia al completo a cenar a un restaurante del centro del pueblo. Era evidente que para Vegeta aquel distendido ambiente familiar era algo nuevo, y parecía realmente feliz de formar parte de ello. En su familia siempre faltó calor y naturalidad, así que aquellos aires de renovación parecían estar haciéndole mucho bien.

El domingo por la mañana salí a dar un paseo con la abuela. Por supuesto, Luna nos seguía de cerca.

—Bulma, no sabes lo mucho que he disfrutado de tu compañía —dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia las caballerizas—. Creo que nunca había visto a mi nieto tan feliz.

—Eres tú la que has conseguido que sonriera sin parar.

—No es sólo por mí. Entre todos han conseguido que vuelva a brillar. ¡Está tan lleno de ilusión! —dijo entusiasmada.

—Sí, creo que Montegris le está sentando muy bien.

—Me alegra comprobar que mi decisión fue acertada —dijo con un suspiro—. No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Yo también tenía mis dudas —le confesé—. Pero ahora me alegro mucho de que te empeñaras en que se mudara con nosotros. No parece el mismo chico atormentado que llegó en septiembre.

—En gran parte se debe a ti. Tú le has dado una razón muy poderosa para que haya recuperado las ganas de vivir.

—Él también me ha devuelto la esperanza —dije mirando hacia los bosques—. Creo que ambos nos estamos ayudando a comprender mejor quiénes somos en realidad.

—Sí, y por eso creo que ha llegado el momento de pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que vengas a verme cuando puedas. Debo explicarte algo muy importante —dijo enigmática.

—Puedes contármelo ahora —le propuse.

—Prefiero hacerlo con más tranquilidad. Hoy no es el mejor momento.

—Como quieras —acepté resignada.

—La próxima vez que vengas a Tokio avísame y hablaremos.

—¿No puedes decirme aunque sea de qué se trata? —insistí.

—No te alarmes, no se trata de nada malo. Es más bien una puerta abierta a la esperanza, un giro inesperado de la vida que podría ser un regalo para el futuro de Vegeta. —Su tono tranquilizador apaciguó mi temor de que se tratara de una mala noticia. Pero aun así, me dejó muy intrigada.

Cuando la abuela se marchó aquella tarde, me despedí de ella con la promesa de que iría a visitarla en cuanto me fuera posible. Pero durante la semana siguiente no pude sacar ni un tiempo libre. Me quedaba un último examen, el que más me aterrorizaba. El viernes sería la prueba oral de la clase de Información y todavía no había elegido un tema sobre el que hablar. Desesperada, me devané los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que me motivara lo suficiente para superar el miedo de exponerlo ante mis compañeros. Tras uno de los ensayos de teatro, le confié a Kaioshin mi dilema. Me sugirió que encarara el asunto tal y como había hecho con la obra: "Busca un tema que sea tan vital para ti que el hecho de explicárselo a los demás sea más importante que el miedo a la cámara."

Tardé en dar con la respuesta. No terminaba de encontrar ninguna noticia que captara mi interés; los periódicos y la televisión sólo hablaban de la crisis económica, la violencia de género o los deportes. Últimamente los medios de información no parecían ofrecer nada que considerara digno de mención. Sin embargo, una mañana en la que hojeaba distraída el periódico en la cafetería de la universidad, algo captó mi atención: Los caballos y sus pacientes. Así comenzaba aquel interesante artículo sobre los beneficios de la equinoterapia, una práctica basada en la utilización del movimiento multidimensional del caballo para el tratamiento de diferentes afecciones físicas y mentales. Muchos estudios demostraban sus resultados positivos en niños autistas que, incapaces de mostrar afecto hacia sus seres más allegados, eran capaces de abrazar a su caballo; jóvenes en silla de ruedas que habían logrado caminar; niños hiperactivos que lograban alcanzar estados de relajación… Aquellos eran algunos de los milagros que el trote de un caballo había logrado conseguir. Infinitamente más despierta que unos segundos atrás, continué leyendo la página del periódico, sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba de mí.

El efecto beneficioso del caballo se conocía desde tiempo antiguo. Ya en su época los griegos aconsejaban practicar la equitación con el fin de mejorar el estado anímico de los enfermos incurables. Los primeros datos contrastados habían llegado en 1875, de la mano del neurólogo francés Chassiagnac, quien descubrió que un caballo en movimiento mejora el equilibrio, el movimiento articular y el control muscular de los pacientes. Experimentó con esta idea y concluyó que montar a caballo era particularmente beneficioso para los parapléjicos y pacientes con trastornos neurológicos.

Pero el auténtico auge de la equinoterapia en Europa surgió a partir de los años cincuenta y sesenta, desarrollándose principalmente en Alemania. Allí se experimentó con el método que en nuestros días se utiliza, basado principalmente en el establecimiento de una relación directa entre el movimiento del caballo y la respuesta del paciente. La clave de este tipo de terapia radica en que es el único tratamiento por medio del cual el paciente está expuesto a movimientos de vaivén, que son enormemente similares a los que realiza el cuerpo humano al caminar. El jinete (en este caso paciente) debe adaptarse y responder frente a múltiples y diferentes sensaciones, produciéndose así una reacción que no es sólo muscular, sino también sensorial.

Me hallaba absolutamente inmersa en la lectura de aquel artículo, convencida de haber encontrado la noticia que necesitaba para poder superar mi miedo a la cámara. Había oído hablar de aquel tipo de tratamiento, pero mis conocimientos sobre el tema eran vagos e imprecisos. Gracias a la detallada información que se describía, me percaté de que había mucho que contar sobre aquello y que no sería difícil redactar una exposición para mi examen oral.

Me pareció maravilloso comprobar que no era la única que encontraba consuelo en aquellos animales. Abandoné la cafetería dispuesta a encontrar más información sobre lo que había leído para así poder ampliar la presentación que debía dar en unos días. Aquél era un tema en el que creía de veras y tuve la corazonada de que iba a ser mi salvación para no cargar con aquel peso a mis espaldas hasta junio.

Y no me equivocaba: llegado el temido día del examen tardé unos segundos en centrarme, comenzando a hablar con dificultad al principio. No obstante, una vez me vi inmersa en la explicación, pude relatarles mi noticia como si de una periodista veterana se tratara, consiguiendo la atención no sólo del profesor, sino de todos mis compañeros. Para mi sorpresa, conseguí aprobar con nota aquella temida asignatura. Estaba consiguiendo casi sin darme cuenta saltar obstáculos que hasta hacía muy poco parecían insalvables.

¿Es la felicidad tan poderosa como para impulsarnos más allá de lo que jamás habríamos imaginado?

* * *

Hacía meses que no escuchaba el sonido del mar. Inspiré profundamente y me deleité con el intenso olor a salitre.

Vegeta y yo nos habíamos escapado de Montegris durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Los demás se habían ido en grupo al sur. Nosotros decidimos ir por nuestra cuenta. Queríamos estar solos, sin nadie que nos robara ni un minuto.

Habíamos llegado la noche anterior tras un largo viaje en coche hasta aquel recóndito pueblo de la Costa Brava, donde su abuela tenía una preciosa casa junto a una cala de ensueño. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que me percaté de la fantástica vista que se dominaba desde allí. Perdida entre los pinos, aquella encantadora masía se asomaba a una pequeña cala delimitada por dos grandes peñas de rocas que le robaban al mar un pedacito de su azul inmensidad, recogiéndolo y haciéndolo más íntimo. Sentada en la terraza, degusté el primer café de aquel resplandeciente día contemplando el Mediterráneo a solas. Vegeta aún dormía.

Aproveché la calma que allí reinaba para encontrarme con mis pensamientos, sin prisas ni

horarios.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para estar con Lazuli, así que al despedirnos por teléfono el día anterior me contó que por fin había mantenido una conversación con su padre. No había sido fácil y habían terminado llorando a ambos lados de la línea. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor después de haberlo hecho y comenzaba a vislumbrar la posibilidad de un acercamiento.  
Sería lento y difícil, pero al menos ya no se negaba a la posibilidad de reconciliarse con él. Aquellos meses de silencios y ausencias la habían ido carcomiendo por dentro, y necesitaba poder entender las razones que habían conducido a su padre a marcharse de Montegris. Lazuli no podría cerrar aquel capítulo y seguir hacia delante hasta que no entendiera qué había sucedido exactamente.

Vegeta continuaba durmiendo, así que dejé la taza de café en el fregadero y me dirigí a buscar un bikini en mi maleta. ¡Estaba impaciente por bajar a la cala y sentir la arena bajo mis pies!

Descendí los empinados escalones de piedra que se dirigían a la diminuta playa, situada bajo el acantilado, al borde del cual se erigía la casa. Me senté sobre la fina y cálida arena y observé el rítmico vaivén de las olas en la orilla. Tras aquel frío invierno, al fin me reencontraba con el mar. Sentí cómo el calor del sol bañaba todo mi cuerpo mientras me relajaba. Encontrarme allí era un lujo que pensaba explotar al máximo durante aquella semana.

Traté de no pensar en nada, pero una vez más recordé las palabras de la abuela. Por mucho que tratara de obviarlo hasta que pudiera ir a Tokio, me costaba olvidar aquel secretismo que rodeaba nuestro siguiente encuentro. En fin… no había nada que pudiera hacer para averiguar de qué se trataba hasta que la viera, así que lo aparté de mi mente por el momento. Me quité el vaporoso vestido de lino, extendí la toalla y me tumbé al sol exponiendo mi pálida piel a sus rayos.

En las últimas semanas había superado muchos obstáculos, pero todavía había algo pendiente que me atemorizaba. Vegeta y yo por fin íbamos a pasar unos días absolutamente a solas y aquel lugar resultaba idílico para dar aquel último paso. No había sido fácil esperar, pero ahora me alegraba de ello. En casa no contábamos con la intimidad necesaria, y hacer el amor por primera vez en el coche o en un motel de carretera no se correspondía con la imagen que yo albergaba de un encuentro romántico y especial. Aquella casa y el increíble paraje que la rodeaba eran definitivamente mucho más parecidos al sueño de cualquier mujer.

Me puse algo nerviosa al pensar en aquello. Que deseara sin medida hacer el amor con Vegeta no evitaba que me sintiera algo temerosa y desconcertada. Como ya he contado, mi única experiencia anterior había sido un completo fracaso y era un fantasma que revoloteaba siempre a mi alrededor. ¿Y si no era una persona lo suficientemente sensual para poder disfrutar del sexo?, y lo que más me intimidaba: ¿qué pasaría si mi primer encuentro con Vegeta resultaba desastroso? ¿Se desilusionaría? Sabía a ciencia cierta que él no era como aquel chico que se rió de mí. Era mil veces más sensible y considerado. No obstante, llegado el momento, ¿se conformaría con mi escasa noción sobre el tema?

Tenía que tranquilizarme o iba a terminar arruinando el privilegio de estar en aquella playa de película. Hasta aquel día me había sabido protegida por la pared que separaba nuestras camas, y por la certeza de que Vegeta no iba a hacer nada por provocar la situación en lugares que consideraba indignos para nuestro esperado encuentro. Mi ardiente deseo se había visto protegido por las circunstancias, así que lo había disfrutado sin temores. Sabía que por mucho que fantaseara con ello, no era probable que sucediera. Ahora no era una posibilidad, sino un hecho por consumar. Era sólo cuestión de horas que nuestros cuerpos se atrajeran como dos imanes sin control y no habría obstáculo alguno que pudiera impedir que sucediera.

Debía dejar de darle vueltas de una vez a todo aquello. Me levanté y caminé hasta la orilla. El agua estaba fría. Estábamos a principios de abril y, por muy templado que fuera el día, el mar aún no se había olvidado del invierno. Pensé que era mejor, así se congelarían mis estúpidos temores. Me adentré en el agua, esforzándome por no salir corriendo de allí, y a que mi piel me pedía a gritos que volviera al calor de la toalla. Me zambullí de golpe en aquella masa azul para sentir de una sola vez el frío. Nadé aprisa para entrar en calor y unos instantes después me fui acostumbrando a la temperatura. Me dejé mecer por las olas, mientras flotaba inerte en el mar, consiguiendo por fin olvidarme de todo. Cuando regresé a la arena me sentía mucho más tranquila y despreocupada; aquel chapuzón había aplacado mis miedos.

Estaba prácticamente a solas en aquella diminuta y recóndita cala, tan sólo me acompañaban unas señoras que charlaban junto a la orilla. No era fácil acceder hasta allí y en los alrededores había otras playas algo más grandes y turísticas. Aquel lugar era como poseer tu propia costa, privado y anónimo. Decidí disfrutar de aquel paraje, sumirme en su paz y dejar que la música de Adele, que sonaba en los auriculares, me trasladase a otra dimensión.

Disfrute del baño de sol perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **En un par de semanas entraré a la universidad, así que espero no me odien por demorar mucho en actualizar. Sin embargo, intentaré todo lo posible por no tardar demasiado. Tampoco me gusta separarme de éste fandom jeje :D

Espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

¡Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización!


	19. Chapter 19: Unión

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de la historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Cuando desperté por la mañana Bulma no estaba en la cama. Me había dejado una nota avisándome de que había bajado a la playa hacía ya más de una hora. Era extraño volver a estar allí, en esa casa donde había pasado tantos veranos con mis padres y con mi abuela. Aquellas viejas paredes encaladas encerraban muchos recuerdos, quizá más de los que a mí me gustaría. No había vuelto desde su muerte. Si me había atrevido a hacerlo en esta ocasión era porque Bulma venía conmigo, con lo que no estaría solo ante el pasado. Su compañía me distraería y no permitiría que mis fantasmas me acechasen constantemente.

Pero en aquel preciso momento, en el que regresaba de la cocina con una taza de café en mis manos, ella me había dejado a solas para ir a la playa y la casa parecía desafiarme, obligándome a recordar. Me detuve delante de la habitación que durante tantos años había ocupado cada verano. La puerta estaba cerrada. Al poner la mano en el picaporte, sentí una sacudida dentro de mí; estaba a punto de abrir un hueco a mi pasado. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un agudo chirrido, ya que probablemente nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo.

Tan sólo la sirviente lo habría hecho de cuando en cuando para airear la estancia y evitar que la

humedad se hiciera con ella. La habitación estaba muy obscura, así que encendí la vieja lámpara

del techo.

Todo seguía igual. Exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado allí.  
Dejé la taza de café sobre la cómoda y me agaché para mirar bajo la cama. Allí estaba la vieja maleta donde solía esconder mis tesoros más preciados, incluyendo la guitarra que mi padre tanto detestaba. Tiré de ella y la deslicé hasta mí. Cuando me disponía a abrirla, un recuerdo enterrado salió de su tumba.

**Flashback**

Yo debía de tener apenas diez años y me encontraba en aquella misma posición, a punto de abrir la maleta, cuando escuché unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Temiendo que fuera mi padre y descubriera mi secreto, no lo dudé: metí la maleta bajo la cama, escondiéndome yo también. Estirado por completo para poder caber en aquel estrecho recoveco, sentía el frío suelo de cerámica en mi mejilla. El corazón me latía muy rápido, aterrorizado porque mi padre me descubriera. Él no quería que jugara demasiado en vacaciones. Estaba obsesionado con que mi deber era seguir estudiando, sin importar que hubiera aprobado todas las asignaturas en junio con excelentes calificaciones. Era un obseso de la disciplina y el sacrificio, y estaba decidido a inculcarme esos hábitos.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que pude ver sus mocasines adentrándose amenazadores en el dormitorio.

—¿Vegeta? —llamó con su intimidante voz, mientras yo tiritaba de miedo bajo la cama.

El sonido de los tacones de mi madre fue lo siguiente que escuché.

—¿Sabes dónde está Vegeta? —le preguntó él malhumorado.

—La última vez que lo he visto estaba jugando en el jardín —respondió ella con mucha calma, como si no le afectase lo más mínimo el tono autoritario de mi padre.

—Debería estar ya aquí, haciendo sus tareas.

—Está jugando, que es precisamente lo que le corresponde a su edad.

—Mira, lo estás mal criando —le avisó él con suficiencia—. Y contradiciéndome constantemente lo único que consigues es confundirle. Tiene que saber quién tiene aquí la autoridad.

Una sarcástica carcajada surgió de la garganta de mi madre. Una risotada llena de hastío y amargura.

—No sabía que fueras un general del ejército —se mofó ella—. Creí haberme casado con un abogado…

—Ya… —la amonestó él como si ella también fuera una niña—. No empieces con tus sarcasmos, no estoy de humor…

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor para que empieces a repetir una y otra vez lo mal que educo a Vegeta. ¡Por Dios, deja ya de cuestionarme!

—Creo que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no? —bramó él.

—No, no lo tienes. Ya sabes cuál fue nuestro trato, así que no quieras controlar la situación más de lo que debes.

—Has vuelto a hablar con él, ¿verdad? —le recriminó la voz de mi padre.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Sí, si me importa, porque cada vez que lo haces me tratas de esta forma. Y no estoy dispuesto a consentir que me conviertas en un cero a la izquierda. Yo sé lo que es bueno para el chico y tú no me dejas educarle como es debido.

—Mira, me voy. No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo —suspiró ella—. Ya seguiremos hablando en otro momento. Voy a ir con mi madre al mercadillo del pueblo.

Los tacones de mi madre se alejaron y unos segundos después él también se marchó. No me habían descubierto, pero sus palabras me habían dejado muy confuso. No me gustaba que discutieran y no entendía de quién hablaban.

**Fin Flashback**

Al entrar en aquella habitación, al respirar aquel familiar olor, había recordado de repente y con absoluta nitidez aquel episodio de mi infancia. Recordé el miedo que él me infundía y lo cariñosa que era ella, siempre contrarrestando la frialdad de mi padre. De pronto me sentí de nuevo como aquel chiquillo asustado que dudaba si salir de su escondite o, por el contrario, seguir soportando la dureza de aquel suelo para no ser descubierto. Me había pasado mi infancia tratando de ocultarle a mi padre quién era yo realmente, guiado siempre por ese miedo a defraudarle.

Abrí la maleta con manos temblorosas. Allí estaban todos esos juguetes polvorientos que tanto me había esforzado en esconder cuando era un niño. Cogí el balón de futbol con mis manos y lancé un suspiro desmotivado por mi triste infancia. Siempre había jugado a solas; mi padre nunca compartió conmigo aquel deporte. Éramos tan sólo yo y la improvisada portería entre dos árboles del jardín. En aquel momento me sentí solo, tanto que la rabia se apoderó de mí y lancé con fuerza aquel balón contra la pared del dormitorio mientras sentía cómo la herida volvía abrirse. Me había creído a salvo de una vez por todas de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, pero aquella casa me estaba demostrando que no lo estaba en absoluto.

Seguramente mis padres no habían sido el matrimonio perfecto. Mi padre había sido un hombre complicado y demasiado exigente. Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Lo único que alcanzaba a comprender era lo mucho que todavía les echaba de menos. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de sentarme a hablar con él para tratar de entender qué era lo que nos hacía tan distintos, y de qué forma podíamos derrumbar aquel muro que siempre nos había separado.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Regresé a la casa para buscar a Vegeta. No me podía creer que siguiera durmiendo. Eran ya más de las doce, así que tenía la firme intención de despertarle.

Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Cuando subí al piso superior, lo encontré en una de las habitaciones, sentado sobre el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto infinito, sin mirar realmente a nada en concreto.

—Vegeta… —susurré, mientras caminaba sigilosa hacia él.

Su mirada continuó perdida por unos instantes y luego me miró. Sus ojos estaban

apagados, consumidos por una profunda tristeza. No me costó imaginar qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Demasiados recuerdos? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—Sí…, demasiados.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, hablar de ello sólo los desenterraría aún más.

—O te liberaría…

—Bulma, en serio, prefiero no hablar. No quiero arruinar el tiempo que tenemos para nosotros.

—Como quieras. Pero si no dejas que salgan a la luz quizá no seas capaz de disfrutar del resto de los días que nos quedan. Se van a quedar encerrados de nuevo, y volverán a perseguirte.

—No, no lo harán —dijo recuperando la energía en su voz—. No pienso permitirlo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer a una playa que hay cerca de aquí? Ya verás, ¡te va a encantar!

No insistí más, era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando de aquello.

Vegeta no reaccionaba bien bajo presión, así que decidí dejar que lidiara con su pasado a su manera. Me habría gustado que se desahogara, pero sabía que no podía forzarle. Cuando llegamos aquella playa su humor cambió de inmediato. En cuanto estuvimos en el agua no me libré de unas cuantas aguadillas a las que respondí con toda mi fuerza, resultando absolutamente inútil. No tenía nada que hacer contra él. Aquella playa estaba mucho más animada y llena de gente que la pequeña de la casa. El restaurante estaba abarrotado y tuvimos que esperar más de una hora para poder degustar la comida, que era la especialidad de la casa.

Dormimos abrazados bajo una sombrilla una larga siesta en la playa. Cuando nos despertamos eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde y una tormenta se avecinaba tras el caluroso día. Corrimos al coche, llegando justo a tiempo para que la lluvia no nos calase de arriba abajo.

Nos dirigimos a un supermercado del pueblo. No teníamos nada en la nevera excepto el café, la leche y el pan que la señora, que se ocupaba de mantener en orden la propiedad, nos había dejado amablemente para que pudiéramos desayunar. Hicimos la compra sin prisa, eligiendo entre los dos los víveres para aquella semana en la que nos refugiaríamos en aquel paraíso. Era inusual tener una semana por delante para estar los dos solos, jugando a ser unos recién casados en su luna de miel. Deambular juntos por los pasillos de aquel establecimiento se me antojó como una actividad extraordinaria.

Regresamos a la casa cargados con bolsas llenas de deliciosos caprichos, refrescos y diferentes clases de vinos. Preferimos preparar la cena y disfrutar de nuestra soledad que volver a salir. En Montegris rara vez disponíamos de la casa para nosotros solos y esa noche nos apetecía disfrutar de nuestra intimidad. Ya teníamos que recurrir demasiado a menudo a los restaurantes de nuestro pueblo para escaparnos de mis padres.

Fuera continuaba lloviendo y había refrescado considerablemente. La casa, antigua y rústica, no tenía calefacción. Mientras yo preparaba una ensalada y cortaba una selección de quesos y patés, Vegeta fue al garaje por algo de leña para encender la gran chimenea del salón. El chisporrotear del fuego no tardó en comenzar a calentar la estancia.

Encendimos varias velas y nos sentamos en la mesa contemplando la negrura del mar, tan sólo iluminado por una tímida luna que se escondía tras las nubes. Vegeta descorchó una de las botellas de vino y antes de comenzar a cenar propuso un brindis.

—Por nuestro refugio —dijo alzando su copa—. Que esta sea la primera de muchas de nuestras escapadas.

—Por la vida —añadí, encontrando mi copa en el aire con la suya hasta que se tocaron emitiendo un suave sonido.

Bebimos un sorbo de aquel estupendo y afrutado vino antes de empezar a cenar.

Disfrutamos de una sosegada velada, degustando sin apremios el picoteo que habíamos preparado. El sonido del mar, mezclado con el rumor del incesante sirimiri, se colaba por el hueco de la ventana. La brisa nocturna acariciaba las velas encendidas provocando que las llamitas bailaran a la deriva, reflejando su halo anaranjado sobre toda la estancia. Aquella velada era como una fantasía.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, rellenamos las copas de vino y nos trasladamos junto a la chimenea. Comenzamos a charlar sobre las clases de teatro, con las que cada vez me hallaba más involucrada.

—Kaioshin es un hacha —declaré entusiasmada—. Nos está convirtiendo poco a poco en actores de verdad. Y lo mejor de todo, lo hace sin que nos demos casi cuenta. Lo convierte en un juego, y es tan divertido participar en él que te olvidas que estás interpretando un personaje. Es increíble, cuando ensayamos me olvido de Bulma y me convierto en Nora.

—Qué ganas tengo de verte en el estreno, ¿cuándo será?

—Falta mucho todavía. Creo que Kaioshin tiene pensado que sea a mediados de junio.

—Bueno, mejor entonces. Así tendrás más tiempo para prepararte.

—Sí, lo necesitamos. Una cosa es ensayar entre nosotros, y otra muy distinta representar la obra con el salón de actos abarrotado de gente.

—Ya te has demostrado a ti misma que lo puedes hacer —me recordó—. Has conseguido pasar la prueba del micro en tu examen, ¿no?

—Sí, lo cierto es que ya no siento ese pánico que me paralizaba —admití aliviada —. Seguramente estaré nerviosa, pero dentro de unos límites razonables.

—Y lo has conseguido tú sola, sin sustancias extrañas ni tranquilizantes.

—¡No sé cómo se me pasó aquello por la cabeza! Supongo que estaba desesperada. El examen de Información me tenía aterrorizada.

—Ya no tienes que enfrentarte a ello en junio, señorita —me felicitó—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que has avanzado en tan poco tiempo? —añadió orgulloso.

—El mérito no es sólo mío —le recordé. Su guitarra había sido la primera en conseguir que venciera mi timidez—. Hubo alguien que me ayudó a dar el primer paso, por si lo has olvidado.

—No, no lo he olvidado… —dijo, con una intencionada mirada. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó del sofá—. Dame un minuto, tengo que ir por una cosa.

Se ausentó unos segundos y regresó con un pequeño paquete envuelto en un brillante papel de color rojo.

—Esto es algo que encargué para ti poco después de aquella noche —dijo tendiéndome el regalo—. No había encontrado el momento adecuado para dártelo.

—Gracias —musité desconcertada.

Desenvolví el paquete con cuidado y encontré una cajita cuadrada de madera.

La abrí muy despacio, descubriendo un bellísimo brazalete de plata cuya superficie se hallaba grabada con unas notas de música. Lo tomé entre mis manos para admirarlo.

—No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada. Sólo pruébatelo —me pidió, tomando asiento de nuevo.

Sus manos cogieron el brazalete, colocándolo con delicadeza alrededor de mi muñeca. Lo giré a la luz de la vela lentamente, observando los motivos que llevaba grabados de lado a lado. No sabía nada sobre notas musicales, pero intuía de qué se trataba.

—Son las notas del estribillo de Set down your glass —me aclaró, confirmando mis sospechas—. Creo que esa canción ha significado mucho para ti, fue el comienzo de todo. Quería que la tuvieses muy presente. Cuando te sientas perdida o atemorizada detente un momento a observarla, y sobre todo recuerda que eres capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Sólo tienes que proponértelo.

—Vegeta…, no sé cómo agradecértelo, es precioso —balbuceé emocionada.

Aquel regalo era de un valor incalculable. Y no por estar realizado en plata, sino porque él hubiera hecho grabar aquellas notas en su superficie.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, sino llevarlo contigo siempre. Con eso basta.

—No me lo pienso quitar, te lo aseguro —afirmé con rotundidad.

Me recibió entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes, apretándome con firmeza contra sí. Su olor me envolvió una vez más, embriagándome como siempre, despojándome de toda noción de la realidad.

Cuando lo tenía tan cerca, el mundo se transformaba, se difuminaba hasta desaparecer. Tan sólo alcanzaba a distinguir el sabor de sus labios, que me besaban una vez más, apasionados e impacientes, buscando recuperar cada roce que habíamos tenido que detener desde que estábamos juntos. Sus manos sujetaban mi cuello, acariciándolo con tal sensualidad que una corriente de salvaje deseo se paseó por mi espina dorsal. Noté cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía rápidamente, y mi piel se erizaba en respuesta a su contacto. Cuando creía que iba a desmayarme de placer, su rostro se apartó del mío, dejándome en suspenso. Los escasos milímetros que de pronto nos separaban me resultaron infinitos.

Tirando de mi mano con suavidad hizo que me levantara del sofá, con las piernas temblándome y muda de expectación. El fuego en la chimenea seguía ardiendo, al igual que mis entrañas, que parecían imitar a las brasas incandescentes del hogar. Uno de sus brazos me tomó por la espalda. A continuación, pasó el otro bajo mis piernas, elevándome en el aire. Con mi cuerpo rendido por completo a su galantería, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras llevándome en sus brazos con una facilidad pasmosa hasta el segundo piso.

Atravesó el oscuro pasillo sin vacilar, con el viejo suelo de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies desnudos. Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la habitación principal, la luz de la luna parecía haber ganado la batalla a los nubarrones y bañaba con su reflejo espectral las pálidas paredes. El mar, enfurecido tras la tormenta de aquella tarde, parecía adivinar nuestras intenciones, sintonizando las olas con nuestra irrefrenable locura.

Me tendió en la cama con suavidad. Se alejó unos instantes de mi lado y sacó una caja de cerillas del aparador situado frente a la cama. Comprendí entonces el sigilo con el que había desaparecido mientras yo preparaba la cena. Había adornado aquella preciosa habitación con decenas de velas que ahora encendía sin prisa una a una, iluminando las paredes con miles de pequeños y caprichosos destellos anaranjados. Cuando todos y cada uno de esos cirios contaron con una danzarina llamita, regresó a la cama, tumbándose a mi lado. Al principio se limitó a recorrer mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, contemplándome con una ternura sobrecogedora. A continuación me besó, muy despacio, jugando con mis trémulos labios. Mi ávida respuesta provocó que sus besos fueran cada vez más apasionados, despojándole por fin de ese autocontrol que le había ayudado a no sobrepasarse hasta entonces. Mis miedos volaron por la ventana abierta, alejándose a toda velocidad de aquella enorme y mullida cama, sobre la cual mi cuerpo experimentaba un torrente de nuevas sensaciones, despertando a instintos jamás explorados.

Vegeta comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi ligera blusa, exponiendo la piel de mi escote a sus labios, demorándose en descender hasta mi vientre, humedeciendo con su lengua cada centímetro de mi epidermis, enrojecida por aquel primer día de playa. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el borde de la cintura de mis vaqueros, exhalé un profundo suspiro, ávida de que su exploración no se detuviera. Dejándome perpleja, no siguió en su avance. Su cara regresó junto a la mía y, rozando mis mejillas con sus dedos, volvió a mirarme de una manera irresistible. Lo que aquellos ojos obscuros y profundos me decían en silencio era que me necesitaban, que si no se reflejaban en los míos no encontrarían el camino.

¡Dios!... ¿Era aquello una alucinación? ¿Podía existir un hombre tan fabuloso sobre este magullado planeta?

—Bulma, recuerda que para mí esto también es nuevo —susurró con voz queda —. Nunca he deseado tanto hacerle el amor a una mujer, y tampoco había temido no estar a la altura. No quiero defraudarte, has esperado tanto a que alguien te haga sentir especial que…

—Es imposible que me defraudes —le interrumpí, poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios para que no continuara hablando. Acerqué mi muñeca cubierta por el brazalete y la coloqué entre ambos. Comencé a cantar para él la primera estrofa de la canción que nos había unido para siempre:

Just close your eyes

And count to five

Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…

No pude continuar. Sus labios me lo impidieron, robándome el aliento y apagando mi voz. Le despojé de su vieja camiseta, admirando sin pudor su masculino y fuerte torso, recorriéndolo sin dudas con mis manos.

Las suyas me imitaron y descendieron por mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi sujetador. Hábil y rápido, lo desabrochó. A continuación, resbaló por mis brazos los finos tirantes de encaje. Con la parte superior de mi cuerpo expuesta, dejé que se deleitara con la visión de mis pechos, ahora ya libres de su frágil protección. Acarició con suavidad su contorno, para luego convertirlos en un juguete para su boca. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su lengua me regalara aquel infinito placer. Oleadas de electricidad subían hasta mi cuello, obligándome a arquearme hacia atrás, apretando mis puños contra las sábanas.

No me asusté cuando sentí una de sus manos descender hasta el botón que descansaba sobre mi cintura. Muy al contrario, sentí un gran alivio. Abriéndose paso bajo la tela vaquera, exploró con cautela la superficie de la fina braga que cubría aquel tesoro escondido.

El aguijonazo de calor que esto me provocó me obligó a lanzar un gruñido de placer, arrancando

de su garganta una carcajada de satisfacción.

¡Me estaba volviendo loca, loca de remate! Aquella clase de demencia no me asustaba en absoluto, y mucho menos aún la única cura que existía para aplacarla.

Sus manos agarraron firmes el extremo superior de mis vaqueros, comenzando a bajarlos lentamente por mis piernas hasta librarme de ellos. A continuación, atrapó mi tobillo entre sus manos y fue ascendiendo con sus labios por mi piel pausadamente, hasta llegar al centro donde, con un profundo suspiro, se detuvo unos segundos eternos. Por fin besó la línea que el encaje dibujaba sobre mi piel. Mi mente perdió la escasa consciencia que aún poseía y me abandoné a su control como una gacela se rinde ante el león que le ha dado caza. No había nada

que pudiera hacer para impedir su conquista, y tampoco quería evitarlo. Anhelaba su cuerpo más de lo que había deseado algo en toda mi vida.

—Bulma…, por favor, ayúdame a borrar los recuerdos que encierra esta casa —suplicó con su voz rasgada—. Me gustaría sustituirlos por lo que ocurra entre nosotros esta noche…

—No te preocupes, será un placer ayudarte a borrar todo el dolor. Ha llegado la hora de que ambos dejemos nuestros fantasmas atrás…

Me abrazó muy fuerte, aferrándose a mí desesperadamente. Cuando me soltó, decidí comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones poco a poco, botón a botón, hasta que pude ver al fin aquel tatuaje circular en su totalidad. Me detuve para observarlo, recorriendo su redonda extensión con la yema de los dedos. Pude sentir cómo mi gesto le dejaba sin aliento, pero no me apresuré, quería tomarme mi tiempo para observar aquel bello dibujo tatuado sobre su piel. Se trataba del símbolo chino del yin y yang, que representa la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo según la filosofía oriental. Describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales, aparentemente opuestas y complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas.

En todo se sigue este patrón: luz/oscuridad, sonido/silencio, calor/frío, movimiento/quietud, vida/muerte, mente/cuerpo, masculino/femenino, etc. El yin es el principio femenino: la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción; el yang es el principio masculino: el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración.

—Es precioso… —murmuré, absolutamente maravillada por la sensualidad que aquel símbolo transmitía.

—Lo que es precioso es sentir tus dedos sobre él… —musitó, rozando mi pelo con delicadeza.

Su voz, sumada al cálido contacto de sus dedos, me excitó tanto, que rodé por la cama presa de un incontrolable deseo, de un delirio que ni en mis sueños más vívidos había logrado adivinar que pudiera existir. Vegeta me atrapó, quedando encerrada boca abajo entre la cama y su cuerpo, regalándome todo su calor. Se entretuvo besando mi espalda hasta girarme de nuevo, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. De forma casi imperceptible, sin casi darme cuenta, sentí cómo se abría paso dentro de mí, con extremo cuidado, atento de no hacerme daño, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no se apartaban ni un segundo de los míos, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que me amaba…

Desperté sumida en una dulce sensación de bienestar. Sentí la suavidad de la blanca sábana de hilo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, que seguía atrapado entre los brazos de Vegeta.

Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la brillante luz de aquella soleada mañana. Mirando a través de la enorme ventana de aquella romántica habitación, comprobé que ya no quedaba ni una sola nube en el cielo. Esbocé una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad; no sólo me hallaba tendida junto a él, sino que parecía que íbamos a disfrutar de un maravilloso día de sol y playa. Giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia su rostro, descubriendo que ya estaba despierto.

—Buenos días… —susurró entre mi pelo.

—Buenos días…

—¿Cómo ha dormido mi chica tras una noche tan ajetreada? —preguntó, con esa voz tan pícara que le hacía irresistible.

—Mmmm, muy bien, mejor que nunca —respondí desperezándome—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, aunque llevo ya un rato despierto, luchando contra la tentación de sacarte de tus sueños.

—No creo que me hubiera importado que me despertases —ronroneé.

—Te quiero llena de energía —dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello—. Creo que hemos despertado a una bestia y no sé si podré mantenerme alejado de tu cuerpo a partir de ahora.

—No te esfuerces en hacerlo, te quiero muy cerca.

Mi declaración lo enloqueció y volvimos a hacer el amor, con más pasión y entrega si cabe.

Pasamos el resto del día en la playa, disfrutando del sol y el agua del mar. La última barrera que nos separaba había caído y ya nada se interponía entre nosotros; éramos absolutamente libres para disfrutar de nuestros sentimientos. Por la tarde nos situamos en el precioso porche de la casa desde el que se divisaba la inmensidad del mar mediterráneo.

Mientras Vegeta tocaba su guitarra con aire distraído, yo leía un libro, o trataba de hacerlo, porque entre página y página no podía evitar contemplarle. Cuando él me descubría, me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice que me obligaba a sentirme la persona más afortunada del universo.

Durante aquella semana no hicimos nada más que celebrar que estábamos vivos, amándonos, riendo y disfrutando de aquel maravilloso paréntesis, alejados por completo de la rutina. Vegeta no había vuelto a dar señales de que sus recuerdos estuvieran acechándole de nuevo. Pensé que, una vez superada la primera impresión de encontrarse entre aquellas paredes una vez más, por fin comenzaba a reconciliarse con su pasado.

Si en esos momentos hubiera sabido todo lo que se nos avecinaba tras aquellas vacaciones de ensueño, no habría permitido que abandonásemos jamás aquella antigua masía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, aprovechando mis últimas semanas de vacación, aquí vuelvo con otra actualización de ésta adaptación. Quiero terminar éste porque después suelo olvidar detalles y tengo que volver a leer ciertas partes del libro para recordar.

Así que subiré éste fic completo y, después, seguiré con los demás.

Además, todo éste tiempo que he estado aquí me ayudó a mejorar mis narraciones sobre todo ésta historia. Y con esto, intentaré mejorar mis otras historias que suelo escirbir comúnmente a cómo me salga y mi narración queda un tanto a falta de expresión.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, agradezco a todo aquel que se pase por aquí. Gracias por todo su apoyo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!


	20. Chapter 20: Sombras

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de la historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Tal y como le había prometido, llamé a la abuela a mi regreso yacordamos vernos el sábado por la tarde. Tuve que inventar una excusa para que nadie, ni siquiera Vegeta, sospechara nada sobre aquel encuentro furtivo. Alegué que el motivo de mi viaje a Tokio era visitar una biblioteca de la ciudad para buscar información que completara un artículo que estaba preparando para el periódico. Gracias a Dios, no insistió en acompañarme, ya que tenía ensayo con el grupo. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el bar de los billares cuando regresara por la noche.

En cuanto terminé de comer, renuncié a mi habitual siesta de los sábados y me dirigí directa a mi coche. Mientras conducía por la autovía, me pregunté qué sería exactamente aquello que la abuela me quería confiar. ¿Cuál sería aquella verdad oculta a la que se había referido? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante y esperanzador para el futuro de Vegeta? Y lo que más me preocupaba: ¿qué papel jugaba yo en aquel misterio?

Traté de calmar mi impaciencia pensando en que obtendría las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas esa misma tarde. Llegué a la residencia yaparqué justo frente a la puerta. Cuando bajé el coche, ella ya descendía por la escalinata de piedra. Hacía una bonita tarde de primavera y, evidentemente, la abuela quería aprovechar mi visita para salir de la residencia. Parecía algo pálida y me dio la impresión de que estaba más delgada, pero la gran sonrisa que me dedicó al aproximarse iluminó su cara. Me saludó con tanto entusiasmo que mi preocupación se esfumó. Parecía tan alegre como siempre.

—¡Hola, Bulma! —exclamó abrazándome—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—De nada. Ya sabes que es un placer.

—¿Qué te parece si, para hacerlo aún más placentero, vamos a algún sitio al aire libre? Así hablaremos más tranquilas —propuso de muy buen talante.

—Me parece una idea excelente —acepté.

Subimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos al parque del Retiro. Sabía que a ella aquel lugar le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Ahora ya no podía pasear por allí a diario, tal y como solía hacer cuando vivía en su precioso piso situado frente a aquel paraíso que surgía en pleno corazón de la ciudad. Aparcamos en una calle próxima y, sorteando a la multitud de familias que paseaban por allí, llegamos hasta el lago. Tomamos asiento en una de las terrazas, lo que me hizo recordar mi primera visita a Tokio con Vegeta. ¡Qué diferente era todo ahora y qué distinta me sentía yo apenas unos meses después!

—¿Te gustó la casa de la playa? —me preguntó una vez que habíamos pedido unos refrescos al camarero.

—¡Sí, me encantó! —respondí entusiasmada—. Es un lugar de ensueño.

—Por eso la compré. Fue ver aquellos parajes y saber que se iban a convertir en mi válvula de escape, un refugio para mí y para los míos.

—Vegeta siente algo muy especial por aquel lugar.

—Es lógico. Allí pasó muy buenos momentos de su infancia conmigo y con sus padres —afirmó con nostalgia.

—¿Sabes?... Fue un alivio ver cómo se enfrentaba al fin a su recuerdo. Aquella casa le obligó a hacerlo y, aunque estuvo un poco triste al principio, enseguida recobró la sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que así fuera. Hubo un tiempo en el que Vegeta no quería saber nada del pasado. Supongo que era demasiado doloroso y prefería tratar de olvidar —me confió con tristeza.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti. Siempre hablamos de él, pero tú perdiste a tu única hija. No debió de ser nada fácil.

—No, no lo fue. —Sus ojos se tornaron infinitamente tristes—. El día del accidente me arrancaron el corazón del pecho. Y nunca lo recuperé del todo. Si sigue latiendo es por mi nieto; él es la razón por la que sigo viviendo.

Su declaración me heló la sangre. Aquella tragedia había destrozado también a aquella admirable señora que aparentaba tanta fuerza yoptimismo. Su mirada se perdió entre los árboles durante unos instantes, llena de dolor contenido. No obstante, no se concedió la licencia de sumirse en su agonía. Recuperando la compostura rápidamente, volvió a mirarme y trató de sonreír.

—En fin, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Eso ya no tiene remedio —suspiró—. Si te he hecho venir es para hablar de algo que sí se puede cambiar…

—Abuela, no sabes lo intrigada que estoy con todo esto.

—Lo imagino. Siento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó—. Pero es un asunto demasiado delicado. Necesito contártelo a solas y con tranquilidad.

—Soy todo oído —anuncié, sacando la cajetilla de tabaco del interior de mi bolso.

—Antes de empezar, quiero decirte que si he decidido confiarte a ti lo que te voya contar es porque opino que eres una gran chica, extremadamente inteligente y sensible.

Sus palabras me ruborizaron, pero no la interrumpí. Deseaba demasiado llegar al punto de todo éste asunto. Encendí un cigarro. La tensión me estaba matando.

—Podría habérselo contado a tu madre, que fue en quien pensé en un principio. Sin embargo, al comprobar lo unidos que son mi nieto y tú, ahora estoy convencida de que eres la persona adecuada para ayudarme. —Con cada palabra me intrigaba aún más—. Te voya contar de qué se trata, porque veo que te estoy matando de curiosidad.

—Un poco sí, la verdad —admití.

—Como ya imaginarás, se trata de algo relacionado con el pasado de Vegeta — prosiguió ella.

—Sí, eso es lo que intuyo.

—En efecto, así es. Se trata de algo que él desconoce sobre sus padres. Probablemente ya te habrá contado que siempre tuvo una relación más cercana con mi hija que con mi yerno.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me ha dicho —asentí.

—Siempre existió una barrera infranqueable entre padre e hijo. Hay una razón de peso que él desconoce para que esto fuese así. Mi hija se comprometió con su marido cuando aún era muy joven, casi una niña, apenas había cumplido los diecinueve años. Ella lo quería, o eso la hicieron creer, pues mi marido se ocupó de que ella se fijara en aquel apuesto chico. Pertenecía a una familia muy influyente con la que mi marido deseaba estrechar los lazos, ya que le convenía para sus negocios. No dudó en presentarlos y hacer que el viento soplara a su favor. Él influyó muchísimo en su compromiso; le convenía ese matrimonio. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para verles en el altar. Consideraba que era lo mejor para Verónica y para los intereses de la familia. Ella creyó enamorarse, cegada por el halo de romanticismo y caballerosidad que crearon para ella.

—Parece sacado de una novela victoriana —observé.

—Sí, yaún se pone más dramático. Es como el guión de una película costumbrista, ya verás —me avisó, tomando un sorbo de la limonada que nos acababan de traer —. Fue muy fácil impresionarla con detalles lujosos y juegos de seducción. Yo era testigo de toda aquella puesta en escena y me sentía terriblemente impotente al ver cómo ella caía en sus redes. Traté de avisarla, pero estaba tan obnubilada con aquel cortejo que entre todos ellos habían orquestado que no me quiso escuchar. Ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de un guión, no de un hombre. Pero, tal y como yo predecía, a Verónica se le cruzó el verdadero amor en medio de toda aquella pantomima.

Hizo una breve pausa, que se me antojó eterna, pues me tenía impaciente por la curiosidad.

—Aquel verano, tan sólo un par de meses antes de la ansiada boda, mi hija fue a pasar unos días a la finca que mis consuegros tenían. Allí conoció al que iba a ser su cuñado; un chico jovial, extrovertido, apasionado y enormemente atractivo. Ocurrió lo inevitable: se enamoró perdidamente de él. Era natural, tenía muchas más cosas en común con aquel joven que con su inminente marido. Pasaron tanto tiempo juntos aquel verano que lo que empezó como una inocente amistad estival terminó en un apasionado romance, fruto del cual ella quedó embarazada.

Me quedé petrificada.

—¿Vegeta tiene un hermano? —pregunté atónita.

—No, no tiene ningún hermano. Creo que no me has entendido.

—Entonces… —comencé a decir, comprendiendo de inmediato la verdad—, ¡él es el resultado de aquel romance!

—Sí, así es —me confirmó—. Mi yerno era en realidad su tío. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

No sé si aquella era la palabra adecuada, yo más bien diría que todo aquello era una locura.

—No sé qué decir… —balbuceé, incapaz de procesar aquella información.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, eso explicaba la extraña relación que habían mantenido siempre padre

e hijo, mejor dicho, tío y sobrino. Repito: ¡de locos!

—Es natural que te hayas quedado de piedra, no es para menos —declaró ella.

—Pero, Abuela —comencé a decir, tratando aún de asimilar aquella historia, sin terminar de comprender muy bien lo que me contaba—, Vegeta nunca ha mencionado que tuviera un tío.

—Es que no sabe que existe. Cuando mi consuegro se enteró de que Verónica estaba embarazada del menor de sus dos hijos, montó en cólera y envió a éste al extranjero, borrándole para siempre de la familia. No estaba dispuesto a que se truncaran sus planes, que habían sido cuidadosamente trazados junto con la ayuda de mi marido.

—¿No habría sido más lógico que ella se casara con el padre del hijo que esperaba y de quien sí estaba enamorada? —pregunté, absolutamente indignada con la solución que le habían dado al problema.

—Sí, eso habría sido lo mejor, pero no era lo que ellos pensaban. Y mi hija estaba demasiado aturdida yatemorizada por la situación para decidir por sí misma.

—No soy quien para juzgarla, pero creo que debió luchar por lo que amaba — opiné.

—Eso mismo fue lo que yo le dije —afirmó apesadumbrada.

—¿Y no te escuchó?

—Lo hizo, pero se sentía demasiado culpable por haber sido infiel al hombre a quien había dado su palabra como para dejar que su corazón le guiara. Hizo lo que creyó correcto, no lo que deseaba.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro para ella, tan joven y ya renunciando a sus sueños.

—Sí, lo fue, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Entre sus suegros y mi marido escribieron su futuro. Ella ya había dado su palabra. No era una chica que faltara a sus promesas. Si no hubiera sido tan recta, quizá hubiera podido ser feliz. Pero su conciencia no le dejó ser libre para dejarlo todo y vivir su vida como ella hubiese querido.

—Tampoco el hermano de su prometido luchó por quedarse junto a ella, ¿no? — No pude reprimir un atisbo de reproche en mi voz. Él tenía que haberse quedado y luchar por la mujer que amaba.

—No, no lo hizo. La vergüenza de haber traicionado a su hermano fue más fuerte que el amor, así que acepto cabizbajo las órdenes de su estricto y tozudo padre.

—Qué historia tan triste…

—Lo cierto es que fue una pena ver cómo mi hija perdía la inocencia y la ilusión siendo tan joven.

—¿No había forma de convencer a tu marido de que se olvidara de aquel compromiso?

—Créeme, lo intente, pero fue imposible. Nadie me hizo caso. Para todos ellos guardar las formas era lo más importante y no querían que se supiese la verdad bajo ningún concepto. No estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el escándalo que aquello hubiera supuesto, y mucho menos dar pie a los comentarios de la hipócrita sociedad en la que vivíamos. Yo no compartía su punto de vista, pero tuve que tragarme el orgullo porque nadie opinaba como yo. —Suspiró de nuevo, arrepentida quizá por no haber luchado con más ahínco para conseguir que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta—. Por mucho que me pese, ya no podemos cambiar lo sucedido. Así ocurrieron las cosas y no podemos viajar al pasado para impedirlo. Lo que importa ahora es hacer lo correcto y que Vegeta conozca a su verdadero padre, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad. Creció con una figura paterna que trató de educarle y de quererle, pero nunca consiguió crear un vínculo verdadero entre ellos. Imagino que aunque trataba de olvidarlo, mi yerno nunca superó la traición de su hermano. Casarse con mi hija pasó a ser su venganza, pues así le demostraba a su hermano que al final él era el vencedor.

—¿Crees que él quiso a Verónica? —le pregunté. Si aun sabiendo la verdad había accedido a seguir con los planes de boda, no podía ser sólo por demostrarle a su hermano quién tenía el poder. Eso resultaba demasiado retorcido.

—La quería, de eso no me cabe duda, pero a su manera. Era un hombre serio yambicioso. Su forma de amar era algo peculiar. Yo diría que era una persona con dificultades para exteriorizar sus emociones. No es que no las tuviera, sino que no sabía cómo expresarlas.

Ambas nos sumimos en el silencio por unos momentos. Yo trataba de recomponer las piezas de aquel puzzle que me había pillado absolutamente por sorpresa. Por mucho que ella me hubiera avisado de que me iba a contar algo crucial, jamás habría podido vislumbrar que se tratase de una confesión tan inesperada.

—¿Por qué me lo has contado a mí antes que a Vegeta? —pregunté al fin.

—Porque él no va a aceptar la verdad de buen grado y necesitará a alguien muy cercano que le ayude a comprender. Sé que tú sabrás aconsejarle con prudencia.

—¿Y mi madre?, ¿no está ella al tanto de la verdad? Verónica había sido una de sus mejores amigas, ella tenía que conocer aquella enrevesada historia.

—Tu madre no sabe nada. Es más, fue a partir de entonces cuando se distanciaron.

—Es extraño que tu hija no buscara ayuda en una de sus mejores amigas.

—No lo hizo porque sabía que si tu madre se enteraba no le permitiría cometer un error así —me explicó—. Ya habían discutido en más de una ocasión sobre la boda. Tu madre veía como un disparate que Verónica se lanzase a aquel matrimonio sin haber vivido lo suficiente ni haber acabado aún sus estudios. Tu madre siempre fue un espíritu libre, no entendía de convencionalismos, y era normal, pues era joven y soñadora. Así que mi hija decidió no hacerle partícipe de aquello. Sabía de sobra que le haría enfrentarse cara a cara con sus miedos y, sencillamente, no estaba preparada para ser tan valiente.

—Todo empieza a tener tanto sentido… —declaré pensativa.

La distante relación de Vegeta con su supuesto padre y la fisura en la amistad de aquellas dos amigas inseparables se debían a lo mismo. Ahora el destino había juntado a mi madre ya Vegeta para que juntos enfrentasen la verdad, o mejor dicho, la abuela era la que lo había planeado todo.

—Entonces, tu empeño en que él viniera a vivir a Montegris no era sólo para que regresara a la universidad, ¿verdad?

—Veo que eres muyobservadora —sonrió complacida—. En un principio pensé desvelarle el secreto a tu madre para que, una vez ella hubiese comprendido por qué mi hija se alejó de ella, pudiera ayudar a Vegeta a enfrentarse a la realidad. Pensé que juntos podrían asimilarlo mejor. Lo que no entraba en mis planes es que él fuese a encontrar a su alma gemela. Viendo lo que significas para mi nieto, he decidido confiártelo a ti. Él aprecia muchísimo a tu madre, pero tú eres su ángel y sé que a ti te escuchará.

—Agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí, pero me siento algo abrumada — le confesé.

—Sé que te estoy cargando con una gran responsabilidad y tienes derecho a negarte, no quiero obligarte a nada —dijo con dulzura.

—No pienso fallarte, sé que es muy importante para ti que él conozca quién es realmente. —Tomé una de sus manos y la apreté con fuerza—. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para que piense cómo voya abordar esta situación.

—Gracias, Bulma. Significa mucho para mí que estés de mi lado.

—¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Lo único que quieres es enmendar un error cometido hace muchos años.

—Quiero que tenga una familia de verdad, que conozca al hombre que le dio la vida y que amó sinceramente a su madre, aunque fuese demasiado joven para ser consecuente con sus sentimientos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado antes? Quizá le habría ayudado a superar lo del accidente.

—Más de una vez me planteé hacerlo. Sin embargo, le veía tan confundido y destrozado que decidí esperar. Temía que la verdad terminara por hundirle. No quería que se sintiese aún más perdido al descubrir que ni siquiera es quien creía ser. —Su voz apesadumbrada delataba la culpabilidad que la atormentaba—. En cambio, ahora parece otra persona. Desde que fue a vuestra casa parece haber recobrado el equilibrio y las ganas de vivir. Creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de que sepa la verdad y conozca a su padre biológico. Quiero que el día que yo falte Vegeta te tenga a ti ya él cerca, no quiero privarle de ese derecho. Tengo la sensación de que no me queda mucho tiempo y por eso quería contártelo todo, necesito que tú estés al tanto de la situación por si yo no puedo aguantar hasta el final.

Aquellas palabras me encogieron el corazón. Imaginar que pudiera irse me provocó una angustia enloquecedora. Me había encariñado con ella desde el primer momento.

—Por favor, Abuela, no digas eso.

—Bulma, no quiero engañarte. No estoy bien. Mi corazón se debilita cada vez más, pero no quiero que te preocupes, a mí la enfermedad no me asusta. No temo morir. Lo que me aterra es que Vegeta no llegue a conocer a su padre. Es por eso que te ruego que me ayudes.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano —dije de corazón.

—Me harías inmensamente feliz si consigues que se conozcan y lleguen a tener una relación como lo que verdaderamente son: padre e hijo —dijo esperanzada—. Va a ser difícil, mi nieto ya no es un niño y no le va a gustar nada la idea de tener que admitir en su vida a un desconocido. No ahorrará reproches, y ni por asomo querrá aceptar la realidad. Le conozco muy bien y sé que al principio se lo tomará muy mal. Probablemente se enfade conmigo por habérselo ocultado. Por eso tú juegas un papel fundamental; a ti no puede echarte nada en cara, sólo puede escucharte.

—Eso es cierto. Yo soy ajena al pasado, no formé parte de la situación. Eso me da mucha ventaja. —Cada vez comprendía mejor sus motivos para pedir mi ayuda.

—Su padre es un ser magnífico. Tiene una increíble facilidad para conectar con la gente. Es de esa clase de personas que difícilmente te podría caer mal. Espero que su simpatía ayude a que las cosas resulten algo más sencillas.

—¿Dónde está ahora su padre? ¿Mantienes contacto con él?

—Hace años que estamos en contacto. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Si te soy sincera, me habría encantado que mi hija se hubiese casado con él. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Y él está de acuerdo con tus planes?

—Sí, por completo. Lleva muchos años esperando a que llegue este momento. Vegeta es su único hijo y ni siquiera le ha visto ni una sola vez. Y, ahora que hablamos sobre él, debo pedirte otro favor.

—Dime.

—Necesito que vengas otro día a verme. Quiero que le conozcas y que conversen. Verás cómo vas a sentirte muy cómoda con él. No es muy parecido a Vegeta pero tienen la misma alma apasionada y también es muy guapo. La verdad es que mi hija supo elegir, aunque no le durara mucho —añadió riendo—. Quién sabe, quizá si yo fuera más joven…

—¡Ja ja ja! —Su insinuación me hizo reír a carcajadas—. ¡Ay abuela, eres única!

Salté de mi silla y le di un abrazo. Era realmente genuina y encantadora.

Después de llevarle de vuelta a la residencia, nos despedimos con la promesa de que me llamaría pronto para presentarme a aquel misterioso individuo. Me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie por ahora, ni siquiera a mi madre. No quería que Vegeta se enterase por terceros de aquella impactante noticia.

Una vez de vuelta hacia Montegris, conduje todo el camino dándole vueltas al tema. Recordé algo que Vegeta había dicho no hacía mucho en relación a los problemas que Lazuli tenía con su padre:

"A mi padre le perdonaría todo si con ello pudiera hacer que volviera".

Era consciente de que Vegeta se había referido a quien él identificaba como tal, no al real. Sin embargo, su necesidad de recuperar esa parte de sí mismo quizá jugara a nuestro favor. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor no se tomaba tan mal la noticia. Quizá incluso se alegrara de descubrir que había alguien en este mundo ligado genéticamente a él. Sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a aquel hombre, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en saber cómo era.

Llegué puntual al bar irlandés donde acostumbrábamos a jugar al billar. Pedí una jarra de una marca importada de la república checa, que era mi favorita, y me dirigí hacia el fondo del establecimiento, donde Vegeta, Gohan y mi hermano se encontraban jugando una partida de billar. Ninguna de las chicas había llegado todavía. Vegeta se encontraba inclinado sobre la mesa, con una mano apoyada en el borde y la otra sujetando el taco. Muy concentrado, estudiaba su siguiente golpe. Saludé al resto en silencio y les indiqué con un gesto que no le desvelaran mi presencia. Permanecí inmóvil, mientras observaba los movimientos de mi novio, que estudiaba cada golpe con una seriedad que me parecía encantadora. Un golpe seco y enérgico en la bola blanca dio como resultado una jugada perfecta. Se incorporó tras haber observado el movimiento de las bolas con una sonrisa de triunfo. Cogió su jarra de cerveza de la mesa y al girarse me vio, dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa de las suyas. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ocultarle aquella impactante verdad hasta que la abuela decidiera contárselo?

—¿Has visto qué jugada? —se pavoneó, acercándose a mí. Rodeando mi cintura con sus manos, me dio la bienvenida con un beso en los labios.

—No ha estado mal —respondí con fingida indiferencia.

—¿Qué no ha estado mal?... ¡Si ha sido un golpe maestro! —protestó—. Eres un aguafiestas.

—Sí, pero soy tu aguafiestas.

—Sí, sólo mía —susurró entre mi pelo, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

—Si te soy sincera, he de reconocer que esa jugada de billar ha sido buena.

—Cómo me gusta que al final lo admitas.

—Oye, no te acostumbres, es sólo que de vez en cuando te mereces un piropo.

—¿Sólo de vez en cuando? —Me miró con una mueca de falsa pena.

—Sí, sólo de vez en cuando —afirmé bromeando.

—Ya veo… Eres mala, eh—alegó, entornando los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —contesté, siguiéndole el juego.

—Me encanta que me lo pongas difícil… —susurró, acercándome a él para atraparme entre sus brazos. Me aferré a él, sintiendo cómo su calor me envolvía. Unos segundos después, tomó mi mano y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana mientras los demás comenzaban una nueva partida de billar.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en la biblioteca? —me preguntó, convencido de que había pasado la tarde buscando información para un artículo que, en realidad, ya había terminado de escribir.

—Muy bien —respondí vagamente, tratando de mentir lo mejor que supe.

—¿Has encontrado la información que necesitabas? —insistió.

—No todo, pero si algunas cosas interesantes.

Y tan interesantes… como por ejemplo que él no era quien creía ser. Comencé a sentirme incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Si me pedía más detalles sobre aquel falso artículo estaría perdida, no sabría que más inventar. Soy muy mala mintiendo y sabía que me podía cazar.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el ensayo? —pregunté de sopetón, en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.

—Bien, como siempre.

Las voces de Lazuli y Milk aproximándose a nosotros me salvaron. Se acercaron, y sentándose en la mesa, comenzaron a parlotear sobre la película que acababan de ver en el cine. Vegeta se mostró muy interesado por lo que ellas nos relataban.

Yo, sin embargo, puse el piloto automático. Parecía que les escuchaba, pero mi menté se hallaba en otra parte.

"Si él conociera el verdadero motivo de mi breve excursión a Tokio…" pensé, recordando una vez más lo que su abuela me había relatado en el Retiro.

Observé a Vegeta, animado y sonriente, ajeno por completo a lo que en aquel instante pasaba por mi cabeza, creyendo saber quién era y de dónde venía. Ahora que por fin se había reconciliado con su pasado, la sombra de aquel secreto lo acechaba, amenazando peligrosamente con romper la estabilidad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado lograr. Me pregunté cuál sería su reacción cuando lo descubriese. Seguramente iba a enfurecerse muchísimo con la abuela. No le iba a resultar nada fácil aceptar que ella se lo hubiese ocultado durante tantos años.

Por descontado, se iba a sentir engañado y confundido, traicionado por el ser que más amaba. También se sentiría defraudado con sus padres por haberle ocultado la existencia de un pariente tan próximo, que bien podía haber sido un apoyo más tras quedarse huérfano. La abuela le había ayudado mucho, pero saber que ella no era la única familia que le quedaba habría sido un gran consuelo para él. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enrevesado me parecía aquel asunto, y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a poder ayudarle.

—¿En qué piensas? —Su cálida voz me sacó de mis reflexiones. Había estado tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no me había percatado de que mis amigas se habían ausentado para ir por sus bebidas a la barra.

—En nada, cosas mías. ¿Te apetece que juguemos una partida? — le propuse, señalando la mesa de billar que había quedado libre. Necesitaba un reto para dejar a un lado mis preocupaciones, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

—Muy bien, ¡a ver si puedes conmigo! —aceptó al instante—. El que pierda invita a la siguiente copa.

—¡Genial! Vete preparando la cartera —respondí, levantándome de un salto para coger el palo.

Necesitaba urgentemente distraerme con algo, y el billar era una opción que no se me daba nada mal.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para que empezara el ensayo de teatro, así que Lazuli, Launch y yo decidimos hacer tiempo sentadas al sol en uno de los bancos de la plaza del centro cívico. El sonido del agua de la fuente nos envolvía con su incesante murmullo.

—No sé cómo llegas a todo, Bulma —comentó Launch—. Si yo estuviera involucrada en todas las actividades en las que tú estás inmersa, no podría con mi alma.

—Es cuestión de organizarse —respondí.

—No, es cuestión de ser hiperactiva —me corrigió Lazuli.

—Supongo que soy algo inquieta. No me gusta pasar las tardes en casa tirada en

el sofá con el control remoto.

—Pues esa es mi actividad favorita después de llegar de clase —rió Launch—. Debo de ser algo simple, qué se le va a hacer.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me gusta quedarme pegada frente a la tele —declaró Lazuli—. Y mientras pueda, lo pienso seguir haciendo. Hay que sacarle partido a la vida de estudiante, porque las largas siestas en el sofá tienen los días contados. Cuando estemos trabajando se habrá acabado.

—Eso no lo había pensado —dije colocando las gafas de sol sobre mi cabeza. La luz ya no cegaba tanto y me apetecía sentir su calor en todo mi rostro—. Creo que tendré que tomarme alguna tarde libre para practicar ese deporte, no vaya a ser que el día de mañana me arrepienta de no haber aprovechado mis años de estudiante para tumbarme en el sofá en casa.

Las tres nos echamos a reír. Aquel estupendo día de primavera invitaba a estar de muy buen humor. De pronto sentí el deseo de escaquearme del ensayo. Me apetecía pasar el resto de la tarde con ellas, tomando algo y hablando de nuestras cosas. Como era habitual, no tenía demasiado tiempo libre y eso me obligaba a prescindir de su compañía. Aun así, no podía escabullirme; sería injusto para mis compañeros de teatro. Los ensayos estaban muy avanzados y en nuestros encuentros representábamos todos juntos partes de la obra. Al principio íbamos más por libre, aprendiendo cada uno su texto y repasándolo individualmente con Kaioshin. Ahora, en cambio, avanzábamos juntos. Si faltaba la protagonista les haría una faena, puesto que mi personaje jugaba un papel fundamental. No era sencillo que otro desempeñara mi papel por una tarde. Si yo no apareciera les dejaría con muchos de los diálogos incompletos. A lo lejos distinguí la figura de Kaioshin caminando hacia la entrada principal del edificio. No me había visto, así que les indiqué a mis amigas que miraran en aquella dirección.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Launch boquiabierta.

—Es Kaioshin, el profesor de teatro.

—No me extraña que prefieras venir a ensayar que quedarte en el sofá… —dijo Lazuli, concentrando su vista en aquel apuesto cuarentón.

—Es un tipo imponente —dijo Launch, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Hace falta algún suplente para la obra?

—Chicas, no es para tanto. Es un tipo atractivo, pero tampoco hay que exagerar.

—Mira Bulma, ese tipo está muy guapo, y encima es maduro.

Lazuli no dejó de observarle hasta que él desapareció adentrándose en el edificio.

Entonces, ella me miró.

—Eres una pilla, no nos habías dicho lo estupendo que es.

—No creía que fuera un detalle tan importante —me excusé, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pues sí es importante. Si lo llego a saber, me habría apuntado yo también a las clases —avisó Launch riendo.

—Si tan guapo les ha parecido, se lo presento cuando quieran. Eso sí, preparen sus corazoncitos porque no sólo está apuesto, sino que es un tipo encantador.

—¿A qué hora acaba el ensayo? —preguntó Lazuli con picardía.

—¡No seas payasa! —la regañé—. No creo que un sujeto que pasa de los cuarenta sea lo que estás buscando.

—Nunca se sabe…

—Eso de la edad es una tontería —opinó Launch—. Porque tengo novio, que si no…

Aquellas dos locas se habían quedado realmente prendadas de mi profesor. No pararon de hablar de él hasta que me despedí de ellas para dirigirme al salón de actos. Se ofrecieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y así esperarme para llevarme luego a casa. Les dije que no era necesario. Mi madre me había comentado que iba a estar haciendo unos recados por allí y que al acabar el ensayo ella podía recogerme. Lazuli bromeó, llamándome aguafiestas pues le estaba arrebatando la excusa perfecta para conocer a Kaioshin. Le dije que no se inquietara, que en la próxima ocasión se lo presentaría.

Cuando terminamos con nuestro encuentro de aquel día me sentí muy satisfecha. Cada vez me costaba menos meterme en la piel de Nora y entre todos estábamos consiguiendo darle forma a la obra. Estábamos ya a principios de Mayo, en poco más de un mes sería el estreno. Pensábamos representar Casa de Muñecas durante una semana y donar el dinero recaudado a un centro de niños con discapacidad. Así que aquella experiencia no sólo nos iba a ayudar a superar nuestros miedos, sino que a su vez íbamos a hacer algo por los demás. Quizá eso era lo que más nos motivaba a ensayar cada vez con más ilusión. Salí del centro cívico escoltada por Kaioshin. Cada vez nos llevábamos mejor y parecíamos tener una conexión muy especial. Él era amable con todos los alumnos, pero yo intuía que conmigo iba más allá. No lo expresaba abiertamente y trataba de dedicar la misma atención a todos. Sin embargo, cuando terminaba la clase siempre encontraba la forma de retenerme unos minutos más, comentando cosas de la obra y pasando luego a charlar sobre cualquier cosa. No me molestaba en absoluto su atención porque yo también sentía cierta sintonía con aquel individuo. Algo en él resultaba misterioso y eso me mantenía interesada.

Una vez en la plaza me dispuse a llamar a mi madre. Su móvil no parecía tener cobertura, pues saltaba el buzón de voz. Kaioshin pareció percatarse de mi desconcierto. Estaba cansada y no me apetecía tener que esperar a que ella viese la llamada perdida y me llamase de vuelta.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

—No. Es sólo que mi madre tiene que venir por mí y no contesta el móvil.

—Yo te puedo llevar a casa —se ofreció.

—Tranquilo, no te molestes. No creo que tarde en aparecer. Muchas gracias de todas formas.

—Lo digo en serio, no me importa nada acercarte. No vivo en el centro del pueblo, así que tengo que conducir de vuelta de todas formas —insistió él.

—Déjame que vuelva a intentarlo. Si no responde, entonces me iré contigo.

Volvió a saltar el buzón, así que terminé aceptando su ofrecimiento. No tenía ganas de seguir esperando. Su flamante BMW plateado estaba aparcado justo delante. Mejor no le comentaría a Lazuli que conducía aquel cochazo porque entonces ella no pararía hasta conquistarle. Guapo, maduro, encantador y con dinero; el sueño de cualquier mujer. No, mejor no le diría nada a mi amiga.

No tardamos en tomar la carretera que se dirigía hacia las casas de los bosques. Al parecer, él había alquilado una casa no muy lejos de nuestra finca.

—¿Sabes?... Cada vez me gusta más vivir aquí —comentó mientras conducía—. No estaba seguro de si me iba a habituar a un lugar tan tranquilo, pero he descubierto que me gustan el relax y la paz que aquí se respiran. Tantos años en ciudades estresantes me han pasado factura y parece ser que ahora necesito este tipo de vida.

—Supongo que hay tiempo para todo —observé—. Yo, en cambio, he crecido en estos bosques y hay veces que me pregunto si debería experimentar el ajetreo de una gran ciudad, aunque sea sólo por una temporada.

—Eres muy joven. Te vendría muy bien conocer otra forma de vida, aunque luego regreses a Montegris. Es bueno pasar por diferentes experiencias. De esa forma llegarás a ser una persona más completa.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero encerrarme a conocer únicamente un tipo de vida, por mucho que me guste. Si termino pasando el resto de mis días en Montegris ha de ser porque, tras ver otras posibilidades, decida por mí misma volver aquí. No quiero preguntarme dentro de veinte años cómo serían las cosas en otro lugar.

—Podrías irte a estudiar o a trabajar fuera. Yo tengo muchos amigos y contactos en diferentes continentes —insinuó—. Si alguna vez te decides, házmelo saber. Te ayudaré a buscar un lugar interesante donde pasar una temporada. Y si irte todo un año te parece un salto demasiado grande, siempre podrías ir unos meses. Un verano, por ejemplo.

Aquella invitación sonaba muy bien. En aquel momento no entraba en mis planes ir a ningún sitio, pero no lo descartaba para más adelante. Quizá cuando acabara la carrera.

—Gracias. Si me lo planteo, te lo haré saber. No sé cuándo, pero en algún momento tendré que irme fuera y abandonar el nido.

—Yo lo abandoné muy joven, y ahora soy un pájaro muy enriquecido. Haber vivido en tantos sitios, conociendo a gente tan dispar e interesante, me ha dado una perspectiva muy amplia de las cosas. Nunca me arrepentiré de mi espíritu aventurero.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

—Con tanto ir y venir, ¿te has casado alguna vez?

Su rostro se tornó sombrío. Parecía haber dado con el dedo en la llaga y me arrepentí de inmediato de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

—No, nunca me he casado —respondió al fin—. Una vez me lo planteé en serio, pero al final no pudo ser —su voz sonó profundamente triste.

—Ha sido una pregunta indiscreta. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No tiene importancia —me tranquilizó, esbozando una sincera sonrisa—. Después de aquella mujer, con la que habría pasado el resto de mi vida sin dudarlo, tuve otras relaciones, pero con ninguna llegué a involucrarme tanto como para sentar la cabeza. Mis viajes y cambios de país no permitían que me decidiera a asentarme durante mucho tiempo en un lugar en concreto.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿te gustaría sentar la cabeza?

—Sí, pero no creo que a estas alturas vaya a conocer a una mujer que consiga sorprenderme lo suficiente como para sacarme de mis hábitos de soltero maniático —respondió con una carcajada.

—Kaioshin, eso nunca se sabe, no digas de este agua no beberé.

—No digo que no vaya a beber, sino que no sé si habrá algún abridor que consiga deshacerse del óxido que rodea a la botella.

—¡Qué exagerado! —suspiré—. ¡Ni que fueses un viejo ermitaño!

—Viejo no, pero algo de ermitaño sí que tengo. Paso muchas horas a solas escuchando mis discos, leyendo o escribiendo mis poesías. Soy un poco solitario. Mi único compañero fiel es mi perra Louise.

—¿Qué tipo de perro es?

—Es una hembra Labrador, de color negro. Me la regaló un amigo y ya llevamos juntos cinco años. Es mi mejor novia —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo—. No se enfada, no me reprocha nada y me deja salir con otras mujeres si quiero. Es perfecta.

Su comentario me hizo reír. Desde luego, Louise era la compañía perfecta para un soltero como él. Al aproximarnos a la entrada de la finca, le indiqué que girara y tomamos la estrecha carretera que se dirigía a mi casa. Cuando llegamos junto a la puerta principal, detuvo el vehículo.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo sonriendo.

—Te debo un favor —insistí.

—Tranquila, ya me lo devolverás algún día…

—Descuida que, si es algo que esté en mi mano, lo haré.

—Muy bien… Ya te avisaré cuando lo necesite.

—Gracias de nuevo —repetí, abriendo la puerta para bajarme del coche.

—De nada, Bulma. Buenas noches —se despidió, dedicándome otra de sus cálidas y encantadoras sonrisas. La verdad es que Lazuli y Launch estaban en lo cierto; Kaioshin era un tipo formidable y una absoluta bendición para los ojos.

Cerré la puerta y mientras me dirigía a casa, escuché cómo maniobraba para dar media vuelta y retomar el camino. Subí a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama, estaba tan cansada que no tenía apetito. Debería haber cenado algo, pero no me apetecía, así que me quedé allí tumbada recordando una vez más la historia de la madre de Vegeta, sin saber muy bien cuándo se destaparía el secreto que me impedía sincerarme con mi novio, mi madre o mis amigas. Guardar aquella información sólo para mí hacía que me sintiera algo aislada del resto del mundo. Mi temor a que se notara mi desconcierto me obligaba a refugiarme en la soledad de mi dormitorio, donde nadie podía descubrir que ocultaba algo. Una noche más, me abstuve de ir a la habitación de al lado, ya que él podría adivinar en mis ojos la sombra de la mentira.

* * *

En los días venideros me refugié en mi rutina para poder seguir adelante como si nada sucediera. Iba a clase, al periódico, salía a cabalgar y ensayaba más de lo necesario mi papel de Nora. Aunque no estuviera con mis compañeros, interpretaba a aquella mujer entre las paredes de mi habitación. Hacía lo que fuera necesario para no pensar, para no recordar la verdad que sabía sobre el pasado y que no se me permitía compartir con nadie.

Vegeta comenzó a hacer preguntas. No entendía por qué ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo a solas e insistía en que me estaba obsesionando con mis obligaciones mucho más de lo necesario. Yo le pedía paciencia. Le aseguraba que en cuanto acabara el curso y Casa de Muñecas se estrenara, volveríamos a pasar tiempo juntos, incluso más que nunca, puesto que durante las vacaciones de verano podríamos disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros solos. Él se mostraba contrariado pero comprensivo, y yo aprovechaba su resignación para aislarme en mis cosas y así evitar más preguntas. Echaba de menos aquella semana en la playa donde nada ni nadie podía perturbar nuestra paz.

Una tarde fui con Lazuli a tomar un café tras las clases. Nos dirigimos al coffeeshop cercano al campus y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que en aquella época del año ya estaban instaladas en la acera. Faltaban pocas semanas para los exámenes de junio y nos tomábamos un paréntesis antes de encerrarnos en la biblioteca a estudiar.

—Bulma, pareces algo ausente, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada, no paro ni un segundo —respondí, mintiendo lo mejor que supe—. Supongo que tanta hiperactividad comienza a pasarme factura.

¡Cómo me habría gustado poder ser sincera! Era mi mejor amiga y me habría aliviado mucho poder contarle lo que me quitaba el sueño. Desde que la abuela de Vegeta me había confesado la verdad no conseguía dormir bien. Tardaba horas en conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama como un zombi. A juzgar por cómo me miraba, mis ojeras no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

—Pareces agotada, deberías tomarte un descanso —me aconsejó.

—Sí, mañana ya es sábado y creo que me voy a dedicar el fin de semana a ese deporte que tanto les gusta a Launch ya ti. Alquilaré un par de buenas películas y dormiré una siesta interminable.

—Debes hacerlo, lo necesitas.

—Descuida, mañana no voy a quitarme el pijama en todo el día —anuncié, con la firme intención de cumplir mi promesa—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue todo en la cena con tu padre?

Lazuli por fin había accedido a quedar con él y la noche anterior su padre había conducido hasta Montegris para verla.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Al principio estábamos los dos algo incómodos, pero según avanzó la noche, pudimos relajarnos y conversar sobre todo lo sucedido —explicó contenta—. Sigo en desacuerdo con su forma de proceder, yéndose tan de repente y dejándonos perplejos. Sin embargo, anoche pude escuchar sus razones y, aunque duelen, entendí que él llevaba años sintiéndose atrapado en una vida que ya no le correspondía.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas obtenido las respuestas que necesitabas.

—No fue fácil escucharlas, pero son mejores que el silencio.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos —reflexioné—. El error que cometió tu padre fue guardarlos durante tanto tiempo.

—Dice que luchó todo lo que pudo por quedarse con nosotros hasta que llegó el momento de enfrentar la verdad; no era feliz con mi madre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Es triste escucharlo, pero no sería justo obligarle a vivir junto a alguien a quien ya no ama.

—¿Vas a volver a verlo pronto?

—Sí, no creo que tarde en bajar un día a Tokio a visitarle.

Me alegré de ver que por fin había sido capaz de dejar el rencor a un lado. Había tenido razones más que de sobra para estar herida con su padre. Sin embargo, no podía seguir enfadada con él para siempre. Las personas cometemos errores, pero también merecemos ser perdonados. Ella había terminado comprendiendo que su padre no se había ido por un mero capricho, sino que, tras años de una gran lucha interior, había tenido que elegir entre quedarse con ellos o ser feliz.

Todos pagamos un precio por nuestras decisiones. Ahora él era libre, pero ya no tenía a sus hijos a su lado cada día y vivía solo en una torre de apartamentos de Tokio. Salía con aquella chica que vimos en la cola del cine, pero por lo que Lazuli me contó esa tarde, no era un amor de verdad, sino más bien una aventura pasajera que le ayudaba a llenar el vacío que suponía haberlo dejado todo atrás.

Pensé en Verónica, en cómo ella también había tenido que elegir, obligándose a vivir junto a un hombre al que no amaba, dejando que el amor de su vida se escapara. A cambio había conseguido apaciguar su conciencia por haber traicionado a su prometido y le había dado un cómodo hogar a su único hijo. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces se habría preguntado aquella mujer si esa era la vida que realmente le correspondía? Hay decisiones que te marcan para siempre y no somos conscientes de cuánto hasta que ya las hemos tomado.

Me habría gustado compartir aquellos pensamientos con mi amiga, que sentada frente a mí atendía una llamada en el móvil. Ella podía ser una buena consejera en lo referente a aquel embrollo. Había pasado por un problema familiar y lo estaba superando. No se parecía en nada al secreto que Vegeta desconocía, pero al fin y al cabo ambas situaciones tenían algo en común: sentirse engañado, procesarlo y ser capaz de perdonar. A pesar de mi deseo de hacer partícipe a Lazuli de mis preocupaciones, conseguí mantener la boca cerrada para así cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la abuela.

* * *

Dos días después recibí una llamada suya en mi móvil, pidiéndome que fuese a visitarla esa misma tarde. Era domingo y tuve que apañármelas como pude para escabullirme de casa sin que nadie sospechara nada. No disponía del coche, pues una vez más mi hermano lo había tomado prestado, así que tuve que maquinar un plan lo más aprisa posible. Decidí llamar a Lazuli para pedirle ayuda. Le dije que me viniera a buscar después de comer, prometiendo explicarle de qué se trataba cuando ya estuviéramos en su coche.

A Vegeta no le hizo ninguna gracia que anulara nuestros planes de ir al cine esa tarde. Ya le había dado largas en otras ocasiones y mi decisión de irme con Lazuli le sentó fatal.

Una vez más, le mentí, inventando que mi amiga necesitaba urgentemente mi ayuda por un problema personal.

—Vegeta, a mí también me da rabia tener que cambiar los planes —me disculpé —, pero no puedo fallarle a Lazuli.

—No quiero sonar egoísta, pero tengo la sensación de que últimamente yo soy el último en tu lista de prioridades —declaró.

—Te juro que no es así —le aseguré—. Mira, no creo que llegue tarde, así que quizá podamos ir a la siguiente sesión.

—Espero que sí. Empiezo a estar cansado de que estés tan ocupada. No pretendo que dejes a tus amigos de lado. Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

—Te prometo qué llegaré a tiempo para ir al cine —le aseguré, dándole un abrazo antes de dirigirme al jardín, donde Lazuli ya me esperaba. En cuanto subí a su coche me miró desconcertada.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene está urgencia por que te lleve a la estación? — preguntó confundida—. ¿No ibas a dedicar el fin de semana a descansar?

—No te puedo contar exactamente de qué va todo esto, tan sólo puedo decirte que necesito ir a ver a la abuela de Vegeta hoy mismo. Tiene que hablar conmigo de un asunto y Vegeta no debe enterarse.

—No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, pero ten mucho cuidado con andar con secretitos, porque al final todo sale a la luz —me avisó—. Vegeta no es idiota. Sea lo que sea lo que su abuela y tú se traen entre manos, se terminará sabiendo.

—Descuida, no tardará en descubrirlo —murmuré, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar esa verdad que me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Le están preparando otra sorpresa? —preguntó excitada al tiempo que dirigía su coche a la carretera comarcal.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —respondí mirando al infinito; sólo que esta vez se trataba de una sorpresa algo más complicada que una simple visita a un concierto…

El tren tardó poco más de una hora en llegar a la estación, donde tomé un taxi en dirección a la residencia. Pagué la carrera al taxista y bajé del coche. Me detuve unos segundos, contemplando la pulcra fachada de piedra de aquel señorial caserón, dentro del cual se encontraban las respuestas a muchas de mis preguntas de los últimos días. Ella no me lo había dicho, pero tenía la certeza de que me había hecho venir para que al fin conociera al verdadero padre de Vegeta. Inspiré profundamente y me armé de valor, mientras ascendía por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal. Una vez en el amplio recibidor me acerqué al mostrador de recepción y pregunté por ella. Una amable enfermera me indicó que pasara al salón de visitas.

La busqué con la mirada entre los diferentes grupos de sillones que se repartían por la estancia. Se encontraba al fondo, de espaldas a mí, mirando a través del aquel gran ventanal que estaba cubierto con unas suntuosas cortinas de terciopelo gris. Eché a andar hacia allí. Al escuchar mis pasos, ella se volvió. Bajó la mirada hacia un sillón orejero con el respaldo muy alto y me pareció que miraba a alguien que debía de estar allí sentado. Noté cómo mi estómago se estremecía al comprender que la persona que se escondía tras aquel sillón no podía ser otro que el amante de Verónica. La abuela se adelantó unos pasos para recibirme. Tras darnos un abrazo, tiró suavemente de mi mano, colocándome justo en frente de aquel hombre, quien se levantaba para saludarme.

¡Mis ojos no daban crédito! El estupor que me provocó aquella visión me dejó inmóvil, petrificada, incapaz de articular palabra. No podía ser él… Desde mi última visita a la ciudad no había podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería el verdadero padre de mi novio. Había imaginado millones de rostros que pudieran corresponderse con la idea que me había forjado de él. Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado es que fuese a encontrarme con aquel rostro tan familiar, que observaba mi reacción con una dulce sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios. No, nunca habría podido adivinar que fuese a encontrarme con Kaioshin en aquel salón de la residencia.

—Hola Bulma —me saludó.

De repente, todo tuvo sentido: esos ojos tan vivos y claros, aquella expresión tan familiar, sus viajes por el extranjero, mudarse a Montegris sin conocer a nadie allí, su interés por acercarse a mí, la mujer con la que no se había casado… Todo coincidía, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

—¡Tú eres su padre! —exclamé, cuando por fin conseguí salir de mi asombro.

—En efecto, yo soy su padre —admitió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos me pedían disculpas por no habérmelo dicho antes.

Me desplomé en el sofá que tenía detrás.

—¿Se puede fumar aquí? —se me ocurrió preguntar. Necesitaba nicotina urgentemente.

—No, pero salgamos al porche —ofreció la abuela—. Allí podrás fumar tranquila. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un whisky , o un orujo, lo más fuerte que tengas —dije, tratando de bromear.

—¿Una Coca-Cola te sirve? —me ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, con eso bastará —acepté, todavía petrificada por la situación.

Mientras ella iba por los refrescos, Kaioshin y yo salimos al jardín.

Fui incapaz de tomar asiento. Me encontraba demasiado alterada como para estar quieta. Dejé mi bolso en una de las butacas y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro. No conseguía salir de mi asombro. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo era que no me molestara el engaño que Kaioshin no había dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora.

—Supongo que ahora entiendes qué es lo que hago en Montegris, aparte de dar

clases —dijo él, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de piedra que sujetaban el

tejado de aquel largo porche.

—Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Es como colocar la última pieza de un rompecabezas que antes parecía borroso —respondí, sin dejar de caminar—. Nunca entendí muy bien cómo alguien tan sofisticado y urbano como tú había acabado en un pueblo.

—¿Tanto desentono? —preguntó contrariado.

—No desentonas, destacas —puntualicé.

—No creo ser tan distinto a los demás profesores de la universidad.

—Kaioshin, créeme, por mucho que te empeñes, tú no pasas desapercibido. Eres muy diferente a los demás profesores. Pareces salido de una calle de Nueva York o de un café de Paris.

—Supongo que no puedo disimular de dónde vengo, ¿no?

—No, no puedes, ni falta que hace. Es mejor ser especial que uno del montón — le aseguré.

—No soy especial, las que han sido especiales han sido mis circunstancias, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? —pregunté al fin.

—Creí más conveniente que ella nos presentara como es debido.

—Desde el primer momento algo en ti me resultaba misterioso, pero al mismo me resultabas muy familiar.

—Debes tener una gran intuición porque, según su abuela, no tenemos mucho parecido.

—Sí, es cierto. Los genes los heredó de su madre, físicamente. Incluso tu hermano tiene algo de parecido, debe ser por tu padre, pero espiritual y emocionalmente no me cabe duda que son idénticos.

Lo observé detenidamente. Ahora que conocía la verdad me resultó muy evidente el parecido entre ambos.

—No lo conozco, tan sólo lo he visto alguna vez de lejos —dijo con tristeza—. Así que me tengo que conformar con tus observaciones.

—¿No te has cruzado con él por la universidad?

—No, ni una sola vez. Los vi juntos en una ocasión, pero estaban muy lejos. Deduje que se trataba de Vegeta porque iban tomados de la mano. Nunca lo he visto cara a cara.

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y buscó algo en su interior. Me tendió una fotografía algo arrugada y descolorida. En ella Vegeta sonreía a la cámara cuando tendría unos diez años.

—Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de él —dijo apenado.

Lejos de estar molesta por no haberme dicho desde un principio quién era, me sentía muy aliviada de que fuese él precisamente quien hubiera aparecido junto a la abuela en aquel elegante salón. Kaioshin no era un completo desconocido para mí y además, me caía muy bien. Ya que iba a tener que ayudarle a que su hijo le conociera, prefería mil veces a alguien como él que a algún extraño con quien tuviera que empezar de cero.

—Entonces, señorita, usted y yo vamos a tener que llevarnos muy bien — observó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Sinceramente, no creo que eso nos vaya a resultar difícil.

Kaioshin se echó a reír.

—No hemos empezado con mal pie, ¿verdad?

—No, no ha sido un mal comienzo. Sólo un poco sorprendente —respondí sonriendo. Me hallaba mucho más tranquila y pude tomar asiento—. Por cierto, ¿no harías tú que Fasha me empujara a tomar las clases de teatro?

—No, eso fue una afortunada casualidad. Ella jamás entraría en un juego así. De hecho, no tiene ni idea de todo esto.

—¿De qué la conoces? —inquirí con curiosidad. Me parecía muy sorprendente que fuera amigo de mi psicóloga.

—Crecimos juntos en Tokio, nos conocemos desde niños. Cuando la abuela me contó que Vegeta se había mudado al pueblo y me dijo que yo debía aprovechar para acercarme a él, recordé que Fasha vivía en Montegris. Fue el destino. Me puse en contacto con ella y me ayudó a buscar trabajo.

—¡Qué cosas tiene la vida! —exclamé—. Si te paras a pensarlo parece que todo está a nuestro favor. Si las estrellas no estuvieran de tu parte, ella no estaría trabajando en el centro de salud del pueblo ni yo me habría apuntado a tus clases.

—Parece que nuestro destino era conocernos, incluso antes de que ella nos presentara.

La abuela hizo acto de presencia con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Se sentó junto a nosotros, visiblemente aliviada de vernos departiendo tan animadamente. Bebí un largo sorbo de la Coca-Cola, pues mi garganta estaba seca después de tantas emociones.

—Bueno pareja, ¿encontraron ya la fórmula para que Vegeta no nos mate a todos? —preguntó—. No saben el miedo que tengo a su reacción.

—¿No crees que quizá no sea para tanto?

Kaioshin estaba siendo un poco idealista si creía que su hijo lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos a la primera de cambio.

—Vegeta tiene un carácter enérgico —comencé a explicarle—. Es muy impulsivo y creo que no me equivoco si te digo que al principio va a ser muy duro contigo, incluso hiriente. Esta noticia va a arrebatarle la serenidad que ahora ha encontrado. Mucho me temo que su reacción va a ser bastante abrupta.

—No sé por qué trato de engañarme —se lamentó Kaioshin—. Va a ser un gran shock para él enterarse de lo que sucedió aquel verano. Sólo espero que con el tiempo comprenda las circunstancias que nos rodearon a su madre y a mí.

—El hecho de que seas su padre biológico no va a ser razón suficiente para que te quiera —le avisó la abuela—. No obstante, si consigues que encuentre en ti a un amigo, si logras que te respete, poco a poco conseguirás que te vaya aceptando en su vida. Lo primero que has de hacer es tratar de establecer un vínculo con él. De esa forma te podrá ir conociendo y, cuando descubra quién eres realmente, no serás un completo extraño. Tienen muchas cosas en común. Hay infinidad de aspectos que puedes compartir con él y así conseguir que se acerque a ti.

—Es mi hijo y no sé prácticamente nada sobre él. Lo único que tengo son los retazos sueltos que me has contado. No me conformo con seguir así, quiero conocerle de verdad.—Su tono vehemente me emocionó—. Nunca podré perdonarles lo que nos obligaron a hacer… ¡Fue tan injusto!

Nos pidió que entre ambas le contáramos más detalles sobre su hijo. Nos acribilló a preguntas. Nos turnábamos para responderle, satisfechas de poder ser útiles. Kaioshin ansiaba saber más sobre aquel chico que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Las horas pasaron sin darnos cuenta. Era ya de noche cuando nos percatamos de lo tarde que se había hecho. Recordé mi promesa de llegar a una hora prudente para así poder ir al cine con Vegeta. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, así que ya no iba a ser posible pasar algo de tiempo con él. Debía de estar furioso conmigo; ni siquiera le había llamado para avisarle de que me iba a retrasar.

—Se está haciendo tarde, creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo Kaioshin mirando su reloj.

—En mi casa deben andar algo preocupados. La verdad es que deberíamos irnos cuanto antes —le pedí.

—Bulma, muchas gracias por venir. —Abuela se incorporó para despedirse. Me sorprendió lo frágil que parecía entre mis brazos—. Sé que te estoy obligando a mentir y no me gusta tener que hacerlo.

—Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo y la situación lo requiere —la tranquilicé.

—Te dejamos que descanses —se despidió Kaioshin—. Te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, hablaremos pronto —asintió ella.

La besó con cariño en la mejilla. Mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta, la observé con más detenimiento y caí en la cuenta de que se hallaba muy pálida. Caminaba con mayor dificultad de lo habitual en ella e iba ligeramente encorvada. Traté de no preocuparme, pensando que quizá se tratase de un pequeño bache anímico que no tardaría en superar. Le pedí a Dios que su enfermedad no estuviese avanzando demasiado rápido.

Antes de irnos definitivamente, volví a abrazarla. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para susurrarme unas palabras al oído:

—Bulma, gracias de nuevo. Quiero que sepas que no eres una persona cualquiera, eres muy especial y lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi nieto. Por favor, cuídale mucho el día que yo falte.

A punto estuve de ponerme a llorar, pero me contuve. No quería que ella se derrumbara también.

Kaioshin no me permitió volver en tren. Al salir de la residencia, me di cuenta de que el BMW estaba aparcado junto a la acera, muy cerca de la entrada. Al llegar no lo había visto, aunque tampoco lo habría relacionado con él. En Tokio había muchos coches como ése y jamás habría imaginado que fuese precisamente Kaioshin quien estuviera esperándome junto a la abuela en el interior de la residencia.

Una vez en la autovía descubrí el primer gran punto en común que tenían padre e hijo: la velocidad. Kaioshin también conducía como si llegara tarde a alguna cita. Durante el trayecto me preguntó por mi grupo de amigos.

—Todos se han portado genial con él. Gracias a ellos todo ha resultado mucho más fácil —le expliqué—. Vegeta ahora toca en un grupo de música de unos amigos y está muy contento. Deberías ir a alguno de sus conciertos, son muy buenos. Y él es un guitarrista excepcional.

—¿Sabes si tocarán pronto?

—Sí. De hecho, en unas semanas tienen algo apalabrado con el dueño de un local. No sé exactamente qué día será, pero cuando me entere te lo haré saber.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Me encantaría verle tocar —afirmó, con la esperanza asomando a través de sus ojos.

—No te arrepentirás, son muy buenos. En serio —me atreví a asegurar.

—La abuela estuvo muy acertada. Empujarlo a que fuese a vivir con ustedes fue una buena decisión, es evidente que allí es muy feliz. Cuando mi hermano y Verónica perdieron la vida en aquel fatal accidente estuve a punto de ir a buscarle. Me habría gustado contarle todo entonces, pero lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que no era lo más apropiado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, vivía en Inglaterra y llevaba una vida solitaria y desordenada. Sinceramente, no creo que eso fuese lo mejor para él en aquellos momentos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hice bien en esperar, aquí él ha encontrado una familia. Y sobre todo, te ha encontrado a ti. A mi lado jamás habría logrado esa estabilidad. Creo que ahora sí ha llegado el momento de que sepa la verdad y de que yo pueda recuperar parte de lo que me arrebataron. Me perdí su infancia, pero espero poder tener algo de su futuro.

—Merecen conocerse, nadie les puede quitar ese derecho —opiné, cada vez más convencida de que Kaioshin era sincero y realmente quería llegar al corazón de su hijo—. Me ha encantado descubrir que tú eres su padre. Ha sido una sorpresa, no te lo voy a negar. Pero una vez superado el shock, me gusta mucho la idea de que seas tú a quien tengo que ayudar.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y su sonrisa destacó aún más el parecido con Vegeta.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sólo soy sincera. Me caes bien y eso hace todo mucho más fácil.

—¿No piensas que fui un cobarde por dejar que mi padre decidiera por mí? — inquirió extrañado.

—No, creo que no tuviste elección. Si hubieras sido más maduro entonces te lo reprocharía. Pero tenías diecinueve años y una familia en tu contra, ¿qué opción te quedaba?

—Me tranquiliza que estés de mi parte, aunque quizá debía haberles plantado cara y haberme casado con ella a pesar de lo jóvenes que éramos los dos. Pero no lo hice. Mi inexperiencia y el sentimiento de culpa por haber traicionado a mi hermano mayor me pesaron demasiado. —Aquella declaración endureció sus facciones.

—No pienso que lo traicionaras, lo que pasó es que te enamoraste —le corregí.

—Sí, pero me enamoré de la mujer equivocada —sentenció. Su rostro continuaba extremadamente serio.

Se hizo un largo silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por la música que surgía del estéreo del coche.

—Bulma, Vegeta te va a necesitar mucho más de lo que imaginas. —Aquel aviso y el apesadumbrado tono de su voz me asustaron.

—Ella no está bien, ¿verdad? —titubeé.

Tardó en responder, clavando la mirada en el asfalto.

—No, no está bien —comenzó a decir con voz trémula—. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes: le han dado apenas dos meses de vida.

—¡Dos meses! —repetí incrédula—. Eso es imposible, es muy poco tiempo, ¡no puede ser!

—La enfermedad que debilita su corazón está avanzando sin piedad. Hace tiempo que es incurable, y en las últimas semanas se ha agravado de forma alarmante. —Un

gesto de profundo dolor se dibujó en su cara.

—No es posible, hay tantas cosas por resolver —murmuré entre sollozos, comprendiendo entonces por qué la abuela me había pedido que cuidara de su nieto cuando ella no estuviera. No era un encargo a largo plazo, ella se había referido a un futuro mucho más inmediato—. Vegeta no tiene ni idea de esto, ¿verdad?

—No, y ella no quiere que se entere.

—Eso no es justo. Él tiene derecho a saber lo que le ocurre. Querrá pasar cada día que le queda a su lado. ¡No podemos arrebatarle ese derecho!

—Ya lo sé, pero ella no quiere que sufra de antemano. Quiere que la recuerde con fuerza y llena de vida. No desea que él esté junto a ella día a día, viendo cómo se deteriora.

—Desde que conozco a Vegeta me he dado cuenta de lo dura que puede ser la vida, pero nunca pensé que pudiera serlo tanto —mascullé entre dientes, llena de rabia e impotencia.

Era desesperante no poder hacer nada por cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué Vegeta tenía que volver a pasar por la pérdida de un ser querido?

¿Acaso Dios no le había puesto ya suficientemente a prueba? ¿No podía regalarle a su abuela

unos años más de vida para que él pudiese tenerla cerca?

—Kaioshin, no puedes llegar a imaginar lo que él la adora. Esto lo va a destrozar…

—Lo sé, pero va a tener que ser fuerte, es algo inevitable. No hay nada que podamos hacer. —Estaba tan compungido como yo.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Observé el Audi, aparcado junto a nosotros, y sentí que me derrumbaba. Encontré refugio en los brazos de aquel hombre, quien en cuestión de unas horas había pasado de ser mi profesor al padre secreto de Vegeta. Me consoló acariciando mi pelo de forma paternal. Su cálido abrazo me infundió confianza, haciéndome saber que podría contar con su apoyo durante aquel duro trance que se avecinaba.

—No le falles —me alentó—. Si tú no te armas de valor, si no encuentra en ti la fuerza necesaria, es entonces cuando se derrumbará por completo.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto. Sequé mis lágrimas y recuperé la calma.

—Tienes razón, basta ya de rabietas. Así no voy ayudar a nadie.

—Me gusta oírte hablar así —me animó—. No pienses mucho en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré, aunque no va a resultar sencillo apartarlo de mi cabeza —suspiré.

—Ahora cena algo y vete a dormir, lo necesitas —me aconsejó.

—¿Podríamos vernos pronto? —le pedí. Sentía la necesidad de permanecer muy cerca de él. Era el único que podía comprenderme en aquellos momentos en los que nadie más estaba al tanto de todo lo que se nos echaba encima. Iba a necesitar su apoyo para poder sobrellevar aquella carga.

—Sí, llámame cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por ser tan comprensiva.

—No tengo otra opción, quiero ayudar.

—No sabes cuánto aprecio lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto. Temía que fuera a molestarte que no me hubiera sincerado contigo hasta hoy —me confesó aliviado.

—Entiendo tus razones. Además, lo más apropiado era que la abuela estuviese presente —le aseguré—. Si me lo hubieras dicho de repente, en una de nuestras conversaciones tras los ensayos, no sé si me lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Hoy iba preparada para cualquier cosa. En cambio, si me hubieras tomado desprevenida, no creo que hubiera reaccionado de la misma

forma. Eran el lugar y el momento adecuados.

En medio de toda aquella conmoción en la que nos habíamos sumergido tras hablar de la gravedad del estado de la abuela, él por fin esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora podré dormir mejor. Es un alivio que finalmente sepas quién soy realmente.

—Sigues siendo mi profesor de teatro, y un nuevo amigo. La única diferencia es que también eres su padre, pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ti.

—Buenas noches, amiga —se despidió.

—Buenas noches.

Salí del coche con la sensación de que mis piernas eran de goma. Tantas emociones, especialmente el impacto de saber que ella nos abandonaría pronto, me habían robado las fuerzas.

Cuando entré en casa comprobé que ya se habían acostado todos, lo que agradecí. Tras descubrir que Abuela se hallaba al borde de la muerte, no habría sido capaz de poner en práctica mis incipientes dotes de actriz de teatro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, bueno. En un par de días vuelvo a la rutina de los estudios. Así que les dejo éste cap como regalo. Espero actualizar pronto. Realmente, quiero terminar con éste fic para continuar con los demás. Un adelanto, vamos a entrar a la parte más intensa de la novela. Lo que le espera a nuestra pareja. Aún nos falta bastante, no mucho pero sí unos cuantos capítulos más.

¿Por qué elegí a Kaioshin como su padre? Ni siquiera sé. Simplemente es un personaje que me agrada, no tienen ni un tipo de relación en la serie pero esto es un U.A. Sin embargo, sigue siendo extraño verle como su padre. Espero que no sea un problema.

Como siempre, agradezco a todo aquel que pase por aquí. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, me animan tanto y esa es una de las razones por la cual quiero actualizar seguido para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo jeje :D

Bueno, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta Pronto!


	21. Chapter 21: Desconfianza

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La trama de ésta adaptación pertenece a la autora Lena Blau. **

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

—Oye hermano, ¿te pasa algo? —me preguntó Gokú.

Los demás ya se habían ido. Sólo quedábamos nosotros, ya que él insistió en ayudarme, en aquel destartalado almacén donde atronábamos con unos instrumentos las viejas y descoloridas paredes.  
Se aproximaba otro concierto, esta vez en un conocido local de Tokio, y volvíamos a concentrarnos de lleno en nuestra música. Iba a ser una oportunidad para que TheSaiyajin diera un salto y empezara a ser conocido en los círculos de música alternativa de la capital.

—Hay algo que me tiene jodido —respondí, cerrando bruscamente la funda de mi guitarra.

—¿Muy agobiado con la carrera? —me siguió interrogando.

—No, gracias a Dios eso va bien. Es Bulma, está muy rara últimamente.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—No lo sé. Desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Semana Santa anda muy esquiva. Te parecerá que soy un paranoico, pero te juro que me evita.

—Puede que esté pasando por una de sus malas rachas —me advirtió—. Ya sabes que es una persona inestable y no sería la primera vez que se encierra en ella misma.

Gokú la conocía muy bien, ya que es su hermano y, a juzgar por su comentario, él estaba al corriente de los vaivenes emocionales que sufría mi novia.

—Ya he pensado en eso, pero creo que esta vez no es una depresión. Más bien creo que se está cruzando alguien.

—Un momento… ¿insinúas que Bulma puede estar interesada en otro tipo? — inquirió incrédulo.

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo indicios de que eso podría estar ocurriendo.

Me miró de hito en hito.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que te estás equivocando. Ella no es de ésas.

—No sé, no digo que me esté engañando deliberadamente, lo que creo es que está deslumbrada con ese sujeto.

—¿A qué sujeto te refieres?

—A su profesor de teatro, se pasan el día juntos —respondí lleno de rabia.

—Es normal, queda poco para el estreno y Bulma es de esas personas que cuando se compromete con algo no se queda a medias —trató de tranquilizarme.

—No creo que para involucrarte en algo sea necesario mentir y andar con excusas —bramé, recordando su misteriosa escapada de la tarde anterior y el plantón que me dio después—. Ayer, por ejemplo, se marchó de repente, anulando nuestros planes de ir al cine. Dijo que Lazuli necesitaba verla y me dejó tirado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver ese tipo con todo esto? —inquirió confundido—. Lazuli es su mejor amiga, y con lo del divorcio de sus padres debe de andar muy fastidiada. Necesitaría estar con Bulma, debes comprenderlo.

—Y lo comprendería si realmente hubiera estado con ella. Pero cuando volvió, casi a media noche, quien la trajo de vuelta no era Lazuli, sino el tal Kaioshin. Me estaba fumando un cigarro en la terraza cuando les vi aparecer en aquel imponente BMW serie seis. Tú y yo sabemos que Lazuli no conduce un coche de ese calibre…

—No. Que yo sepa los Seat no mutan de repente cuando tienen más de una década —bromeó Gokú, que conocía de sobra el auto de Lazuli—. ¿Pudiste ver quién conducía ese cochazo?

—La farola del jardín iluminaba claramente el interior del vehículo. Se trataba de ese profesor; no me cabe ninguna duda. Y para colmo, se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo—añadí, notando cómo la furia ascendía por los músculos de mi cuello.

—No sé, tiene que haber una explicación —replicó pensativo—. Me cuesta mucho creer que ella esté engañándote, y menos con ese cuarentón.

—Si la hay, no la conozco. Lo único que sé es que está muy esquiva y que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos. Además, si no tiene nada que ocultar: ¿por qué me miente diciendo que se va con su mejor amiga y luego resulta que el que le trae a casa no es ella, sino ese hombre? Sinceramente, es difícil no sacar conclusiones.

—En lugar de darle tantas vueltas deberías hablar con ella. Es la única que puede sacarte de tus dudas —me aconsejó.

—Puedo sentir que me oculta algo, sé que me está mintiendo —mascullé dolido —. Creo que si se lo pregunto directamente sólo voy a conseguir una evasiva por respuesta. No me va a decir la verdad.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —objetó.

—Porque creo que está en esa fase en la que se siente atraída por otro y está luchando por evitarlo. Él la está encandilando y ella no sabe cómo afrontarlo —le expliqué, pensando en alto—. Si admite ante mí que eso está sucediendo, se sentiría derrotada. Sabe que lo echaría todo a perder, y lo nuestro quedaría en punto muerto.

Gokú esbozó una mueca de estupor, como si creyera que yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Vegeta, creo que te estás montando una película. Estás sacando conclusiones a tu antojo. En lugar de darle tantas vueltas, deberías darle la oportunidad de que te lo explique.

—¿Tan descabellado te parece lo que digo?

—Lo que me parece es que tu imaginación de arquitecto está construyendo un laberinto en tu cabeza.

—Mira, te voy a hacer caso. No voy a darle más vueltas; en cuanto la vea voy a preguntarle qué demonios está pasando. Tantas dudas me están matando.

—Seguro que al final todo tiene una explicación de lo más absurda, ya verás — me animó.

—Eso espero, ¡porque si no te juro que a ese sujeto me lo cargo!

—Muy bien macho, tú mismo, pero no creo que haga falta llegar a los puños. Es imposible que Bulma esté liada con ese profesor. La conozco, ése no es su estilo.

—Espero que tengas razón —concluí, cogiendo la funda de la guitarra para irnos a tomar una cerveza al bar de los billares, donde habíamos quedado con el resto de nuestros amigos en un intento de desconectar de todo durante un par de horas. La presión de los exámenes volvía a acecharnos y necesitábamos algo de distracción.

Mientras conducía hacia allí, decidí que iba a seguir el consejo de mi amigo. Tenía que enfrentarme a ella directamente y obtener una respuesta, incluso si ésta confirmaba mis peores pesadillas. Sólo con pensar que pudiera tener algo más que una amistad con aquel individuo sentía nauseas. No quería perder lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida; sería como volver al abismo del que ella me había sacado. No pude evitar caer en la cuenta de la admiración con la que le describía cada vez que se refería a él; lo sensible que era, lo inteligente y sofisticado que resultaba, su don para la interpretación, su carisma… Infinidad de apelativos que confirmaban su adoración por aquel hombre. Podía ser simplemente una inocente fascinación de alumna. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría si detrás de aquello se ocultaban sentimientos más carnales?

Subí el volumen de la música y comencé a tararear la canción "Best of You" de los Foo Fighters que sonaba en aquel momento en los altavoces de mi coche. No podía seguir pensando en aquello o iba a enloquecer de celos. Al llegar al bar comprobé que ella se encontraba allí, pues el Rav se encontraba aparcado junto a la puerta. Reconocí el coche de Lazuli, así que ella también se encontraba dentro.

Nervioso, encendí un cigarro mientras caminaba hacia el interior del local. No la había visto desde que me dejara plantado poco más de veinticuatro horas atrás en el salón de estar de casa.

Esa mañana yo me había ido a clase antes de que ella se levantara. Aquel encuentro cara a cara iba a ser interesante; veríamos qué disculpa ponía al hecho de haberme dejado esperando como un idiota para ir al cine. En cuanto nos miramos pude adivinar en sus ojos que se sentía incómoda, mortificada incluso. Me sonrió sin convencerme, parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo sostenerme la mirada.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola —respondí secamente.

—Siento el plantón, se me hizo muy tarde. —Su disculpa sonó dulce y arrepentida.

—Podías haberme llamado al menos —le reproché.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, nos liamos a hablar y…

—¿Con quién?, ¿con Lazuli o con Kaioshin? —la interrumpí. Mi pregunta le cogió desprevenida y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Con ambos. Nos encontramos con él cuando tomábamos algo en un bar del centro. ¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos con él?

—No sé si estuvistieron o estuviste con él —puntualicé, ya que era muy diferente dependiendo de si habían estado acompañados por su amiga o no.

—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? —me cuestionó exasperada.

—No lo sé, me he despertado algo malhumorado. Quizá tú puedas decirme si tengo motivos para estarlo…

—A parte de que no pudimos ir al cine anoche, lo que tampoco es ninguna tragedia, no creo que tengas razones para estar tan susceptible —contestó visiblemente molesta.

—¿A no?... ¿De verdad crees que no tengo razones? —Me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas. Su actitud, lejos de ser conciliadora, se me antojaba desafiante y desconsiderada.

—Pues no. Ya te dije que fui a ver a Lazuli porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Si me retrasé no fue por un capricho. Sabes de sobra que si hubiera podido llegar antes, y así estar contigo el resto de la noche, lo habría hecho.

—Parecías muy compenetrada con tu profesor cuando te dejó en casa. No me dio la sensación de que estuvieras muy preocupada por mí mientras le abrazabas. —No pude evitar que el tono de mi voz sonara acusador.

—¿Desde cuándo me espías? —bramó, mostrándose indignada.

—¿Desde cuándo me engañas?

Aquella conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un ataque a muerte. No había sido mi intención declarar una guerra, pero su actitud de mujer agraviada me estaba arrebatando el control. Debería ser yo el ofendido, sin embargo actuaba como si ella fuera la víctima de una acusación injusta ¿Me estaría equivocando? Quizá Gokú tenía razón y me estaba volviendo un poco paranoico.

—Vegeta, no te estoy engañando. Nos encontramos con él por casualidad. —Su repentino cambio de actitud apaciguó mi creciente irritación—. Siento mucho que me estuvieras esperando hasta tan tarde. Si no fui a darte las buenas noches es porque pensé que ya estarías dormido. Y respecto al abrazo que me dio Kaioshin, fue sólo en agradecimiento por un consejo que le di.

—Siento haber sido tan brusco —me disculpé, arrepentido de haber estado tan borde con ella—. Es que últimamente siento que algo se interpone entre nosotros. No puedo explicártelo con palabras. Es como una intuición, un pálpito de que algo no va bien.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —me aseguró—. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado.

Bajó la mirada y sus dedos acariciaron el brazalete de plata que había encargado para ella. Cuando me volvió a mirar, supe que nada había cambiado, seguía siendo mi niña. La acerqué a mi pecho y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—Perdóname —musité entre su pelo—. No sé qué me pasa, me da tanto miedo que algo se tuerza que veo fantasmas donde no los hay.

—No puedes vivir con miedo. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. La vida es una de cal y otra de arena; no puedes esperar que todo salga bien. No te puedo prometer que no volverás a sufrir jamás. Lo que si te puedo garantizar es que no seré yo quien te hiera.

La intensidad con la que sus ojos claros transmitían aquel inesperado mensaje me asustó.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma?, ¿algo va mal?

—No, tranquilo. Sólo pensaba en los cambios que a todos nos aguarda la vida. Algunos serán maravillosos y otros no lo serán tanto, y debemos estar preparados para ambos. Es a eso a lo que me refería.

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Me desperté sobresaltada por una desagradable pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada, encendí la luz de la mesilla y miré la hora en el despertador. Apenas habían dado las seis y media, era muy temprano. Me esforcé en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero me resultó del todo imposible. Tras dormir toda la noche sumida en una inquietante angustia, tampoco me apetecía demasiado volver junto a Morfeo. El dios de los sueños no me tenía reservado nada bueno aquella madrugada. Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de salir a cabalgar; tenía que liberar toda aquella ansiedad que me invadía.

Salté de la cama y me enfundé los pantalones de montar. Rebusqué en el caos de mi armario las altas botas negras, y me abrigué con una camiseta raída y un viejo jersey.

Aquellas mañanas de primavera eran todavía muy frías. Abandoné la casa sigilosa, no quería despertar a nadie. Me dirigí derecha a las caballerizas y sorprendí a Alma, que no me esperaba a esas horas. Aún era de noche cuando salí galopando en dirección al Monte de la Luna.

Paulatinamente, la luz de la aurora fue dando paso a una mayor claridad, con lo que mi caballo se podía adelantar a los obstáculos que se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Llegamos a una velocidad de vértigo a lo alto del monte. El aire frío de aquella mañana me despejó. Inspirando profundamente, pude percibir aquel penetrante olor, tan silvestre y dulce. Obligué a Alma a detenerse y, subida en su grupa, observé el amanecer mientras las lejanas luces eléctricas de Tokio se iban apagando. Al igual que la vida de aquella mujer, que estaría a punto de despertarse en aquella ciudad.

Una punzada de dolor me golpeó en el estómago. No era la primera vez que acudía a aquel lugar en busca de consuelo o un poco de intimidad. Aquél era mi refugio personal, mi rincón secreto donde todo parecía quedar atrás, escondido tras los árboles. En aquella ocasión no funcionó; aquella tortura no quería abandonarme. Mirando a mi alrededor busqué desesperadamente una respuesta, una señal que me animara a seguir luchando, pero aquella mañana el Monte de la Luna no me respondió. Todas las preocupaciones que le había confiado con anterioridad me parecieron insignificantes en contraste con la enfermedad de la abuela de Vegeta. Esta vez no había nada que arreglar. La solución no estaba dentro de mí, y tampoco dependía de mi actitud frente a la adversidad; nada podría detener su muerte. Alma se agitó nervioso. Parecía percibir mi desconsuelo. Agarré las riendas con firmeza para controlarlo. Necesitaba seguir galopando, así que espoleé enérgicamente los estribos sobre los costados de mi caballo, ordenándole que se encaminara pradera abajo, hacia la otra vertiente del monte. Alma salió disparado respondiendo a mis deseos, regalándome toda su potencia y velocidad. Consiguió que durante aquella carrera me olvidara de todo. Cruzamos como una exhalación el riachuelo y nos dirigimos a una cueva que conocía desde pequeña.

Cuando era una niña estaba convencida de que aquella gruta estaba habitada por las hadas. De forma inconsciente me dirigí allí buscando esa parte de inocencia que la vida me estaba arrebatando. Cuando llegamos, desmonté y, tirando de las riendas de mi caballo, nos adentramos en aquel hueco escarbado en la roca. Hacía siglos que no iba por allí. La cueva seguía igual que siempre, inmune al paso del tiempo. Me sentí protegida y a salvo; todavía quedaba algo que no cambiaba, que permanecía igual. Me senté sobre una roca y cerré los ojos.

Inesperadamente, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir, hasta terminar sumida en un incontrolado gimoteo. Alma husmeó en mi pelo y yo apoyé mi mano en su tibio hocico. Incorporándome, me abracé a su poderoso cuello negro y dejé que las convulsiones producidas por mi angustioso llanto se fueran suavizando. Mi caballo relinchó, como si pudiera entender el motivo de mi tristeza. Mordisqueó cariñosamente mi hombro y frotó el suave pelaje de su cabeza contra mi cuello. Lo cierto es que él no podía comprender la causa de mi abatimiento. Sin embargo, percibía mi desesperación y me consolaba a su manera. No nos podíamos comunicar con palabras, pero existía una compenetración imposible de definir que nos unía. Aunque resultara inverosímil, de alguna forma él adivinaba mis estados de ánimo.

Cuando por fin conseguí tranquilizarme, salimos de la cueva. Ya se había hecho de día por completo. Debía darme prisa en regresar o de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo a mi primera clase de aquel día.

Los días pasaron y aquella especie de nube negra me perseguía constantemente.

Era incapaz de desprenderme del halo de tristeza que me acompañaba a todas horas desde que Kaioshin me había revelado la gravedad del estado de salud de la abuela. No era fácil ocultar la verdad a todos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mostrarme alegre y despreocupada, en casa se daban cuenta de que me hallaba abatida. En las ocasiones que me sometían al interrogatorio de rigor para saber qué me ocurría, yo siempre contestaba con evasivas, achacando mi desánimo al cansancio acumulado tras un largo curso y a las actividades en las que me había involucrado. Mis padres no parecían convencerse con mis respuestas. Podía adivinar en sus ojos la preocupación ante la amenaza de que estuviera cayendo de nuevo en una depresión. Me dolía pensar que estuvieran sufriendo por mi culpa, pero no tenía otra alternativa: debía ser fiel a mi promesa. Así que hasta que todo se supiera, tendría que dejarles sumidos en aquella absoluta ignorancia que les obligaba a sospechar que mi actitud se debía a algo que les aterrorizaba.

Vegeta tampoco era ajeno a mi estado de ánimo. Intentaba acercarse a mí con su acostumbrada delicadeza e insistía en tratar de ayudarme. Yo agradecía su interés, pero debido a la información que me habían obligado a ocultarle, su compañía me abrumaba. Así que, como no encontraba la forma de estar a su lado sin sentirme culpable, terminaba evitándole. Él, en su desconcierto por mi esquiva actitud, cada vez estaba más irascible e impaciente. En aquellos últimos días no era difícil que termináramos nuestras conversaciones en una acalorada discusión. Tenía que hablar con su abuela lo antes posible. Si las cosas seguían por aquellos derroteros me iba a resultar muy difícil que él aceptara lo ocurrido en el pasado. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle si cada vez desconfiaba más de mí? Aquello iba a resultar mucho más complicado de lo que había temido en un principio. Teníamos que decirle la verdad.

Mi único aliado en aquellos momentos era Kaioshin. Sólo con él podía conversar con absoluta sinceridad. Era el único hombro sobre el que llorar sin temor a ser descubierta, así que me aferré a aquel hombre en busca de apoyo y consuelo. Al finalizar los ensayos aprovechábamos para hablar y compartir nuestros miedos.

Abandonábamos lentamente el centro cívico, caminando sin rumbo por la plaza, mientras le dábamos vueltas una y otra vez a cómo encarar aquella situación. Cuanto más le iba conociendo, más me gustaba. A pesar de los errores que él hubiera cometido en el pasado, comenzaba a sentir una creciente fascinación por aquel individuo aventurero e impulsivo que me relataba tantas historias interesantes y excéntricas. Había vivido mucho y muy intensamente, en lugares muy dispares, con lo que sus experiencias me resultaban muy interesantes y atípicas. Era un ser totalmente diferente a la gente que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, y eso me encandilaba. Las horas parecían volar en su compañía.

Aquella noche nuestros pasos errantes nos llevaron hasta un bar del centro, donde nos refugiamos al comenzar a llover. Tomamos asiento en una esquina del abarrotado local. La mayoría andaba absorta en la gran pantalla de plasma que retransmitía un partido crucial de final de liga. El fútbol tenía a todos hipnotizados, con lo que nosotros pudimos encontrar un cómodo anonimato en medio de aquel gentío, que sólo tenía ojos para la pelota e insultos para los árbitros.

—Nunca he entendido el fervor que desata ese deporte —comentó Kaioshin mientras les observaba divertido, como un antropólogo observaría a una tribu indígena.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad.

—¿No te resulta algo primitivo? —inquirió.

—No. Más que primitivo lo encuentro curioso —observé—. Supongo que cada uno tenemos nuestras aficiones y, aunque no lo termino de comprender, ellos encuentran en el fútbol una válvula de escape. Como yo en los libros.

—Sí, pero un libro te aporta algo.

—O no —le contradije—. No todos los libros son enriquecedores. De hecho, algunos son bastante destructivos.

—Dime uno en concreto —me pidió, intrigado por mi afirmación.

—La insoportable levedad del ser, por ejemplo. Ese libro, por muy bien escrito que esté, me dejó vacía. Me provocó una infinita angustia.

—Al menos te provocó una reacción. El fútbol es sólo una excusa para despotricar.

—Sí, pero si tu equipo gana, la euforia te invade —rebatí—. Y es una excusa para compartir tu entusiasmo con los que te rodean. Leer es una actividad un tanto solitaria. Y, si el libro no es el adecuado, también puede ser algo destructiva.

—Bien, en eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿no es mejor practicar el deporte en equipo que sólo observarlo con un botellín de cerveza en la mano? —apuntó—. Es eso lo que encuentro primitivo. No participan en nada, son meros espectadores. Proyectan sus sueños en algo que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con sus propias vidas.

—Bajo esa perspectiva, ¿no es el teatro exactamente lo mismo? —le desafié—. Llegas, te sientas en una butaca, se apagan las luces y se sube el telón. Eres un espectador, y durante el tiempo que dura la obra tu vida pasa a un segundo plano.

—Sí, tu vida se apaga en la penumbra del patio de butacas, pero otras cobran sentido, las que te describen los personajes. Aquí tan sólo tenemos a veintidós sujetos corriendo de un lado para el otro, no nos cuentan nada.

—No, pero la gente ríe y llora igual que en el teatro. No será provocado por una interpretación magistral o por un texto sublime, pero aunque tú y yo no lo entendamos, ellos vibran y al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa. ¿Qué más da por qué sea? Lo importante es que al menos la ilusión nos invada. Creo que ahí es donde radica la magia del fútbol; la ilusión que tienen los seguidores de un equipo durante los noventa minutos que dura un partido. Todo es posible durante ese tiempo, y eso es lo que les mantiene en vilo y con la piel de gallina.

—Touché —se rindió—. Tu argumento me ha dejado sin más retórica por hoy.

Ambos reímos y enseguida nos vimos envueltos en un incesante griterío: el Real Madrid había metido un gol y parecía que el bar se iba a venir abajo.

—¿Ves? —dije en medio de toda aquella euforia colectiva—, es a esto a lo que me refería.

—Contra este ataque de alegría común no hay nada más que decir —asintió con una sonrisa.

Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada como una idiota de su hijo, creo que me habría interesado por él en aquel preciso instante. Era sencillamente irresistible y encantador. Mis amigas en el fondo tenían toda la razón.

No quería romper el encanto de nuestra charla filosófica, pero era inevitable sacar el asunto a colación.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Me armé de valor y formulé la pregunta que tanto temía hacer.

—No muy bien —respondió, perdiendo su sonrisa de inmediato—. Ayer hablamos por teléfono y la encontré muy débil.

—Quizá fuera sólo un mal día —traté de engañarme.

—No, es el avance de lo inevitable —declaró contrariado—. Me gustaría decirte que va a mejorar, que es sólo un bache, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea.

—Necesito hablar con ella, pero no quiero disgustarla y hacer que empeore aún más —declaré angustiada—. Kaioshin, desconozco cuánto tiempo más podré seguir con esta farsa. Todo el mundo me nota rara, en especial Vegeta, que no deja de preguntarme qué me pasa. Está empezando a afectar a nuestra relación y noto cómo su desconfianza crece día a día.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa — dijo apenado.

—No lo sientas, no es por ti —le aseguré—. El hecho de que tú seas su padre no es lo que más me cuesta ocultar; eso no es tan horrible. Lo que me es imposible disimular es mi tristeza porque la abuela esté tan enferma. Me siento como una auténtica canalla por ocultárselo a Vegeta. Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. No es justo que ella se lo oculte.

—Ella sólo quiere protegerlo —la defendió.

—Así no lo protege, lo único que va a conseguir es que el impacto sea aún más fuerte. No sé si Vegeta podrá encajar el golpe tan de sopetón. Opino que es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea y pueda estar a su lado durante el escaso tiempo que le queda.

—Si es eso lo que crees, y encuentras injusta la situación en la que te he puesto al contártelo, debes hablar con ella —me aconsejó—. Pero recuerda que ella no sabe que te lo he dicho, así que primero deberás decirle que estás al tanto de todo.

—¿Se enfadará contigo?

—Me da igual si no le gusta que te lo haya contado. Tiene que entender que sus decisiones no siempre son correctas y ya sabe que yo no estoy de acuerdo con su empeño en ocultárlo. Al igual que tú, creo que él debe saberlo. Pero también pienso que ella debe darte su consentimiento, sino la estaríamos traicionando.

—Hablaré con ella. Prometo no decirle nada a Vegeta hasta que ella entre en razón. Iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda.

—Me parece bien —asintió—. Tienes derecho a exponerle tu opinión. Es muy tozuda, pero debe entender que esto te pone a ti en una situación muy delicada.

—Sí, mucho más de lo que esperaba —admití, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vegeta sabe que le oculto algo y no entiende por qué mi actitud es tan introvertida. Nos costó mucho llegar a confiar el uno en el otro, sobre todo a mí. Y ahora que ya habíamos conseguido pasar por fin esa gruesa barrera, algo nos vuelve a separar, enrareciendo el ambiente. No quiero que se me vaya de las manos y termine afectando a nuestra relación.

—Espero que no llegue la sangre al río.

—Yo también lo espero —suspiré—. Pero él sabe que le oculto algo y está empezando a sospechar. Una brecha se está abriendo entre nosotros, muy lentamente, pero sin freno. La mentira es lo más peligroso que existe; es como una mecha que espera a que salte una chispa y lo vuele todo por los aires. Y estoy empezando a asustarme porque puedo sentir el calor de la llama aproximándose.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Eh, hola. Soy yo de nuevo. Volviendo después de éste semestre. Sé que no importa lo que diga, no compensará el enorme tiempo que dejé de lado el fic. Les dije que quería terminarlo ésta adaptación antes y pues se me complicaron las cosas. No pondré excusa alguna, me demoré demasiado para justificarme.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que estén muy bien. ¡Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	22. Chapter 22: Furia y Decepción

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de esta adaptación pertenece a la autora del libro, Lena Blau.**

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

Ciento veinte. Ciento cuarenta. Ciento sesenta…

Mi pie sobre el acelerador no quería dejar de presionar. Necesitaba sentir el potente motor de mi coche y sólo concentrarme en conducir, ya que de lo contrario mi mente no pararía de martillearme con aquellos pensamientos sombríos que me acechaban. Muchas cosas parecían estar tomando un cariz demasiado oscuro y eso me hacía sentir intranquilo.

Desde el viaje a la casa de la playa, donde los angustiosos recuerdos de mi niñez se habían despertado de nuevo, me sentía extraño. Había tratado de alejar esa sensación, pero no podía. Un miedo irracional a que todo volviera a torcerse me perseguía constantemente.

Volvía de visitar a mi abuela con una extraña y desconcertante sensación. Desde mi última visita, su salud parecía haber empeorado notablemente. La encontré muy desmejorada y con un aspecto mucho más débil de lo que era habitual en ella; la fuerza de su mirada se había desvanecido, dejando sus ojos apagados y tristes. A pesar de lo evidente que resultaba que no se encontraba bien, la muy cabezota se había empecinado en convencerme de que no le ocurría nada, que simplemente había pasado por una latosa gripe que la había dejado muy cansada. No me lo tragué. Su aspecto no parecía el resultado de algo tan simple. Me ocultaba la verdad, y eso me enfurecía.

Igual que me enfurecía la actitud de Bulma últimamente. Su repentino distanciamiento me tenía en vilo. No podía apuntar a algo en concreto. Era más bien la suma de muchos detalles lo que me hacía sospechar que algo le ocurría. Se mostraba excesivamente esquiva y distante. En ocasiones, incluso parecía molestarle mi presencia. Yo me devanaba los sesos para encontrar una razón, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión, ya que no había ocurrido nada entre nosotros que justificara su modo de actuar. No habíamos discutido, ni tampoco se había producido ninguna situación que pudiera explicar su extraño hermetismo. Era como si de repente una corriente de aire hubiera cerrado la puerta de un portazo, dejándonos a cada uno en el lado contrario sin previo aviso, y sin la llave para poder abrirla de nuevo. Yo llamaba insistentemente para que me abriera, pero ella no parecía oírme. Lo que más me preocupaba era pensar que quizá sus viejos fantasmas hubieran regresado, siendo los causantes de aquel mutismo que le mantenía encerrada al otro lado.

Aunque aún me inquietaba más la idea de que se estuviese alejando de mí voluntariamente; eso dolería demasiado.

Había intentado sin éxito acercarme a ella. Siempre me topaba con la misma respuesta: "Llego tarde al ensayo"; "he quedado con Lazuli"; "tengo que estudiar…" Cualquier excusa era válida para no tener que quedarse a solas conmigo. Había tratado de desechar de mi mente la posibilidad de que ya no sintiera lo mismo, de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, porque sencillamente eso me desmoronaba. Sin embargo, aunque tratara de hacer oídos sordos, mi intuición apuntaba a que eso podía resultar más que probable. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que compartía con aquel tipo de las clases de teatro.

Reduje la velocidad al aproximarme a la salida de la autopista que se dirigía a Montegris. A pesar de haber conducido como un suicida durante todo el trayecto, mi cabeza no había conseguido despojarse de todas aquellas cavilaciones. Sentía que todo lo que me preocupaba se agolpaba en mi cerebro como un montón de piedras. Conduje por la carretera comarcal hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, donde me desvié hacia el barrio de la universidad. No quería ir a casa aún. Necesitaba estar solo. Recordé que debía hacerme con un libro para terminar de preparar uno de mis exámenes, así que dirigí mi coche hasta la gran librería del campus. Allí encontraría lo que buscaba, ya que tenían todos los títulos habidos y por haber. Era una tienda inmensa, donde los pasillos repletos de libros parecían no tener fin. Me perdí entre las altas estanterías que delimitaban la sección de Arquitectura y busqué con la mirada los volúmenes que trataban sobre Planificación y Gestión de Proyectos. Por fin lo hallé, al final del corredor. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la caja cuando una voz que parecía surgir de entre los libros llamó mi atención.

—Creo que estoy llegando al límite. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar…

La familiar voz de Bulma me obligó a parar en seco. Me detuve para seguir escuchando furtivamente la conversación que provenía del pasillo contiguo, que llegaba a mis oídos amortiguada por las pilas de libros que nos separaban.

—Tienes que esperar un poco, sólo un poco, por favor. —Una voz masculina le suplicaba—. Nadie desea más que yo que le cuentes la verdad, pero creo que debes esperar un poco más.

—¿Y cuándo entonces? —repuso exasperada—. ¿Cuándo ya sea demasiado tarde?

La curiosidad me obligó a buscar un hueco por donde mirar entre las filas de libros. Quería verlos. Estaba casi convencido de que aquella voz pertenecía a su profesor de teatro. ¿De qué estarían hablando?...

—Blanca, sé que te resulta muy difícil seguir con esta farsa.

La mano de aquel hombre rozó aquella suave mejilla que tantas veces yo había acariciado. Noté cómo los celos se apoderaban de mí. Ella no la apartó, sino que tomó aquella manó con la suya.

—Sé que quizá sea mejor esperar al momento oportuno. Que pasen los exámenes y así contarle todo a Vegeta, sin temor a que el shock afecte a sus notas —suspiró ella.

Parecía sumamente compungida y angustiada. Ahora que había pronunciado mi nombre, sentí que las piernas me fallaban. Era a mí a quien no quería seguir engañando; y no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginar a qué tipo de traición se refería.

—No me veo capaz de seguir actuando como si nada ocurriera. Esto me está matando y necesito sincerarme con él. Sé que le va a doler, pero no veo otra forma de empezar a enfrentarnos con la realidad. Creo que será lo mejor. Aunque esto le hiera profundamente, es preferible a que siga viviendo engañado.

Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y aquel hombre la tomó entre sus brazos. No pude seguir mirando. Ya no me quedaban dudas: la familiaridad con la que se trataban daba fe de que entre ellos había mucho más que una amistad. Apoyé mi espalda en la estantería y cerré los ojos. Así que se trataba de eso: no sabía cómo decirme que se había enamorado de otro hombre. Sentí cómo la rabia y el dolor trepaban por mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo la había perdido? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había sido un iluso confiando en que la vida por fin me daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Una vez más, el destino se burlaba de mí, poniéndome la miel en la boca para luego arrebatarme lo que más quería sin la más mínima contemplación. Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de perder todo lo que conseguía que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. Sin ella y sin mi abuela no me quedaría nada. Cuando ellas me dejaran, ¿quién iba a impedir que ese músculo, que ahora sentía dolorido en mi pecho, no se convirtiera en un simple trozo de carne?

Olvidé lo que había ido hacer allí y salí como una exhalación de la librería. Subí a mi coche y permanecí inmóvil durante unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Me hallaba desorientado y confuso.

A pesar de que mi abuela tratara de ocultarlo, sabía a ciencia cierta que algo malo le ocurría. Su mal aspecto no se debía a una gripe, de eso estaba seguro. Más bien me inclinaba a pensar que su lastimado corazón estaba empezando a rendirse. Sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que los médicos consiguieran un milagro e hicieran renacer su vitalidad. Sin mi abuela nada sería lo mismo. Ella había sido mi mayor apoyo, mi mejor amiga, y la única que había conseguido sacarme del agujero.

Ahora la vida quería arrebatármela.

Lo que era aún más sarcástico era que la única persona que podría mitigar en parte ese vacío se estaba alejando de mí. Por lo que acababa de escuchar, era más que probable que ella ya estuviera demasiado lejos. Una punzante sensación de pérdida me invadió, recordándome sin piedad el pasado, ése que tanto quería borrar. La historia volvía a repetirse: una vez más iba a quedarme sin lo que más quería. El peor de mis temores, el que había renacido con fuerza entre las paredes de la casa en la playa, se estaba haciendo realidad. La soledad me perseguía de nuevo, amenazándome con dejarme sin la gente que me ayudaba a seguir viviendo. Primero habían sido mis padres, desapareciendo de este mundo sin más. Y ahora ellas…

Por fin arranqué el motor. Salí del aparcamiento y me incorporé al tráfico. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer me llevaría directo a ese abismo del que tanto me había costado salir, pero no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. No conocía otra manera de detener aquel cuchillo que me rasgaba las entrañas. Necesitaba anestesiarme, no sentir nada, "flotar".

La cocaína siempre había funcionado. Era lo único que me sacaría de aquel estado. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero, ¿qué importa quemarse cuando ya estás entrando en el infierno?

Todavía me quedaba la música. Por lo menos eso nadie podía arrebatármelo. Así que tocaba mi guitarra con más ímpetu que nunca. Más que tocarla, lo que hacía era aferrarme a ella.

Era el primer concierto de la banda en la ciudad, así que todos estábamos eufóricos y llenos de energía. Era una sala bastante conocida, muy famosa por lanzar a la fama a muchos grupos. No es que me interesara demasiado dedicarme a aquello profesionalmente, nunca había sido una prioridad para mí. Mi sueño era vivir de la Arquitectura. La música era tan sólo una válvula de escape, una excusa para disfrutar más de la vida. Pero dado mi penoso estado de ánimo de la última semana y que los únicos momentos de paz los había conseguido gracias a aquel polvo blanco, se podría decir que, más que dirigirme hacia la profesión de arquitecto, estaba precipitándome al mundo del rock y a sus inevitables rincones oscuros. Parecía estar opositando al desastre, aunque, la verdad, me importaba una mierda. Por lo menos en aquel momento, en el que los cuatro nos concentrábamos en nuestras canciones, me sentía bien.

Mis dedos se perdían entre las cuerdas con libertad. Nuestra música sonaba de miedo. ¡Joder! De hecho, sonaba mejor que nunca. El público parecía disfrutar al máximo con la puesta en escena de Gohan. Era todo un showman y sabía cómo añadir el toque exacto de dramatismo a las letras de nuestras canciones. Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, él sí soñaba con hacerse famoso y vivir de su voz, así que se entregaba sin reservas a su público. Era un sujeto con gancho y sabía utilizar su magnetismo. No me resultaba difícil imaginarlo grabando video clips y dando entrevistas. Tenía madera de artista; eso nadie lo podía negar. Los demás nos dejábamos arrastrar por su ímpetu. Si eso terminaba trayendo alguna oferta interesante por parte de algún productor, ninguno nos íbamos a negar a la oportunidad de probar suerte. En esta vida nunca se sabe…

Miré hacia el público. El buen rollo que me había rodeado desde el principio del concierto desapareció en el instante que me percaté de su presencia; Bulma estaba entre el público junto a aquel tipo. ¿Qué cojones hacía el tal Kaoshin en nuestro concierto? ¿Es que ella no tenía suficiente con destrozarme?... No, seguramente la muy cobarde quería rematar la faena con su nuevo capricho cerca para que en cuanto me soltara la bomba, él la sacara de allí en su cochazo. Mis brazos se tensaron y agarré la guitarra con más fuerza. La canción que comenzábamos a tocar era muy cañera, así que me refugié en sus rápidas notas para sacar la rabia que bullía dentro de mí.

No había visto a Bulma en toda la semana. Yo casi no había aparecido por la casa, y cuando lo hacía era ya de madrugada. Un par de noches decidí quedarme en casa de Gohan.  
No quería verla, así no tendría la oportunidad de destrozarme aún más. Mi móvil había sonado varias veces mostrando en la pantalla su número, pero pasé de contestar. Me dejó varios mensajes de voz que ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar. El único remedio que se me ocurría para olvidarme de ella era borrarla de mi vida. El hecho de vivir en la misma casa se había convertido en un problema, lo que me hacía plantearme buscar otro sitio donde ir cuanto antes. Gohan me había ofrecido su casa, pero allí ya vivían varios compañeros y no quedaba sitio. Tendría que apañármelas de otra forma.

Mientras tanto la única solución era pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de la finca. Comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable bajo los focos del escenario. Noté cómo mi camiseta se empapaba en sudor y los vaqueros ardían sobre mi piel. En el cambio de una canción a otra, me giré para coger una de las toallas apiladas detrás de uno de los altavoces y me sequé la cara. Di un largo sorbo a la copa de Jack Daniels que acababan de dejar a mis pies. El alcohol me ayudaría a soportar el resto del concierto. Tenerla frente a mí, flanqueada por Kaoshin, era algo que no esperaba tener que soportar aquella noche. A decir verdad, no contaba con que fuera a hacer acto de presencia. Había dado por hecho que ella ya no se interesaría por nuestra actuación de aquella noche. Pero claro, yo no era el único miembro del grupo que ella conocía; Gohan y los demás eran sus amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Empezaron los acordes de la siguiente canción. Era más sosegada y triste que la anterior, más afín a mis sentimientos si cabe. Gohan hablaba de desamor y de rabia, mucha rabia, en aquella letra. El estómago se me hizo un nudo. El muy cabrón parecía describir lo que yo sentía en aquel preciso momento. Aproveché los segundos en los que el sonido de mi guitarra no era necesario para agacharme y beber el resto del vaso. El whisky bajó por mi garganta quemándome. Le pedí al camarero con un gesto que me trajera otro. No pensaba permanecer sobrio mucho más tiempo; no aquella noche.

Volví a aproximarme al público arrancándole a mi Epiphone unas desgarradoras notas que conducirían aquella canción a su momento álgido, el instante en el que el dolor se hacía más que evidente. Tocaba mirando al suelo, cerrando los ojos, luchando por no hacer estallar las cuerdas de mi guitarra con la púa que mis dedos sujetaban con tanto odio. Le odiaba, sí; odiaba a aquel hombre que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros, desdibujado entre el público. Le detestaba por quitarme lo que más quería, por robarme mi felicidad. Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me sorprendió lo que vi en ellos. Me miraba con una admiración que no entendía. ¿Qué más le daba a él que yo fuera bueno con la guitarra? Parecía satisfecho, incluso orgulloso, como si él hubiera sido mi mentor o me hubiera ayudado a llegar hasta allí.

Su expresión me pareció inverosímil, casi como una burla. El me quitaba a Bulma, pero parecía deslumbrado por mi habilidad con la música. Quizá mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, era imposible que aquel hombre sintiera ninguna afinidad conmigo. No me conocía, éramos rivales. Si por algún motivo que escapaba a mi comprensión aquella atenta mirada era real y él sentía cierta simpatía por mí, en cuanto acabara el concierto me ocuparía de que me odiara aún más de lo que yo le odiaba a él. No se iba a ir de aquel local así de sencillo. ¡Eso ni de broma!

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, aquello ya se me había ido demasiado de las manos. En cuanto el concierto terminara y ellos bajaran del escenario, hablaría con él. Había conversado largo y tendido con su abuela, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que no le dijera nada a Vegeta de su enfermedad. No obstante, él merecía saberlo. Ella estaba empeorando con demasiada rapidez, y si seguíamos ocultándoselo, Vegeta iba a perder el escaso y valioso tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar de su compañía. Aquello le iba a doler, y mucho. Sin embargo, me veía obligada a traicionar la confianza de su abuela para informarle de la situación. Más doloroso sería perderla de repente, sin previo aviso. Eso le dejaría hundido para siempre, y mi deber era evitar que la abuela le dejara como lo habían hecho sus padres (mejor dicho, su madre y su tío) sin oportunidad de despedidas.

Sabía que me rehuía intencionadamente. Se había cansado de mi insólita actitud y no era de extrañar. Llevaba semanas evitándole porque no sabía cómo enfrentarme a él cuando le estaba ocultando tanta y tan vital información. De hecho, aquella última semana no había aparecido prácticamente por casa. Hacía días que no cruzábamos palabra alguna. La desconfianza que se había generado entre nosotros por culpa de mi silencio estaba dinamitando nuestra relación. Mi decisión de sincerarme con él no era cien por cien altruista: en parte lo hacía por mí. No quería perderle por completo, pues eso significaría perderme yo también.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo subido al escenario, tocando aquella guitarra que era parte de sí mismo, no me miró más que una sola vez. Sus ojos me asustaron. Me atravesaron como un puñal, fríos y distantes. Creí adivinar un cierto desdén en su expresión y eso me desgarró por dentro. A saber qué ideas pasaban detrás de su gélida y oscura expresión. Jamás me había mirado así y sentí un terror indescriptible. ¿Tanto podían haberle enfriado mis silencios?

Kaoshin se había empeñado en acompañarme. Sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse a Vegeta y, a pesar de que le había desaconsejado que lo hiciera, vino igualmente. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para tratar de conocer mejor a su hijo; sin embargo, la curiosidad por verle tocar fue más fuerte que el sentido común. Allí estaba, de pie junto a mí, contemplándole totalmente fascinado. Sabía que esperaba paciente a que la banda acabase de tocar para darle las felicitaciones. Albergaba la esperanza de que con esa excusa su hijo le diera la oportunidad de charlar un rato. En cambio, yo presentía que eso no iba a suceder.

Cuando por fin los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, el público se fue desperdigando y el local se iluminó levemente. La música de fondo llenó el hueco que el grupo había dejado vacío en el aire. Mis amigas salieron disparadas a la barra a por otra copa. Le pedí a Kaoshin que las siguiera para poder acercarme a Vegeta a solas. No era buena idea hacerlo acompañada de un tipo del cual él recelaba tanto. No era una ilusa; sabía que Vegeta no encajaba muy bien mi amistad con Kaoshin. Era lógico: él desconocía la verdadera razón por la que pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos.

Me acerqué a la escalera situada junto al escenario. Ellos aún seguían recogiendo sus instrumentos, pero Vegeta no estaba. Me giré para ver si le divisaba alrededor, aun así no le vi. Iba a subir las escaleras para preguntar por él a sus compañeros cuando sentí una mano que me agarraba con fuerza del brazo, tirando de mí hacía atrás. Al volverme para ver de quién se trataba casi no pude reconocer aquellas pupilas.

Estaban tan dilatadas que no quedaba rastro alguno en aquellos ojos azabaches a los que me tenían acostumbrada. Parecía agitado y me miraba con una expresión algo grotesca. ¿Era mi imaginación o Vegeta estaba "colocado"? Su mano seguía presionando con fuerza mi antebrazo, hasta el punto que comenzaba a dolerme.

—¡Suéltame, me haces daño! —protesté.

—Es mucho peor lo que tú me estás haciendo —escupió aquellas palabras con tanta rabia que no parecía él mismo. No reconocí aquella voz envenenada.

Sus ojos me miraban desorbitados y eso me produjo un escalofrío. Jamás le había visto comportarse así.

Tiró de mí, alejándome de las escaleras, y me condujo hacia un rincón oscuro donde nadie podía vernos.

—Vegeta, me estás asustando…

—Ahora resulta que me tienes miedo —gruñó, con aquella extraña entonación en su voz. Sentía que estaba frente a un completo desconocido—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa reacción? Soy tu novio, ¿no?

—Ahora mismo sólo eres un cretino —respondí furiosa. ¡¿Ahora cómo carajo le contaba lo que había venido a decirle si él se encontraba en ese estado?!

—¿Un cretino? —bramó—. ¿Yo soy el malo ahora? Creo que no ves las cosas como son. Eres tú la que se está comportando como una puta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? —respondí, alejándole de mí con un empujón. Se acercó de nuevo, acorralándome contra la pared.

—¿Cómo definirías tú a una chica que le pone los cuernos a su novio con un tío que le dobla la edad? —me susurró al oído, remarcando cada palabra de aquella horrible insinuación.

—Vegeta, yo no te estoy poniendo los cuernos… —comencé a decir en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te atreves a negarlo? —gritó exasperado.

—Sí, porque no es verdad.

—No te creo. De hecho eres aún más zorra hipócrita por no tener el coraje de admitirlo. —El desprecio en su voz me dejó de piedra.

Todos aquellos insultos me estaban destrozando. Jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de comportarse de esa forma. Aquél que me hablaba no era el Vegeta de quien me había enamorado. Era un imbécil drogadicto que estaba fuera de sí y cuya agresividad me asustaba.

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo —declaré con lágrimas en los ojos. Intenté salir de aquel oscuro escondite en el que él me había arrinconado, pero su enorme cuerpo me lo impidió.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas a la cara que ya no quieres estar conmigo —me desafió.

—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?! —vociferé alterada.

No iba a ser difícil dejarle contento porque en aquel preciso instante lo único que quería era alejarme de él, de la mierda de reacción que le estaba provocando lo que hubiera tomado. En aquel momento, Vegeta era un monstruo.

—Muy bien. Abre bien los oídos, pedazo de mierda: ¡no quiero volver a estar contigo! ¡Me das asco!

Me soltó en el acto. El desprecio que emanaba de mis palabras le dejó helado. Me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Ambos estábamos inmóviles, incrédulos por la forma en la que nos estábamos tratando. ¿Cómo dos seres que se amaban tanto podían atacarse con esa misma intensidad?

—Te doy asco… —repitió pausado, como si se hallara sumergido en una gran reflexión—, entonces está claro que tendré que buscarme a una chica que sepa divertirse y que no tema probar cosas nuevas. Lo nuestro ha estado bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no me van las niñas buenas; se asustan con demasiada facilidad. Ya me he cansado de jugar a ser el novio protector y paciente, no va conmigo. Quédate con ese viejo si quieres, yo prefiero divertirme un poco. Estoy harto de movidas.

Se alejó de mí encendiendo un cigarro y se perdió entre la gente. No tardé en verle coqueteando con una rubia despampanante que tenía pinta de meterse de todo. "Con ella sí podrá jugar a vivir al límite" pensé, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Me dejé deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No podía llorar. La crueldad de sus palabras me había dejado en estado de shock; lo único que podía sentir era una enorme opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad.

Desde mi escondite contemplé cómo Kaoshin se aproximaba a él, sonriente, convencido de que aquella era su oportunidad. Me armé de valor y salí de aquel rincón con el corazón en puño. Tenía que impedir aquel enfrentamiento como fuese. Kaoshin no se merecía la burla y el desprecio a los que Vegeta le iba a someter. En el estado en el que se encontraba iba a montar una escena, y más cuando estaba convencido de que yo le ponía los cuernos con aquel hombre. Pero llegué demasiado tarde. Kaoshin ya se estaba dirigiendo a su hijo, felicitándole por el concierto. No tengo palabras para describir la cara de repulsa que éste le dedicó. Mirándole de arriba abajo, observándole con un abierto desprecio, permaneció en absoluto silencio durante unos interminables segundos. Luego, dando un paso hacia mi amigo, se limitó a decir con sarcasmo:

—Déjame que yo también te felicite: ahora ya eres libre para tirártela cuando quieras.

Esto último lo dijo apuntándome. Aquella mano bien podía haber tenido una pistola entre sus dedos, porque aquellas palabras me atravesaron como una bala, rematándome como a un pobre animal agonizante. Sentí cómo las heridas comenzaban a sangrar sin remedio dentro de mí. Siempre supe que algo volvería a hacerme caer, son los altibajos de la vida. Lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar es que me fueran a asesinar. Y mucho menos habría podido vislumbrar que el verdugo fuera a ser él.

Refugiada en el dormitorio de Lazuli, me sentía algo menos alterada. Al ver la penosa escena protagonizada por Vegeta, ella había insistido en sacarme de aquel garito y llevarme de vuelta en su coche a Montegris. Kaoshin nos había seguido, hecho polvo por el arranque de furia que había provocado. Había contestado a su hijo con unas duras palabras que no causaron ningún efecto positivo, sino todo lo contrario. Si no es por Gohan, que llegó justo a tiempo para sacar a Vegeta de aquel embrollo, la situación habría terminado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos estaban listos para pelear. A su padre ya no le importaba quién era aquel chico; sus ataques verbales le habían sacado de sus casillas. Fue un triste final para aquella noche en la ciudad. No quería regresar a casa por si a Vegeta se le ocurría volver por allí esa noche.

Dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, sin embargo no quería arriesgarme. Su repugnante presencia al otro lado de la pared me habría recordado, con mayor intensidad, lo sucedido unas horas atrás. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que apareciera por la finca, no me pillaría en medio.

Además, necesitaba la compañía de mi mejor amiga que, al contrario de otros, no estaría esperando a arrinconarme en una esquina para despellejarme viva. Me encontraba a solas en su acogedora habitación abuhardillada. Sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, mi mirada se perdía en la negrura de los bosques que rodeaban su casa.

Me escocían los ojos, ya secos después de tanto llorar. Esperaba sin prisa a que ella regresara de la cocina. Se había empeñado en prepararme un té para calmar mis nervios. No necesitaba ningún remedio casero. No estaba nerviosa, sino absoluta y desesperadamente desilusionada.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció a mis espaldas—. ¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

—No, me siento como un trapo, pero por lo menos ya no me quedan más lágrimas —respondí con voz apagada, acurrucada en la ventana.

Ella me tendió la taza humeante. La acepté por las molestias que se había tomado, aunque lo cierto era que no me apetecía tomar nada. No me sentía con fuerzas ni como para remover el azúcar con la cucharilla. Lazuli se sentó a mi lado.

—Si te digo la verdad, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche —comentó con tristeza—. ¿Por qué estaba tan colocado? Es un idiota, ha echado por tierra todo lo que ha conseguido en estos últimos meses. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué es lo que le ha empujado a volver a meterse en ese túnel sin salida.

Hablaba con tanta indignación como si la vapuleada fuera ella. En cierta forma también se sentía traicionada; siempre había sentido una gran estima hacia Vegeta. A los ojos de Lazuli él había sido, hasta aquella misma noche, el ejemplo a seguir por todos los demás miembros del sexo masculino.

—Lo más triste es que todo se debe a una gran equivocación —suspiré, dando un sorbo a la infusión—. Todo lo que se ha imaginado sobre mi relación con Kaoshin es absolutamente falso. Si supiera lo que realmente ocurre…

Dije aquello sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lazuli, que jamás descuidaba un comentario, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A qué me refiero con qué? —me hice la tonta, tratando de que olvidara el asunto.

—Vamos, no te burles de mí —exigió algo molesta—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente entre Kaoshin y tú?

Demoré mi respuesta, concediéndome el tiempo necesario para decidir si contárselo o no. Había prometido guardar silencio sobre aquel secreto; pero el silencio hasta ahora sólo me había traído problemas. Necesitaba confiárselo a alguien. Si no compartía aquel enrevesado lío con otra persona iba a terminar enloqueciendo. De hecho, ya estaba empezando a sentirme algo trastornada. Ansiaba desahogarme, liberar toda la angustia que aquello me estaba produciendo. ¿En quién iba a confiar si no era en ella? Lazuli era muy charlatana y extrovertida, pero sabía guardar un secreto. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que sería discreta y no se lo contaría a nadie. Además, no quería que ella también comenzase a creer que entre Kaoshin y yo había algo más que una amistad. A juzgar por el tono de su pregunta, empezaba a planteárselo.

—No vas desencaminada, entre nosotros ocurre algo…

La expresión horrorizada de su rostro consiguió arrancarme una carcajada.

—Bulma, no sé de qué te ríes —se indignó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Vegeta tenía motivos para montar semejante numerito?

—No, no es eso. Me río por no llorar. Entre Kaoshin y yo no hay nada más que una fuerte amistad. Una amistad que se ha visto reforzada por un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? —repitió desconcertada. La pobre no comprendía nada—. ¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas?

Le relaté todo lo que la abuela me había contado, punto por punto. Por último, añadí la gravedad de su estado. Necesitaba que comprendiera la situación en la que me había visto inmersa en las últimas semanas. Así ella entendería el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento.

—¡Qué historia! —exclamó atónita— Entonces, el día que me pediste que te llevara a la estación porque tenías que ir a verla, era por todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ése fue el día que descubrí que Kaoshin es su padre —asentí.

—¡Uf!… ¡Menudo lío! ¿Crees que Vegeta tiene alguna sospecha de que el marido

de su madre no era realmente su padre?

—No, no tiene la más mínima idea —negué con rotundidad—. Siempre tuvieron una relación algo distante, pero no puede imaginarse que quien él identifica como su padre era en realidad su tío. Ni siquiera sabe que su padre tenía un hermano… ¡Imagínate la que se va a montar cuando se entere!

—Ocultar todo esto tiene que haber sido un auténtico infierno para ti —declaró conmovida. Mi relato la había dejado descolocada—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Porque prometí no decírselo a nadie.

—Sí, pero en alguien tenías que descargar todo este peso.

—Una promesa es una promesa —le recordé.

—Ya, pero mira en lo que se ha convertido tu silencio…

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

—Lo siento, no tenía que haberlo dicho. ¡Es que me da tanta rabia que seas tú la que se lleve la peor parte!

—La peor parte se la va a llevar él cuando la pierda —puntualicé apenada.

—¿No hay ninguna esperanza de que su corazón mejore?

—No, no la hay. Ya es muy mayor para un trasplante, aunque la pusieran en la lista no sería una paciente prioritaria. No llegaría a tiempo.

Lazuli me abrazó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos. Ella me imitó, también le había cogido mucho afecto a aquella mujer. Aunque no la conocía tanto como yo, sintió de veras que estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Apenas pegué ojo. Mientras Lazuli dormía plácidamente, yo permanecí despierta casi toda la noche, contemplando el techo de vigas de madera de su habitación. Me parecía tan irreal lo que había sucedido…  
Tan sólo unas semanas atrás Vegeta y yo éramos dos jóvenes felices, unidos por un lazo inquebrantable. Nunca imaginé que en tan poco tiempo una serie de malentendidos pudiera dinamitar lo que había creído indestructible. Nuestros corazones se habían soldado en uno solo, o eso era lo que yo había creído hasta hacía unas horas. Él, que había jurado no hacerme nunca daño, me había herido con tanta intensidad que la opresión del pecho seguía molestándome.

Me encontraba físicamente enferma. El nudo que atenazaba mi estómago y el intenso frío que sentía en los músculos convertían mi angustia en una experiencia demasiado real.

Me cubrí con una manta y me convertí en un ovillo sobre la cama. Hice verdaderos esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño, pero me resultó imposible. Su feroz y despiadada mirada regresaba como una imagen aterradora cada vez que cerraba los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberme tratado con tanto desprecio?

Estaba al tanto de que, en parte, todo lo que me había dicho era producto del colocón que llevaba por culpa de la cocaína. Aquellas pupilas tan dilatadas y su agresividad eran efecto de la droga; no era la primera vez que veía esos síntomas en alguien. No obstante, eso no me consolaba, al revés, el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a caer en ese rollo me hacía despreciarle aún más. Esa era la salida más fácil, la vía más rápida para escapar a sus demonios. En lugar de enfrentarse conmigo a la luz del día, sobrio y entero, había preferido acorralarme en aquella esquina oscura del bar, envalentonado por el subidón de adrenalina que las drogas y el alcohol le habían facilitado.

¡Qué mezquino y rastrero! ¿Cómo podía acusarme de serle infiel con tanta ligereza? El hecho de que pasara parte de mi tiempo con Kaoshin no le daba derecho a lanzar una acusación tan grave. Aquella paranoia estaba sólo en su cabeza y era evidente que la cocaína era un agravante. Ese tipo de sustancias te hacían imaginar todo tipo de cosas y lo que podía ser una simple mosca en su cabeza se había convertido en algo muy real para él por culpa de aquel veneno.

Me di cuenta de una dolorosa realidad: mi estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo en los últimos meses gracias a su presencia. Mis episodios depresivos habían desaparecido gracias a la ilusión que me había proporcionado aquella historia de amor. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que mi salvador se había convertido en mi destructor? ¿Volvería a caer en el abismo, encerrándome en aquella habitación oscura de la que tanto me había costado salir?

Gracias a él me había atrevido a abrir la puerta. Ahora, por su culpa, lo único que deseaba era regresar a mi escondite para no salir jamás de allí. Con las primeras luces del alba mis párpados terminaron cerrándose y conseguí caer en un ligero sueño, salpicado de grotescas imágenes y pesadillas. Me hundía en un profundo y oscuro lago. A pesar de nadar, luchando por volver a la superficie, era incapaz de avanzar.

Sentía cómo aquella densa masa líquida me tragaba, llevándome a lo más profundo, a un lugar donde ya no se filtraba la luz y me era imposible respirar.

Desperté bien avanzada la mañana. Lazuli no me quiso llevar a casa hasta que no hubiera comido algo. Se puso tan pesada que no pude negarme. Casi no probé bocado porque mi estómago aún seguía revuelto, ocupado por aquel enorme nudo. Ella trató de animarme, charlando de cosas intrascendentes tales como cotilleos de la prensa del corazón. Agradecía su empeño por sacarme de mi estado catatónico, pero no sirvió de mucho. Permanecí callada y ausente durante todo el almuerzo. No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era regresar a mi dormitorio, meterme en la cama y olvidarme del mundo.

Cuando por fin se rindió, nos montamos en su coche y me llevó a casa. No dije absolutamente nada durante todo el trayecto. Ella, que por fin había comprendido que necesitaba mi espacio, se limitó a conducir. Cuando tomó el camino privado de la finca sentí un escalofrío; temía ver el Audi aparcado en el jardín. Me daba pánico encontrarme con él. Ya no era Vegeta, era un monstruo sin escrúpulos al que no quería ver ni en pintura. Sólo pensar en cruzarme con él me hacía sentir nauseas.

Para mi alivio, tan sólo el coche de mi madre estaba aparcado bajo el techado de madera. Me despedí de Lazuli con la promesa de que la llamaría si necesitaba algo. Una vez sobre mi cama, rompí a llorar hasta que el agotamiento me venció y me quedé dormida.

Los días pasaron, lentos y agónicos. Vegeta había desaparecido, no había venido por casa ni había llamado. Supimos por Gokú que estaba en casa de Gohan, pero desconocíamos si tenía intención de regresar. Tampoco me crucé con él en la universidad, ni en ninguno de los lugares que solíamos frecuentar. A decir verdad, me sentía tan dolida con la manera en que me había tratado la última vez que nos vimos que prefería no verle ni en pintura. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar con la rutina. Aquel inesperado giro en mi vida me había sumido en una apatía absoluta; lo único que quería hacer era quedarme encerrada en mi habitación. Los primeros días tras el incidente del concierto apenas salí de casa. Deambulaba por el segundo piso de nuestro chalet como un alma en pena, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar. Vegeta me había dejado en una especie de limbo del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Cuando por fin conseguí dejar mi voluntario arresto domiciliario, me limité a pasar las mañanas estudiando a solas en la biblioteca de mi facultad. Comía algo rápido, sin compañía y en silencio, para luego conducir hasta el centro cívico. Una vez que llegaba al salón de actos, ponía todo mi empeño en interpretar a Nora. Era mi único momento de paz. Durante aquellas dos horas de ensayo dejaba de ser yo misma y mi angustia pasaba a un segundo plano. Era como sufrir una metamorfosis en la cual mis sentimientos ya no me pertenecían; las preocupaciones y anhelos de la protagonista de Casa de Muñecas me poseían, sin dejar espacio para sentir o pensar en nada más.

Lo malo era que en cuanto me despojaba de su influencia, volvía a ser Bulma, y me convertía de nuevo en un introvertido y asocial autómata. Salía disparada de allí para irme directo a casa, evitando cualquier contacto con mis compañeros. No me apetecía quedarme de cháchara ni acompañarles a tomar unas cervezas, una costumbre cada vez más frecuente tras nuestros ensayos. Dejaba transcurrir el resto de mi existencia refugiada en mi habitación con la única compañía de Luna que, cabizbaja, se quedaba a mi lado esperando pacientemente a que Vegeta regresara. Aquella perra le adoraba y parecía acusar su ausencia tanto o más que yo. Cuando llegaba a casa solía encontrármela echada junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, esperando sin cansarse a que él apareciera dispuesto a jugar a con ella. Al escucharme subir las escaleras, alzaba su enorme y peluda cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera Vegeta quien subía los escalones. Cuando se percataba de que era yo la que se aproximaba, volvía a apoyar su hocico sobre las patas delanteras y, con un suspiro, se disponía a seguir esperando. Unos minutos más tarde decidía conformarse con mi compañía y cruzaba el umbral de mi puerta para subirse a mi cama, tumbándose a mi lado. Esta vez mi vida se había hecho añicos y la razón estaba muy clara. Al contrario que otras veces, mi tristeza esta vez no era fruto de un desarreglo químico de mi cerebro; lo que me había arrancado la vida era la gran desilusión que había sufrido. Aquel tío que el pasado verano se había burlado de mí no había conseguido herirme ni una décima parte de lo que lo había hecho Vegeta.

En aquella ocasión me llevé una gran decepción; en cambio, esta vez sentía que me habían pisoteado el alma. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía dentro de mí, no la notaba, no había rastro de ella. Quizá el golpe recibido la hubiera desintegrado por completo, porque sólo sentía el enorme peso de mi cuerpo. De mi espíritu no quedaba ni rastro. Mi madre no tardó en percatarse de que las cosas iban mal y una tarde en la que falté al ensayo porque no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, ella apareció en la sala de estar con una bandeja cargada de café y galletas. Adiviné su intención inmediatamente: quería mantener una de sus astutas charlas. Me rendí antes de que ella dijera una palabra, sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna de esquivar sus preguntas. Cuando decide abordarte para sonsacarte información, no hay manera de impedir que se salga con la suya. Decidí ser sincera. Merecía saber por qué su protegido llevaba días sin dar señales de vida. Además, no quería que pensara que yo volvía a ser víctima de mi caprichoso carácter depresivo. Esta vez tenía motivos muy concretos para estar jodida.

Se lo conté casi todo. Sólo omití el penoso estado en el que había visto a Vegeta la última vez. No quería que mi madre se llevara un disgusto aún mayor descubriendo que él había vuelto a las andadas. Esa información no era vital para que entendiera la magnitud de la situación. Creo que en mi fuero interno guardaba la esperanza de que su recaída fuera transitoria y no fuese necesario que mi madre llegara a saber nunca que su ojito derecho se había tropezado. Sí, he de admitirlo, sentía un poco de celos por lo protectora que ella se mostraba hacia él. Llevaba toda la semana disgustadísima por su falta. Tras escuchar boquiabierta mi relato, decidió rellenar su taza de café, como si la cafeína fuese a ayudarle a asimilar lo que le había revelado sobre su amiga fallecida y la corta esperanza de vida de la abuela de Vegeta. Jamás sospechó nada de la truncada historia de amor que había vivido su amiga con Kaoshin. Mientras bebía lentamente, no cesaba de darle vueltas a mi sorprendente revelación. Se debatía entre la sorpresa ante el secreto de Cecilia, la tristeza de saber que la abuela moriría pronto y la indignación por la crueldad que Vegeta había mostrado conmigo.

—Bulma, me duele mucho que toda esta increíble historia se haya vuelto en tu contra. Es muy injusto…

—Eso me pasa por involucrarme en algo que no me concierne —me lamenté—. Nunca tendría que haberme convertido en la cómplice de la abuela, debería haberle pedido que lo solucionase ella directamente con su nieto. Pero, mamá, ¡estaba tan ilusionada con conseguir que ellos se conozcan que no pude negarme! Lo único que he conseguido con mi silencio es hacerles perder un tiempo muy valioso. Ella se va a ir, y cada minuto que pasan separados es una oportunidad perdida.

Las lágrimas, que se habían mantenido ocultas en los últimos días, brotaron con una fuerza inesperada.

—Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para todos —me consoló, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Te encontrabas entre la espada y la pared. Querías ser fiel a tu promesa, aunque eso significara ocultarle la verdad a Vegeta. Es difícil ser leal a dos compromisos opuestos.

Mi llanto fue remitiendo al sentir el apoyo incondicional de mi madre. No me juzgaba, no cuestionaba mis decisiones, hubieran sido éstas acertadas o no.

—Quizá ha sido mejor así —logré decir entre sollozos—. Nada justifica la manera en que él me habló la otra noche. Sus sospechas sobre mi conducta confirman que no me conoce como yo creía. Si piensa que mis sentimientos eran tan débiles como para irme con el primer hombre apuesto que se presentara, es que no tiene ni idea de quién soy. Yo tenía una fe ciega en la solidez de nuestro vínculo, pero es evidente que él no estaba tan convencido. He llegado a pensar que ésta ha sido la excusa perfecta para él. Tal y como dijo, se ha cansado del juego romántico, con lo que mi amistad con Kaoshin ha sido el mejor pretexto para salir corriendo.

—Bulma, no quiero que pienses que con lo que te voy a decir trato de justificarle, pero creo que esto no es tan sencillo como parece a simple vista. La intuición me dice que lo que ha alejado a Vegeta de tu lado no ha sido el secreto que has guardado, sino el miedo que tiene al fracaso. Está demasiado acostumbrado a perder, con lo que al más mínimo indicio de que aquellos a los que ama puedan irse de su lado, prefiere tirar la toalla y salir corriendo.

—¿Insinúas que antes de que yo le dejara prefería dejarme él a mí?

—No, lo que digo es que antes de tener pruebas de que tú ya no le quieres, él en su cabeza ya ha dictado una sentencia. Le aterra tanto volver quedarse solo que él mismo se convence de que eso es lo que la vida le depara.

Aquel análisis tenía sentido. No obstante, no me servía de nada, porque el dolor, la decepción y la angustia que yo sentía eran demasiado reales. Ninguna explicación podía consolarme.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí —propuse, consciente de que mi madre estaba librando su propia batalla interior—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú al saber por lo que pasó tu amiga?

Se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

—La verdad, no lo sé. He pasado tantos años preguntándome qué nos había pasado… —suspiró—. Nunca comprendí que le había hecho cambiar tan de repente, siempre habíamos sido uña y carne. Cuando al volver de la luna de miel me dijo que estaba embarazada, nunca sospeché la verdad. Me limité a pensar que se habían precipitado en buscar un hijo. Jamás imaginé que ella me mentiría sobre algo así.

—Me alegro de que, al menos, todo esto te sirva para conocer por fin la razón por la que se alejó de ti —declaré, acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá—. Por lo menos ahora sabes que no fue por tu culpa.

—No sé muy bien cómo me siento, la verdad. En cierta forma lo que me has contado me hace entenderla mejor, pero al mismo tiempo me entristece el hecho de que no confiara en mí. Aunque no hubiera compartido su decisión, yo podría haberle apoyado. Era unos años mayor que ella. Ya había tenido a Gokú y creo que le habría podido aconsejar.

—¿No crees que tu espíritu romántico te habría obligado a insistir en que lo dejara todo por amor?

—Supongo que al principio lo habría intentado, pero si ella estaba segura de seguir adelante con el matrimonio, creo que habría sabido guardarme mis opiniones. Al fin y al cabo, no era mi vida sino la suya. ¿Por qué se empeñaría en enfrentarse a algo así totalmente sola? — se preguntó con tristeza.

—No estaba sola mamá, siempre tuvo a la abuela —le corregí.

—Eso es cierto, ¿pero no crees que el apoyo de una amiga habría sido una ayuda inestimable?

—Sí, supongo que se habría sentido mucho menos desamparada —reflexioné—. Aunque no creo que debas sentir lástima por eso ahora. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y tú no la pudiste ayudar, pero no porque no quisieras, sino porque no te dio la oportunidad de que así fuera.

—¿Quién es la madre aquí? —sonrió de repente—. Yo subía para darte una de mis charlas maternales y al final eres tú la que termina animándome.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Por lo menos así me siento útil.

Se aproximó y me atrajo a sus brazos.

—Ya verás cómo muy pronto mejora ese corazoncito… —susurró, colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho.

—La verdad es que no sé si ocurrirá —suspiré—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que siga aquí dentro.

En ese preciso instante mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al comprobar el nombre que se iluminaba en la pantalla, aquel órgano que creía haber perdido dio un vuelco en mi pecho. Aquella fue la primera de una larga lista de llamadas de Vegeta que no me dignaría a contestar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Probablemente ya se olvidaron de mí… Lo siento muchísimo por la demora. He retornado recién por estas semanas de vacaciones y pues esperaba terminar escribir el capítulo hace unos días pero me demoré demás. En serio lamento mucho dejarles así por mucho tiempo. No creí que ciertos detalles de la vida cotidiana causaría esto.

Espero que estén muy bien todas y todos aquí, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo: los comentarios y sus mensajes, espero que continúen siguiendo esta historia y pues desearles todo lo mejor. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23: Enfrentando el remordimiento

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira toriyama. La trama de la historia pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Vegeta**

La espera en el interior de mi coche se me hizo eterna.

Por fin, tras casi una hora allí sentado, la vi salir del centro cívico y cruzar la plaza en dirección a su coche. Iba sola, Kaioshin no la acompañaba. Eso me haría las cosas más fáciles; lo que tenía que decirle no le concernía a nadie más.

Llevaba días intentando sin éxito que respondiera a mis llamadas. No quería asustarla tomándola desprevenida, pero en vista de la situación no me quedaba otra alternativa. Si quería que me escuchara tendría que forzar el encuentro. No se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo.

Desde aquella noche en la que me había comportado como un miserable, no había dejado de pensar en su rostro horrorizado. Sus ojos había mostrado tanto miedo, tanta desilusión, que al recordarlos me veía reflejado en ellos como un monstruo. El efecto de la cocaína había sacado lo peor de mí, mi lado más sucio y rastrero. Mis sospechas no justificaban la crueldad con la que le había hablado. Mi comportamiento no tenía excusa.

Si no hubiera sido por mis amigos, aquella noche habría sido la última. Gokú, a pesar de estar furioso por mi forma de tratar a su hermana, tuvo la suficiente humanidad como para sacarme de aquel local antes de que hiciera una locura. Gohan, tras forcejear conmigo, consiguió introducirme en su coche para llevarme de vuelta a Montegris. Les debía la vida.

De no ser por ellos me habría metido en una mierda hasta sufrir una sobredosis. Gohan no ahorró en reproches. Me dio cobijo, pero no sin cantarme las cuarenta.

Gracias a sus discursos, no perdí la cabeza en manos de los celos y la desesperación; su sinceridad y su apoyo me mantuvieron alejado del precipicio. Durante los días en los que permanecí aislado del mundo en casa de mi amigo, había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para reflexionar. Conseguí no volver a buscar consuelo en aquella sustancia y me limité a calmar mi ansiedad fumando más cigarrillos de la cuenta. Al principio estuve como anestesiado, sin hacer nada más que tocar mi guitarra con la mente ausente o ver la televisión sin prestar atención, dejando que mi vista se perdiera en los miles de píxeles de aquella enorme pantalla de plasma. Una tarde decidí salir de aquel desordenado piso y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Traté de estudiar. Sin embargo sólo conseguí que mi mente divagara durante horas mientras hacía garabatos en mis apuntes. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena del concierto; las imágenes de aquella noche me perseguían sin cesar.

¿Cómo podía haberle hablado con tanta crudeza? ¿Cómo podía haberle agarrado con tanta fuerza, incluso llegando a lastimarla? Me odiaba a mí mismo tanto o más de lo que lo había hecho ella. Sus palabras de desprecio sonaban continuamente en mi cabeza.

"Abre bien los oídos, pedazo de mierda… Me das asco."

Su furiosa voz, tan distante de la tersa cadencia que solía poseer, me martirizaba constantemente. Echaba de menos la finca. Quería regresar a mi cómoda y acogedora habitación. Contra todo pronóstico aquél se había convertido en mi hogar. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a aparecer por allí como si nada después de lo que le había dicho a Bulma? No tenía el valor para enfrentarme a su madre. Podía imaginar su mirada de desaprobación, no sólo por lo que le había hecho a su hija, sino por haber sido tan imbécil de tener una recaída. Habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre ese tema. Ella siempre me había apoyado en mi lucha contra esa sustancia, mostrando su admiración por mi fortaleza. Ahora sentiría una enorme decepción al saber que mi adicción había sido más fuerte que yo.

Tampoco había llamado a mi abuela. Adivinaría de inmediato que algo sucedía con sólo escuchar mi voz. No podía desahogarme con ella; le daría un disgusto de muerte. Adoraba a Bulma, y si le contaba lo que había sucedido, no iba a ahorrar en reproches. No tenía ganas de que me machacara con uno de sus interminables discursos. Sobre todo, porque no le iba a faltar razón en nada de lo que me dijera. No quería que me recordase lo que yo mismo sabía perfectamente: ¡que era un completo y auténtico imbécil! Así que, aunque estaba preocupado por su estado de salud, me abstuve de llamarla o visitarla. Observé cómo el Toyota maniobraba para salir del lugar donde había estado aparcado. Arranqué mi coche y me dispuse a seguirlo. Dejé que un par de vehículos se interpusieran entre nosotros para que Bulma no se percatara de que la estaba siguiendo. Cuando encontrara el lugar adecuado, la obligaría a detener su coche.

Necesitaba que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Sabía que mi única oportunidad era pillarla desprevenida y sin opciones de salir corriendo fácilmente. Si no hablaba con Bulma aquella misma tarde iba a enloquecer.

* * *

**Bulma**

Una vez más volvía a ser yo misma y el vacío volvía.

Los ensayos eran una bendición. Si hubiera podido elegir, me habría quedado atrapada en el papel que representaba cada tarde. Nora tenía problemas, quizá más graves que los míos, pero eran suyos. Era un alivio dejar de existir para experimentar la amargura de una mujer a la que no se le había permitido ser ella misma. Por lo menos ella era una víctima de las circunstancias, de una época y una sociedad que esperaban que las mujeres actuaran como muñecas.

En cambio, yo me había metido solita en mi calvario. Nadie me había obligado a guardar aquel secreto, ni siquiera la abuela. Ella me había pedido que lo hiciera, pero no me había obligado. Era yo la que había traicionado con mis mentiras a Vegeta. No le había engañado con otro hombre, pero le había ocultado algo mucho más grave: su propia identidad. ¿Cómo iba él a encontrar su verdadero camino si los demás le fallábamos? Nos habíamos equivocado. La verdad no se debe ocultar nunca, y menos durante tanto tiempo. Las mentiras, aunque se construyan para proteger, al final siempre traen consecuencias peores. En mi afán de no herirle le había empujado a maquinar una enrevesada historia en su cabeza. Evitándole durante tanto tiempo sólo había conseguido que se convenciera de que ya no le quería.

Lo peor de todo era que, aunque me sentía culpable, no podía perdonarle. La crudeza de sus palabras se había grabado a fuego en mi corazón. Me hallaba atrapada entre mis sentimientos de culpa y la imposibilidad de pedir perdón. Su asquerosa actitud anulaba cualquier posibilidad de arrepentimiento por mi parte. Aquella era la encrucijada más extraña de mi vida. Me odiaba por lo que le había hecho, pero detestaba mucho más aún al individuo sin escrúpulos que las mentiras habían despertado. Si dentro de Vegeta había un ser tan abominable, quizá mi error hubiera sido al final un acierto. Era mejor descubrir esa parte de su personalidad cuanto antes. Aunque mucho me temía que aquella revelación se hubiera producido demasiado tarde. Cuando me di cuenta de lo letal que él podía llegar a ser, ya no había antídoto que me pudiera salvar; me había envenenado para siempre. Podía sentir el veneno corriendo por mis venas, corroyéndome poco a poco. En lugar de que el dolor remitiera, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor me sentía.

Día tras día mi dolor crecía. Lento, frío y desgarrador. Me odiaba a mí misma por quererlo. Su forma de tratarme aquella noche, su despiadado desdén, tendrían que ser suficientes para matar de una vez todo el amor que había sentido. Cualquier mujer inteligente lo habría odiado desde aquel mismo instante. Yo, sin embargo, seguía enganchada a él. ¡Y lo odiaba aún más por no salir de mi corazón!

Odio. Amor. Odio. Amor…

Así transcurrían mis días, sin saber qué sentir. Conducía de camino a casa en silencio, tan sólo el ronco murmullo del motor de mi coche me acompañaba. Ya no escuchaba música porque todo me recordaba a él. Si era una canción alegre, me sentía desgraciada. Si era una canción triste, aún me hacía sentir peor. La música nos había unido por primera vez… La canción Nº 7 del disco de Snow Patrol había actuado de catalizador. Era una tortura recordarlo, así que desde hacía días no escuchaba nada, ni en la radio del coche ni en el iPod ni en la cadena de mi habitación.

Ahora sólo existía el silencio, nada más.  
Mientras ascendía por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera que se alejaba del pueblo, comprobé que el cielo plomizo amenazaba tormenta. La luz de un rayo dibujó un caprichoso borrón en el horizonte, y unos segundos después un atronador sonido retumbó a mi alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en comenzar a resbalar por los cristales, obligándome a accionar el limpia parabrisas. Aquella tromba de agua me impedía ver la carretera con nitidez, así que aminoré la velocidad. Estábamos a finales de mayo y las tormentas vespertinas eran habituales en aquella época del año. Por los conductos de ventilación se colaba un aroma fresco y húmedo que me hizo sentir bien. Siempre me han encantado los días lluviosos y melancólicos; aún más si vienen acompañados del dramático espectáculo de una tormenta eléctrica. Es como si la naturaleza nos desafiara, dejándonos muy claro que en esas situaciones ella es la que manda.

Mi estado de ánimo se correspondía más con aquella desabrida estampa que contemplaba desde el coche que con un soleado y apacible día primaveral. Por mí podía seguir lloviendo durante meses; no echaría de menos el calor y los chapuzones en la piscina. No estaba de ánimo para ociosas y alegres escenas estivales. Quizá cuando llegara el buen tiempo iba a tener que escaparme a algún lugar sombrío y lluvioso, como Londres o Seattle. Mejor ésta última; conocía a un compañero de clase que había vivido allí y siempre comentaba que es una de las ciudades más lluviosas del mundo. Fue un pensamiento vago e improvisado. Sin embargo, me percaté de que al imaginarme pasando un tiempo fuera de allí, alejándome miles de kilómetros de mi vida, asomaba a un atisbo de esperanza. Nunca había pasado una temporada fuera del país, sólo había realizado viajes cortos por Europa. Recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Kaioshin al respecto. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarme si alguna vez decidía dar el salto. Comencé a fantasear con la idea de pasar unos meses en alguna ciudad americana. Nunca había estado en Estados Unidos y me moría de curiosidad. Lo pensaría con calma y quizá le comentaría algo a Kaioshin por si me podía aconsejar.

Miré por el retrovisor. Las luces de un coche reflejadas en el asfalto mojado me sobresaltaron. Se acercaba muy deprisa, mucho más de lo recomendable en un día tan lluvioso.

En unos segundos pude distinguir con mayor nitidez los faros. El corazón me dio un vuelco al reconocer las finas y curvadas líneas de leds que perfilaban la parte superior de aquellas luminarias.

Eran los faros de un Audi…Y si mis ojos no me engañaban, el auto era oscuro. Con toda seguridad se trataba de Vegeta.

El vehículo se aproximó muy rápido, quedando a poco más de un metro de la parte trasera de mi coche. Me seguía muy de cerca, agobiándome. ¿Estaba loco? Siempre hay que guardar la distancia de seguridad, y más en aquellas condiciones. Un patinazo de uno de los coches y nos estamparíamos juntos contra un árbol. La persecución no duró mucho. En cuanto el trazado de la carretera y el tráfico se lo permitieron, me adelantó como una exhalación. Se situó delante de mi auto, pero no se alejó, manteniendo la velocidad, lo que era extraño porque yo me lo estaba tomando con bastante calma debido a la lluvia. Vegeta era incapaz de ir despacio al volante, su intrépido carácter le inducía a conducir siempre muy por encima de la velocidad normal. Pero allí estaba, respetando el límite como un conductor ejemplar. ¿Qué estaría tramando?... ¿Por qué había decidido ser mi guía en aquella tormenta? Con los nervios trepando por mi estómago, y con mi corazón en un puño, seguí conduciendo. Nos acercábamos al acceso de la finca. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Seguiría su camino o se adentraría en nuestro camino particular?

Recé para que se alejara. Quería que pasara de largo y continuara su camino por la carretera. Pero no lo hizo. En cuanto llegamos a la altura del acceso a nuestra propiedad, su coche giró a la derecha y avanzó unos metros por el estrecho camino.

¿Volvía a casa?

No precisamente. En cuanto mi coche abandonó la carretera general, el Audi se detuvo en seco delante de mí. Las potentes luces rojas de freno me avisaron: no iba a casa, se disponía a bloquear mi avance. Con su coche parado justo delante, no tenía forma alguna de sortearle y seguir mi camino. La estrecha calzada que se adentraba en nuestra propiedad no era lo suficientemente ancha como para que yo lo adelantara. Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada por los nervios, esperando su siguiente paso mientras afuera seguía lloviendo. Se demoró unos segundos en abrir la puerta del conductor. Al verle aparecer, con la lluvia mojando su rostro, una aguda punzada de dolor me sacudió.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractivo?

Aunque su forma de interceptarme me enfurecía, al mismo tiempo las mariposas aletearon en mi estómago. ¿Podría alguna vez librarme de su embrujo? Seattle, Hong Kong, Londres… ¡cualquier sitio me valdría con tal de alejarme de él!

Se aproximaba a mi coche; no había escapatoria. No iba a quedar como una cobarde, así que abrí la puerta y salí a su encuentro. Las gotas de lluvia, que seguía siendo intensa, comenzaron a caer sobre mi pelo. En menos de un segundo le tuve en frente, con sus ojos de hielo mirándome mortificados.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene este numerito de carreras?! —bramé enfurecida.

La confusión y las mariposas quedaron ocultas bajo mi arranque de ira—. ¡Podías haber provocado un accidente!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó—. No podía dejar que llegaras antes que yo; era mi única oportunidad para poder hablar contigo a solas. No me contestas el teléfono, y lo que te tengo que decir no le concierne a nadie más. No podía dejar que llegaras hasta la casa. Necesito tener esta conversación a solas contigo.

—Pues ese adelantamiento en pleno chaparrón ha sido una insensatez —lo amonesté.

—Últimamente cometo muchas… —susurró.

El ronco matiz de su voz me provocó un escalofrío. Me resultaba tan familiar…

—Sí, eso parece —me limité a contestar con amargura.

—Bulma, por favor, escúchame —suplicó.

Se aproximó a mí, dejándome atrapada entre la carrocería del vehículo y su cuerpo. Seguía lloviendo y ambos estábamos empapados. No me moví, no terminé de cerrar la distancia que nos separaba. Necesitaba esos pocos centímetros como un seguro. Si nuestros cuerpos se rozaban lo más mínimo estaría perdida. Lo detestaba, lo temía, pero todavía lo amaba.

—Me pregunto qué puedes decirme después de cómo me trataste la otra noche— murmuré con tristeza.

—Lo primero que quiero decirte es que me perdones. No sabes cuánto siento haberte hablado así…

Parecía desgarrado por el arrepentimiento, pero no me iba a dejar ablandar. La herida aún sangraba, y mucho.

—No puedo perdonarte. Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Todavía me duele cada una de tus palabras de desprecio, cada mirada acusatoria, cada gesto violento…

No pude terminar mi alegato; mi voz se apagó como si el frío viento que soplaba me la hubiera arrebatado. No quería llorar, eso sería mostrar una debilidad que mi orgullo no me permitía. No volvería a pisotearme nunca más, por muy arrepentido que se mostrara. Me concentré en evitar que adivinara mi desconsuelo.

—Aunque no puedas perdonarme quiero decírtelo: Realmente lo siento… — Su voz terminó quebrándose, para dar paso a un suspiro desgarrador.

—¡Has tenido más de una semana para decirme que lo sientes! ¿Por qué ahora?—rompí el silencio subiendo el tono de voz. La rabia contenida no quería esperar más—. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Te he llamado un millón de veces…

—Eso es una solución muy cobarde —sentencié sin contemplaciones—. El perdón se pide cara a cara. Aquella noche no te costó ningún trabajo destrozarme frente a frente.

Me miró desconsolado y lleno de culpa.

—Lo sé… sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice —declaró, separándose de mí para propinarle un golpe al techo del coche—. ¡Joder!... aquella noche no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba fuera de control. El que se comportó de esa manera no era yo, sino el monstruo que la cocaína y los celos despertaron.

—Vegeta… ¡me da igual qué lo provocase! —exclame exasperada—. Yo lo escuché de tus labios, percibí tu mirada. ¡Eras tú el que me acusaba de ser una cualquiera! Tú, aquél en quien más confiaba, el que me prometió que nunca me haría daño…

No pude reprimirlo más. Por mis mejillas comenzaron a resbalar unas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara después de lo que escuché en la librería? Tú no me viste, pero una tarde que estabas allí con Kaioshin, yo fui por casualidad a buscar un libro y los escuché hablando sobre mí. Hablabas de que no lo aguantabas más, que tenías que sincerarte conmigo, mientras él te abrazaba…

Así que aquel día él había estado allí… ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que había llegado a escuchar aquella conversación? Ahora entendía por qué había sacado sus propias conclusiones y se mostraba tan convencido de mi supuesta infidelidad.

—Cuando me escuchaste hablar con Kaioshin no me refería a lo que tú crees — declaré apenada—. No tengo ningún romance con él.

—Ésa es lo conclusión que he sacado después de verle el otro día muy bien acompañado por otra mujer que no eras tú —explicó arrepentido.

—Has seguido pensando que yo te era infiel hasta que has tenido pruebas de que sale con una mujer que, para tu información, ha conocido en el departamento de la universidad en el que trabaja. Se llama Laura, por si te interesa, y eso te demuestra lo equivocado que estabas.

Kaioshin había sido muy discreto sobre aquella incipiente relación. Me lo había contado recientemente. No quería lanzar las campanas al vuelo hasta que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos hacia aquella profesora con la que compartía una clase en la facultad de Literatura.

Que Vegeta lo hubiera descubierto ya no arreglaba nada; el daño estaba hecho.

—Estaba equivocado y lo siento. No debí acusarte de algo tan grave.

—Dudaste de mi lealtad, lo que demuestra que realmente no me conoces. Que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error no borra lo que sucedió aquella noche. —La decisión en mi voz no dejaba lugar a dudas—. No quiero volver a hablar de este tema. Lo que creíamos tener fue un espejismo. Tú mismo lo dijiste: te has cansado de jugar a ser el novio perfecto.

—¡Sabes que eso lo dije sin pensar! Estaba colocado y furioso —se defendió, acercándose de nuevo, casi tocándome—. No volverá a suceder.

—¿Puedes prometerme que jamás volverás a recurrir a esa mierda? —le desafié—. ¿Quién me asegura que a la primera dificultad que se te presente no voy a pagar yo los platos rotos? No quiero ser el chivo expiatorio de tus frustraciones. Ya tengo bastante con lidiar con las mías propias.

—¡Luchemos juntos! —propuso en un quejido— Nuestros demonios particulares fueron los que nos atrajeron el uno al otro. Bulma, podemos salir de esto juntos.

—Te equivocas —le corregí—. Lo que me atrajo hacia ti fueron tus ganas de vivir, tu ilusión. Pero ese lado oscuro que amenaza con salir en cualquier momento me asusta demasiado. No quiero vivir con el miedo de volver a enfrentarme a él.

La expresión de su rostro no podía mostrar más desesperación. Quería convencerme de que olvidara las terribles palabras con las que me había aniquilado, pero éstas aún resonaban en mi cabeza noche tras noche, colándose en mis sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas.

—Bulma, ese lado oscuro salió a flote ante la amenaza de perderte. Estaba tan convencido de que me ibas a dejar que enloquecí, pero no tiene por qué volver a suceder.

Su mano rozó mi mejilla y me estremecí sin remedio.

—¿Y si te dijera que no te equivocabas por completo? —le advertí, sintiéndome culpable de nuevo. No era el único que se había equivocado—. ¿No te has preguntado a qué verdad me refería el día que me escuchaste hablar con Kaioshin?

Me miró confundido entre aquellas gotas de lluvia que ahora nos empapaban con más fuerza. Un trueno retumbó por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—No he querido pensar en ello…

—Yo también me he equivocado —admití—. Te he ocultado algo por ser leal a otra persona. Pero al hacerlo, te terminé traicionando.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —exigió saber, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Vegeta, yo… —sollocé, incapaz de decirle que su abuela se estaba muriendo.

—¡Por favor, Bulma! ¡Dime qué ocurre!

—No tenía derecho a callarme…, pero ella no quería que lo supieses —cada palabra que decía me alejaba más de él.

Aquella traición era peor que una infidelidad; con mi silencio le había robado un tiempo irremplazable junto a su abuela. Quería que alguno de esos rayos que nos rodeaban me cayera encima.

—¿Ella?...

—Tu abuela —murmuré.

—¿Mi abuela?... —inquirió desconcertado.

—¡Tienes que ir junto a ella! —le supliqué desesperada—. Le prometí que no te lo diría. Ella no quiere que la veas sufrir…, pero te necesita más que nunca…

No pude continuar, un nudo de angustia cerró mi garganta. La expresión en sus ojos me indicó que no era necesario añadir nada más: había comprendido a lo que me refería. Se alejó lentamente, con el dolor y el miedo asomando a su rostro. Sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

Siempre le había aterrado perderla, y ahora mis palabras le confirmaban que ese momento se acercaba, despiadado e inexorable. Nos miramos fijamente a través de la neblina de nuestras lágrimas. Permanecimos inmóviles durante unos instantes, compartiendo aquella tortura en silencio. Quería abrazarle, darle consuelo, pero no me atreví. No sólo le había rechazado, le había desvelado la peor noticia que podía esperar. Por mi culpa había perdido un tiempo precioso.

Antes de girarse para volver a su coche atisbé el reproche en aquellos ojos. No quedaba ni rastro de su matiz oscuro y brilloso, se habían vuelto grises y fríos. Sin decir una sola palabra, cerró la puerta y arrancó. Los neumáticos que impulsaban aquella máquina derraparon sobre el asfalto al incorporarse de nuevo a la carretera general, alejándose a toda velocidad. Me quedé allí tambaleándome, buscando apoyo sobre el húmedo capó de mi coche. Tuve el terrible presentimiento de que acababa de perderle para siempre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: Hola! Sé que estoy demorando más de lo que se esperaba, ni yo puedo creer que aún no he terminado esta adaptación. Tengo un mes de vacaciones de invierno y pues espero aprovecharlo bastante. Ya he escrito uno que otro capítulo, solo me queda arreglar detalles, etc. Espero también actualizar mis otros fics. Ya se verá como surgen las cosas. El capítulo me quedo algo corto a lo que creí pero quería subir algo rápido…la próxima semana se los recompenso con otra actualización, se los prometo!**

**Espero que todos aquí estén realmente bien y espero leernos más seguido. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	24. Chapter 24: Silencio

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. La trama de esta adaptación pertenece a Lena Blau, autora de la novela.**

* * *

**Pov Bulma**

El silencio continuó, por todas partes, vaciándolo todo.  
El silencio de la biblioteca, donde pasaba horas estudiando entre examen y examen; el silencio de mi habitación, despojada del murmullo de la guitarra al otro lado del tabique; el silencio de mi teléfono móvil, en espera de una llamada que nunca se producía; y mi propio silencio, ya que desde que él se había ido apenas me molestaba en hablar. Mi garganta tan sólo cobraba vida para interpretar a Nora, entonces sí sonaba clara y fuerte, pero el resto del tiempo enmudecía. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que decir, así que me concentré en sacar mis estudias de carrera adelante y en asistir a los ensayos puntualmente.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir. Sobrevivía a base de mantenerme ocupada. No dejaba que nadie se me acercase, ni siquiera Lazuli, que se esforzaba por sacarme de mi letargo sin éxito alguno. Ella también lo estaba pasando mal. El divorcio se estaba complicando y, ahora que había retomado el contacto con su padre, se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Hasta el momento había estado claramente posicionada a favor de su madre, no obstante, cuanto más conocía la postura de su progenitor, más le comprendía a él también. No podía tomar parte por ninguno y eso la desquiciaba. Ella me necesitaba, pero me sentía tan vacía que no podía ayudarla. Como yo no tenía ganas de decir ni una palabra tan sólo podía escucharle. Y ella, por lo menos, se desahogaba durante los descansos en los que abandonábamos la biblioteca para acercarnos a la cafetería. Afirmaba que aunque yo apenas hablara, el simple hecho de que me encontrase allí para oír sus penas ya era suficiente consuelo. Me sentía una completa y total egoísta, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Lo mismo me sucedía con Kaioshin, que andaba como alma en pena por el giro que había tomado la situación con Vegeta y el empeoramiento de la salud de su abuela. Él la visitaba a menudo, cerciorándose primero de que su hijo no estuviese con ella, ya que no podría explicar su presencia puesto que éste aún desconocía el lazo que les unía. Mi madre también la visitaba, así que ambos me mantenían informada de cómo se encontraba aquella excepcional mujer a la que había traicionado, razón por la cual no tenía el coraje de ver cara a cara. Ella me había hecho llegar el mensaje de que no se hallaba enojada conmigo, y aun así no podía ir. No podía correr el riesgo de encontrarme con Vegeta; no me quedaban fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos.  
Él me había herido en lo más profundo y yo le había fallado estrepitosamente. No teníamos nada más que decirnos. Se había acabado.  
Mi madre insistía en que la llamara al menos, que se alegraría enormemente de escuchar mi voz, pero como ya he dicho, ésta se había apagado y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de decir ni una palabra por el auricular. Respirar ya me costaba demasiado; mantener una charla con la abuela me parecía del todo imposible. Me dolía sentirme así, sabía que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no me sentía capaz de marcar su número.

La tristeza se había apoderado de todo lo que me rodeaba. Todos aquellos a los que amaba sufrían. De repente la vida volvía a perder el sentido y mis ataques de angustia y ansiedad volvían a despertar. Me estaba hundiendo; el dolor era más fuerte que nunca y el vacío tan infinito que no alcanzaba a adivinar su dimensión.

Lo curioso fue que, a pesar de que mi reloj interno se hubiese detenido, la vida siguió transcurriendo. La época de exámenes tocaba a su fin y sólo quedaba un último esfuerzo para que el curso finalizara. Aquel año universitario había pasado tan rápido… Sólo las últimas semanas parecían haberse deslizado lentas y agónicas por el calendario. Tras un invierno lleno de novedades, aquella recta final se ralentizaba, dando la sensación de que ahora la vida transcurría a cámara lenta. Incluso mis movimientos eran más pesados, tenía la sensación de que en lugar de andar me arrastraba. Era como si la fuerza de gravedad tuviese más poder sobre mí. La tierra me quería tragar y yo apenas tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

Me dirigía hacia la facultad, sintiendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo, para afrontar el último examen de aquel semestre. De repente algo me obligó a detenerme en seco. Una punzada de profunda angustia atravesó mi estómago al tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba descontrolado… Aquel coche que tan bien conocía se hallaba aparcado en uno de los espacios de la gran explanada del parqueo general.

La visión del Audi negro me dejó sin aliento.  
Él estaba en la universidad…

Una mezcla de terror y emoción me confundieron. No quería verle y, sin embargo, saber que se hallaba en algún lugar del campus, tan cerca, hizo que me revolviera nerviosa mirando a mi alrededor. No había rastro de él. Seguramente había ido a su facultad a pasar alguno de los exámenes que tenía pendientes. ¿Habría podido estudiar bajo aquellas circunstancias? No podía ser fácil concentrarse cuando tu abuela está a punto de morir. Al recordar una vez más que por mi culpa había permanecido alejado de ella más tiempo del necesario, me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

No, no podía enfrentarme a Vegeta, no podíamos encontrarnos… Eso sería una prueba demasiado difícil. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos que se dirigían al aula donde tenía que examinarme, ráfagas de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. La noche del concierto, su mirada aterradora, el desdén de sus palabras, la noche en vela en casa de Lazuli… No, él nunca podría volver a formar parte de mi vida, era el veneno que terminaría por matarme. Si por alguna causa Vegeta regresaba a Montegris yo tendría que marcharme; sería la única forma de salvar lo poco que quedaba vivo dentro de mí. Una vez más fantaseé con la idea de irme muy lejos aquel verano.  
Huir se me antojaba una opción muy apropiada, lejos del dolor y de los recuerdos. Pero los recuerdos me perseguían aquella tarde.

Cuando terminé el examen me dirigí derecha a casa. Al aproximar el coche al cobertizo, frené en seco. Una vez más aquel compacto negro hacía acto de presencia.  
Vegeta estaba en casa… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No tenía escapatoria. Si entraba por la puerta no tendría más remedio que verle.  
No, eso no podía suceder. Metí la marcha atrás y maniobré para tomar el camino hacia la carretera. Una vez allí sentí un gran alivio por no haberme encontrado cara a cara con él. ¿Y si hubiera llegado un poco antes, coincidiendo con Vegeta bajo el porche donde siempre aparcábamos? Me había librado por los pelos.

Necesitaba un sitio donde refugiarme y no sabía adónde ir. Lazuli no estaba en Montegris aquella noche, y no quería molestar a Kaioshin. A pesar de que se había convertido en un gran amigo, no me pareció oportuno pedirle que me diera cobijo en su casa. Me dirigí a casa de Gokú. Mi hermano podría hacerme un hueco. Su compañero de piso no era quisquilloso y supuse que no le molestaría que me quedara con ellos. Eran ya casi las nueve de la noche, y si Vegeta tenía intención de quedarse a cenar, seguro que mi madre le invitaría a que pasara la noche en la finca. Ante esa posibilidad, no me iban a ver hasta el día siguiente. ¡No podía ni imaginar la tortura que sería saber que la habitación contigua volvía a estar ocupada!

Aparqué frente al moderno edificio donde ahora vivía mi hermano. Recé para que estuviera en casa y no hubiera salido a tomar algo con Milk, de quien no se había vuelto a separar desde la acampada. Toqué el timbre y esperé unos segundos. Para mi alivió Gokú no tardó en abrir la puerta, a través de la cual me llegó el intenso aroma de algo que debía de estar cocinando.

—¡Bulma! —exclamó al verme allí plantada.

—Hola, hermanito, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí claro. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Siento no haberte avisado, pero necesito que me dejes dormir aquí esta noche.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a la moderna cocina que se integraba en el espacioso salón.

Aquel piso de techo tan alto y casi exento de tabiques siempre lograba que me sintiera mejor. Exceptuando el baño y los dos dormitorios, todo se repartía en un mismo ambiente. El juego de alturas del suelo y la decoración eran los encargados de delimitar el salón, la cocina, el comedor y el despacho. Tanto mi hermano como su compañero eran arquitectos, así que no es difícil imaginar el acertado estilo vanguardista que se respiraba en aquella casa. Tomé asiento en uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra de la cocina y me encontré inmediatamente mejor. Allí no había recuerdos ni trampas tras las paredes; era un espacio neutral.  
Y además, Gokú había pedido una deliciosa cena.

—Vegeta está en la finca —le expliqué.

—Ya… ahora entiendo —murmuró mientras me servía un refresco.

No hizo falta que añadiera nada más para que mi hermano comprendiese la razón por la que había acudido a él. Estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, y aunque sentía debilidad por Vegeta, después del numerito que éste había montado aquella fatídica noche, Gokú había tratado de brindarme todo su apoyo. Desconocía si desde que Vegeta había vuelto junto a su abuela ellos habían estado en contacto. No me había atrevido a preguntar.

—¿Sabes qué hace aquí? —inquirí atormentada.

—Me imagino que ha venido a entregar un trabajo —respondió mi hermano, sentándose frente a mí—. La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que estaba tratando por todos los medios de terminar unos dibujos para su clase de Proyectos.

—Había dado por hecho que con el mal trago por el que está pasando no se presentaría a ningún examen este semestre. No esperaba ver su coche por el campus… — pensé en voz alta.

—Creo que es ella la que le está ayudando a hacer el esfuerzo. Dijo algo de cumplir con la última voluntad de su abuela.

—Qué triste… —suspiré—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me tengo que enterar por ti de cómo están encarando ellos este angustioso trance.

—Bulma, si tanto te preocupan, ¿por qué no los llamas? —me propuso Gokú.

—No puedo, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellos.

—No digas enfrentarme —corrigió mi hermano—, no son tus enemigos. En todo caso los estarías apoyando, sobre todo a Vegeta. Me consta que él te necesita.

—Dudo que él quiera verme en estos momentos… —declaré, recordando la forma en que se había marchado sin decir una palabra, dejándome atrás bajo la lluvia—.Además, ¿cómo voy a brindarles mi apoyo cuando ni yo misma puedo sostenerme?

—Quizá te sientas tan perdida porque has arrancado de tu vida a dos de los seres que más han significado para ti en estos últimos meses —planteó Gokú con dulzura.

—No te confundas. Fue él quien me arrancó de su lado como si yo ya no valiera nada —respondí llena de rabia.

—¿Y su abuela?, ella no tiene ninguna culpa.

—No, no la tiene —admití, sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor.

Gokú se acercó para darme un abrazo. Percibí un alivio inmediato al sentir su calor. Él siempre sería mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. Di gracias por que aún existiera ese vínculo indestructible. Siempre había estado a mi lado, incluso en mis peores momentos, y me conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Me alegré de haber acudido a él en medio de toda aquella confusión.

—Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que intentar reponerte —me alentó—. No quiero que esto te destruya. Ya estuviste al borde del abismo una vez y no te mereces volver a pasar por eso.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde… —suspiré—. Tengo la dolorosa sensación de que he vuelto al punto de partida. Y no sé si esta vez tendré fuerzas para salir adelante.

—¡Bulma, escúchame! —exclamó alarmado—: no puedes rendirte, no te lo voy a permitir. Luchaste mucho para recuperarte, ¿no lo recuerdas? No dejes que todo lo que conseguiste se destruya por un bache en el camino. Sabes muy bien que tienes la fuerza necesaria para continuar; sólo tienes que armarte de valor para encontrarla.

—No sé por dónde empezar a buscar —balbuceé.

—Yo te ayudaré, encontraremos el camino, pero no voy a dejar que esto te aniquile. No estás sola, ¿vale?

—Vale… —acepté, esbozando un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Voy a avisar a mamá de que te quedas a dormir aquí —anunció dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono—. Enseguida serviremos la cena. Ya verás, hermanita, ¡ordené una lasaña con la que vas a alucinar!

La fuerza y el cariño que me brindó mi hermano consiguieron que me sintiera menos perdida. Era la primera persona que llegaba hasta mí en muchos días. No es que los demás no lo hubieran intentado, sencillamente mi hermano jugaba con ventaja: siempre había existido un lazo mágico entre nosotros. Y él sabía cómo utilizarlo.

Su compañero de piso estaba de viaje, así que por fortuna pudimos compartir a solas la tranquilidad. Cenamos poco después de mi llegada, mientras veíamos por millonésima vez El Gran Lebowski. Aquella película de los hermanos Coen consiguió que me olvidara de todo. Nos reímos hasta llorar y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Fue como pasar por un balneario. Cuando me fui a dormir me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Desperté por la mañana con la placentera sensación de haber dormido de un tirón, sin sufrir el habitual preámbulo de insomnio ni las agobiantes pesadillas que últimamente me sobrevenían una vez que había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Me desperecé lentamente y cuando salí de la habitación mi hermano terminaba ya su desayuno.

—Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Qué tal te has levantado? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ayer llegué aquí bajo mínimos, la verdad es que mejor. Por lo menos hoy me siento como una persona —respondí mientras llenaba una taza de café.

—¿Y cómo te sentías ayer?... —

—Diría que como una lagartija.

—Espero que a partir de ahora recuerdes que eres humana, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré —prometí, dando el primer sorbo a mi café.

—Ayer tuviste tu último examen, ¿no?

—Sí, por fin he terminado.

—Aprovecha el día entonces para no hacer nada —me aconsejó—. ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de seguir siendo una universitaria! Ahora tienes todo el verano por delante para hacer lo que se te antoje. No como yo, que ya llego tarde a trabajar.

—Bueno, tienes la suerte de que papá sea tu jefe —lo consolé.

—No te creas, no me pasa ni una. No quiere que nadie en el estudio lo acuse de favoritismo, así que me exige tanto o más que a los demás. Seguro que hoy me la monta por no llegar a mi hora —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Dile que me estabas consolando, eso le calmará.

—No creo que haya excusa que valga, así que más me vale irme ya —anunció, mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche.

—Yo también he de darme prisa. He quedado con Kaioshin para repasar algunas cosas de la obra y ayudar con los últimos retoques de los decorados.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo la estrenas?

—Pasado mañana, ¿vendrás?

—¿Tú qué crees?... Por supuesto que sí, tonta. ¿Cómo voy a perderme tu gran día?

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí que estén todos allí.

—Lo harás genial, estoy seguro.

—Dios te oiga.

Nos dimos un abrazo, y acto seguido Gokú se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, se giró un instante.

—Bulma, no olvides lo que te dije anoche: lucha por no hundirte. Sé que eres capaz de salir de ésta. Y ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Descuida, lo sé. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante— le aseguré.

—Así me gusta, ¡esa es la chica que quiero ver! ¡Puf!... me voy, que sino la bronca de papá será enorme. ¡Hasta luego!

—Adiós.

Mi hermano salió como una exhalación de su piso y yo no tardé en imitarle.  
Pasé la mañana en el centro cívico echando una mano con los decorados. Como no teníamos demasiado presupuesto, habíamos conseguido muchos muebles y objetos antiguos prestados para así recrear el ambiente de un salón de finales del siglo XIX, que es la estancia donde se desarrolla la trama de la obra de Ibsen. Los limpiamos con esmero y los fuimos colocando en su sitio sobre el escenario. Mientras unos trabajábamos en esto, los demás terminaban de pintar el enorme lienzo trasero sobre el que habían representado las paredes de la sala con gran realismo.  
Incluso habían dibujado una ventana, a través de la cual se divisaban los tejados imaginarios de una típica ciudad que despierta a la revolución industrial. En mi humilde opinión, a pesar de ser todos unos meros aficionados, estábamos consiguiendo un resultado muy profesional.

Apenas intercambié unas palabras con Kaioshin en toda la mañana. Nuestro director no había dejado de ir y venir, dando instrucciones a todos de cómo mejorar nuestra improvisada carrera como escenógrafos. Cuando me disponía a marcharme, él me interceptó.

No me encontraba con muchas ganas de hablar, pero como me pareció una grosería pasarme de largo, decidí prestarle atención.

—Está quedando genial, ¿no crees? —comenté, tratando de sonar alegre.

—Sí, estás haciendo un gran trabajo —asintió. No parecía demasiado entusiasmado—. Bulma, no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero tengo que decirte algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es la abuela… En los últimos días ha empeorado mucho — me explicó apesadumbrado—. Se acerca el final y creo que mereces saberlo. No me gustaría que la noticia te tome por sorpresa cuando llegue el momento.

Aquella noticia no dolió menos por mucho que estuviera sobre aviso. Sentí como si alguien me apretara los pulmones, impidiéndome respirar.

—¿Cuándo la has visto por última vez? —conseguí preguntar en un hilo de voz.

—Ayer.

—¿Cómo está anímicamente?

—Muy serena —respondió Kaioshin, visiblemente angustiado—. Me pidió que me despidiera de ti.

—¿Despedirte?

—Está convencida de que no te podrá ver antes de morir. Sabe todo lo ocurrido entre Vegeta y tú, y por eso comprende que no te atrevas a ir a visitarla. Sabe que no quieres enfrentarte a él.

Me sentí tan culpable al escuchar esas palabras que enmudecí.  
Me despedí de Kaioshin agradeciéndole su sinceridad y conduje de vuelta a casa inmersa en una profunda tristeza. Las palabras de ánimo de mi hermano, que tanta esperanza me habían brindado horas atrás, se perdieron entre los frondosos árboles que me rodeaban.  
Suspiré aliviada cuando, al adentrarme en la finca, comprobé que el Audi ya no estaba. Podía refugiarme en mi soledad sin temor a que él anduviera por allí.  
Entré en casa y encontré a mi madre en el vestíbulo. Se disponía a salir.

—Hola mamá —la saludé abatida.

—Hola hija. ¿Qué tal en casa de Gokú?

—Bien, me cuidó como a un bebé. Y me sentó estupendamente, la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

—Kaioshin me ha dicho que la abuela se nos va.

—Es inevitable, tienes que hacerte a la idea —dijo resignada. La serenidad de su voz me avisó de que la noticia no la pillaba por sorpresa.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías? —pregunté.

—He ido a verla a menudo y su deterioro es muy evidente. Además, habla sobre ello con una entereza sorprendente. Ayer Vegeta me avisó de que cada día que pasa ella se aleja más de nosotros —me explicó apenada, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa del recibidor. Parecía dispuesta a retrasar su salida para poder conversar conmigo—. No te he dicho nada porque no quería abrumarte aún más.

—Entonces… —sollocé—, ya no hay esperanza alguna, ¿verdad?

—No. De hecho, nunca la habido.

—¡Ay , mamá! —suspiré desgarrada—. ¿Cómo puede estar pasando todo esto?

—Es ley de vida, mi amor —me consoló, abrazándome. Esperó a que me calmara un poco para seguir hablando—. Ayer, como sabes, Vegeta estuvo aquí.

—Deberías haberme avisado —le reproché.

—No tuve tiempo, cuando llegué a casa él ya estaba aquí. Poco después debiste de llegar tú.

—¿A qué vino? —quise saber.

—A recoger sus cosas. Me dio las gracias por todo lo que hemos hecho por él, pero me dijo que después de todo lo sucedido no podía regresar.

—¿Y qué hará cuando ella no esté?... No puede quedarse absolutamente solo.

—Eso mismo le dije yo.

—Y ¿qué dijo él?

—Que necesitaba esa soledad.

—¿Crees que sabe algo de lo de Kaioshin? —pregunté alarmada.

—No lo mencionó. Sin embargo, por la expresión de sus ojos, yo diría que sí.

—En ese caso, mientras su padre viva en Montegris, no creo que volvamos a verlo por aquí.

—Ya veremos, hija, ya veremos…

Mi madre se marchó y yo subí al piso de arriba. El silencio que se había apoderado de aquel pasillo me golpeó una vez más. Sin pensarlo, mis pasos se dirigieron a la habitación de Vegeta. Al cruzar la puerta abierta y comprobar lo vacía que estaba, desprovista por completo de los objetos que la habían hecho suya, me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aquel sueño se había esfumado. A pesar de lo mala que me había parecido esa idea en un principio, ahora que aquel dormitorio volvía a parecer una impersonal estancia para invitados, haber perdido la compañía de nuestro huésped se me hacía insoportable. Antes de abandonar aquel cuarto observé las láminas que en su día había colocado frente a la cama. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar entonces que con ese gesto estaba anticipando lo que me esperaba? Él me había regalado un paisaje lleno de color, y ahora se volvía gris una vez más.

No lo pude soportar más y salí apresurada hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dejé caer en mi cama. El silencio se me hacía insoportable. Llevaba semanas siendo incapaz de sentir nada más que el vacío. Me levanté y busqué frenética el iPod en el cajón de mi mesilla. Llevaba allí escondido desde la noche en que descubrí que Vegeta había vuelto a tomar cocaína. También encontré algo más: el brazalete grabado que él me había regalado. Me lo había quitado entonces y no había vuelto a llevarlo. Una imperante necesidad de volver a sentirlo sobre mi piel me invadió, como si así fuera a ser capaz de recuperar parte de lo que había perdido. A continuación coloqué el reproductor de MP3 en el estéreo y dejé que sonara de forma aleatoria. Algún duende debió de intervenir pues una triste canción de Dido, The Day Before The Day , comenzó a sonar en mi habitación.

Las lágrimas que tanto había ansiado derramar regresaron a borbotones, y aquel inmenso y profundo dolor resbalaba con ellas. Pero no traté de contenerlas, necesitaba sentirlas en mi piel.

Speeches won´t be made today , clocks will carry on  
Flowers won't be left in Parks, work will still be done  
People won´t be dressed in black, babies will be born  
No flags will fly , the sun will rise  
But we will know that y ou are gone…  
I didn´t get to say goodby e the day before the day…  
… I have lived my life without regret until today…

A pesar del miedo que sentía a enfrentarme con la realidad, mientras escuchaba aquella canción comprendí que si no me daba prisa terminaría lamentando no haber estado allí con ella el día antes del día. Ese día en el que la perderíamos para siempre.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que visitaba aquel edificio tan señorial, la diferencia es que las veces anteriores lo había hecho junto a él. Cuando subía en el antiguo ascensor de madera y cristal me resultó imposible evitar que los recuerdos me acechasen. La primera vez que visité aquel lugar descubrí las pistas que más adelante me llevarían hasta el verdadero Vegeta. La segunda, pasé la noche acunada entre sus fuertes brazos que, al rodearme, se convertían en un cálido refugio. Esta vez iba sola, y el motivo de mi visita era bien distinto e infinitamente más triste.

La abuela se había mudado de vuelta a su piso; no quería pasar sus últimos días en la residencia, y mucho menos en la fría y aséptica habitación de un hospital. Esa mañana, cuando la llamé para avisarla de que iría a verla, me había asegurado de que estaríamos a solas a excepción de la enfermera que la cuidaba. Vegeta tenía que atender unas obligaciones aquella tarde, así que no estaría allí. Cuando me planté frente a la puerta principal, dudé unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. Estaba nerviosa y vacilé, temerosa de enfrentarme a aquel encuentro.

Respiré hondo y, sin pensarlo más, pulsé el botón. Unos instantes después una mujer pulcramente vestida con su blanco uniforme médico me abrió la puerta. En cuanto entré en el recibidor percibí ese característico e inconfundible aroma a maderas nobles. Me sentí algo extraña al encontrarme allí sola, pues la sensación que aquel olor me evocó me recordó inevitablemente a él. Hice un esfuerzo por salir de mi melancólico estado de ánimo mientras seguía los pasos de la enfermera. Con paso decidido, me condujo hasta la habitación de ella, donde la encontré tendida en su cama, rodeada de aparatos médicos que registraban hasta el más pequeño detalle de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

Me esforcé para que mi rostro no reflejase la desconcertante impresión que me produjo verla allí inmóvil, tan vulnerable y marchita. No parecía ella, siempre tan alegre y jovial. Mis ojos no veían a la abuela que conocí, sino a una anciana muy demacrada y débil. Me aproximé a ella lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, pues a simple vista parecía dormir, y de ser así, no quería despertarla. Me sentaría en el sillón que había junto a su lecho y esperaría pacientemente a que abandonara su siesta.  
El suelo de parquet crujía bajó mis pies a pesar de mis pasos lentos y cuidadosos, así que cuando llegué junto a ella sus ojos ya estaban abiertos de par en par. Fue al mirarla más de cerca cuando descubrí que, aunque más delgada, seguía siendo ella. Aquella mirada luchaba por mantener su energía y vitalidad. Me alegré de poder reconocerla al fin entre todos aquellos tubos de respiración, sondas y cables que unían su frágil cuerpo a las máquinas.

—Hola —susurré.

—Hola Bulma —respondió sin mucha fuerza en su voz.

—¿Te he despertado?

—No, no dormía. Solamente tenía los ojos cerrados. Te estaba esperando. —A pesar de lo bajo que hablaba, pude percibir una gran alegría en su voz—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Siento no haber venido antes…

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —me tranquilizó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que me recordó más a ella misma—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas…, y sé que no está siendo fácil para ti.

Dejé el bolso en el sillón y me senté junto a ella en el borde de su enorme cama.  
Me tomó la mano y sentí cada uno de los finos huesos de sus dedos. Me dolía verla así, pero disimulé mi estupor lo mejor que pude.

—Siento no haber conseguido que Vegeta se acercara a Kaioshin —me disculpé—. De hecho, lo que provoqué fue todo lo contrario —añadí con una mueca de arrepentimiento en mi rostro.

—No provocaste nada —me corrigió con dulzura—. La única culpable de todo lo que ha pasado he sido yo. Nunca debí involucrarte en esto. No tienes culpa alguna de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que pidiéndote ayuda ponía en peligro la confianza que Vegeta había depositado en ti. —Hablaba despacio, tomando aire a cada pocas palabras—. Yo sabía el milagro que eso suponía; él no había mostrado ese afecto por nadie. Jamás se había enamorado y yo he provocado su separación.

—Escúchame —comencé a decir—: no es tu culpa. No me obligaste a nada. Yo misma me ofrecí a colaborar. Estaba convencida de que podría ayudarte y a pesar de lo ocurrido, volvería a hacerlo.

—No tenía que haberte dicho nada. Lo que tenía que haber hecho es contárselo directamente a él, sin involucrar a nadie más —insistió—. Se habría puesto furioso, pero sólo conmigo, y habría buscado consuelo en ti. Al hacerte partícipe del secreto lo único que conseguí es que él imaginara cosas muy distintas a la realidad y se alejara de tu lado. Con este plan absurdo sólo he conseguido dañar a los dos.

—Te repito que no tienes que lamentarte —le aseguré —. Quiero a tu nieto con toda mi alma, pero estamos destinados a no entendernos. Aunque yo no hubiera sabido nada sobre su verdadero padre, antes o después algo nos habría separado.

—Es curioso… —dijo ella pensativa—, parece que el amor más intenso siempre va unido a la dificultad.

—Sí…, es trágico, pero es así —asentí apesadumbrada.

—Pero no quiere decir que esas dificultades no se puedan superar —añadió ella con un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

—No quiero desilusionarte, y menos en tu estado, pero dudo mucho que Vegeta y yo podamos reconciliarnos. Hay una barrera inquebrantable que nos separa.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. La cocaína es una gran amenaza, es absolutamente lógico que eso te asuste —dijo con una gran serenidad.

Yo no había querido mencionarlo. Dudaba que él le hubiera hablado de su recaída, y más con lo grave que se encontraba. Había dado por hecho que su nieto se lo ocultaría para no hacerle sufrir aún más. Evidentemente, me equivocaba. Entre ellos no había secretos, bueno, exceptuando aquél que lo había complicado todo tanto.

—Ya veo que estás al tanto de lo ocurrido…

—Sí, no tardé en darme cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros cuando regresó a Tokio. Lo conozco muy bien; con una mirada me basta para saber qué le sucede.

—¿Qué tal lo está llevando? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Con más entereza de la que yo esperaba. Está decidido a hacer lo imposible para regalarme algo de felicidad en mis últimos días —me explicó, enternecida al hablar de su nieto—. Sé que no es perfecto y que tiene un temperamento que, si se desboca, es incontrolable, pero su corazón no conoce la maldad. ¡La pena es que el dolor le haya hecho adicto a esa maldita droga!

—Sí, eso es lo que más me asusta —admití.

—A mí también —me confesó—. Ahora está cumpliendo con ciertas peticiones que le he suplicado; va a presentarse a los exámenes y acude a una terapia de grupo en un centro de desintoxicación. Ahora mismo debe de estar en una de esas reuniones.

—Y ¿lo están ayudando? —pregunté, sintiendo una rayo de esperanza en mi pecho.

—Es muy pronto aún para saberlo, es un proceso muy largo y lleno de dificultades. Por lo menos, desde que volvió a Tokio, puedo poner la mano en el fuego que no ha vuelto a probarlo.

—Eso es un gran paso —declaré esperanzada.

—Sí, lo es. No obstante, ¿qué va a pasar cuando yo no esté? —inquirió preocupada—. Me aterra dejarle solo, pero no voy a poder evitarlo.

Su temor no era infundado. Vegeta ahora actuaba bajo el impulso de hacer feliz a su abuela, eso era lo que le motivaba para luchar contra sus demonios. Una vez ésta nos abandonara _"cómo dolía pensar en ello_", él, casi con toda seguridad, se hundiría en el más profundo de los abismos. Y la cocaína sería una tentación que estaría esperándole al fondo del mismo con los brazos abiertos.

—Bulma, sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pedírtelo… —comenzó a decir.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —me adelanté—, no pienso dejarle solo. Hay una parte de él que me atemoriza, más de lo que me gustaría, pero le quiero demasiado. No pienso permitir que el dolor le vuelva a nublar. Y no estoy sola, ni mis padres ni mi hermano lo van a permitir.

—Gracias… —susurró al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—La que te tiene que dar las gracias soy yo —comencé a decir emocionada—. Si no hubieras decidido obligarle a vivir con nosotros, jamás le habría conocido. Aunque ahora estoy sufriendo, nadie me puede robar todo lo bueno que él me ha regalado en estos últimos meses… —me resultó imposible seguir hablando, porque ahora era yo la que lloraba.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías y ella las apretó con la poca fuerza que sus mermados músculos le proporcionaban. Nos miramos en silencio durante un rato infinito, de esos que no se pueden describir con palabras, mientras dejábamos que el llanto se fuera mitigando.

—¿Qué pasará con Kaioshin? —conseguí preguntar una vez repuesta de aquellos instantes tan conmovedores—. ¿Tendrá que ser él quien le diga la verdad?

—No, no será necesario. Vegeta ya lo sabe.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho? —pregunté perpleja.

—Sí, era necesario que por fin supiera la verdad. He esperado demasiado, no podía postergarlo más. Además, ya no sólo les incumbe a ellos. Necesitaba que entendiera el porqué de la sólida amistad que ha nacido entre Kaioshin y tú.

—Es una pena que lo confundiera con algo tan distinto a la verdad… —suspiré.

—Cuando vino y me confesó que estaba celoso de esa camaradería que tenías con tu profesor, decidí no esperar ni un minuto más. Se lo conté todo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —quise saber.

—Al principio muy mal. Estaba furioso, tanto conmigo como contigo.

—Me lo imaginaba…

—Desapareció durante unas horas, dejándome sumida en una gran angustia. Pero cuando regresó, para mi alivio, estaba absolutamente sobrio y despierto. No había signos de alcohol ni de drogas en su mirada. Y créeme, después de tantos años de infierno tengo un radar muy fino para detectar si se ha metido en algún lío.

—Siento mucho que en el estado en el que estás tuvieras que pasar por ese trago.

—Fueron unas horas de gran preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy liberada tras rebelarle una verdad que he callado durante tantos años.

—No debió de ser fácil para ti ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Yo sólo lo había hecho durante unas semanas y casi enloquezco, así que para ella tenía que haber supuesto una larguísima tortura.

—Cuando regresó a casa y se sentó en mi cama, muy sereno, me di cuenta de que lo peor había pasado. Desde ese día no ha querido volver a hablar de ello, pero tampoco me lo reprocha. Creo que lo está evitando porque no sabe muy bien cómo asimilarlo.

—Dale tiempo, antes o después tendrá que enfrentarse a ello —la tranquilicé—. Y como ya sabes, no estará solo. Haremos todo lo posible porque termine aceptando a Kaioshin en su vida. Llevará tiempo, pero al final lo hará.

—Lo que me entristece es que no llegaré a verlo… —Su voz se teñía ahora de una profunda tristeza.

—¿No crees que hay algo después de esta prueba de fuego que es la vida?

—Sí, siempre lo he creído —afirmó. Sus ojos despedían una increíble calma.

—Entonces lo verás, estoy segura. Y yo me encargaré de rezar y mantenerte al día — le aseguré, guiñándole un ojo.

No sé cómo pude sonar tan calmada, incluso graciosa, porque tenía el corazón en un puño. Ella se merecía algo de optimismo; me imagino que eso me dio el valor para tratar el tema con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Prometes hablar conmigo? ¿Aunque no me veas? —pidió ilusionada.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Nuestra conversación comenzaba a cansarle más de lo debido.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

—No, hace tiempo que he asumido que me voy. —La serenidad de su afirmación me dejó perpleja—. Y menos ahora, que sé que tú estarás aquí, manteniéndome informada.

Me guiñó un ojo y cerró los ojos. Parecía realmente exhausta.

—Me voy a ir ya —le avisé—. Tienes que descansar.

—Ha sido un gusto verte, Bulma.

—Lo mismo digo. Mañana es el estreno de la obra, así que prometo venir pasado y te cuento todo, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Lo vas a grabar?

—Sí. Kaioshin quiere hacer un DVD.

—Entonces, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría verlo —aceptó, esforzándose por sonreír.

—Lo traeré conmigo —le prometí con una sonrisa.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa.

—Ahora te dejo descansando, ¿vale?

—Vale —aceptó ya casi sin voz.

Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla y salí de la habitación arrastrando una profunda tristeza que se mezclaba con una gran sensación de paz. La conversación que habíamos mantenido me había dejado sumida en un paradójico estado, a medias entre la pena de saber que no tardaría en morir y la esperanza de que ella siempre me acompañaría allá dónde fuese.

* * *

**Pov Vegeta**

_**Nora: (después de un instante de silencio): Aquí estamos, sentados uno frente a otro. ¿No hay algo que te llama la atención?  
Helmer: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Nora: Hace ocho años que estamos casados. Reflexiona un poco. ¿Acaso no es la primera vez que nosotros dos, marido y mujer, hablamos a solas seriamente?  
Helmer: Seriamente, si… ¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
Nora: Han transcurrido ocho años… y pico, si contamos a partir de nuestro primer encuentro, y jamás hemos cruzado alguna palabra en serio sobre un tema importante.**_

Mantenía mi anonimato entre la multitud que abarrotaba el patio de butacas de aquel salón de actos. No quería que ni ella ni nadie se percataran de mi presencia. Me había sentado sigilosamente en una de las butacas de las últimas filas una vez que la función había comenzado, y me marcharía justo antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo. No quería cruzarme con nadie, y mucho menos con aquél que había resultado ser mi verdadero padre.

Lo que mi abuela me había revelado poco después de regresar a Tokio había superado todos los límites de lo imaginable. Todo lo que había creído real ya no lo era; había sido criado bajo un colosal engaño y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sentirme. Mi abuela estaba empeñada en que hablara con Kaioshin, insistía en que debía empezar por preguntarle a él todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que ella no entendía es que no quería saber nada. No quería hurgar más en la herida.

El niño que se escondía bajo la cama ahora sabía a qué se habían referido ellos en aquella conversación que últimamente se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

_**Flashback**_

—_Creo que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no? — oí decir a mi padre._

—_No, no lo tienes. Ya sabes cuál fue nuestro trato, así que no quieras controlar la situación más de lo que debe. — respondió mi madre._

—_Has vuelto a hablar con él, ¿verdad?_

Ese él era Kaioshin.

Lo que ya no sabía era quién era yo; el matrimonio de mis padres había sido una pantomima, mi abuela había sido su cómplice y Bulma había prolongado el engaño, traicionándome. A pesar de que sentía que ella me había fallado, necesitaba verla actuar. Lo anhelaba tanto como un indigente anhela el calor de un hogar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, y me conformaba con hacerlo en la distancia. Aquella noche era el broche de oro para todos esos meses de esfuerzo y superación. Ella había volcado todo su valor para estar sobre el escenario y yo, sencillamente, no podía perdérmelo.

Seguía sin pestañear lo que sucedía en el escenario. La actuación de aquellos actores aficionados me estaba dejando con la boca abierta, y en especial la forma en que Bulma interpretaba a la protagonista. Era ella, tan bella y sencilla como siempre. Al mismo tiempo, la fuerza y el coraje que emanaban de su personaje habían obrado una total metamorfosis. Se había metido por completo en la piel de aquella mujer que, ahogada por su vida rutinaria y superficial, por primera vez encaraba la cruda realidad de su matrimonio. Lo sorprendente era observar cómo una chica que no conocía el hastío de semejante situación conseguía parecer toda una mujer que había decidido romper con esa cuerda que la estaba ahogando. Una vez más, Bulma me dejaba absolutamente perplejo.

_**Helmer: ¿Iba a hacerte partícipe de mis preocupaciones, sabiendo que tú no podías solucionarlas?  
Nora: No hablo de preocupaciones. Me refiero a que jamás hemos intentado llegar de común acuerdo al fondo de las cosas.  
Helmer: Vamos a ver, querida Nora: ¿te hubiese interesado saberlo?  
Nora: Ahí está la cuestión. Tú no me has comprendido, nunca. Todos han sido muy injustos conmigo, Torvald… Primero Papá y luego tú.  
Helmer: ¿Cómo? ¿Los dos…? Pero ¿acaso alguien te ha amado tanto como nosotros?**_

Aquella obra había sido escrita hacía más de cien años, pero si en lugar de transcurrir en un salón típico de esa época lo hiciera en una estancia de nuestro tiempo y con ropa actual, aquella trama podía perfectamente ser de ahora. Para mi sorpresa, reconocía aquella estampa, pues me recordaba al cautiverio en el que había vivido mi madre. En cierta forma ella también había sido la protagonista de una casa de muñecas.

Bulma, o mejor dicho, Nora, movió la cabeza ante los reproches del joven actor que interpretaba a Torvald Helmer.

_**Nora: Jamás me han querido. Les parecía agradable satisfacer mis caprichos, nada más. Helmer: A ver, Nora, ¿qué significa ese lenguaje?  
Nora: Escucha, Torvald. Cuando yo vivía en la casa de mi padre, él me exponía sus ideas y yo las compartía; si yo tenía otras, debía ocultarlas, porque a él no le hubiese gustado. Me llamaba "su muñequita", y jugaba conmigo como yo jugaba con mis muñecas. Después vine a tu casa…  
Helmer: Empleas unos términos bastante curiosos para hablar de nuestro matrimonio.  
Nora: (sin cambiar de tono) Quiero decir que de las manos de papá pasé a las tuyas. Todo lo arreglas de acuerdo a tu gusto, del que yo participaba o simulaba participar, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Tal vez, hacía las dos cosas, mitad por mitad. Ahora, al mirar hacia atrás, me parece que he vivido aquí como los pobres… al día. He vivido de las piruetas que hacía para divertirte, Torvald. Por eso te satisfacía. Tanto papá como tú son culpables respecto a mí. Ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de que yo no sirva para nada.  
Helmer: Eres absurda, Nora, absurda e ingrata. ¿No has sido feliz aquí?  
Nora: Jamás. He creído serlo, pero nunca lo he sido.**_

Era extraño ver el cuerpo de Bulma, escuchar su voz, observar sus movimientos por el escenario, y al mismo tiempo descubrir a alguien tan distinto, a esa mujer asfixiada que parecía haberla poseído. Era mágico, y a la vez escalofriante, porque aquel personaje me recordaba sobremanera a mi madre, quien siempre intuí que era una presa en su jaula de cristal.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad sobre el matrimonio de mis padres, comprendía que ella había sido una víctima más de las convenciones sociales.

_**Helmer: ¿Que no has… no has sido feliz?  
Nora: No. He estado alegre, y todo se reduce a eso. Eras amable conmigo, pero nuestro hogar no era más que un salón recreativo. He sido la muñeca-esposa de tu casa, como en la de papá fui una muñeca-hija. Y a su vez, nuestros hijos fueron mis muñecos. A mí me hacía gracia verte jugar conmigo, como a los niños les divertía verme jugar con ellos. Esto es lo que ha sido nuestra unión, Torvald.  
Helmer: Hay algo de verdad en lo que dices… aunque creo que exageras mucho. Pero en lo sucesivo, eso cambiará. Ha pasado la hora del recreo y viene la de la educación.  
Nora: ¿La educación de quién? ¿La mía o la de los niños?  
Helmer: La tuya y la de los niños **_

"¡Por Dios!" exclamé para mis adentros, "¡qué mentalidad tan rebuscada!". Cada vez era más fan de Nora, daba gusto ver como plantaba cara a aquel hombre tan insulso.

_**Nora: ¡Ay, Torvald! No eres capaz de educarme, de hacer de mí la verdadera esposa que necesitas.  
Helmer: ¿Y eres tú quien lo dice?  
Nora: En lo que a mí respecta, ¿qué preparación tengo para educar a los niños?  
Helmer: ¡Nora!  
Nora: ¿Hace sólo un momento no fuiste tú quien confesó no animarse a confiarme esa misión?  
Helmer: Lo he dicho en un momento de irritación. ¿Ahora vas a insistir con eso?  
Nora: Sí, y tenías toda la razón al decirlo. Es una tarea superior a mis fuerzas. Hay otra que debo cumplir antes: tengo que pensar en educarme a mí misma. Tú no eres el hombre capacitado para ese trabajo, y en consecuencia debo emprenderlo sola. Por eso voy a dejarte.  
Helmer: (dando un salto): ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
Nora: Necesito estar sola para intentar entender quién soy y cuanto me rodea. De modo que no puedo permanecer a tu lado.  
Helmer: ¡Nora, Nora!**_

A pesar de encontrarme absolutamente inmerso en lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos personajes, observé a Gokú a pocos metros de mí. Tenía que irme ya, si me quedaba hasta el final no podría evitar a ninguno de ellos. No tenía ánimo para dar explicaciones a nadie.

Además, había dejado a mi abuela en su cama esperando mi regreso para que le narrara todo lo que había visto. No podía perder ni un segundo más lejos de ella, ya que éstos estaban contados.

Me incorporé del asiento y, con el mayor sigilo posible, me dirigí a la salida. Antes de marcharme me giré una vez más para poder contemplarla, allí subida, más hermosa que nunca bajo la luz de los brillantes focos…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: finalmente pude cumplir…logré terminar éste capítulo y ya voy preparando otra para la siguiente semana. Espero terminarlos también a tiempo, así no hacerles esperar tanto como lo he hecho.  
Espero que estén todos bien. Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y por seguir con esta adaptación. Cuídense, hasta pronto! **


	25. Chapter 25: Despedida

**Pov Bulma**

El estreno de Casa de Muñecas había sido todo un éxito.  
Durante la humilde fiesta que prosiguió a la función me encontré arropada por las felicitaciones de mi familia, amigos y de un sinfín de vecinos de Montegris que, aunque eran unos completos desconocidos para mí, se acercaban para expresar su admiración por mi interpretación. Parecía increíble que no sólo hubiera conseguido superar mi pánico escénico, sino que encima el público considerara que había hecho un gran trabajo. Después de tantos momentos de inseguridad a lo largo de mi vida resultaba delicioso comprobar que era capaz de entretener y emocionar a los demás. Lo cierto es que no fui la única en recibir cumplidos; todos mis compañeros habían hecho un trabajo fabuloso.  
Gracias al esfuerzo en común habíamos logrado sacar aquel proyecto adelante. Era muy bonito formar parte de aquel triunfo colectivo. Kaioshin estaba exultante. Se sentía orgullosísimo de todos nosotros, y nosotros de él, ya que sin su ayuda jamás habríamos conseguido montar todo aquel fabuloso tinglado. A todos se nos saltaron las lágrimas cuando, el equipo al completo, salimos al escenario para recibir los intensos aplausos del público.

Nunca imaginé que recibir una ovación tan efusiva pudiera emocionar de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que lo que los artistas siempre describen como "el calor del público" pone los pelos de punta.  
He de admitir que, a pesar de la felicidad que sentí aquella noche, una cierta sensación de vacío me acompañaba mientras charlaba con todo aquél que se me acercaba. La felicitación que más me habría gustado recibir, la mirada de satisfacción que más anhelaba contemplar, la voz que más ansiaba escuchar y el cálido abrazo que más necesitaba recibir, no se materializaron por mucho que los esperara hasta el último segundo antes de dormirme. Él no me había visto actuar. Después de haber sido la persona que más me había animado a emprender aquella aventura, Vegeta no había acudido al estreno.  
Mientras yo había dejado que Nora respirara a través de mis pulmones, él debía de estar sufriendo a solas, esperando el temido desenlace que se avecinaba. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en volver a abrir una herida que todavía no había cicatrizado?

Apenas dormí esa noche, sacudida simultáneamente por miles de emociones: satisfacción, alegría, anhelo, tristeza, miedo… En mi vida estaban sucediendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que me sentía de mil y una formas distintas a la vez. Kaioshin me había prometido una copia de la grabación que se había hecho la noche del estreno.  
Al día siguiente, antes de dirigirme a Tokio, pasé primero por su casa a recoger el DVD. En cuanto lo tuve en mi poder, conduje impaciente hacia casa de la abuela de Vegeta. Me moría por mostrarle el resultado de tantos días de ensayos y preparativos. Estaba convencida de que ella disfrutaría enormemente con la inteligente y visionaria trama de Ibsen. Se trataba de una mujer atípica para su generación; apreciaría sin dudarlo la mordaz crítica de la sociedad que había dibujado el dramaturgo noruego. Ansiaba pasar el día con ella, discutiendo sobre los matices de aquella obra. Sólo esperaba que se encontrase con la suficiente fuerza para poder disfrutar de mi compañía.

Tardé en encontrar un sitio donde aparcar mi coche. Cuando conseguí embutirlo en un diminuto espacio que había dejado libre un pequeño utilitario, me encaminé nerviosa hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba su fabuloso piso. Con la copia de DVD en mis manos, subí a pié las escaleras. El ascensor parecía estar siendo utilizado y no quería esperar ni un segundo más para verla.

Mientras ascendía los escalones, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada por el cansancio, caí en la cuenta de que quizá él se encontrara con ella. En mi frenesí por ir a visitarla, no me había molestado en preguntar si Vegeta estaría en casa. A pesar de los nervios que me asaltaron al pensar en aquella posibilidad, ya no iba a dar marcha atrás. El deseo de pasar el día con la abuela era mayor que mi temor a encontrarme con Vegeta. Quizás incluso, en el fondo de mi corazón, deseaba tener por fin cara a cara al ladrón de mis sueños. Llevaba semanas preguntándome de día y de noche cómo se encontraría, qué expresión tendrían aquellos ojos de película que tanto echaba en falta.

Por fin llegué al séptimo y último piso. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y unas voces presurosas provenían del interior. Una alarma se disparó dentro de mí. La puerta del ascensor estaba abierta, signo que evidenciaba que aquél que lo hubiera utilizado había salido de su interior con urgencia, olvidando por completo que otros vecinos necesitarían usarlo. De repente lo comprendí: en la esquina de la manzana había visto una ambulancia estacionada en segunda fila. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ingenua?... Aquel equipo médico de urgencia había venido a atender a la abuela.

¡Por Dios, no! ¡No podía haber llegado tarde! "Por favor Señor, concédeme unos últimos minutos con ella" supliqué en silencio, mientras me adentraba muerta de miedo en el gran recibidor.

El sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas y el chirriar de unas ruedas se acercaron por el pasillo. Al divisar la camilla (impulsada por los paramédicos) adentrarse como un rayo en la estancia donde yo me había quedado parada unos instantes, la caja de plástico donde traía la película se me cayó de las manos. La abuela, inconsciente, era transportada con gran rapidez hacia el ascensor que ellos habían dejado abierto. En medio de aquella conmoción me encontré con los ojos de Vegeta que seguían angustiados los pasos de los médicos.  
Al verme, se paró en seco. Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al alivio en un microsegundo.

—¡Bulma! —exclamó en un quejido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha tenido un ataque al corazón… —respondió al borde del llanto. Confundido y desorientado, parecía no poder salir del estado de shock—. Se la llevan al hospital.

—Voy contigo —anuncié sin dudarlo.

Tomé su mano y tiré de él con decisión. Bajamos las escaleras a zancadas.  
Cuando llegamos al portal corrimos hacia la ambulancia, donde los médicos ya subían la camilla.

—Tengo que ir con ella —les avisó Vegeta.

—Es mejor que no… —comenzó a decir el conductor, pero Vegeta lo interrumpió.

—No me lo pueden negar, si le pasa algo antes de llegar, y o… —Su profunda voz se quebró, pero la infinita angustia que asomó a su rostro convenció a aquel hombre, que con un gesto de su cabeza nos indicó que subiéramos a la ambulancia.

Mientras dos de ellos se sentaban en la cabina de aquella ambulancia, el tercero permaneció junto a ella, monitorizando los latidos de su corazón que, aunque muy débiles, todavía se registraban en el pequeño monitor portátil al que la habían conectado. El vehículo comenzó a moverse con las sirenas pitando a nuestro alrededor, circulando sin detenerse por las complicadas calles de Tokio. Vegeta tomaba con firmeza la mano de su abuela, mientras el bamboleo de la ambulancia nos agitaba a todos. Al ver el sufrimiento en su rostro no pude evitarlo: tomé su otra mano entre las mías. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, se aferró a ellas devolviéndome el apretón. Había esperado su contacto durante mucho tiempo, pero no me había imaginado que fuese a producirse en una situación tan desesperada. Di gracias a Dios por haber llegado en el momento justo, para así poder servirle de apoyo en un trayecto tan agónico hacia el hospital.

Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo en seco frente a la entrada de urgencias, un ejército de médicos abrió las puertas traseras de la misma y sacaron la camilla a la velocidad de la luz, obligándonos a separarnos de ella. Nos dejaron allí de pie, cogidos en silencio de la mano.  
Aturdidos e incrédulos, observamos cómo la camilla que empujaba aquel remolino de batas verdes desaparecía tras las puertas que anunciaban con grandes letras: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. En apenas unos segundos, la abuela había desaparecido al final de aquel espeluznante pasillo. El magullado suelo de cerámica, repleto de rayas de goma marcadas por las apresuradas carreras de camillas, reflejaba la fría luz que desprendía la larga fila de fluorescentes del techo.

Una enfermera se aproximó a nosotros, sacándonos del estado catatónico en el que ambos nos habíamos sumido. Amablemente, nos condujo a una enorme sala de espera, donde otras personas aguardaban desesperados noticias de sus seres queridos. Tomamos asiento sin ser todavía conscientes de lo que hacíamos allí. Vegeta, silencioso y ausente, fijó su mirada en un monitor de plasma que mostraba un canal de noticias veinticuatro horas. Quería consolarle, asegurarle que a su abuela no le iba a pasar nada malo, pero no supe cómo decir algo que ni yo misma creía.

—Voy por un café. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté al fin. Fue la única excusa que hallé para romper nuestro silencio.

—No, gracias… —respondió, regresando lentamente a la realidad—. No quiero tomar nada, pero te acompaño a la máquina.

Avanzamos con pasos perdidos hacia el extremo opuesto de la gran sala, donde se agrupaban varias máquinas de bebidas y snacks.

El auténtico café espresso…

Aquella frase, escrita en la máquina de bebidas calientes, me hizo sonreír. En medio de aquella desesperante tensión agradecí el recuerdo. Miré a Vegeta por el rabillo del ojo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a su rostro, lo que me indicó que él también recordaba en ese instante el día que nos conocimos en la estación de Montegris.

—Sigo opinando lo mismo… —comenté—. ¡Es toda una desfachatez que presuman de esa mierda de brebaje!

Una suave carcajada brotó de su boca. Me alegré de haberle distraído con mi comentario, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

—Esta vez me encargo yo —anunció, sacando unas monedas de su pantalón—. Nunca te he devuelto la invitación…

—Es que, gracias a Dios, no acostumbramos a plantarnos a menudo delante de estas pretenciosas máquinas —bromeé, en un intento de seguir distrayéndole del motivo que nos obligaba a recurrir a aquella mierda de café.

—Y, pensándolo mejor, creo que esta vez también voy a acompañarte —añadió.

Con los vasos de plástico en la mano, abandonamos la sala de espera y nos acercamos al mostrador de urgencias. Vegeta preguntó por su abuela y la enfermera le confirmó que no tenía noticias aún, lo que, según ella, era esperanzador puesto que de haber ocurrido lo peor ya se lo habrían notificado. Añadió que seguramente habían conseguido estabilizar su corazón y que lo más probable es que le estuvieran realizando una serie de pruebas. Prometió avisarnos de cualquier novedad que le proporcionaran los médicos. Le informamos de que estaríamos fuera. Ambos necesitábamos un cigarro con urgencia. Los nervios nos consumían y la nicotina sería una ayuda para calmarnos. Una vez más, nos encontrábamos junto a unas puertas automáticas de cristal. Y bebíamos aquel espantoso café junto a un alto cenicero de metal. La gran diferencia radicaba en que ya no éramos los completos desconocidos de hacía casi un año.

—Gracias… —susurró, tras dar la primera calada a su cigarro.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Tan sólo he llegado en el momento adecuado.

—Entonces gracias por ser tan oportuna. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado conmigo en esa horrible ambulancia…

—No lo pienses. Estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar. Esperaremos juntos a que nos digan algo y luego pasaremos a regañarla por habernos dado semejante susto —dije, esforzándome por restarle dramatismo a todo aquello.

—¿Cómo es que has venido a verla? —preguntó—. ¿No tienes función esta tarde?

—Sí, pero no es hasta las ocho. Antes de ayer le prometí traerle una copia de la grabación puesto que no podía venir al estreno —le expliqué—. Ojala pueda llegar a verla…

—Tranquila, yo ya le he contado que estuviste fabulosa —observó, dejándome perpleja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?... —titubeé. No podía saberlo; él no me había visto sobre el escenario.

—Bulma, estuve allí. ¿Tanto dudas de mí como para pensar que no iba a ir a verte en tu gran día? —El reflejo de sus ojos me atravesó el corazón, despertando esa inverosímil sensación que tanto había echado de menos—. No podía perderme tu actuación, no después de todo lo que ha supuesto para ti. Y permíteme que te diga que creo que has superado con creces tu miedo escénico.

—Gracias por estar ahí… —murmuré.

—De nada, fue un placer —respondió con una media sonrisa, y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó.

—Nada más salir al escenario creí que iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo —le confesé, todavía sorprendida porque él se hubiese sentado en aquel patio de butacas—. Cuando me percaté de la cantidad de gente que había en aquel gran salón de actos, sentí que la voz no iba a querer salir de mi garganta. Fue aterrador. Sin embargo, cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de que los focos se encendieran y recordé tu consejo: estaba allí porque adoro esa obra de teatro y porque durante estos meses Nora ha llegado a ser mi mejor aliada. De repente el miedo se esfumó, los focos nos iluminaron y dejé de ser yo misma. Sin darme cuenta ella se apoderó de mí y no me abandonó hasta el final.

—Bulma…, fue increíble, mágico. No pude apartar la vista de ti durante toda la función —dijo embriagado—. Eras tú, quiero decir, eran tu cuerpo y tu voz, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no te veía a ti, sino a ella… Es difícil describirlo, conseguiste que olvidara que tú eras tú. No sé si me entiendes o suena fatal.

—No, es el mejor cumplido que me podías decir, porque durante la actuación yo ya no era yo.

—Felicidades. Creo que, afortunadamente para todos los que estábamos allí, has descubierto un talento que se encontraba dormido dentro de ti.

Gracias a aquella conversación ambos habíamos logrado olvidar dónde estábamos y, lo más importante, por qué nos encontrábamos allí fumando.

—Creo que yo también tengo que felicitarte —insinué.

—No. Creo que más bien tienes mucho que reprocharme —me corrigió, esbozando una amarga mueca.

—Vegeta, no es momento de reproches. Ambos hemos cometido errores. Lo importante es que, a pesar de las dificultades, estás actuando con coraje. Tu abuela me ha contado lo de los exámenes y lo de esas reuniones de ex-adictos.

—Bulma, no cantes victoria —dijo con cierto cinismo—. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a reaccionar cuando ella se vaya. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a las puertas de un hospital.

—No estás solo, ni lo estarás —le aseguré.

—Lo que ocurre es que no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme de nuevo a algo así —me confesó. Sus ojos adquirieron una sombría expresión—. Con lo de mis padres casi me dejo morir…

—¡Tienes mucho por lo que luchar! —exclamé, furiosa ante su derrotismo—. Además, ya no eres huérfano, hay alguien que está deseando que le des una oportunidad.

Su semblante cambió de súbito, tensando los músculos de su anguloso rostro.  
Acababa de echar sal en la herida y, a juzgar por su expresión, le escocía demasiado como para permitir que siguiera tratando de curarle.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarle! —gritó—. No me recuerdes la forma en que me has traicionado, por favor.

Como cabía esperar, el espejismo de normalidad se había esfumado. Protegidos por la preocupación y la incertidumbre de aquella espera a tener noticias sobre la abuela, habíamos sido capaces de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No obstante, en cuanto la conversación nos había llevado al motivo de nuestro distanciamiento, aquella especie de armisticio en nuestra particular y dolorosa guerra se había terminado.

La voz de la enfermera, instándonos a que entráramos, nos salvó de seguir discutiendo. Uno de los médicos que la había atendido nos esperaba junto al mostrador para informarnos sobre su estado.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está mi abuela? —se apresuró a preguntar Vegeta con voz temblorosa.

—Está estable, y consciente —respondió aquel médico de mediana edad. Su semblante, muy serio, indicaba que lo que tenía que añadir no iba a ser muy alentador—. Pero he de avisarles que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. En cualquier momento su débil corazón volverá a fallar, y nos ha pedido que no intervengamos cuando suceda.

—¡No pueden dejarla morir! —aulló Vegeta.

—Entiendo su desesperación, créame. No obstante, si un paciente terminal decide que no intervengamos, nosotros no podemos oponernos. Estaríamos alargando su sufrimiento en contra de su voluntad.

Aquel médico hablaba en un tono tan calmado y condescendiente que revelaba que se había enfrentado a ese dilema en numerosas ocasiones. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Vegeta antes de continuar hablando.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Podríamos verla? —musitó Vegeta en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me ha pedido que les lleve junto a ella.

Ambos le seguimos, atravesando el largo pasillo hasta llegar a aquellas enormes puertas batientes que momentos atrás nos había separado de ella. Caminamos entre un incesante ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras hacia el cubículo donde ella descansaba, situado en un rincón de aquella zona de la sección de cuidados intensivos. El médico nos dejó a solas con ella.

Vegeta se aproximó impaciente a su lado. Tomó su mano y la besó en la frente con gran delicadeza. Yo permanecí inmóvil en un segundo plano, no quería entrometerme.

—Ya estoy aquí… —le susurró su nieto, aliviado por estar junto a ella de nuevo.

—Siento haberles asustado —se disculpó, en un murmullo casi inaudible. Con un leve gesto, Ella me indicó que me acercara. Me situé al otro lado de la cama y tomé su otra mano. Allí estábamos los tres, unidos de nuevo.

—Hola, pequeña… —me saludó, esforzándose por sonreír—. Ya me ha dicho Vegeta que… —se detuvo para tomar aire. Dolía ver cómo pronunciar una simple frase era todo un reto para ella —, que la obra fue todo un éxito.

—Todo salió muy bien —asentí, obligando a mis ojos a que permanecieran secos.

—No sabes lo mucho que me habría gustado poder ir…

—Kaioshin y yo nos acordamos mucho de ti —le aseguré—. Y él lo grabó todo para que puedas verlo.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su padre. No quise mirarle; sabía que sus ojos me estarían acusando.

—¡Qué pena! —suspiró ella. Ya casi no tenía voz—. No creo que pueda llegar a verlo…

—¡Shhh!…, no hables, tienes que descansar —le ordenó su nieto.

—Vegeta… —respondió, tan testaruda como siempre, mientras su voz apenas se distinguía entre los rítmicos pitidos de los monitores que nos rodeaban—, tienes que dejarme ir… No quiero descansar, lo que necesito es asegurarme de decirte…, de decirte algo muy importante antes de irme para siempre.

—Abuela, por favor, no sigas hablando. No te precipites, quizá te repongas y…

Aquella escena era desoladora. Él no quería afrontar que se nos iba, y ella se esforzaba por hacerle entender que no le quedaba más tiempo. Yo, con el corazón encogido, ya había comprendido que aquello era una despedida.

—Vegeta… —volvió a insistir ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por continuar hablando—, tienes que prometerme algo…

—Lo que quieras… —sollozó él, que por fin comprendía que aquello era un adiós.

—Prométeme que sabrás perdonar… Por favor, no dejes que el orgullo te impida ser feliz.

—Te prometo…, que lo intentaré… —accedió él, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Sé que me equivoqué. Tardé demasiado en decirte la verdad —dijo arrepentida—. Pero no te equivoques tú también, dale una oportunidad a tu padre, por favor…

Su voz se apagaba lentamente y sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo.

—¡Abuela, no me dejes!… ¡No estoy preparado! —gimió él, aferrándose a ella, incapaz de dejarla marchar.

—Deja que vuelva junto a tu madre —suplicó ella—. Quiero volver a su lado… Juntas te protegeremos…

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Vegeta sin aliento—. ¡Siento tanto todo lo que te he hecho sufrir!

—Yo también te quiero, mi niño —susurró ella, alargando su mano hasta la mejilla de Vegeta. A continuación me miró—. Cuida de él, por favor…

—Lo haré —respondí. Mis lágrimas ya no podían esconderse más.

Cerró los ojos. Sus párpados se posaron como las alas de una silenciosa mariposa y una indescriptible serenidad se apoderó de su pálido rostro.

Vegeta no quería darse cuenta de que ella se había ido, y seguía acariciando su mano, esperando a que ella volviera a abrir los ojos. Ni el agudo y continuo pitido de la máquina, que indicaba que su corazón se había detenido, le convencía de lo sucedido. La observaba con ternura, aguardando a que ella despertase de su infinito sueño.

—¡No, no por Dios!... ¡No!...

Consciente al fin de la realidad, se refugió en aquel cuerpo inerte, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su abuela. Entre angustiosos sollozos, le acarició el pelo y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de apartarse de ella.

Yo aguardaba quieta y en silencio el momento en el que él necesitara mi ayuda.

Quería que se despidiese de ella sin agobiarle. Cuando se giró y sus ojos enrojecidos me suplicaron un abrazo, avancé hasta él y le acogí en mi pecho. Se aferró a mi cuerpo, rogándome entre sollozos que aliviara su agonía. En aquel momento, en el que compartíamos el dolor por la pérdida de un ser amado, comprendí que el vínculo que nos unía iba mucho más allá que nuestra frustrada historia de amor. El destino se empeñaba en que siempre que uno de nosotros lo necesitara, el otro estuviera allí para protegerle.

* * *

La abuela fue enterrada en el panteón familiar junto a su marido y a su adorada hija. Aquella tarde de junio el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, lo que me confirmó que ella no se había esfumado, no había desaparecido sin más. El calor del astro rey acariciaba mi rostro y sabía que ella nos observaba.

Vegeta ya no lloraba, no le quedaban lágrimas. Su mirada se había vuelto fría de nuevo, como cuando llegó a nuestra casa, y eso me preocupaba. A lo largo de toda la ceremonia permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida entre las tumbas donde yacían sus seres más queridos.

Durante los primeros instantes tras el fallecimiento se había aferrado a mí, pero llegado el momento de regresar a su casa, cuando mi madre apareció como una exhalación en el hospital, me apartó de su lado. Alegando que deseaba estar solo, no aceptó el ofrecimiento de venir con nosotras a la finca. Nos dejó absolutamente desconcertadas en el interior del coche de mi madre, mientras observábamos cómo se perdía en el interior del parque del Retiro. No le habíamos vuelto a ver hasta dos días más tarde, fecha en la que se celebraron el funeral y el entierro de nuestra amiga. Callado y ausente, se limitó a aceptar en silencio nuestro pésame cuando finalizó la misa en la iglesia. Kaioshin había acudido tanto a la iglesia como al cementerio, pero se había mantenido alejado de su hijo. Se limitaron a intercambiar un distante y tenso cruce de miradas; ni siquiera en aquel momento Vegeta quería buscar su ayuda. Parecía odiarle, y en cierta forma, era normal. Siempre había estado solo, creyendo ser un huérfano. No podía digerir de buenas a primeras que aquel individuo quizá pudiera llenar el vacío que habían dejado las tres personas que él había reconocido como su familia. La genética podía decir misa, pero él no sentía vínculo alguno con aquel hombre. Tan sólo el tiempo y la promesa de perdón que le había hecho a su abuela podrían propiciar un acercamiento entre ellos.  
Cuando los enterradores terminaron de cubrir la tumba con la lápida de mármol, el cura rezó una última plegaria por el alma de ella y la ceremonia tocó a su fin. Todos los asistentes se fueron dispersando, dejando a Vegeta a solas frente a aquel impresionante panteón.

Mi familia y mis amigos se alejaron hacia los coches. Les pedí que me dejaran unos minutos a solas con él; necesitaba cerciorarme de que sabía que no estaba solo. Tenía la firme intención de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a ella.

Me aproximé junto a él. Su mirada fría como el hielo me asustó.

Miraba las tumbas impertérrito, sin pestañear, carente de expresión alguna en su bello rostro. ¿Acaso su alma se había ido con la de ella?

—Sé que no quieres compañía… —comencé a decir.

—No, no la quiero —respondió con una frialdad sobrecogedora.

—Y voy a respetar tu deseo, pero sólo por un tiempo —le avisé. Se giró y sus ojos de hielo me atravesaron. Jamás había visto tal falta de emoción en una mirada.

—Vegeta…, si no me dejas ayudarte, vas a terminar hundiéndote.

—Es mejor que me hunda yo solo a que te arrastre conmigo.

—No me arrastrarás. Tenemos mucha gente a la que aferrarnos.

—No se merecen tanto dolor... —observó, con un tono de voz escalofriante—. Es lo único que yo puedo ofrecer.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —le contradije—. Eso es lo único que puedes ver ahora, pero ambos sabemos que dentro de ti hay mucho más. Yo lo he visto.

—¿Y si ya no queda nada? —preguntó desesperado.

—Existe una forma de descubrirlo…

—¿Cómo?

—Dejando que salga a la luz.

—¿Qué luz?... ¿Acaso tú la ves? —masculló—, porque lo único que yo alcanzo a distinguir es un montón de niebla, por mucho que brille el sol.

Dicho esto, se alejó. No le seguí; sabía que en aquel momento no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Debía dejarle su espacio, pasados unos días volvería a intentarlo.

Y así lo hice, tenía que respetar la distancia que él había marcado. No quería agobiarle, le permitiría pasar a solas el duelo por su abuela hasta que me permitiera acercarme a él.

* * *

Pero no resultó fácil, no lo fue en absoluto.

Ahora que el curso universitario había tocado a su fin, que mis artículos para el periódico no serían necesarios hasta el próximo otoño, y que la semana durante la que representamos la obra también se había acabado, no tenía mucho con lo que ocupar mi tiempo. Por las mañanas salía a cabalgar y después pasaba un rato en la piscina, tomando el sol en la tumbona y dándome algún que otro chapuzón. Nuestra casa seguía demasiado vacía, y eso me recordaba constantemente que él estaría pasando por aquel mal trago encerrado en aquel enorme piso de Tokio, enfrentándose a solas con todos sus recuerdos.

Nuestro pueblo, con la llegada del verano, se quedaba demasiado tranquilo. La mayoría de los estudiantes regresaba a sus ciudades natales y nuestra pequeña localidad se quedaba demasiado vacía y exenta de actividad. Así que, al disponer de tanto tiempo libre, todas las sensaciones que habían quedado camufladas tras el intenso ritmo que me había impuesto afloraron inevitablemente a la superficie. Me habían sucedido tantas cosas durante aquellos últimos meses, situaciones tan diversas e intensas, que en aquel momento sus consecuencias emocionales caían sobre mí con todo su peso. Había sido un año extraño; de triunfos y fracasos, de alegría y de dolor. Por un lado, había conseguido superar muchos de mis miedos, había aprendido a confiar en los demás, me había enfrentado a muchos de mis fantasmas y, sobre todo, había aprendido a amar. Por otro lado, en cambio, había experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido y el amargo sabor del desamor. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme de una sola vez a tantos sentimientos contradictorios?

Día tras día trataba de distraerme buscando diferentes posibilidades con las que ocupar mi exceso de tiempo libre. Pero fuese a donde fuese, en casa, en las calles de Montegris, en los pueblos cercanos, en el Monte de la Luna, había algún recuerdo acechándome. Una mirada cómplice de Vegeta, un furtivo beso o una carcajada que flotaba en el viento.

Aquella tarde, tras llevar horas dándole vueltas a todo aquello, decidí dejar de esperar. Él no iba a aparecer de repente por la finca. Habían pasado casi dos semanas y no había dado señales de vida; tendría que ser yo la que fuera en su busca. Además, conducir hasta Tokio se me antojó mucho más divertido y relajante que seguir esperando como una tonta a que algo sucediese.

Abandoné la tumbona y subí a mi habitación en busca de unos shorts y una fina camiseta. Hacía mucho calor, y en Tokio sería aún peor.

Conduje por la autovía con la música inundando una vez más el interior de mi coche. Ya no quería más silencio a mi alrededor.  
Desde el día que la canción de Dido me había sacado de mi letargo, ya no permitía que mis días transcurrieran sin el consuelo que las canciones me brindaban. Necesitaba que ellas me recordaran que seguía viva, que aún podía vibrar, aunque fuese por culpa de la tristeza. Eso era mejor que estar anestesiada.

Cuando me adentré en la ciudad no fui directa hacia el piso del Retiro. Me dirigí sin pensar hacia el apartado y distinguido barrio en el que se encontraba la residencia donde había conocido a la abuela. Allí había surgido nuestra amistad, y quería ir por última vez.

Necesitaba despedirme de ella a mi manera. Aparqué frente al edificio y antes de entrar observé la fachada. Los inolvidables momentos vividos en el interior de aquellos viejos muros acudieron de golpe a mi mente, y por unos instantes pude ver la dulce mirada de aquella mujer que tanto había llegado a querer. No pude reprimir el deseo de adentrarme en la tranquilizadora atmósfera de aquella residencia.

Una vez en el recibidor, una de las enfermeras me reconoció al instante. Le pregunté si había problema en que pasara un momento al salón. Accedió sonriente y me dijo que me quedara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Impulsada por el deseo de sentirme cerca de ella, quien siempre me infundió valor y seguridad, avancé hasta la acogedora y luminosa estancia donde tantas veces había charlado allí con ella. Busqué cobijo en uno de los butacones orejeros de estilo inglés situados junto a los ventanales. Desde allí se podía contemplar el maravilloso jardín trasero de la residencia. Éste se hallaba en su momento álgido, con todos los árboles rebosantes de un vivísimo verde. Mecidos por una suave brisa, parecían danzar libremente entre los cuidados setos que se arremolinaban a sus pies. Los diferentes rincones, adornados con macizos de flores, proferían un toque de color a aquel secreto jardín urbano, resultando conmovedoramente bello. Los residentes disfrutaban de aquel mágico refugio, ajenos a la ajetreada vida que el resto de los mortales protagonizaban más allá de aquel lugar.

Unos paseaban en parejas por el jardín a paso tranquilo, otros descansaban en los bancos bajo el sol de la tarde y los últimos, empujados por una enfermera, contemplaban la alegre escena desde su silla de ruedas.

Inconscientemente, la busqué con la mirada entre el variado grupo, pero no la hallé. Al que sí divisé, sentado bajo la sombra de uno de aquellos majestuosos árboles con un libro en su regazo, pero con la mirada perdida más allá de aquel jardín, fue al simpático anciano que le había cortejado hasta la saciedad. "Tú también te preguntas dónde está" pensé, observando su melancólica expresión. Ella se había marchado, y debíamos conformarnos con los recuerdos que aquella singular mujer nos había regalado. Cerré los ojos y evoqué su imagen en mi mente.

La recordé, radiante y llena de vida, tal y como yo la había conocido unos meses atrás en aquel salón. Durante unos breves instantes la sentí junto a mí, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla.

A su lado un rostro familiar me sonreía. Ella, Vegeta y yo…, unidos de nuevo. Abrí los ojos y salí de mi ensoñación. Todo había terminado. Ya no podríamos revivir aquellos momentos en los que Vegeta y yo la visitábamos y pasábamos la tarde entera charlando.  
¡Qué cortos se me hacían siempre esos agradables encuentros!... Pero Vegeta ya no formaba parte de mi vida y su abuela no se encontraba allí para aconsejarme. La fría realidad me golpeó sin ningún miramiento y decidí abandonar aquel lugar.

Si quería enfrentarme a ello de una vez por todas, debía ser valiente y dirigirme al lugar donde su recuerdo estaba gravado en la piedra. Allí cumpliría mi promesa y hablaría directamente con ella.  
De camino al cementerio compré un precioso ramo de flores, no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Ella se merecía un toque de color. Una vez ante su tumba, caí en la cuenta de que justo a su lado se encontraba la lápida de su hija. A ella no le había llevado nada, así que decidí dividir el enorme ramo en dos y, con sumo cuidado, deposité las flores sobre sus tumbas. Miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie por allí y la tranquilidad que me rodeaba me hizo sentir mejor. Los altos cipreses se recortaban contra el sol del atardecer y el canto de las golondrinas me recordó que yo no era la única criatura viva por allí.

Me senté sobre la hierba y comencé a rezar. No elegí una oración en concreto, simplemente dejé que mis pensamientos se dirigieran hacia ellas. No quería comunicarme sólo con su abuela, sino también con su madre. Dondequiera que la abuela se encontrara, estaba convencida de que su hija estaba con ella. Así que les pedí a ambas que me ayudaran a acercarme a Vegeta. Necesitaba que, de alguna forma, me transmitieran el coraje necesario para dirigirme al piso del Retiro; si él no iba a venir a mí, tendría que armarme de valor para ser yo la que diera ese paso.

Llevaba un rato allí sentada, observando cómo la luz del sol se iba debilitando ante la llegada del crepúsculo, cuando escuché unos sigilosos pasos detrás de mí. La quietud que reinaba en aquel lugar hacía que mis oídos percibieran con claridad cualquier sonido, por más sutil que éste fuera. Me giré sobresaltada, no había visto una sola alma en el rato que llevaba en el cementerio, y ahora que se aproximaba el anochecer no esperaba ver aparecer a nadie.

Descubrí la alta figura de Vegeta a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. No había caído en que existía la lógica posibilidad de que él también necesitara acudir allí, y más a esas horas, cuando el calor ya no era tan sofocante y la suave luz del atardecer convertía el panteón en un lugar mucho más místico.

Mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas: ellas lo habían traído hasta mí. Por muy lógico que me pareciera que él visitara su tumba, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío.

La casualidad de que lo hiciera en ese preciso momento, llegando unos instantes antes de que yo fuera a marcharme, se me hizo extrañamente sospechosa, más aún cuando llevaba un rato rezando para que me ayudaran a acercarme a él. Me incorporé, quedándome de pié a medio metro de él. A pesar de que estábamos en verano, su piel se encontraba muy pálida y sus rasgados ojos destacaban sobre aquellas marcadas facciones. No daba muestras de haber dormido mucho y temí que sus ojeras fueran producto de algo más que del insomnio.

¿Habría vuelto a…?

Lo curioso era que, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, seguía cortándome la respiración. Quizá, al no verle tan a menudo como me hubiera gustado, su impresionante belleza volvía a tomarme por sorpresa. ¿Sería todo más fácil si no fuera tan condenadamente guapo? La respuesta era sencilla: no, porque el muy cabrón tenía un interior aún más bello y complicado de lo que saltaba a simple vista.

—Hola —me saludó con voz ronca.

—Hola —respondí.

—¿Has traído tú esas flores? —preguntó, acercándose a las tumbas.

—Sí —musité, aún sorprendida por su presencia.

—Son preciosas…

—Como lo eran ellas —afirmé. No me cabía la menor duda de que su madre también había sido un ser excepcional.

—Sí, lo eran —declaró entristecido.

Me acerqué a su lado y le acaricié la mejilla. No me rechazó, pero tampoco me devolvió el gesto.

—Vegeta, ¿cómo va todo? —susurré.

—Mal… No sé por dónde comenzar a reconstruir el rompecabezas en la que se transformó mi vida —respondió derrotado.

—Sólo tienes que elegir una ficha, y después la siguiente. Poco a poco irán encajando entre sí.

—Bulma, ¿cómo voy a recomponerlo, si las partes más importantes ya no están?—me interrogó con un desolador quejido—. Por mucho que me esfuerce, nunca podré formar la imagen completa, ya no existe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no creas una nueva imagen con las fichas que sí están en la caja?

—Es que, entre todas ellas, hay algunas que no encajan, y temo que éstas contaminen el dibujo final.

—Debes desechar esas partes que desdibujan tu futuro, es la única manera de que recobres tu vida. Sólo tú puedes terminar el rompecabezas.

—No me siento capaz…

—Déjame entonces que te ayude a darle forma —le ofrecí—. Además, no sé si has considerado la posibilidad de incluir en el conjunto a alguien que puede ayudarte a comprender mejor quién eres en realidad.

Por supuesto, me refería a Kaioshin.

—No, no lo he considerado, ni quiero hacerlo —masculló—. Ya no soy un niño, no le necesito.

—¿Ah no? —bufé, enfurecida por su testarudez—. Pues déjame recordarte que es tu padre, te guste o no. Y no estás en posición de rechazar al único miembro de tu familia que sigue con vida.

—Gracias por la información —me espetó dolido.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darle una oportunidad? —pregunté exasperada.

—¡Porque detesto su cobardía!... Si tanto amaba a mi madre, ¿por qué se dejó manipular por mi abuelo? Y cuando ellos se fueron para siempre, ¿por qué no me vino a buscar?

—Porque es humano y tenía miedo a no saber ayudarte como te merecías —no pude evitar defender a Kaioshin. Las preguntas de Vegeta eran absolutamente legítimas; sin embargo, las respuestas no eran tan sencillas como él creía.

—Pues yo también soy humano y ahora no quiero tenerle cerca, ¿entendido? No quiero volver a hablar de esto —declaró, dejándome muy claro que por ahora no habría forma humana de razonar con él.

—Muy bien, no te acerques a tu padre si no quieres —me rendí—, pero deja que yo te ayude. Yo me sentaré contigo a montar ese puzzle que tanto te desconcierta.

—Bulma, eso no puede ser…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú eres una de esas fichas que no sé dónde colocar.

No sé cómo explicar el daño que me hizo escuchar eso. Si me hubiera abierto el pecho con un puñal y me hubiera arrancado el corazón, me habría dolido menos que aquella declaración.

—Soy unas de las fichas que contaminan tu dibujo… —murmuré temblorosa, sintiendo cómo unas lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos.

—No, soy yo el que contamina el tuyo —me corrigió desgarrado—. Bulma, tienes todas las oportunidades para ser feliz, y tienes que aprovecharlas. Yo sólo puedo arrastrarte hacia mi vacío. Por mucho que intentes sacarme a la superficie no sé si lo lograré, y no quiero que te arriesgues a caer conmigo. Ambos sabemos que caminas constantemente al borde del precipicio. Me niego a ser la razón por la que vuelvas a perder la ilusión de vivir.

—¿No te das cuenta de que sin ti será aún peor? —bramé, negándome a aceptar la separación definitiva.

—No, no será peor. Te librarás de mi oscuridad.

—Aunque tuvieras razón y fueras dañino para mí, no puedo hacer lo que me pides… —insistí, moviendo mi cabeza—. Hice una promesa que debo cumplir.

—Soy yo el que no te permite que me ayudes así que, técnicamente, no estás faltando a tu palabra.

—Sí lo hago, y es muy cruel que me obligues a ello —declaré al tiempo que la primera lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

—Bulma, no puedes salvarme…

—Si me dejaras intentarlo…

—No lo voy hacer —negó con rotundidad—. Quiero que disfrutes de tu verano, que seas feliz y que te olvides de mí.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —inquirí desgarrada—. ¿Es que acaso tú puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido?

—No, no lo olvido. Siempre te estaré agradecido por todo el amor que me has dado. Pero no merezco que sigas malgastando tu tiempo conmigo, así que te dejo libre.

—¡Tú no puedes decidir por mí! —grité enfurecida.

—Y tampoco tú por mí —rebatió—. Así que deja que yo me enfrente a mis demonios a mi manera.

—No me vas a dejar que te ayude… Ya lo has decidido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para disuadirme —respondió categórico.

Sus ojos confirmaban con dolorosa exactitud lo que me decía con palabras. No iba a permitir que permaneciera a su lado. Comprendí que no había nada más que decir para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Observé mi muñeca izquierda. El brazalete de plata la rodeaba, no me lo había quitado ni para dormir. Si él había decidido romper nuestro vínculo, ya no tenía sentido seguir llevándolo conmigo. Me lo quité sin dudarlo.

—Toma… —se lo tendí entre lágrimas.

—Es tuyo, quédatelo —me suplicó—. Lo encargué para ti.

—No puedo quedármelo. Sería demasiado doloroso verlo a diario y recordar que ha perdido su significado —declaré, obligándole a tomarlo.

No soportaba más su rechazo, no podía permanecer ni un segundo más junto a él. Tenía que alejarme de aquel cementerio, de lo contrario terminaría dejando mi alma junto con la de todos aquellos espíritus que nos rodeaban. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin la esperanza de recuperar lo que habíamos perdido.  
Hasta esa tarde, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, había albergado la ilusión de volver a estar junto a él. Mientras corría hacia mi coche, me percaté de que la parte de mi piel que había estado cubierta por el brazalete se encontraba muy pálida. El contraste con el bronceado que lucía en el resto de mi cuerpo hacía parecer que seguía llevándolo. Qué ironía: al igual que yo, mi piel se había curtido, sin embargo aún quedaba una zona muy vulnerable a los rayos del sol. Tendría que quemarse primero, escociéndome, para poder permitir que esa parte de mí también cicatrizara y se volviera fuerte. Pero, aunque la piel se bronceara: ¿alguna vez se borraría de mi corazón la huella de aquel brazalete?

**Continuará….**

* * *

**N/A: **Una vez más aquí actualizando, intentando avanzar lo suficiente en estas vacaciones de invierno para terminar esta adaptación si es posible en el siguiente mes y así poder seguir con los demás fics. Muchas gracias por los mensajes y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídense, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
